Libre Albedrío
by FANOFSM
Summary: SECUELA DE "¿CREES EN EL DESTINO?" Un giro totalmente diferente e inesperado. No entraré en detalles, así que pasen y vean por ustedes mismas :
1. Su voz

**SU VOZ**

_Bella_

Levanté la taza de café recién preparado y me lo llevé a los labios. Soplé despacio antes de darle un trago. Estaba amargo.

Generalmente me hubiera parado a cambiarlo, pero hoy definitivamente no estaba de humor.

Estaba en un famoso cafe que me habían recomendado en Liverpool. Después de estar todo el día fuera, caminando por allí y por allá sin rumbo, deteniendome unas dos horas en el cementerio para comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que me había enterado hace dos días atrás, fui a tomar algo caliente para tranquilizarme, pensar y tratar de no sentirme tan estúpida.

Ya no tenía ganas de llorar por lo que pasó. _Realmente_ había pensado que lo había olvidado. Realmente creí que _él_ era pasado para mi. Pero ahora, después de enterarme de todo, algo se revolvió en mi corazón que me dieron ganas de llorar como una bebe.

Hace ya 8 años que no había oído sobre _él. _Me sentí muy fuerte al pensar que ya lo había superado, que ya no pensaba en él. Pero a quién engañaba, cada vez que veía a una persona de cabello cobrizo, se me aceleraba el pulso y me sonrojaba, mientras me golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan estúpida, todavía conservaba la rama que el me había dado como símbolo de nuestro amor, todavía conservaba la hoja que le había quitado de su cabello aquella vez después de detención, esa hoja que me decía "Fue real" ésto fue real y no fue producto de tu imaginación. Todavía me pongo a llorar, o me deprimo cada vez que escucho "The Beatles" o "Oasis" por que me recuerda a _él, _me recuerda aquella vez cuando estuvimos en la cueva, cantando felizmente mientras nos dábamos chocolates. Todavía conservo la foto que Alice nos había tomado para nuestra primera cita, cortada en pequeño y escondida en mi billetera. Todavía me deprimo para las navidades.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al pensar en esas cosas, así que tome un gran sorbo del cafe para tratar de pasarlo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no era cierto, estaba cien porciento segura de que no era cierto. Aunque lo haya visto con mis propios ojos, no lo creía realmente. Algo ocultaba.

Cuando llegué a china, mi vida había cambiado. Ya no miraba las cosas con la misma perspectiva. Siempre suspiraba cuando veía a una pareja con la mano tomada, y me imaginaba que esa era yo y Edward. ¿Me arrepiento de mi desicion? En verdad no lo sé. Yo lo amaba en ese entonces... Vale, todavía lo amo, pero era absurdo una relación a larga distancia. Hay que ser realista y madura. ¿En qué mundo, un chico adolescente de 17 años, con las hormonas bien prendidas del siglo veintiuno puede aguantar dos o tres años de abstinencia? No creo que haya amor en el mundo que pueda soportar eso, o por lo menos no lo era el nuestro. Digo, apenas fueron 7 meses, no nos podemos engañar diciendo que nuestro amor era fuerte, eramos muy pendejos como para decir que era el amor de mi vida. Apenas nos conocíamos... No lo sé, pueden que crea que estoy loca y que fui estupida por dejarlo y no tomar esa promesa, pero eso es lo que pienso.

Después en la universidad, fui a Inglaterra a estudiar. Específicamente, Londres. Estudié cinco años como traductora, con las ingenuas esperanzas de encontrarmelo por ahí algun día. Todos los días me levantaba pensando en que algo podía suceder, hasta que ya habían pasado 3 años y no ocurría nada. Mis esperanzas se agotaron después de eso, no había podido rehacer mi vida como esperaba, no había salido con nadie aunque citas no me faltaron.

Una vez, sali con un chico, no recuerdo su nombre. Era muy parecido a Edward y estaba con él por razones obvias. Tan desesperada que estaba, ya saben, tres años de abstinencia no le hace bien a nadie, que me lo tire. Aunque me sentí horrible por que al final gemí el nombre de Edward y ese chico no se merecía estar con alguien como yo.

Desde entonces que no he salido con nadie, a pesar de que sí he tenido noches casuales de vez en cuando. No tuve muchas amigas en la universidad, pues no salía mucho. Era de esa clase de chicas que se quedan en casa un viernes por la noche mirando peliculas de amor y comiendo helado. Lamentandome por que mi vida realmente apestaba, pensando quizá a cuantas mujeres se ha tirado Edward, y se esta tirando en este momento.

Pero me decía todos los días, que si me llegaba a cruzar a Edward Cullen, no lo iba a soltar mas. Puede que él no crea en el destino, pero yo si. Así que iba a hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para conquistarlo, pero parece que el destino se empeñaba en burlarse de mí, porque no sabía nada sobre él y no lo había visto ni por si acaso.

Probablemente ahora debería estar llorando como una magdalena, pero la verdad es que todavía no entraba en razon, todavía no había procesado esa información, todavía tenía esperanzas.

Recuerdo cuando hace dos días me había levantado de la cama con todos mis esfuerzo, pensando que algo bueno iba ocurrir hoy día. Mis esperanzas acabaron cuando prendí la televisión mientras tomaba desayuno en mi departamento.

Estaba distraida, mirando sin prestar atención, hasta que el nombre, su nombre me hizo reaccionar.

- Si, informamos para los familiares de Edward Anthony Cullen, el reconocido médico cirujano que ha desaparecido hace seis meses, descubrimos su cuerpo en un río hoy día en la madrugada - el calor se fue de mi cuerpo, mi corazón ya no latía, mis manos sudaban y mis ojos se quedaron mas abierto de lo normal. - Segun las investigaciones, se habría suicidado sin motivo alguno, dejando una nota de despedida en su departamento...

Suicidio

Suicidio

Suicidio

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en el sillon sosteniendo firmemente el vaso de café que tenía, para cerciorarme de que esto era real y no estaba soñando. Nunca en mi vida había deseado que mi vida real se convirtiera en una pesadilla como ahora.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quedé observando el vacío, tratando de procesar la información que acababa de obtener. Porque Edward Cullen, Muerte y suicidio en una misma frase no era facil de digerir. Algo no encajaba en este cuento. No sabía el qué... Edward no era una persona suicida, no que yo lo recuerde. Aunque las personas cambian, pero no creo que cambie a tal punto de ser un depresivo y querer morir sin motivo alguno. Dudo _mucho_ que yo haya sido uno de esos motivos, apuesto que ha tenido muchas relaciones después de que terminó conmigo, asi que supongo que no tuve mucho significado para él.

Pensar en eso me deprimió de sobremanera. Y como soy una masoquista de mierda, fui por mi billetera y saqué la foto que tenía de él. La única que conservaba.

Derramé lagrimas en silencio, conteniendo los sollozos mientras contemplaba la imagen que tenía ante mis ojos. Buenos y malos recuerdos venian a mi mente y mi corazón se estrujaba.

En la foto aparecía Edward abrazandome por la cintura, componiendo una hermosa sonrisa mientras mostraba unos dientes blancos perfectamente esculpidos. Sus ojos verdes mostraban pura felicidad y nerviosismo, mientras yo estaba a su lado, sin gracia alguna con una sonrisa timida y el tonto rubor en mis mejillas. Estaba de brazos cruzados sosteniendo el ramo de flor que él me había regalado. Había sido nuestra primera cita. Suspiré con nostalgia.

Todavía no podía creer que éste hombre tan bueno, sensato, inteligente, lindo, hermoso, pudo haberse suicidado sin razon alguna, era simplemente absurdo.

Después de un rato, decidí que necesitaba una ducha urgente asi que fui al baño y traté de ponerme decente e ir al trabajo con la mejor cara que mis dotes de actuación me podían proporcionar.

Se supone que tenía que traducir un libro que habían publicado recientemente, pero no tenía cabeza para hacerlo. Lo único que hacía, era tratar de procesar, porque todavía no lo podía entender, el hecho de que Edward se haya suicidado. Me pasé la tarde mirando el vacío, tamborileando la mesa con mis dedos, mordiendo mis uñas, desordenando mi cabello hasta que una idea se me vino a la mente.

Tenía que confirmar y recontrafirmarlo, si es que la palabra existía. Algo en mi interior decía que no, algo no encajaba, mi instinto me decía que no tenía que creer. Tenía que acabar todas mis posibilidades antes de darme por vencida y decir que Edward realmente estaba muerto. Mil y un razones se me vinieron a la mente pero eran muy absurdos.

Decidí que tenía que contactar a alguien cercano y a la unica persona que se me ocurrio fue a Emmet McCartney, el reconocido cientifico que estaba trabajando en la teoría sobre la mecanica cuántica. En todos estos años, solo había sabido sobre Emmet y Alice, de los otros no tenía ni idea. Me sentí tan orgullosa al enterarme que Emmet, mi amigo tan tarado y estúpido, se convirtió en uno de los genios mas brillantes del siglo veintiuno. Mi corazón se inflaba al saber que tuve la suerte de conocer ese chico.

Busque entre mis contactos y el internet para poder dar con su número. Tardé por lo menos dos horas antes de lograrlo.

Marqué su numero con manos temblorosas, esperando impaciente a que el tono de llamada dejara de sonar. Contuve la respiración después de que el quinto timbrazo sonara y nadie respondía. Estaba dispuesta a colgar hasta que su voz sonó por el otro lado del telefono.

- Diga - la voz de Emmet me produjo una calidez enorme en el pecho, una sonrisa se deslizó por mi rostro al oír aquella voz tan familiar y desconocida a la vez, que se había convertido mas ronca con el paso de los años. - ¿Aló? -

- Hola - dije torpemente, me había quedado callada por un minuto, que tonta había sido.

- ¿Con quien hablo? - preguntó mi amigo con voz confundida. Reí nerviosa. No me había reconocido, había pasado muchos años ya.

- Emmet - murmuré... - Soy Bella - dije emocionada.

Tut tut tut.

Me había colgado. Miré el telefono estupefacta, ¿Por qué me colgó? ¿Acaso se habrá enojado porque no me despedi de él? ¿Me odiará en estos minutos? No tenía idea.

Pasaron cinco minutos, me quede cinco minutos mirando el telefono, ofendida y apenada por lo que acababa de pasar antes de que me llamaran. Entrada desconocida.

- ¿Hola? - pregunté.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Emmet - Lo siento si te corté, fue un impulso idiota que tuve - dijo nervioso. Reí, ese era el Emmet que conocía.

- Vale, te perdono. Tanto tiempo mi querido amigo - sonreí. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Fabuloso Bells, ¿Sabes que todavía no te perdono por haber desaparecido asi? - dijo con un tono ofendido, bromeando.

- Lo siento - me lamenté.

- Tranquila pequeña, te entiendo. Solo quería saber cuando iba a ser la ultima vez que iba a ver a mi chica USC - reí con nostalgia. - ¿Como has estado tu chiquita?

- Bien, también - contesté.

- Cuéntame, ¿A que se debe tu llamada? - preguntó.

- Bueno... creo que ya has oído el noticiero ¿Verdad? - escuché el silencio al otro lado de la linea. Lo tomé como un sí.

- ¿Tu lo has oído? - preguntó.

- Sí - susurré lentamente. - No lo puedo creer... Solo quería confirmarlo por una fuente cercana, ¿Es verdad? - pregunté. Silencio nuevamente.

- Si Bella... lo lamento - murmuró. Rogué internamente que este haya sido una de sus bromas y luego saliera con un "Caiste", estaba en silencio, esperando a que dijera esa palabra que nunca llego. No se cuanto tiempo me había quedado callada, nuevamente, quedé en estado catatónico. - ¿Bella? - preguntó.

- Ah.. Emmet, si... lo siento. Es solo que... siento que algo no calza. No lo sé...

- ¿Cómo que sientes que algo no calza? Bella.. siento decirte esto, pero yo lo ví con mis propios ojos - su voz era angustiada, el dolor en mi corazón y el nudo en la garganta habían desaparecido hace un rato, pues al menos tenía esperanzas, pero esa sensación había vuelto y mil veces peor. Mi vista se puso borrosa y ya sentía los mocos en mi nariz. Que agradable.

- Vale... Gracias Emmet. Yo, tenía que confirmarlo... - dije con la mejor voz que pude poner.

- Vamos a hacer el funeral en Liverpool mañana, por si te apetece venir - dijo Emmet.

- Uh... - no supe en qué momento había comenzado a llorar y tuve que limpiarme la mejilla con mis mangas, mientras me sorbía la nariz. - La verdad es que no creo que pueda llegar a tiempo - murmuré apenada. - Gracias por la invitación de todos modos. Igual mandales saludos a todos de mi parte, todavía tengo que disculparme por mi huida tan cobarde...

- Tranquila Bells, nadie te odia - dijo con ternura - te entendemos perfectamente.

- Gracias Emmet, muchas gracias. Tengo que irme ahora - o si no me voy a poner a llorar como una estúpida - porque tengo que trabajar, te quiero mucho mi viejo amigo, espero verte pronto -

- Yo tambien te quiero mi pequeña enana - dijo, podía imaginarmelo sonriendo mientras unos hoyuelos aparecían en su rostro. - Podríamos salir a cenar uno de estos dias, Rose se va a querer morir cuando se entere que hable contigo. Todos te extrañamos mucho. - Solté un suspiro de alivio.

- Adios Emmet, fue bueno hablar contigo. Yo tambien los extraño mucho.-

- Adios Bellita, nos vemos. -

Y colgó.

Había llorado toda la noche, apoyada en el escritorio, lamentandome por todo. Me había quedado dormida sobre mis brazos, hasta que el conserje llamó la puerta y murmuró algo de "Vaya, esta chica si que trabaja duro" antes de irse. Si tan solo supiera que estuve perdiendo el llorando, no diría lo mismo.

Ese mismo día, compre un pasaje en avión a Manchester y luego reserve uno en bus a Liverpool. Tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Si seré terca.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, sentada en el cafe, después de haber ido al cementerio y llorar otro par de horas mas. Me resigne finalmente, ya estaba todo comprobado, Edward Cullen estaba muerto, enterrado en lo mas profundo de la tierra en ese cementerio tan deprimente. Ya no me quedaban lagrimas para llorar, y tenía que continuar con mi vida.

Mientras tomaba el café, que ya se había enfriado un poco ahora, miraba la foto una y otra vez, fijandome en los pequeños detalles de ese hombre. Recordándo y reviviendo cada momento que tuvimos juntos, sonrojandome algunas veces cuando recordaba momentos... uh... diferentes. Recordando esos ojos, su mirada, su sonrisa, su tacto, su aroma. Ese aroma tan peculiar a hombre y a menta que tenía, y me hacía enloquecer. Era tan vivido ese recuerdo que juraría que lo estoy oliendo en este preciso momento.

Sentí una ligera briza a mi espalda, acariciandome y un aroma envolviendome. Era el aroma de Edward. Un escalofrío paso por mi cuerpo. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? ¿Será que Edward me esta visitando ahora en este minuto?

Me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan estupida y pensar en esas cosas. Le di un largo trago al cafe que ya se había enfriado totalmente, y lo deje en mi boca, tragándolo de a poco.

- ¿Se le apetece algo señor? - escuché la voz del camarero.

- Si... Un cafe bien cargado, por favor - respondio una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda.

Escupí el contenido de cafe que tenía en mi boca y comencé a toser fuertemente.

Era _su_ voz.

**Lunes 1 de Agosto del 2011, 21:27 horas.**

**1) Bueno chicas... aqui les dejo el primer capítulo.**

**2) Esto no es para nada cliche como se habrán dado cuenta, prometo no alargar esta secuela con mas capitulos que el original, se que pueden llegar a ser tediosos asi que trataré de resumirlo lo mas que puedo. **

**3) Habrá si algo de drama, pero no son como piensan... supongo. No las haré sufrir tanto :)**

**6) Este capitulo es corto, avisenme como les gustan los capitulos, si los quieren cortos (Hasta 3500 palabras) medios (Hasta 4-5000 palabras) Extensos (6000 palabras) Siempre he publicado las palabras después de los 5 mil palabras, pero bueno, esto va a peticion de ustedes. Hare lo mejor para complacerlas ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no tardaré en actualizar, creo que lo haré dentro de la semana :)**


	2. No Todo es lo que parece

**"****NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE"**

Sentía mis manos temblorosas, un frío eléctrico recorrió mi espalda, y me golpeé varias veces en el pecho para tratar de tranquilizarme. Estaba totalmente roja, podía sentirlo, podía saberlo y no tenía que ser una experta para eso. Las miradas en mi nuca me perturbaban.

- Que sea para llevar, por favor - pidió la voz aterciopelada nuevamente.

No sabía que hacer en este momento. No podía simplemente girar en 180º grados y mirar hacia atrás, tendría que disimular más y digamos que no tenía mucho talento para eso. Tampoco me quería ilusionar. Quizá mi subconsciente me estaba haciendo malas pasadas y me quería hacer creer que era él... No lo sé. No me atrevía a mirarlo.

Escuché cómo corrió la silla, y se sentó, dejando sus cosas en el piso. Hizo una pequeña corriente de aire al sentarse , y _su _aroma me envolvió nuevamente.

Le dí el último trago a mi café, que estaba frío, amargo y con todo el azúcar no disuelta concentrada en el fondo. Hice una mueca antes de tragarlo complemente. Y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una forma disimulada de mirarlo. Tenía que buscar un lugar para quedarme, y probablemente tardaría horas... otro café no me vendría mal.

Me giré lentamente, levantando la vista y la mano para llamar al camarero, o aparentar que lo hacía. Y "disimuladamente" miré al chico que estaba frente a mí.

Sus ojos brillantes de un color azul me observaban con intensidad y sorpresa. Tenía un brillo especial, era extraño, desconocido y familiar a la vez. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sentí que mis mejillas se volvían a teñir de rojo. Aunque su mirada me perturbaba y sentía que no debería estar mirándolo, no pude apartar la vista. Él tampoco lo hizo. Su rostro también me era familiar, tenía una fina capa de cabello que cubría su cabeza, no pude distinguir de que color era, pues estaba rapado, pero era de un tono oscuro. Tenía una barba que cubría su mandíbula, ocultando más su rostro.  
>Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Edward... Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Él estaba muerto. Estaba siendo estúpida si creía en la reencarnación. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y yo lo hice también. Golpeándome mentalmente por ser tan estúpida.<p>

Apreté los puños y la mandíbula, rechinando mis dientes. Impotencia y rabia era lo que sentía en estos momentos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

Giré sobre mí misma. Sentí las lagrimas en mis ojos, estaba furiosa. Quería gritar, quería golpearme, quería patearme, quería enterrarme en lo mas hondo de la tierra, no quería hacer nada y quería hacerme de todo. Era _su_ voz. Pero no era nada mas ni nada menos que un imbécil con ojos azules con una voz aterciopelada.

Me paré, tomé el bolso pequeño en donde había guardado la primera ropa que encontré en el armario, tomé mi cartera y fui al baño para arreglar un poco mi aspecto, que de seguro era lamentable.

Por un segundo, solo por una milesima de segundo, tuve la esperanza de que al darme vuelta, iba a encontrarme con Edward Cullen. _Mi_ Edward... Pero el estaba muerto. Yo solo quería llegar a donde sea que me iba a quedar, para llorar, dormir y olvidarme de un mundo sin Edward.

Pedí mi café, y salí de la cafetería con la vista agachada, él ya no estaba. Suspiré. Igual era lindo, tenía que reconocerlo. Sentí una electricidad inexplicable cuando lo vi y mi corazón aceleró involuntariamente.

Cuando pisé el primer escalón, resbalé con lo torpe que soy. Había estado nevando y los escalones estaban resbalosos. Caí de trasero, derramando el estúpido café sobre mi abrigo favorito. Y como si el mundo se estuviera burlando de mi, disculpa, y como el mundo se _está _burlando de mí, fui rebotando escalón por escalón hasta que llegué al último.

Solo faltaba que se pusiera a llover. Miré al cielo y estaba relativamente despejado. Agradecí internamente, todavía no iba a llover... todavía. Era mejor no desafiar al mundo.

Grité frustrada y tiré el café a un lado haciendo una pataleta de niña pequeña. Agradecía que por lo menos, estaba en el ultimo piso y la puerta no era de vidrio, por que o si no iba a morir de vergüenza.

Las lágrimas que me había reprimido en el baño salieron ahora, un conjunto de rabia, impotencia, enojo conmigo misma, tristeza, desesperación, vergüenza y dolor se juntó en mi pecho para dar a lugar un nudo en mi garganta. Me permití poner la cabeza en mis piernas y llorar abrazando mis rodillas por unos segundos, pues no había casi nadie en la cafetería y los que estaban allí, habían pedido recientemente, asi que dudaba que salieran. Por el momento.

Escuché unas pisadas que crujían con la nieve mezclada con el barro, mis sentidos se activaron y me puse en alerta.  
>Apreté los dientes nuevamente, y me limpié las lagrimas con mis mangas, haciendo movimientos bruscos. No estaba de humor en estos momentos.<p>

Mi vista se fijó en unos zapatos negros bien lustrados, que se detuvieron enfrente mío. Lentamente, comencé a levantar la mirada hasta encontrarme con esos ojos azules aguados. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear nuevamente mas rápido de lo que recomendaban. Me lanzó una mirada de lástima, que me hicieron apretar mis puños y querer golpearle la cara. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

Me sonrió de lado, y mi corazón ya no daba más. Algo en mi interior saltaba, un calor se estaba expandiendo por mi cuerpo, esa sonrisa era tan de _Edward_.

Se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me tendió su vaso de café.

- Ten - murmuró casi inaudible. Fruncí el ceño y me lo quedé mirando. No debería aceptar bebidas de alguien desconocido. - No tiene drogas si eso es lo que crees- bromeó con esa voz aterciopelada.

Arrugué la frente nuevamente. No sabía qué responderle. Estaba totalmente confundida, su rostro, su voz, su aroma, su todo, era tan parecido a Edward. Si no fuera porque vi su tumba pensaría que era él. La única diferencia que había, era el verde esmeralda y su azul aguado. Pero la sensación que me producía al verlo era electrizante, igual que Edward.

No podía ser tan cruel conmigo misma y con ese hombre. La única razón por la que me interesaba era por lo parecido que eran. Hasta juraría que eran gemelos.

- Mira - alzó el vaso y le dio un trago al café sin llegar a tocar la tapa con sus labios, que por cierto, eran muy parecidos a los de Edward - No tiene drogas ni nada de eso. - dijo sin dejar su sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - pregunté dudosa.

- Por que creo que lo necesitas mas que yo - sonrió. Le fulmine con la mirada, no era mi intensión ser tan mala, pero lo menos que necesitaba era su compasión. No necesitaba de nadie, ni siquiera de su café. Yo me podría comprar otro perfectamente.

- Agradezco tu caballerosidad, pero no necesito un café para sentirme mejor. - conteste lo mas amable que pude. Éste hombre solo trataba de ayudar y no quería ser mala con él.

- Bueno, pensé que quizá podrías querer un poco ya que el tuyo esta sobre tu abrigo - sonrió. ¿Por qué sonríe tanto? Ni que se hubiera puesto botox o algo así.

- Muy gracioso. - contesté cortante.

- Soy Robert, por cierto - dijo estrechando la mano.

- Uhh... - dudé un momento, no sabía si tomarle o no la mano, pero creí que iba a ser descortés si no la tomaba. - Kristen - dije. No supe porqué, pero no quería revelarle mi verdadera identidad. Aquí en Liverpool no había nadie conocido, ademas de Esme y Carlisle claro, y no quería que se enteraran por otras personas que yo estuve aquí sin haber ido de visita. Tenía que prevenir, el mundo era muy pequeño, puede que este sujeto tenga alguna relación con mis ellos, quién sabe.

Finalmente tomé su mano para pararme. Sus fríos dedos se amoldaron a mi mano, presionando con delicadeza para impulsarme contra él. Ese simple contacto hizo que mi cuerpo convulsionara ligeramente. La electricidad fue como fuego que recorrió todo mi ser en solo un segundo. Aparté la mano rápidamente y los puse dentro de mi abrigo. Estaba sonrojada.

Él me observó por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- Nada - contestó encogiéndose de hombros. - Kristen - repitió mi "nombre" - me agrada... Te sienta bien.

Por un lado me sentía halagada y por otro lado no me agradaba.

- Gracias - murmuré. - Robert es lindo nombre también - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Y dime... ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como éste? - preguntó.

- Cosas - dije. No quería mentirle, porque no lo iba a lograr, pero tampoco quería decirle que venía a ver la tumba de mi ex novio. Todavía no lo podía asimilar. - ¿Qué hace un chico como tu en un lugar como éste? - pregunté.

- Cosas - respondió regalándome una sonrisa nuevamente. Me lo quedé mirando embobada. - Vale.. Estoy aquí por asuntos de trabajos, estoy investigando unas cosas.

- Interesante - murmuré. - Yo estoy buscando un lugar para quedarme.

- Te recomiendo que ya vayas empezando pues en cualquier momento se pondrá a llover.. Con éste tiempo.

- Claro, claro.. El problema es que no sé por donde empezar.

- ¿Cuándo dinero tienes? - preguntó.

- Lo suficiente como para quedarme una noche en un motel barato. - dije encogiendome de hombros.

- Yo conozco un lugar perfecto.. Si quieres te lo puedo mostrar, queda a un par de cuadras de aquí.

- ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? - pregunté dudosa. Él soltó una carcajada, desconcertándome.

- Ay _Bella..._ - suspiró negando con la cabeza. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - pregunté confundida.

- Bella - contestó. - Significa bella en italiano...

- ¿Eres italiano? - pregunté

- No, soy inglés, pero se me da bien el italiano...

- ¿Por qué me llamaste bella? - pregunté.

- Por que pienso que eres bella, _Bella_. - comentó de nuevo. Arrugué el ceño. Que un chico con voz aterciopelada me llame Bella, no me agrada. Solo _una_ persona me puede llamar Bella con esa voz que tiene, y esa persona ya no esta.

- Amigo.. no te sobrepases ¿Sí? Soy Kristen. Nada de bella ni cumplidos. Apenas nos conocemos - sonreí con cinismo.

Al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, él sonrío ampliamente, como si estuviera orgulloso.

- Lo siento... Suelo hablar sin pensar. Bueno, sera mejor que partamos porque las nubes se están acercando.

Nos habíamos quedado unos 10 minutos hablando en la entrada del café. Así que ahora debíamos irnos.

- Vale.. Gracias por tu disposición y lamento si soy grosera o pesada, es solo que no estoy de humor. - me disculpé.

- No hay problema.. Me agrada ese carácter, siempre me ha gustado - comentó.

- ¿Siempre te ha gustado? - pregunté enarcando las cejas nuevamente.

Ahora estaba mas segura que nada de que este chico me conocía, no se de donde pero yo también lo conocía, e iba a averiguar quién era.

- Digo.. siempre me ha gustado un carácter fuerte. Eres.. directa. - contestó un poco nervioso.

Lo observe por unos minutos mientras seguíamos caminando, uno al lado del otro. Era exactamente igual a Edward, era como si lo hubieran escaneado y le hubieran cambiado los colores en paint y luego lo hubieran impreso nuevamente.

- ¿Se puede saber a que se debe esa inspección que me estas haciendo en este minuto? - preguntó sin mirarme, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me pareces conocido - dije encogiendome de hombros - Eres muy parecido a alguien que conozco. Pienso que ya te he visto antes.

Me miró con sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quien sería ese alguien?

- No te diré - murmuré sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué fue ese alguien para tí? - preguntó curioso, con esa voz aterciopelada.

Tenía la leve sospecha, una corazonada, una estupida esperanza, o quiza estaba loca ¿Quien sabe? Cualquiera sea de esas opciones, que éste tipo que tenía enfrente mío, era Edward Cullen. Lo sabía o por lo menos lo quería creer. Él era Edward Cullen y sabía que me reconocía. Se le escapaban muchas cosas. Así que tenía que ponerlo a prueba.

- Nadie en especial, solo un chico mas - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Dejé de mirarlo y continuamos caminando. Sus manos estaban hechas puños, apretándolos con fuerza. Podía jurar que ya estaba rechinando los dientes.

Sonreí satisfecha. Un punto a mi favor.

- ¿Y que tiene si te recuerdo a ese chico mas? - preguntó con voz ronca. - Si no fue nada especial para ti, no creo que sea muy importante.

- Si.. no fue muy importante. Solo dije que me recordabas a él porque eres muy parecido - murmuré. Sonreí con malicia. - Aunque para serte sincera, tu eres mil veces mas guapo. - mentí. No era mil veces mas guapo, pero le hacía la competencia a Edward. Aunque esos ojos azules aguado, no se comparaban con los verdes esmeraldas. Para nada.

- Asi que tu me puedes decirme guapo y yo no puedo decirte _Bella_ - comentó. Podía notar el enfado en su voz.

Otro punto a mi favor. Me encogí de hombros ocultando una sonrisa que mataba por salir. Mi corazonada no me estaba fallando del todo, aunque no podía pasar vergüenza y decir, hombre, sé que eres Edward Cullen, reconocelo. Creerá que soy una paranoica psicópata y saldrá corriendo.

Habíamos caminado por lo menos dos cuadras, para entonces doblamos hacia la derecha.

- ¿Te molesta que te haya llamado guapo? - pregunté. Tragó saliva, mis ojos se quedaron clavadas en esa manzana de adán que subía y bajaba. Por una extraña razón esa parte de su anatomía me atraía demasiado. Cada vez estaba mas segura de que era Edward, o quizá simplemente era un patético intento de creer que no había muerto.

- Me molesta el hecho de que tu puedas llamarme guapo, pero cuando yo te dije _Bella_, enseguida te enojas.

- No me enojé. Estaba dejando las cosas en claro...

- Bueno, pero tu no estas cumpliendo con lo que tu misma dijiste. Eres una hipócrita.

- ¿Qué, ahora me insultas? - pregunté alzando la voz.

- No, jamás insultaría a una dama, solo dije que eras una hipócrita por que es cierto.

- Yo no... - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, me resbalé con un pequeño montículo de nieve que había pisado accidentalmente, y pegué un chillido. Antes de que mi trasero haya tocado el suelo, Robert, o según mis sospechas, Edward me había tomado por la cintura, puse mis manos en sus anchos hombros para sujetarme, pero al parecer, el también había perdido el equilibrio y cayó sobre mí, presionándome con todo su peso. Mis pulmones se quedaron sin aires por dos segundos, pero la verdad es que no lo notaba. Solo podía sentir su embriagador aliento sobre mi rostro, mientras nos mirábamos por un instante. Sus labios estaban entreabierto y morados, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío. Sus ojos, azules aguados me miraban intensamente.

Lo examiné por un tiempo indefinido. Me atreví a subir mis manos traviesas a su rostro, para acariciar esa barba que cubría su mandíbula.

Cerré los ojos por un instante, inspirando ese perfume tan característico a Edward, acompañado de su aliento.  
>Cuando abrí los ojos, el me miraba con un brillo extraño. Creo que me había sobrepasado... Rápidamente retire mis manos de su rostro, avergonzada, pero el las retuvo. Pude distinguir una fina linea alrededor de sus pupilas, como si estuviera protegido por una capa de vidrio. Como si fueran lentillas.<p>

Lentes de contactos... Sonreí victoriosa.

Lo había descubierto.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para decir algo, sentí sus fríos labios sobre los míos, moviéndose con lentitud. Solté todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, sorprendida. Cerré los ojos y correspondí a ese beso. Moví los labios lentamente contra los suyos, sincronizados. Acaricié su rostro, tratando de memorizarlo y recordarlo. Esto solo fue la última prueba, la última que me demuestra que es Edward. Así eran sus besos, tal como yo los recordaba, tal como yo los extrañaba, esos besos que tantas noches había anhelado. Era él, era él. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, y mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente contra mi pecho. No sabía cual era la razón por la que fingió su muerte, por que estaba segura de que lo hizo, pero lo único que me importaba ahora, era que él estaba vivo. Y eso era todo.

Escuché el sonido de un auto pasar al lado nuestro, acompañado de una bocina. Fue entonces cuando recordé en donde estábamos y me separé de él rápidamente, sonrojada. Señor, estábamos revolcándonos en el piso de la calle publica, donde pasaban todos los autos. Pobre niños.

Nos pusimos de pie. Arreglé mi ropa y mi cabello, que estaba todo enredado. Ninguno de los dos habló en ese minuto.

Él carraspeó depués de un momento y alcé la vista para mirarlo. Noté nerviosismo.

- Yo.. - susurró con esa voz aterciopelada. - Siento lo que paso.. no suelo besar a chicas el primer día que conozco, no quiero dar una mala impresión, solo quería ayudarte a buscar un lugar donde quedarte. Mire.. Si sigues derecho, allí encontraras un motel con un cartel azul. Se llama "Las Buenas Vibras", es barato, es tranquilo y perfecto si solo quieres quedarte una noche. Yo... - hizo como si miraba su reloj, que por cierto noté que no servía - Se me hace tarde, y debo irme.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Realmente creyó que era una estúpida?

- Robert - llamé para continuar con esta farsa. - Gracias por ayudarme - sonreí. - Me gustaría volver a verte algún día.

- Si, a mi también me gustaría. - dijo nervioso. - Será mejor que me vaya. Fue un gusto conocerte... Adios - Nos miramos por un segundo. Se balanceaba de un lado para otro, debatiendose internamente, preguntandose si se debía despedir con un beso o no. Lo conocía tan bien. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y gruñó ligeramente frustrado. Contuve una carcajada. Ya no podía pasar las manos por su cabello, pues no tenía.

- Adiós - me acerqué a él y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Me miró sorprendido. Habían tantas preguntas en este momento que rondaban en mi cabeza. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que primero, él era Edward Cullen y fingió su muerte, segundo, sabía quien era yo, y tercero, sigo enamorada de él, tal como lo hice hace ocho años atrás. No sabía si él sentía lo mismo, pero me prometí a mi misma, que si lo veía otra vez, no iba a descansar hasta que él fuera mío, y eso iba a hacer. Edward Cullen sera mío.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Le quería dar la oportunidad para que él me contara la verdad, pero como no lo hizo, yo lo iba a encarar.

- Robert - Llamé. Él dio media vuelta, y me miro como solo él sabía hacerlo. Pues sin importar el color que tenga sus ojos, verde esmeralda, azules aguados, chocolates, o grises, lo que trasmitía siempre iba a ser lo mismo. Porque dicen que los ojos reflejan el alma, y ahora comprendí cuan cierto era.

Caminé hacia él y puse una mano en su antebrazo, como si estuviera intentando detenerlo en caso de que se fuera corriendo, cuando en verdad el puede apartarme a un lado con un solo movimiento brusco y deshacerse de mí.

- ¿Necesitas algo más Kristen? - preguntó con voz ronca.

- Si - sonreí. - Necesito saber porqué mientes. - observé como su manzana de adán subía y bajaba por su garganta.

- No te estoy mintiendo, si quieres puedes preguntarle a otras personas, el motel queda a unos cuantos pasos mas de aquí, lo encontrarás enseguida - lo fulminé con la mirada, comenzó a removerse intranquilo, y se soltó de mi agarre.

- Quiero saber porque mientes acerca de tu nombre, _Edward_ - susurré en su oído, sentí como se tensó.

- Kristen - enarqué una ceja, desafiandolo. ¿Por qué seguir con el juego? Si el quería seguir con esa mentira, podríamos seguir con esa mentira. Pero los dos sabíamos que yo iba a ganar al final de todo esto. - Me estas confundiendo con alguien mas, me llamo Robert Pattinson y tengo 30 años. No sé por qué me estas confundiendo con ese tal Edward, pero no soy él.

- Demuestrame que no eres Edward - él me miró confundido.

- Primero que nada... me llamo Robert - rodeé los ojos.

- Como si no pudieras fingir tu muerte y crearte una identidad falsa. - dije cruzandome de brazos. Hice como que bostezaba y lo alenté a que continuara.

- ¿Porqué voy a fingir mi muerte? Soy Robert - insistió frustrado.

- No lo sé... Puedes tener muchas razones para fingir tu muerte, Edward - insití.

- Demuestrame tú, que yo soy Edward - sonreí satisfecha, y vi debilidad en sus ojos, él sabía que lo podía demostrar.

- Pues primero que nada - me acerqué a él y respiré en su cuello, inhalando su aroma. - Edward huele como tu, o mejor dicho, tu hueles como Edward... - murmuré antes de alejarme.

- Por si no sabías, los perfumes lo venden en todas partes del mundo - dijo con nerviosismo. Patetico. Sonreí.

- Si, pero los perfumes se adaptan a las personas. Y tu "perfume" es exáctamente igual a la de él.

- Claro, ya.. olemos igual, o eso quieres creer tu, porque eres una paranoica.

- No soy paranoica - gruñí entre dientes.

- Dame otra razón entonces.

- Tu rostro, si no fuera por que tienes esa barba, eres igual que él - conteste.

- Kristen, hay muchas personas en el mundo que tiene a alguien parecido a él. Quiza Edward sea parecido a mí, es solo paranoia, no soy Edward. Soy Robert - insistió.

- Hace un rato me dijiste _Bella_ - respondí.

- ¿Y que tiene? Ya te dije que Bella significa bella en italiano - respondió.

- Usas lentes de contactos - sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, preguntándose como lo noté, pero era imposible no notarlo si estuvimos a un centímetro de distancia.

- Es porque los necesito, todo el mundo utiliza lentes de contacto, no es como si fuera una novedad.

Gruñí frustrada. Sus argumentos me estaban ganando.

- Sé que eres Edward. Simplemente lo sé, asi que no hace falta que me sigas mintiendo. Haces muy bien tu papel, pero nunca vas a llegar a engañarme. Me conoces muy poco si crees que soy estupida.

- Eso es porque no te conozco Kristen, y por ultima vez, no soy Edward Cullen - gruñó.

Sonreí satisfecha, había ganado. Él mismo se había cavado su propia tumba.

- Yo nunca te dije cual era su apellido - dije con una sonrisa suficiente.

Su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente y apretó su mandíbula.

- Nadie te creerá si dices algo - susurró en mi oído, tirando todo su gélido aliento a mi cuello. Me estremecí con solo eso. Me aparté de él ofendida.

Le quería decir que confiara en mí porque no le iba a decir a nadie. Quería preguntarle porqué fingio su muerte, quería decirle que lo ayudaría en todo lo que él necesitara, pero no dije ninguna de esas cosas, porque estaba enojada.

- Tu crees. Pero con tu huella digital puedo comprobar que eres Edward Cullen. - sonrió de lado, con ironía.

- Como si fuera tan fácil atraparme para obtener mi dedo. Para eso tendrían que cortármelo. Pero no creas que me dejaré atrapar tan fácil, sé esconderme muy bien, Bells - dijo. Por un lado, quería golpearlo por ser tan idiota, por hacerme creer que estaba muerto, pero por otro lado, quería abrazarlo, besarle, pedirle perdón, agradacer a Buda porque él estaba vivo. Mi corazón comenzó a rebolotear como si de una mariposa se trataba cuando él me llamo así. Sentí que mis mejillas se llenaban de sangre, pero lo disimulaba bien con el frío.

- Y yo sé buscar muy bien, Lily - respondí.

Nos miramos detenidamente, desafiándonos.

Me había imaginado un montón de veces nuestros reencuentros. Yo lo iba a ver, él me iba a ver y ambos ibamos a correr a los brazos del otro para darnos un beso y un abrazo apasionado. O que se yo... Pero cualquiera sea la situación, siempre terminábamos besandonos, ésta no fue la excepción. Aunque no fue como lo esperaba.

Él había comenzado el beso.. ¿Eso quería decir que él todavía sentía algo? ¿Todavía me quería? ¿O solo fue el calor del momento?

- Mira... - susurré apartando la vista. - Solo quería comprobar si eras Edward. Lo único que me importa saber es que estas vivo, no le voy a contar a nadie, ¿Sí? Solo quería cerciorarme, quería ver si mi sexto sentido funcionada - dije lentamente. - No.. no podía soportar la idea de que estabas... de que te habías sss.. - no pude formular la palabra, porque de solo recordarlo, se formo un nudo en mi garganta. Agaché la vista para no tener que mirarlo, comencé a ver nublado por las lágrimas que se habían formado.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon protectoramente, y un calor en mi pecho comenzó a expandirse por mi cuerpo, como si de una energía se tratara. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras soltaba un sollozo.

- Lo siento - susurró en mi oído, podía notar la angustia en su voz. Negué con la cabeza.

- No sabes cuán aliviada me siento de que estés vivo - murmuré contra su pecho. Su cuerpo vibró ligeramente, producto de la risita que había soltado.

- No te entendí nada - dijo.

Deshice el abrazo que tenía en su cintura, y subí mis brazos hasta su cuello, poniéndome de puntilla.

- Siento mucho todo lo que pasó, siento haber sido una idiota, siento haber cortado todo. Pero ahora estoy tranquila, por que tu estas vivo... - dije todo eso demasiado rápido en su oído, con una voz débil.

Apretó su agarre en el abrazo, y me acarició el cabello con cariño.

- Bella - susurró en mi oreja. - No puedo hablar en este minuto, solo te pido que no le digas a nadie, confiaré en ti.

Asentí.

Me separé de él y me limpié las tontas lágrimas. Lo miré y acaricié su rostro con el pulgar. Pasé mis dedos lentamente por su mandíbula, sintiendo pequeños cosquilleos que me producían su barba.

- No te queda nada mal - sonreí. Él me devolvió una sonrisa torcida, mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente y sentí como mis mejillas se llenaban de sangre. - ¿Por qué? - pregunté en un susurro.

- No es el mejor lugar para hablar, ni el momento.

- ¿Debes irte ahora? - pregunté tratando de ocultar mi decepción.

- Si.. Es lo mejor para todos - murmuró en un susurro. Tomó mi mano que estaba en su mejilla y lo apretó con cariño.

Puso su mano en mi cintura y se acercó a mí. Pegó su frente a la mía, como siempre lo hacía y me miró con intensidad, con esos ojos azules aguados.

- Te queda mejor el verde esmeralda - susurré mientras lo miraba, el esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Solo fui un chico más? - preguntó en un susurró. Fue mi turno de sonreír.

- Solo era una prueba, quería ver cómo reaccionabas. Fue otro punto a mi favor - respondí.

Él acortó la distancia de nuestros rostros y tomo mis labios entre los suyos. Acarició mi boca en suave besos, disfrutando del momento. Mi corazón se disparó tratando de alcanzar a la velocidad de la luz, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y solté un pequeño gemido de placer. Tantos hombres que había besado y nunca encontré a uno como él. Movimos nuestros labios lentamente, recordando el sabor de ese beso, tan parecidos a como yo lo recordaba, pero también mas expertos. Ambos habíamos mejorado con el paso del tiempo. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza sensual, y mi cuerpo comenzó a entrar en calor, enviando descargas justo a mi bajo vientre.

Me separé de él, dejando un casto beso en sus labios para finalizarlo.

- No tienes idea de cuánto deseé este momento - susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y enterraba su rostro en mi cuello. Subí mis manos a su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su cabello, o lo que quedaba de él. - Pero justo ahora, en este minuto, no es el mejor momento de todo - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te lo explicaré algun día - murmuró. - Ahora me tengo que ir, y no te puedo prometer que te vaya a ver en algún futuro próximo. - dijo con tristeza.

Me aparté para observarlo mejor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es probable que no te vaya a ver nunca mas - dijo acariciando mi mejilla. - Estaré viajando por el mundo, apareceré y desapareceré de los lugares. No puedo quedarme en Liverpool por siempre...

- ¿Qué sientes por mí en este instante? - pregunté. Él me miró confundido. - Vamos, contesta. ¿Qué sientes por mi en este instante?

- Como si nunca hubiéramos terminado, como si solo nos hubiéramos reencontrado después de ocho años sin vernos, como si la distancia, lo único que hizo, fue darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y me haces falta - susurró.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

- Entonces... Eso es todo lo que importa. - Dije antes de volver a besarlo.

**Viernes 12 de Agosto, 2011. 10:50**

**Hola chicas, he vuelto. Siento la tardanza, pero ya les había dicho que probablemente tardara un poco. Justo volví de las vacaciones y estaba con todas las pruebas y trabajos y un montón de cosas más. Sé que a nadie le importa eso xD porque cuando yo leía, decia: ¿Y que me importa si tienes trabajos o pruebas? ESCRIBE Y ACTUALIZA! jeje xD pero bueno.. solo soy una adolescente, si quiero llegar a alguna parte necesito de mis estudios, desgraciadamente.**

**Tengo que agradecer a las chicas que me han acompañado desde "¿Crees en el destino?" y han dejado review en cada capitulo. Son detalles que se aprecian mucho, ustedes no se pueden quedar sin reconocimiento, porque de verdad les debo mucho, son como mi inspiracion xD**

Flopi - JosWeasleyC - PaOPattzZ - BlackCullen - CaroBereCullen (a la que siempre respondia mis preguntas) - sophia18 - IngriiD - kamaca112 - vanezhittacullen2 - I'm the Other Cullen's Wife - - jaavii - DiAnA - I love Edward - gatitha vampirica - CrazyForRobert - MaRiie McHale - Aby

Si me falta alguien o la olvide, realmente lo siento :) Pero ellas son las chicas que me han apoyado desde el principio y son las primeras lectoras. Ya les tome cariño xD

**1) GRACIAS DE VERDAD a todos los REVIEWS, Alert y favoritos. Agradezco a todas las chicas que me han seguido desde "¿Crees en el destino?", a las primeras en seguir esta historia, y las que han seguido recientemente. Es una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo, he dicho mucho seguir? me agrada esa palabra... seguir xD**

**Y nada ps, les dejo este capitulo, que lo hice con mucho amor.. y espero que les guste. Ninguna de ustedes han adivinado todavía porqué fingió su muerte.**

**Ya les dije que no hay nada cliche aqui, asi que no metan a Tanya ni a Jacob aca xD Piensen en las teorias mas descabelladas que tengan y me lo dicen, tal vez algunas las adivinen... **

**Para responder algunas dudas:**

**LIBRE ALBEDRÍO es una eleccion, es como una creencia religiosa. Antiguamente las personas creían que nacían con un destino predeterminado y que no podían cambiarlo por mas que pudieran, pero luego comenzó el libre albedrio, es como una especie de eleccion que le otorga Dios al hombre para a hacer lo que se le plazca, tomar sus propias desiciones. **

**Bueno y seria, nos vemos en otro capitulo. **

**Atte.**

** FANOFSM**


	3. Teorías

**TEORÍAS**

Sus dedos acariciaban mi rostro con cariño y suavidad, mientras que su otra mano estaba en mi cintura, sujetándome con fiereza. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, besándome con rudeza y rapidez mientras su lengua hacía de lo suyo enredándose con la mía.

Me vi en la necesidad de romper el beso por la falta de oxigeno, maldición. Mantuve mi frente pegada a la suya para observarlo mejor.

Sus ojos azules aguados me miraban penetrante, atravesando mi alma. Lo había extrañado demasiado y no podía creer que este momento había llegado, no podía creer que lo merecía.

- Lo siento - susurré por segunda vez, pensando en el daño que le había ocasionado.

- Shh - susurró poniendo su dedo indice sobre mi labio - Disfrutemos del momento ¿Sí? No voy a perder los preciados segundos que tengo contigo reprochandote lo idiota que fuiste, porque si lo fuiste.. - dijo con cariño esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Hey! - dije arrugando la frente mientras él soltaba una risita. - Aunque es verdad - me lamenté.

- Pero no importa, ya me daré el tiempo de planear mi venganza - dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- ¿Te vas a vengar de mí? - pregunté.

- Claro - dijo como si fuera algo obvio. - ¿Qué esperabas? Soy una persona rencorosa, pero prometo ser bueno - rió mientras besaba mi nariz. Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y sonreía como idiota.

- Si eres bueno entonces no importa cuál sea tu venganza - murmuré con los ojos cerrados. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos acariciandolos con ternura.

Bajó su mano que estaba en mi rostro, haciendo un recorrido desde mi cuello, mi hombro izquierdo, bajando por el brazo con la punta de sus dedos hasta que llegó a mi muñeca y lo apretó con delicadeza. Dejó en su paso, fuego y electricidad que me afecto al cerebro, al corazón, a mi columna vertebral y sobre todo, a mi entrepierna. Levantó mi muñeca lentamente hasta que los dejó con delicadeza en su hombro, y luego bajó su mano nuevamente para envolver mi cintura con sus dos brazos, todo eso, sin dejar de besarme.

El aire abandonaba mis pulmones cada dos por tres, y trataba de concentrarme en respirar normalmente mientras al mismo tiempo, me concentraba en sus labios. Jadeé en sorpresa cuando él me levantó con sus dos brazos, estuve muy tentada a poner mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero recordé, para mi mala suerte, que estabamos en una calle y en un lugar público. Éste no era el mejor lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Golpeé su hombro ligeramente, instándolo a que me bajara, sin dejar de besarlo. Supuse que el entendió lo que estaba pensando, y me dejó en el suelo nuevamente, antes de separarse.

Bufé con desgana mientras miraba sus labios rojos y brillantes, que me llamaban a besarlos nuevamente, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro mientras él adivinaba mis intensiones.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar o debes irte? - pregunté.

- No tengo a ir a ninguna parte, pero no se si debería quedarme - Arrugó su boca mientras dudaba. Era tan adorable ese hombre. - Probablemente deba irme - dijo dudoso.

- Será solo un momento - rogué con la mejor imitación de "Alice y su carita de perrito Mojado" que pudo hacer. - ¿Me acompañas a instalarme en el motel y vamos a hablar por ahí? - pregunté. Me di cuenta que había un debate interno en su mente, por el ceño fruncido que se formo en su frente. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa ante la respuesta que él me iba a dar.

- Bueno - contestó finalmente, mi yo interna saltó de felicidad, y traté de tranquilizarme para no saltar como una idiota y colgarme de su cuello mientras gritaba indecentemente. Tomó mi mano entre la suya y beso mis nudillos. Ese simple gesto calmó todo mi ser, pero hizo que mi corazón golpeara contra mi pecho, como si tratara de hacer un agujero en él, saltar fuera de mi cuerpo y pegarse a Edward. La imagen de mi corazón lleno de sangre sobre el rostro de Edward, mientras seguía palpitando con ganas apareció en mi mente. Negué con la cabeza para tratar de sacar eso de mi cerebro.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al motel. Ambos en silencio, absortos en nuestros propios pensamientos. No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil esto, pensé que tenía que pelearla más, pedirle perdón, rogarle, suplicarle, y luego que comenzáramos una relación nuevamente. Pero fue totalmente diferente, fue como si nunca hubiéramos terminado, como si solo hubiera sido una pelea.

Sentía una emoción inexplicable, era la felicidad que había vuelto a mí por una milésima de segundo. Esa energía positiva, ese calor que se expandía por mi pecho, me hacía querer saltar en cualquier momento y gritar de felicidad.

Su mano, que aunque estaba fría me transmitía una calidez que me llegaba a todo el cuerpo. Suspiré de alegría y de paz, por fin estaba con Edward.

- ¿Puedo saber porque estas suspirando? - preguntó besando mi frente.

- Por ti - respondí sonriendo. - Robert - bromeé.

- Bueno Kristen, ¿Te he echado mucho de menos sabías? Pensé que nunca iba a llegar este día, después de ocho años uno va perdiendo las esperanzas. - sonrió.

- Yo nunca perdí las esperanzas, siempre fuimos Ed.. Robert y Kristen - corregí, el sonrió negando con la cabeza. - Siempre fuimos Robert y Kristen, sabía que iba a encontrarte algún día.. solo lo sabía.

- ¿Viniste aquí a comprobar si era cierto verdad? - asentí con la cabeza. - Supuse...

Habíamos entrado ya al motel, y nos dirigimos directamente a la recepción. Había una chica con su uniforme prolijo sentada allí, esbozando una sonrisa mientras nos recibía. Pude ver como miró de arriba para abajo a mi hombre... Tuve que apretar mis puños para no sacarle esa sonrisa con mis pies.

- Hola - dijo con voz seductora, apreté la mandibula, la chica era totalmente hermosa la muy perra, su cabello oscuro y crespo recaía salvajemente en sus hombros, mientras nos miraba con sus ojos azules cristalinos. Si yo fuera lesbiana le daría, y no lo dudaría, maldita perra.

- Hola - saludé tratando de componer una sonrisa. No es su culpa ser tan hermosa, no es culpa de Edward ser tan hermoso, pero no es mi culpa que ella sea tan Perra... Aunque si tengo un poco de culpa en ser tan violenta y celosa. Tengo que cambiar unas cosas.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? - dijo la imbécil mirando a _mi_ hombre. Vale, no era mi hombre oficialmente, pero de todos modos era mi hombre. _Siempre._

_- _Necesito una habitación, para una persona y una noche - pedí.

Ella me miró de arriba hacia abajo, o hasta lo que le permitía verme y luego miro a Edward. "Disimuladamente" ¿Qué? ¿Te parezco poca cosa para Edward, ah? Bueno.. quiza sea cierto, pero como sea.. Muerete mejor, estúpida.

- Claro, una noche - dijo soltando una risita irónica. Apreté los puños que estaban sobre la mesita, mientras veía como ella tecleaba rápidamente. Podía verme a mi misma tomando su cabello mientras golpeaba su cabeza con el teclado hasta que la sangre corriera por su frente. Vale.. soy demasiada sádica. En vez de eso, sentí las cálidas manos de Edward alrededor de mis hombros, apretándolos con cariño. Lo miré y el me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa divertida.

Se divertía a costa de mi intento de asesinarla mentalmente.

* * *

><p>- Debiste ver tu cara, preciosa - murmuró mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había. Yo me senté a su lado y me acomodé para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.<p>

- ¿Te parece gracioso que probablemente, si tu no me hubieras sacado de esa habitación, ahora estarías siendo testigo de una muerte trágica provocada por una mujer extremadamente loca y violenta?

- No.. me parece adorable - dijo encogiéndose de hombro. - Y sexy... - Agradecí de que en este minuto estuviera dandole la espalda, pues asi no veía mi estúpido sonrojo - Tu cara era simplemente un poema - soltó una risita.

Tomé la mano que me envolvía la cintura y comencé a jugar con los dedos.

- ¿Cuando planeas irte? - pregunté.

- En la noche.. o quizá mañana por la mañana, todo depende.

- ¿Te vas a quedar.. conmigo? - pregunté dudosa.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? - preguntó.

- ¿Si digo que si quiero que te quedes, te quedarás? - respondí nuevamente con pregunta.

- Lo pensaría, diría que no, lo pensaría de nuevo, y diría que no nuevamente, escuchando a mi mente, considerando lo que es correcto para los dos.. o Lo que es mas seguro. Entonces lo meditaría por ultima vez, ahora escuchando a mi corazón, a mi corazón que te ha extrañado estos ocho año de agonía, que nunca te ha olvidado y se ha negado a hacerlo.. pienso que mi corazón merece un poco de ti, y ahora que finalmente te tengo, diría que sí. - Su voz hacía que su pecho vibrara contra mi espalda y me hablaba en el oído, haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

Olvidé totalmente como era respirar con el discurso que me dio, solo con el hecho de sentir su corazón bombeando fuertemente contra mi espalda, mientras me susurraba palabras en el oído a la vez que tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura... Y sin contar con la presencia de.. Hum... de su erección presionando mi baja espalda. Era simplemente devastador para mi estabilidad mental y física.

Cerré los ojos mientras me concentraba en sus manos que en este momento acariciaban mi abdomen suavemente, hasta que se coló traviesamente por debajo de mi polera, mandando un escalofrío a mi columna vertebral. Sus dedos helados erizaron mi piel y sisé por lo bajo cuando comenzó a subir y a bajar por mi estomago. ¿Cómo mierda hacía eso? Sentí mis piernas temblorosas.. bueno, mi cuerpo en general. Si no fuera por que estaba sentada en el sillón, probablemente estaría en el suelo.

¡Demonios! Maldito hombre.

No quería tener sexo... Todavía. Quería hablar primero, aclarar todas las cosas. Antes de que siguieramos adelante, debíamos tener una maldita conversación totalmente decente... _Oh Dios.. Sus dedos... _Como iba diciendo, totalmente.. _oh... _Decente. Eché mi cabeza hacia atras, descansando en su hombro.

- Edward - llamé.

- ¿Te gusta? - susurró seductoramente mientras seguía acariciando mi maldito abdomen. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo una caricia en mi abdomen pudiera hacer que perdiera la cabeza? No quería imaginar lo que podía causar en mi si tocaba otra cosa con sus mágicos dedos.

- Ajá - murmuré. Mordí mi labio inferior. Sus dedos subían y bajaban por mi abdomen plano, presionando sensualmente con sus dedos. Me estremecí completamente. Sus manos estaban tan ceca de mis pechos, que en este momento se habían levantado para llamarlo y gritarle "¡Hey! Ven, aquí te necesitamos" Cerré los ojos botando todo el aire de mis pulmones, sus manos nunca llegaron a mis pechos, desgraciadamente, se quedaron jugando en mi maldito abdomen pero incluso eso era totalmente caliente. Podía sentir mi centro húmedo y palpitante.. Si tan solo el bajaba un poco mas su mano todos seriamos felices, solo un poco mas abajo hombre, solo un poco mas y... - ¡Vale! - dije poniéndome de pie enseguida y separandome de él, totalmente sonrojada. Me miró con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja alzada.

- ¿Ocurre algo linda? - preguntó con su voz aterciopelada. Casi me derrito cuando me dijo linda. ¡Señor! Cómo amaba este hombre.

- Mira.. Creo que deberíamos tener una conversación, pequeña antes de llegar a algo hum.. físico.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo... - dijo asintiendo. Me relamí los labios a la vez que miraba esa gloriosa erección levantado como un monumento escultural, ocultado por esa tela de Jeans. - Aunque mi cuerpo no tanto.. - murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Mi corazón estaba cada vez más rápido y en cualquier momento me iba a dar un ataque, lo estaba esperando. - El cuerpo quiere lo que el cuerpo quiere, Bella... No lo puedo controlar - dijo alzando sus manos en un ademán de, "Bueno.. es lo que hay"

Piensa Bella. Concéntrate y compórtate. Concéntrate en su erección.. ¡Mierda! Concéntrate en cómo comportarte con su erección... ¡No! Demonios.

Escuché una risita lejana, proveniente de no se donde. Alcé la vista para mirar a Edward, quien me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado observando su erección por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

- Entonces.. ¿Querías hablar? - sonrió como el maldito sexy que era. Esa barba solo me hacía quererlo mas... Estúpido. ¡Te maldigo por eso!, Maldigo tu maldita belleza y tu cuerpo malditamente tocable, lamible y montable.

- Sí - dije borrando todos esos pensamientos. Me concentré en mirarlo a los ojos azules para tratar de relajarme. Yo que estaba tranquila, normal, relajada, con mis ideas claras, pensando en tener una conversación tranquila, aclarando las ideas tranquilamente, mientras nos tomabamos las manos y nos mirabamos a los ojos, tranquilamente, y una vez acabado la conversación tranquilamente, podíamos empezar con la acción no tan tranquilamente.. Pero tenía que intervenir ese idiota con sus dedos mágicos, tocando mi cuerpo sensualmente, haciendo que mi mente, mis ideas y mi cordura se vaya a esconder al rincón de la habitación mientras llega mi libido y viola a mi hombre allí mismo, y para nada tranquilamente.

- Hum.. ¿Bella? - llamó él chasqueando los dedos delante de mí - Has estado callada por mas de un minuto... ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó.

¿Ocurre algo? Claro que ocurre algo señor, ocurre que en este maldito instante, quiero arrancar esa ropa que tienes puesta y montarte en ese sillón salvajemente como la salvaje que soy, disfrutando de tu magnifica masculinidad mientras me hace llegar una y otra vez, una y otra vez... _Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.. Dios.. _

Tragué saliva con dificultad, mientras lo miraba.

- Demonios.. todo esto es por tu culpa - dije caminando de un lado a otro, una idea que se me había ocurrido recien para no mirarlo. - Yo solo quería charlar.. todo tranquilamente y ahora no sé que mierda decir - gruñí mirando la ventana, mientras daba media vuelta, hacia la dirección en donde estaba Edward, pero sin llegar a mirarlo. Podía imaginar que tenía una cara de confusión. - O no lo recuerdo... Lo único que puedo pensar es en una y otra vez, una y otra vez... - dije rápidamente.

- No te sigo... Linda - murmuró divertido.

- Vale - deje de caminar y lo miré a los ojos nuevamente, enterrándome en sus ojos azules, mientras respiraba profundamente, buscando la paz interior.

Lo miré fijamente, buscando el rastro de verde esmeralda que quería ver en este minuto, y por un momento, juré que los lentes habían desaparecido y los ojos que me estaban observando, eran esos verdes que me quitaban la respiración y me daban taquicardia, pero que también me relajaban y me daban tranquilidad.

- Quería decir que lo siento por haberte hecho daño, por tratar de olvidarme de ti y que te olvides de mí, por tratar de alejarte cuando en verdad lo único que quería era tenerte cerca. Pensé que era la decisión correcta, la mejor, la mas madura, la mas realista.. y quizá si lo era, pero no era lo que yo realmente quería.. Ese fue el error mas grande. No sé que habría pasado si no hubiera decidido dejarte en ese aeropuerto... descalzo - murmuré con la voz contenida. - No sé que habría pasado si te decía la verdad, dejaba de ser una cobarde, me despedía de ti y me subía a ese maldito avión felizmente, no tan feliz pero por lo menos, no con esa angustia que sentí antes de irme, dejarte aquella vez y no verte nunca mas. - Inhalé fuertemente para recuperar la respiración. - No sé que habría pasado si hubiera aceptado esa promesa de reunirnos en dos o tres años mas... Probablemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, probablemente estaríamos felizmente casados - murmuré recordando el sueño de hace ya ocho años - y tendríamos dos hermosos hijos... o probablemente nos habríamos cansado de la monotonía de mantener una relación a larga distancia solo por mantenerla, y cada uno estaría separado, haciendo su vida... - dije finalmente, terminando mi monólogo.

- ¿Algo mas que quieras agregar? - preguntó.

- Necesito saber si me perdonas... Necesito saber que podemos cerrar esa herida y seguir adelante. Quiero que sepas que no ha habido ningun hombre en ésta maldita tierra que pueda hacerte competencia, bueno.. excepto Robert - sonrió negando con la cabeza. - Y quiero saber qué opinas sobre lo que te dije, que sientes...

- Primero que nada... ¿Tu libido ya se tranquilizó? - preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Se _había _tranquilizado, pero ahora que el maldito habló nuevamente y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me hace querer violarlo, volvió a descontrolarse.

- ¿El tuyo? - pregunté mirando su erección.

- Contigo en la misma habitación, hablando rápido mientras me miras intensamente, como solo tu sabes hacerlo y tu cuerpo enfrente mío, al mismo tiempo que en mi mente hay imagenes de tu y yo haciendo cosas indecentes que probablemente esten prohibidas en mas de 50 paises; y trato de concentrarme en lo que dices con esa voz sensual que tienes... mi libido nunca se va a tranquilizar - murmuró. - Pero... lo puedo controlar.

- ¿Ah sí? - pregunté alzando la ceja, desafiándolo.

- Solo si tu no estas haciendo nada indebido para.. descontrolarlo, claro - respondió rápidamente. Reí.

- Vale.. Ahora responde mi pregunta por favor - rogué. Pasó su mano por su cabeza, y gruñó frustrado. - Sabes que no tienes cabello.. ¿Por qué sigues pasándolo por él? - pregunté riendo.

- Porque me tranquiliza, y es una manía idiota que tengo y me frustra no tener cabello, amaba mi cabello. - lloriqueó.

- Ya me vas a contar toda esta farsa, ¿Verdad?

- Hum.. Bueno... Mejor concentremonos en tu pregunta. - Él extendió su mano y yo la tomé, acercandome a él antes de sentarme a su lado. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, mientras jugaba con mi cabello. - Yo no tengo cabello.. y tu tienes mucho. Creo que esto me ayudara a relajarme un poco. - Murmuró en mi oído. Pasó sus dedos arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.._. una y otra vez._

Cerré los ojos para dejar de pensar en eso.

- Tu no tienes cabello, y te relajas con el mío.. pero resulta que yo no estoy tan relajada que digamos - murmuré con un hilillo de voz.

- Calla pequeña, ahora hablemos. ¿Que siento al respecto y que pienso? Bueno.. - murmuró pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. - Pienso que fuiste una idiota, una insensible, una rompecorazón, una maldita bitch por haberme dejado... - su voz era tranquila, y no sabía si me lo decía de verdad o era broma. Pero cualquiera de las dos cosas, me dolían.. - una cobarde... podría seguir con un largo listado de pensamientos malos hacia ti... Pero adivina qué, sé que ninguno de esos son ciertos.. Sé que tomaste la desición correcta, la mas madura y la mas realista... No sé que habría hecho en tu lugar. Y eso de ofrecerte casamiento, hijos e ir a buscarte.. lo dije como una manera desesperada para que no me dejaras, creo que fui inmaduro en ese aspecto. No medí lo que en verdad estaba diciendo, y no sabía si realmente estaba preparado para esa situación, para ofrecerte eso. Lo único que me ataba a ti era el amor, y sabía que eramos el uno para el otro, pero demonios, solo tenia 17 años, apenas sabía lo que era amar y en los libros de auto ayuda, no hay uno que diga: "Manual de lo que debes hacer en caso de que tu novia sea una americana que vivio en china y se fue de intercambio a Inglaterra; deba devolverse a su pais pero tu no quieres dejarla"...

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso gentilmente en los labios, sonreí como si estuviera anestesiada, me sentía en paz, en casa... Era feliz en ese pequeño lugar con ese hombre tan perfecto que decidió pensar que yo era lo suficientemente buena para él, que por un milagro de Buda, me amaba, y creía que eramos el uno para el otro.

- Cuando te vi hoy día en ese café, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Quería gritarte, quería odiarte después de tantos años, quería insultarte, quería besarte, quería acariciar tu mejilla, quería tocar tu cabello, quería decir que te seguía amando, desgraciadamente, aunque traté, Dios sabe que trate de olvidarte, con todas las fuerzas, pero simplemente no salías de mi cabeza. Entonces pensé, que no vale la pena odiarte cuando en verdad te amo, no vale la pena insultarte, odiarte cuando podría aprovechar el tiempo en besarte y hacer el amor contigo. Pero luego recordé todo este asunto del bueno... este asunto - murmuró despacio - y dije, ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad, ya estoy jodido...

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero el me silencio con su dedo índice.

- Y si te hace sentir bien.. Te perdono Bella, te perdono. No podría sentir rencor hacia ti, jamás, pues en mi corazón el único sentimiento que cabe es el amor. - Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos pulgares, suavemente, con cariño y con tenura. - Te amo Bella... eso es lo que siento ahora, lo que sentí y lo que voy a sentir siempre. Ahora si me puedo ver a mi mismo, a tu lado, casado felizmente, con hijos y todo. No me puedo imaginar a nadie mas que no seas tú.

Lo observé detenidamente, fijandome en sus ojos tan preciosos que me miraban con amor, con ternura y me hacían creer que todo eso era verdad. El era sincero. Nuevamente, sus ojos verdes salieron de esa mascara para observarme. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas enrojecían.

- Pero Bella - dijo con angustia - todo esto esta muy complicado, no se si te puedo ofrecer eso ahora mismo, no te puedo asegurar si podemos estar juntos... por ahora. No sé ni siquiera si debería estar acá, pero no puedo irme... - acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar.

- Entonces no lo hagas - susurré. - No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo - murmuré. Me levanté de lugar para acercarme a él y sentarme en su regazo, tratando de ignorar la punzante erección que estaba tan cerca de mí entrada, puse mis manos en su cuello y dejé mi frente descansando sobre la suya, nunca quitando el contacto visual.

- Esto es diferente - murmuró cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba fuertemente. Me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y luego abrió los ojos nuevamente, deslumbrandome con su mirada azul, que cambiaba a uno verde esmeralda.

- No veo la diferencia Edward - susurré, acariciando su mejilla. - Tenemos que aprender a superar todos los problemas. No tengo idea en qué andas metido idiota, y mas te vale decirme mas tarde, pero cualquier problema que tengas, puedes contar conmigo siempre, porque esta vez no voy a dejarte ir... no de nuevo - murmuré lo último con voz contenida. - No tienes que ofrecerme el matrimonio y los hijos ahora... No te lo estoy pidiendo, pero lo que si quiero... es que no te alejes de mí. Sé que estoy siendo hipócrita y que no tengo el derecho de pedirlo, pero ya te perdí una vez y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ahora. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgar lo único que realmente quise solo porque estas metido en Dios sabe qué, ya fui lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerlo una vez. Hoy no va a pasar eso.

- No te puedo decir en qué estoy metido - dijo frunciendo el ceño. - Pero te puedo asegurar que no es nada malo. No estoy en drogas ni nada de eso, por si alguna vez se te paso por la mente.

- En verdad no se me pasó nada por la mente, no entendí cual fue tu motivo para suicidarte... Pero ¿Por qué no me puedes contar?

- No te puedo contar porque es un asunto confidencial amor, lo siento... y gracias por tu apoyo, pero no te quiero involucrada en esto, sinceramente prefiero mantenerte lo mas alejada posible. Entonces, cambiando el tema.. ¿Qué teorías pasan por tu mente en este minuto sobre mi muerte fingida? - me tomé el tiempo para pensarlo.

- Uh... ¿Estas trabajando para la CIA en una mision super secreta, en donde tienes que investigar sobre casos de Ovnis que vienen a dominar el planeta tierra y tu estas de infiltrado para descubrir sus macabros planes y acabar con ellos?

Me miró con las cejas alzadas antes de soltar una carcajada, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara. Sentí su firme erección removiéndose bajo mis piernas, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y pude ver que sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- Tu mente esta un poco... descabellado. - sonrió mientras tragaba con dificultad- ¿Qué otra teoría tienes? -

- ¿Te casaste con una hija de un mafioso, la embarazaste y la dejaste botada, ahora te estan persiguiendo y debiste fingir tu muerte para comenzar una vida nueva? - Me removí intranquila bajo su miembro, que perturbaba mis pensamientos. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas rudamente, mientras comenzó a restregarse descaradamente frente mis ojos. Estaba sentada de lado, con las piernas totalmente cerradas, pero aun así lo podía sentir.

- No, definitivamente no me he casado con nadie, y definitivamente no he dejado embarazada a nadie.. asi que tu teoría esta muy lejos de la verdad - dijo con voz ronca, mirándome con ojos hambrientos. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello donde dejó pequeños besos mariposas, a la vez que se movía sensualmente debajo de mí. - ¿Qué otra se te ocurre?

- Que has planeado todo esto solo porque querías que viniera a Liverpool - gemí ligeramente cuando su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel, succionando esa zona para marcar su territorio. - Y...

- Sigue, me agrada escucharte - murmuró contra mi cuello. Rápidamente, me instó a que me pusiera de pie y lo hice. Entendí enseguida su intención.

Él estaba sentado sensualmente, portando de unos Jeans azules, una camisa a cuadros cubiertos por un sweater, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron con solo mirarlo.

Dios! Era hermoso.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, poniendo mis piernas a cada lado de él mientras apoyaba mis manos en el respaldo del sillón. Lo miré hacia abajo, sus ojos azules se dilataron, por la lujuria. El brillo verdoso nunca abandonaban sus ojos y eso era lo que mas me encantaba.

- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento mientras me sigues contando sobre tu teoría? - preguntó con voz ronca, terriblemente sexy y seductora. Tragué saliva.

- ¿Quieres que me siente sobre ti? - respondí con una pregunta. Sus manos llegaron a mi cuerpo rápidamente, recorriendo mi cintura con lentitud. Escuché como de su pecho salió un rugido. Sus grandes manos se abrieron en mi espalda, acariciandolo sensualmente, de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Lo dudas? - preguntó, finalmente poniendo sus talentosas manos sobre mi trasero, apretándolo con firmeza. Mis rodillas cedieron, sentandome sobre su regazo, a horcajadas.

Ambos soltamos un gemidos ante la sensación de nuestros sexos encontrados. Aunque separada por ropa interior y la gruesa tela de jeans.

- Prosigue con tu historia queria - Sus manos viajaron de mi trasero a mis caderas, y nunca los abandonó. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos. Apreté el respaldo del sillón con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándome en las sensaciones. Podía sentirlo duro debajo de mí, restregándose con fuerza, con lentitud y con sensualidad, mucha sensualidad, buscando un poco de fricción.

Jadeé cuando comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello.

- Linda, amo tus sonidos, pero sigo esperando tu teoria...

- ¿Por qué me pides esto? Me obligas a forzar mi mente de alejar mis pensamientos de ti, atacando mi cuello y mi vagina, para pensar. ¡Para pensar! - murmuré. - Lo dudo.

- Vamos, intentalo - demandó. - Ibamos en Liverpool...

- Viniste a... - jadeé cuando sus manos dejaron mis caderas para colarlas debajo de mi polera y acariciar mi diminuto cuerpo con posesividad, sus labios nunca abandonaron mi cuello. - ¡Demonios! Pon un poco de tu parte -lloriqueé.

- ¿Quieres que deje de tocarte? - preguntó separandose de mi mientras me miraba con una ceja alzada, y una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Me sonrojé furiosamente, si es que ya no lo estaba.

- No.. Que cosas dices - él rio entre dientes.

- Entonces, mientras nos ponemos al día sobre lo que tu piensas, yo estaré por allí metido entre tu cuello, ¿Te parece? - sus manos bajaron a mis caderas nuevamente, mientras él movía la suya en un vaivén, adelante y atrás lentamente.

- Bueno - suspiré ruidosamente. Cerré los ojos - Viniste a Liverpool - gemí - fingiste tu muerte... Dios - gemí nuevamente cuando sentí que desabrochó mis sostenes por debajo de la polera. - porque... Oh sí - jadeé echando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me afirmaba del sillón. Me restregué descaradamente, peor que él. Podía sentir toda su magnitud tocando mi sensible centro.

- Concentrate Bella - rió el muy idiota. - No me has dicho nada todavía.. Bella - gruñó mi nombre con voz ronca. Oh, Bebé, a ti también te gusta ese movimiento, aceptalo.

- Porque tenías planeado encontrarme en el cafe, llevarme contigo a un motel barato, violar mi cuerpo incontable veces con otra identidad, y yo no pondría oposición porque estaría feliz de que me violes muchas veces, así que adelante... - dije todo rápidamente.

- Mmm... - murmuró contra mi cuello que probablemente ya tenía marca. Se separó y me miró sonriente. - Interesante teoría - susurró. Tomó mis manos y los elevó hacia arriba, los mantuve en el aire mientras sentía como él lentamente levantaba mi polera, de paso tocaba mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba. El oxígeno dejó mis pulmones involuntariamente, cuando sentí su cuerpo tocándome.

- ¿Estoy en lo correcto? - pregunté.

- En parte sí... Lo cierto es que si quiero violar tu cuerpo incontable veces, y me agrada que no opongas oposición. Lo que esta incorrecto, es que no lo tenía planeado... eso de encontrarte en el cafe, claro. Pero mis ganas de violarte nunca me abandonaron - habló en mi oreja, con su voz aterciopelada. - Me parece que podríamos.. poner en práctica tu teoría, aunque no está del todo aceptada, pero si.. muy estimulante.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté. Tomé su sweater con fiereza antes de quitarselo rápidamente por la cabeza. Mis manos se fueron directamente a su camisa, desabotonando uno por uno... - ¿No tienes otra ropa de repuesto, no? - Pude ver de reojo como sonrió.

- Lo siento Bella, tendras que reprimir esas ganas de arrancarme la camisa, no querrás que vaya semidesnudo por la calle solo porque tu hiciste pedazo mi ropa ¿Verdad?

- Verdad... No quiero que nadie te mire - sonreí. Mi interior saltó de felicidad cuando desabroché el último botón. Mis manos tocaron su abdomen, duro como el mármol, sus abdominales estaban bien formadas, conservando las perfectas tabletas de chocolate. Fui subiendo lentamente, acariciando su pecho, hasta que llegué a sus hombros, demasiado firmes. Estaba en mejor forma en comparación a como estaba en la secundaria, hace ocho años. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

- Bells - Siseó. - Te había echado muchos de menos -

- Yo también - susurré en su oído. Separó su espalda del respaldo, para ayudarme a quitarle la camisa. - Definitivamente, has estado ejercitando - concluí al sentir los músculos de sus brazos. - Demasiado sexy...

- Y tu has hecho un excelente trabajo en cuando a mantención y perfección - sonrió de lado. - Ocho años Bella... Ocho años desde la última vez y te ves igual, incluso mejor. - Besó mis mejillas sonrojadas una vez antes de separarse y volver a hablar.

- La noche es larga - murmuré seductoramente - Tenemos tiempo suficiente para volver a conocernos - sonreí.

- Tienes toda la razón hermosa, disfrutemos de este momento - susurró.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, mientras me quitaba el sostén que ya había desabrochado anteriormente. Nuestros pechos desnudos se reencontraron, provocando un escalofrío a mi espalda.

Atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Su lengua se adentró a mi boca, explorando todo su interior, mordisqueé su labio superior ligeramente, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de placer.

La noche es larga, y eso que todavía no se ha escondido el sol.

**Domingo 21 de Agosto, 2011 - 5:00 am**

**Me estoy muriendo de sueño aquí terminando el capítulo. Se me cerraban los ojos mientras seguía escribiendo, pero tenía que escribirlo porque sentí que se los debía. Muchas gracias por los Alerts y los Favorites, y los Reveiws, y por todo en general. **

**Sus teorías fueron descabelladas, me reí en mas de algunas y creo que exagere cuando dije: descabelladas... en verdad la trama no es taaaaaaaan descabellada pero bueno. Solo hubo una persona que estuvo CASI cerca, no acertada pero tenía que ver con algo así. No diré quien fue xD**

**Se que tengo que decir algo importante, pero no lo recuerdo. Lo unico que quiero hacer ahora es ir a mi cama, dormir y no despertar nunca mas. **

**Ojala que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Asi que nos vemos en otro capitulo de Libre Albedrío. **

**Atte.**

**FANOFSM**

**pd. Estoy en periodo de pruebas y hago lo posible para escribir los capitulos. **


	4. La Propuesta

**"LA PROPUESTA"**

Acaricié su rostro mientras nos observabamos fijamente. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mostrando sus relucientes dientes, tal como yo lo veia en la foto.

- Hola - susurró. Reí entre dientes.

- Hola - respondí. Me robó un beso travieso en la mejilla. Demás estaba decir que ya estaba sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó casualmente, mientras me robaba otro beso en la mejilla contraria. Reí nerviosa.

- Bien, ¿Y tu? - pregunté.

- Bien, También - rió antes de robarme un casto beso en los labios.

- Me alegro - sonreí abiertamente, pasé el dedo índice por su mandíbula, recorriendo la espesa capa de barba que tenía. Un gruñido salió de su pecho mientras enterraba los dedos en mi cadera. Mi otra mano se fue a su cabeza, examinando su cabello. - Te ves extremadamente sexy... ¿Lo sabías? - pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Lo tengo totalmente claro - respondió sonriendo de lado. Fue mi turno de robarle un beso en los labios. Una de sus manos abandonó mi cadera para ponerlo en mi nuca, reteniendo mi rostro contra el suyo y así profundizó el beso. Mis labios se abrieron, dandole el pase libre a su exquisita lengua. Suspiré cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron. podía sentir su pecho frío y duro, mas duro de lo que recordaba, contra mis pezones erectos.

Mordisqueé su labio inferior mientras mis caderas se movieron en vaivén, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, buscando fricción mientras mis senos se restregaban con su pecho duro y fuerte.

Un fuerte gruñido de animal salió de su pecho, incitando mas a mi libido. Sus manos me empujaron hacia atrás, sentandome al comienzo de sus muslos para alejarme de su erección.

Lo miré extrañado.

- No preguntes linda. - sonrió de lado mientras se mojaba los labios con la lengua. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Su mano helada subio por mis costados, hasta que tomó mi seno izquierdo con su mano derecha. Lo estrujó con fuerza mientras observaba como encajaba a la perfección con su mano. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo. Mordí mi labio inferior para aguantar un gemido.

- Tan exquisita - susurró. Su mano helada abandonó mi seno y fue bajando por el costado, dejando fuego a su paso. Mis piernas estaban abiertas a cada lado de él, observé como su mano se dirigió a mi vientre, acariciando con cuidado. Ya sabía por donde iba y mi interior gritaba de anticipación.

Sentí mi pulso más rápido a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo. Los dos mirando hacia abajo, siendo testigos de como su mano se escabullía entremedio de mis pantalones, entrando y entrando cada vez mas, hasta que la palma de su mano quedo frente a frente al hueso de mi pelvis. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando en este minuto.

Mis dedos se enterraron en la piel de su hombro, mientras sentía como sus dedos expertos se adentraron a mi centro palpitante.

- Demonios, Bella... - gruñó con voz ronca mientras movía sus dos dedos en circulo. - Estas empapada.

- Ajá - contesté. Cerré los ojos cuando él comenzó a bombear fuertemente, curvando sus tres dedos hacia adentro, haciendome ver las estrellas. Dejé escapar un fuerte gemido a la vez que él seguía con su trabajo.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó con voz seductora.

- Si.. - logré responder.

- Abre los ojos - demandó, abrí mis ojos lentamente, encontrandome con los suyos, juraba que estaban totalmente negros, el azul y el verde habían desaparecido, dando a lugar el color de su lujuria animal. - ¿Me extrañaste? - me mordí el labio inferior mientras sentía como él aumentaba su intensidad. Dios.

- Si - gemí en respuesta.

- ¿Qué extrañaste de mí? - preguntó.

¡Demonios! Le encantaba hacerme hablar mientras estaba exitada. Le gustaba ver como hacía un esfuerzo en mi mente para lograr juntar dos palabras coherentes y luego, decirlo. Este hombre disfruta hacerme sufrir.

- Vamos linda, tu puedes contestarlo, concentrate - murmuró. Bufé en respuesta y escuché como soltó una risita. - Seras recompenzada - dijo con voz seductora. Estúpido. - Ahora habla...

- Hum... Tus...- un gemido escapó de mi pecho, había encontrado mi punto G - ...¡Oh Dios! - me sentía demasiado cerca, el calor acumulado en mi vientre era desesperante.

- No tan rápido querida - rió con tono burlón. Sus dedos dejaron de hacer presión. ¡Dejaron de hacer presión! ¡Yo necesito esa puta presión! Lloriqueé internamente.

- Edward - rogué olvidando toda mi dignidad. Estaba muriendo por dentro. Iba a morir por tener un orgasmo atrapado entre unos dedos y una presión, una maldita puta presión.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero - mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras el comenzó a recuperar el ritmo, lenta y suavemente.

- Extrañe tus... tus dedos - gemí, allí va de nuevo la presión. Sonreí.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué mas? - preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Tu voz - gemí audiblemente. Sentía como mi interior se estaba contrayendo. - Tus ojos... Fuck - gruñí - No aguanto mas... - murmuré con voz contenida.

- Lo sé - susurró. Mis ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, mientras él seguía bombeando. Mi rostro se contrajo a la vez que sentí una oleada de energía recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, desde mi bajo vientre se extendió por mi estómago, hasta que llegó a las últimas celulas de mi cerebro, hasta la punta de mis dedos. En todos lados sentí ese orgasmo. Gemí su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos rápidamente.

Mi cuerpo temblaba todavía cuando retiró su mano de mi interior, lamentando la pérdida de esos dedos mágicos. Respiré profundamente mientras apoyaba mi frente en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizar mi ritmo cardiáco.

- Extrañé todo tu ser - susurré. Con su mano limpia, acarició suavemente mi cabello. - ¿Disfrutas hacerme hablar verdad? - el soltó una risita divertida.

- No sabes cuánto - respondió con voz ronca. - Tu rostro se contorsiona por el placer que te proporciono, a la vez que tratas de pensar en palabras coherentes; mientras hablas, jadeos y gemidos se te escapan entremedio de las palabras... Simplemente es algo que siempre querré ver. Eres demasiado sexy cuando tratas de hablar mientras estas excitada, así que cariño... Debes acostumbrarte a eso.

- Te odio - murmuré antes de tomar su rostro en mis manos y besarlo apasionadamente. Recibí un suspiro acompañado de un gemido/gruñido en respuesta. Sus manos tomaron rapidamente mi cintura y me acercaron a él, posicionandome nuevamente sobre su erección. Jadeé.

- Tu me amas - gruño contra mis labios. Tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tiré de él suavemente. - Te necesito - murmuró.

- Yo también... - respondí.

- ¿Tienes preservativos? - preguntó besando mi mejilla. Hizo un recorrido por mi mandíbula hasta que llegó a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos mientras sujetaba su cabeza contra mi cuello. Sus manos recorrieron mis costados, y uno de ellos subió para encontrarse con mis necesitados pechos. Suspiré tratando de pensar coherentemente.

- No... - respondí al final. Solté un gemido cuando pellizco mi pezón - ¿Tu? - pregunté como pude.

- Tampoco - respondió contra mi cuello.

Me separé de él y lo miré fijamente con los ojos abiertos... Era una broma.

- ¿Tu no tienes? - pregunté alarmada. Negó con la cabeza furiosamente. - ¿Nada?

- Estoy segurisimo, no he necesitado últimamente, nunca pensé que me iba a topar contigo nuevamente asi que... Nop.

- ¡Se supone que los hombres siempre van preparados! - él rió.

- ¡Hey! No soy scout ¿Sí? Ademas.. ¿Por qué tu no tienes?

- Por que... ¡Los hombres siempre van preparados! - me lamente.

- Eres una feminista - murmuró besando mi frente. - Entonces no tenemos preservativos...

- Demonios... No puedo estar todo un santo día contigo, pero sin poder estar contigo.

- Hay una farmacia al final de esta cuadra... - comentó casualmente.

- ¿Y quieres que vaya a comprar... preservativos? - pregunté con una ceja alzada.

De repente, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa angelical, pestañaba rápidamente, tratando de deslumbrarme. Pero más que deslumbrarme, me asustó por que era la cara de Edward combinado con una Alice... Era la cara de Edwardlice. Espeluznante...

- ¿Por favor? - sus ojos me miraron suplicante.

- ¿Sola?

- ¿Por favor? - pidió con voz suave nuevamente.

- ¿No puedes acompañarme? - pregunté.

- Creo... que para eso tendríamos que esperar bastante, bastante tiempo... Ya tu sabes - sus manos se fueron a mi cadera y presionó su erección contra mi entrada. - Y tu no quieres que esperemos ¿Verdad?

- No me tientes imbécil... - amenacé. Una oleada de calor se formó nuevamente en mi bajo vientre.

- Vamos Bellita, es para el bien de los dos - enterró su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos mariposas. - Tu lo vas a disfrutar - beso - Yo lo voy a disfrutar - beso. Su mano se fue a mi muslo lentamente, acariciandome con la punta de los dedos mientras respiraba sobre mi cuello. - Y no vamos a tener cargo de consciencia mientras pienso que tu estas en alguna parte del mundo llevando un hijo mío - beso. Jadeé pesadamente.

- Pero... Yo no tendría que estar en alguna parte del mundo llevando un hijo tuyo... podría estar contigo, en alguna parte del mundo llevando un hijo tuyo... - respondí acariciando su cabello.

Él se separó de mí y me miró con seriedad.

- Bells.. primero que nada. Tu no vas a viajar conmigo a ninguna parte, ¿Entendido? - fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunté con voz de niña.

- Por que es peligroso, con suerte me las puedo arreglar solo, no quiero que estes metida en este asunto, no quiero arriesgar tu vida. ¿Entiendes? - bufé.

- Sé cuidarme sola.

- No sabes de quien estoy hablando, son personas peligrosas...

- Edward... No me importa que tan peligrosas sean, yo quiero estar contigo...

- Y lo estarás - dijo rápidamente.

- Pero, no quiero estar en alguna parte del mundo, como tu dijiste, con la angustia de no saber si estas vivo o no. Tu mismo dijiste, son personas peligrosas, Edward Cullen ya no existes legalmente. Así que no hay forma de que averigüe sobre tí.

- Sé cuidarme solo, tranquila - susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

- Dejame ir contigo, lo haremos bien los dos - susurré acariciando su mejilla de vuelta. Poniendo unos ojos de suplica, sacando un puchero y arrugando el ceño. Apretó su mandíbula, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de abrirlos nuevamente y mirarme con intensidad. Odiaba cuando me miraba así, porque sentía que tenía poder sobre mí. Demonios.

- Bella, mi respuesta es definitiva, no irás conmigo y punto. - su voz era firme y decidida. Mil demonios.

- Bueno - bufé cruzandome de brazos. No quería comenzar una discusión, así que lo dejé pasar. Pero que ese imbecil no piense que se libró de mí así de facil. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me beso suavemente.

- Hey... No estés enfadada - pidió con voz aterciopelada y tierna. Bufé nuevamente y rodé los ojos. Me mordí el labio inferior.

- Es imposible enfadarme contigo, ni aunque lo intente - me quejé mientras sonreía. Lo abracé del cuello y ataqué su boca nuevamente.

- Bells... Ve a comprar los preservativos, por favorcito - pidió con voz tierna mientras se separaba de mí y me miraba con un puchero. Putamente adorable. Fue mi turno de apretar la mandíbula, cerrar los ojos y respirar varias veces.

- ¿Qué gano yo? - abrí los ojos, encontrandome con su mirada penetrante, sus cejas se alzaron sujestivamente y levantó una comisura de sus labios, sonriendo torcidamente, desafiante. Demonios, esa mirada hacía que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Maldito hombre sexy con miradas que saben conseguir lo que quieren.

- Muchos orgasmos - susurró en mi oído. Gemí con solo imaginármelo - Gritarás como nunca antes lo hiciste, sentirás lo que nunca antes sentiste y tus piernas quedaran tan débiles que te dolerán hasta cuando te sientes - sus palabras era claras, precisas, acompañada de su voz aterciopelada, suave y ronca a la vez. Demasiado sexy.

Bajó su rostro y tomó el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes, tirando de él ligeramente.

- Y necesito de esos preservativos, para poder hacerte esas cosas en paz, porque no quiero dejarte embarazada todavía. No quiero estar lejos tuyo para perderme esa hermosa etapa que tenemos que compartir juntos. Quiero hacer esto de la manera correcta, quiero que nuestro hijo nazca dentro de un matrimonio, y estoy planeando como proponertelo, porque no te quepa duda que te propondré matrimonio, y tu me dirás que sí, porque nos amamos y somos el uno para el otro. Pero... todavía tengo mucho que hacer, mucho que planear antes de poder llegar a la manera correcta de invitarte a que pases el resto de tu vida al lado de este hombre que te ama con todo su corazón.

Su voz retumbaba en mi cuello. Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente. Estaba paralizada con lo intensa y hermosas que eran aquellas palabras. Definitivamente, sabe como conseguir lo que quiere y como dominar a una mujer. El aire se atoró en mis pulmones mientras lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Sí... - respondí.

- ¿Si qué? - preguntó divertido, mientras me lanzaba una mirada burlona.

- ¡Sí, acepto! Acepto casarme contigo... - grité de emoción y lo abracé. Él soltó una carcajada.

- Bella... linda. No te estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

- ¿Estas seguro? Por que eso sonaba totalmente como una proposición.

- Tonta Bella, no es una propuesta. Te estoy avisando para que te vayas preparando mentalmente, porque algun día te lo propondré y tu tendrás que decir que si, porque me amas y yo te amo y somos el uno para el otro - repitió la frase nuevamente.

- Ya sabía yo que no me lo estaba proponiendo. Solo te quería dar un adelanto para que te prepares mentalmente al sí que te voy a dar - reí nerviosa.

- Vale.. ahora sé buena y ve a comprar unos preservativos ¿Sí? - pidió regalándome una sonrisa.

- Pidelo como si fueras a proponerme matrimonio. - el rió negando con la cabeza.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la mía.

- Bella - susurró mirándome con esos ojos azules verdosos aguados esmeraldas. - Prometo follarte toda la vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, prometo darte todos los orgasmos que un hombre le ha podido dar a una mujer e incluso mas, aunque estes postrada en tu cama, con un yeso en la pierna, en tu lecho de muerte, te haré tocar el cielo con la punta de tus dedos, prometo cuidarte, respetarte.. bueno, la verdad no se si repestarte tanto - sonrió alzando las cejas. Mi interior se estaba derritiendo con esa voz y esa sonrisa y esas palabras y todo... Demonios - Prometo cumplir con todos mis deberes de amantes, hasta que un embarazo nos separe. Pues ya no podre ser tan salvaje contigo, tendre que ser delicado, suave y lento. Pero por ahora, quiero disfrutar dandote placer, sin ser delicado, sin contenerme, sin ser tierno. Asi que Isabella Marie Swan... ¿Podrías ir a comprar los preservativos? - preguntó mirandome con intensidad, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar.

Respira Bella. Respira. Traté de recordar como se hacía esa acción... o de recordar que era, pero mi mente estaba mas preocupado en procesar esas palabras. Su mirada me tenía atrapada en un trance hipnótico.

- Si lo pones de este modo.. - murmuré encogiendome de hombros. - Acepto, acepto ir a comprar los preservativos.

Él se rió fuertemente, era música para mis oídos.

- Ponte de pie ahora - dijo. Tomo mis caderas y me alzó como si no pesara nada en el mundo. - Tienes que vestirte, no querrás andar desnuda por el mundo mientras compras preservativos ¿Verdad?

Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a merodear por la habitación para buscar mi polera, que lo lanzó Buda sabe donde.

Mis sostenes estaban al lado del sofá, en el suelo. Me agaché para recogerlo y me los puse rápidamente, pasandolos por mis brazos. Mis manos viajaron hasta mi espalda, abrochándome el sosten como una experta. Lo único que faltaba ahora era la polera, así giré sobre mi misma, mirando alrededor y me topé con la intensa mirada de Edward. Observé como su manzana de adán subía y bajaba por la garganta.

- Nunca pensé que ver a una mujer vestirse iba a ser tan excitante - murmuró con voz ronca. Mis piernas temblaron. Su cuerpo estaba de infarto. Los musculos de sus brazos estaban bien formados y bien marcados, en su pecho, podía ver la división de ella, como dos cuadrados, pero no tan pronunciados, sus abdominales se veían y se sentían duros, bien trabajados, y mientras seguía bajando la mirada, me encontraba con la pequeña V que se marcaba en su cadera, una especie de invitación a que siguiera mirando hasta abajo, donde se levantaba un gran campamento, un bastante gran campamento.

- ¿Donde lanzaste mi polera? - pregunté desviando el tema. Si quería que fuera a comprar los preservativos ahora, era mejor para su salud y para la mía que estuvieramos alejados.

Él camino hacia mí, acortando la distancia que nos separaba y me rodeó por la cintura.

- No lo recuerdo - respondió. Sus labios llegaron a los míos, besandome con necesidad. No tuve suficiente autocontrol para resistirme y correspondí el beso. Moví mis labios al compás del suyo, conociendo muy bien nuestros movimientos. Me puse de puntilla, juntando nuestros semidesnudos torsos y me afirme de sus hombros. - Preservativos - murmuró contra mis labios mientras seguía besandome. Nunca profundizamos el beso, pues creo que eso hubiera sido la muerte total para nuestro autocontrol.

- Lo sé - respondí mientras seguía besandolo. Chupé su labio inferior con fuerza, disfrutando del sonido que salio de su pecho.

- Preservativos - recordó nuevamente. Vale, el quería que saliera de esta habitación para ir a comprar preservativos, pero aun así me tenía acorralada en este acalorado beso, sin soltar mis labios. Qué hipócrita.

Rompí el beso de una vez por toda y lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pretendes de mí Edward? ¿Matarme? - pregunté. Él me miro divertido mientras sonreía.

- Matarte a besos, a abrazos, a orgasmos - susurró lo ultimo con su voz de sexo en mi oído.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar los preservativos? - pregunté.

- Por supuesto - contesto, me abrazó por la cintura y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, olisqueando como un ratón olisquea la basura. Me estremecí.

- ¿Quieres ir a buscar mi polera para que pueda vestirme y salir de esta habitación? - pregunté seriamente, sus manos pasaron de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando la piel desnuda de mi cintura. Suspiré pesadamente.

- Por supuesto - comenzó a dejar castos besos en mi hombro. Tiernamente, inocentemente.

- Edward - lloriqueé. Él rió divertido y se separó, dejando un beso en mis labios antes de alejarse.

- Ya, dejaré de torturarte - sonrió. Se giró y camino alrededor de la habitación, buscando esa prenda perdida. Mientras tanto, yo aprovechaba el tiempo de mirarlo, de comerlo con la mirada mientras se paseaba, enseñando ese cuerpo que tenía y que era solo mío. - ¡Bingo! - murmuró sonriente, estaba en el piso al lado de la cama.

Observé su trasero mientras se agachaba para recoger la prenda. Observé como sus músculos se contraían solo por el hecho de ese movimiento, observe como se volvió a enderezar, se volteó y me lanzó una mirada divertida. Todo eso ocurrió rápido, pero en mi mente pude reproducir esa imagen una y otra vez, una y otra ves en cámara lenta.

- Hola - saludó seductoramente.

- Hola - respondí.

- Creo que esto te pertenece - dijo señalando la polera arrugada que tenía en sus manos.

- Así es. - respondí sonriendo. Él se acercó lentamente, y con solo sentir su cercanía mi corazón comenzó a acelerar sus pulsos para dejarme en vergüenza, haciendo que mis mejillas se llenaran de sangre.

- Ten - murmuré. Me entregó la polera a mi mano, y me robó un beso en la mejilla colorada antes de alejarse por completo.

Rápidamente, metí la prenda por mi cabeza y luego pasé mis brazos por él. Cuando pude ver nuevamente, Edward me observaba, para variar. Ya lo sentía yo como me miraba cuando me vestía.

- Demonios Bella - murmuró, me atrajo hacia él y me robó un casto beso en los labios, sin llegar a abrirlos, solo contacto. Suspiré feliz. - Ahora sí - sonrió. - Puedes ir a comprar los preservativos, yo estaré esperando aquí por ti mi querida mujer.

- ¿Soy tu mujer? - pregunté sonriendo.

- ¿Lo dudas? - preguntó nuevamente.

- No... Solo me estaba asegurando - reí. - Eso quiere decir que eres mi hombre.

- No tienes que dudarlo. Soy completamente tuyo y tu eres completamente mía. No seras mi novia ni esposa ni nada de eso, solo eres _mía_. Seremos Edward y Bella, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

- Bueno - posé mis manos en sus fuertes brazos y los acaricié, sintiendo lo duro que eran.

- Sera mejor que te vayas y no tardes en volver, por favor.

Me acerqué a la mesa para tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso, abrí la puerta de la habitación y me volteé para despedirme de él. El se agachó leyendo mis pensamientos y me beso suavemente.

- Te extrañaré - susurró contra mis labios. Reí.

- Serán solo diez o quince minutos a lo mas, no tardaré.

- No importa, será una eternidad para mí. - besó mi mejilla, luego mi frente y finalmente mis labios. - Adios.

Me giré sonriendo, sentí una nalgada, una risita y luego la puerta estaba cerrada. Reí negando con la cabeza.  
>Él nunca iba a cambiar.<p>

Me quedé mirando la puerta embobada, él todavía seguía detrás de la puerta, lo sabía, pues no escuché sus pasos alejandose de ella. También sabía que me estaba observando por la endidura. Le sonreí y le lancé un beso para que supiera que también lo estaba mirando.

- Vale... - dijo a la vez que abría la puerta y me deslumbraba nuevamente con su semidesnudez. - Como no te vas, voy a empezar la fiesta yo solo, porque no aguanto mas - amenazó con los ojos oscurecidos. Me miró con deseo mientras se llevaba las manos a su entrepierna y se frotaba con fuerza.

Mis ojos se quedaron trabados allí, mientras el aire abandonaba mis pulmones.

- Así que linda... no tardes - sonrió una ultima vez mientras se acariciaba con ganas y luego me cerró la puerta en la cara.

¡Oh-mi-Buda!

Mis piernas se movieron involuntariamente hacia el ascensor, mis dedos apretaron involuntariamente el piso uno, mi cuerpo funcionaba involuntariamente a la orden de Edward, pero mi mente se quedó en el pasillo frente a la puerta, con la imagen de él frotandose sobre su pantalón hace un minuto.

¡Demonios! Y tengo que caminar con las piernas temblorosas. Llegué al piso uno y salí del motel, sintiendo la mirada de la "Maldita puta recepcionista a la que daría si fuera lesbiana, pero como las dos somos heterosexuales y ella esta desnudando a mi hombre en este minuto, la asesinaría".

Cuando salí al aire libre, miré a mi alrededor, fijandome en las esquinas hasta que encontré la bendita farmacia que me iba a proporcionar chalecos anti-semen. Quedaba demasiado lejos para mi gusto, y no estaba con animos de esperar, teniendo en cuenta lo que me esperaba en la habitacion. Un hombre caliente, hermoso, precioso, totalmente excitado y que me ama.

Pensé que si corría podía llegar antes, pero deseche rapidamente esa idea porque 1: Si corría, me podía caer por mi torpeza y tardaría mas. 2: Parecía ridicula corriendo 3: Tampoco estaba tan necesitada como para correr unos cuantos metros que podría recorrer caminando, solo por un par de preservativos.

Vale, si estoy necesitada, y quiero esos preservativos ahora, así que deje mi orgullo y ridiculez de lado, tomé mi bolso firmemente y me puse a correr como maniatica, rogandole a Buda que me proteja de mi torpeza. Este momento lo iba a recordar para siempre, porque era lo mas estupido que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Llegué a la farmacia roja como tomate, sujetandome de la puerta para recuperar mi respiración. Fue una mala elección. Debía verme ridícula.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el mostrador, maldiciendo internamente por que era una farmacia pequeña y habían como dos personas antes de mí.

Bufé desesperada, Edward y su mano sobre su pantalón me tenía así. Mentira, todo su cuerpo me tenía así, pero esa imagen no me sirvió de mucha ayuda. Maldito homosexual.

Miré a mi alrededor, golpeando el piso varias veces con mi zapato, cruzandome de brazos, mordiendome las uñas, arreglandome el cabello, cambiando el peso de mis piernas. Había hecho _todo_ eso y la señora que tenía delante mío no se decidía con lo que quería. Había esperado ocho putos años de mi vida para poder estar nuevamente con el amor de mi vida, y resulta que no tengo preservativo porque al imbecil se le ocurrió no llevar. ¡Ah, Demonios! Esta Bella con su libido ansiosa no era muy agradable.

Suspiré por enésima vez en el minuto. Estuve muy tentada de tomar una caja de condones y robarmelos, pero recordé que habían camaras de segurida. Deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente, también podría tomar la caja y golpear a la mujer que me impedía comprarlos y disfrutar de mi hombre que me esperaba desnudo.

Ya lo podía imaginar allí, empezando la fiesta sin mi, postrado en la cama con una mano en su gran miembro, dandose una auto-ayuda manual ya que yo no estaba allí para hacerlo. Mis piernas temblaron y el calor volvió a mi cuerpo.

¡Mujer! Como no te decidas por las toallas higienicas con alas y sin alas, me va a dar un ataque cardiaco por estar sexualmente frustrada.

Después de esperar veinte minutos, cuando la señora dejó el lugar finalmente, suspiré de alivio y me acerqué casi corriendo al mostrador, como si alguien me fuera a robar el puesto. Compre seis cajas de seis preservativos cada uno, la chica me miró sorprendida y le fulminé con la mirada para que no hiciera ningun comentario. Mi pudor se había ido en el momento que abandone al hombre que probablemente ya terminó la fiesta y se fue a dormir. Me entregó las cajas en una bolsa, las personas que estaban allí también me miraron con disimulo.

¿Y qué? Compre seis cajas de seis preservativos, osea tengo treinta y seis preservativos, todos de diferentes sabores y texturas. Suficiente para una noche. Sí. Voy a tener muchos orgasmo, si, me las voy a pasar en grande y sí, soy una maldita puta suertuda.

Volví al motel rápidamente, y cuando llegué la recepcionista me lanzó una mirada muy poco disimulada, pasé al lado de ella, mostrando la bolsa de preservativos que tenía. Que te quede bien claro que voy a tener una noche de pasión con mi hombre, así que jodete.

No pude ver su reacción, pero pagaría lo que fuera por verlo.

Entré al ascensor con el pulso mas rápido de lo que debería ser. Estaba demasiada ansiosa por lo que venía y no podía esperar mas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, mi respiración era tan rápida, como si hubiera corrido, pero en verdad solo estaba caminando. Recorrí el pasillo dando grandes zancadas, tratando de acercarme lo más rápido posible a la habitación y cuando llegué, no tuve ni siquiera que tocar la puerta, pues ésta se abrió sola.

Podía notar que la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, y supuse que Edward estaba detrás de la puerta. Mi pulso estaba acelerado y mis mejillas demasiadas rojas. Caminé lentamente con pasos temblorosos, entrando a la habitación. Rápidamente una mano cubrió mi boca y cerró la puerta de una patada.

Traté de patalear y grité fuertemente. Con fuerza, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que mi espalda chocara con su duro pecho. Iba a gritar nuevamente, pero al contrario de eso, gemí al notar su miembro contra mi trasero.

Oh Dios!

- Shhhh - susurró en mi oído con voz sensual. - Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio.

Mis piernas me estaban fallando, todo mi cuerpo temblaba por la excitación que me provocó su voz. Por las mil putas y todas las santas. Su mano seguía en mi boca, mientras la otra viajaba por mi cuerpo, tocando todos los lados, desde mis pechos hasta mi clítoris, acariciándome por sobre la tela de mis jeans, presionándome contra su erección cuando llegaba a mi pelvis.

- Cualquier cosa que usted diga, sera usado en su contra - continuó hablando en susurro.

Su mano dejó de tapar mi boca y en vez de eso, sentí una venda negra cubriendo mis ojos. Iba a protestar, pero sus labios sobre la parte de atrás de mi cuello me dejaron callada.

- Usted tiene derecho de tener un abogado - murmuró mientras me guiaba a algún lado, sentí mi pecho chocar suavemente contra la pared, a la vez que me apretaba a ella, presionando mi espalda con su pecho, restregando su erección lentamente contra mi trasero. El aire abandonó mis pulmones.

Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas, y los alzó presionándolos contra la pared, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su rostro estaba pegado al mío, podía sentir sus labios en mis mejillas, moviéndose sensualmente mientras respiraba y hablaba.

- Oh Dios, Edward... - solté lentamente cuando lo sentí moviendose de arriba hacia abajo contra mi culo, haciendo un baile sensual, presionando mi pelvis a la pared y luego lo alejaba.

- No soy ni Dios, ni puedes llamarme Edward - susurró con voz suave, lanzando su aliento a mi rostro. - Soy el Oficial Cullen.

- Por favor - me burlé.

Sus manos apretaron mis muñecas y su pelvis presionó mas mi trasero, pegandome mas a la pared. Jadeé en respuesta.

- Hablo muy enserio querida. Has sido una criminal muy mala, y tendrás que pagar por ello.

- Bueno - respondí lentamente, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, que se marcó en mi mejilla izquierda.

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

Él era Darkward. Demasiado Sexy.

- Así que linda... ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? - preguntó sensualmente.

**Lunes 29 de Agosto, 2011 9:43**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, actualizando semanalmente :) Solo para aclarar una duda, NUNCA dejaré esta historia, si por alguna razón dejo de actualizar y no avise nada, eso quiere decir que estoy en coma o muerta. xD **

**Siento dejarlas así, pero bueno, siempre me inspiro demasiado y paff, cuando llego al momento decisivo, ya voy como en el 5000 y lo que viene a continuación, tendrá mas de 4000 palabras... Asi que no quiero alargarlo tanto xD Trataré de subir luego el otro capitulo, pero todavía no me he librado de las pruebas.. aunque esta semana es la última asi que podré relajarme un poco. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews y los alertas y todo. Aunque no es lo mas importante para mi, me agrada saber que hay personas que se dan el tiempo para dejar un comentario. Y si no, también, pues mi proposito es escribir... Ustedes son las que se dan el tiempo de leerlo y evaluarlo, asi que de verdad, gracias :)**


	5. Utilizar

**"UTILIZAR"**

_Él era Darkward. Demasiado Sexy._

_- Así que linda... ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? - preguntó sensualmente._

Respira.

Piensa.

Jadea.

Respira.

Piensa.

Jadea.

Respira profundamente, has que tu cerebro se llene de oxigeno para que puedas pensar claramente.

Jadeo. Sip... El oxigeno no llega a mi cerebro, debe ser por eso que no puedo pensar claramente.

Demonios. No esta funcionando. Se supone que para responder a una pregunta, tengo que pensar, y para pensar claramente necesito oxigeno, y para tener oxigeno necesito respirar y para respirar necesito pensar, entonces esto no tenía sentido pues no puedo respirar ya que el imbécil que tengo atrás mío me está quitando la necesidad de necesitar el necesitado oxigeno, solo me basta con respirar su escencia, que por cierto no ayuda mucho a mi pensamiento... Fuck, tenemos un serio problema.

Su respiración sobre mi rostro, mandando la piel de mi cuello a que se levanten. Su fino tacto mientras me envolvía la muñeca, y su sensual baile de restregar su perfecta erección sobre mi culo.

WOW. Totalmente Genial, sexy, caliente y simplemente Wow.

- Te hice una pregunta chiquita - susurró con voz profunda, su gélido aliento se coló por mi cuello, por mi nuca, por mi rostro, como una caricia.

Ma-ta-me

- Uh... - murmuré. Apreté los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo el tacto de la venda que los cubría y apreté los labios, tratando de pensar correctamente. Me había hecho una pregunta sobre algo, sí, era una pregunta... ¿Sobre qué era esa pregunta? ¿Qué son las preguntas? ¿Se come? Por que si las preguntas tienen algo que ver con Edward y su anatomía podría cambiar mi estilo de vida y sobrevivir siendo preguntariana.

Un carraspeo impaciente me sacó de mis "pensamientos". Suspiré e inhalé profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno y de Edward.

- Señorita... ¿Qué lleva en esa sospechosa bolsa? Si no me dice ahora, me veré en la obligación de revisarla por mi mismo, y dado que esta ejerciendo resistencia en responder mis preguntas, tendré que sacar mis propias conclusiones... Registrando a usted. - dijo con voz demandante. Mis piernas temblaron.

¡Que me revise!

- Uh... bueno - comenté con voz temblorosa. - En la bolsa llevo... - Rápidamente sus manos abandonaron mis muñecas para tomar rudamente mis caderas. Jadeé pesadamente. De un solo movimiento, me giró sobre mi misma y me estampó contra la pared nuevamente, ahora estabamos frente a frente.

Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, y toda la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Pegó su pelvis a la mía, presionando su erección contra mi estomago; solté un pequeño gemido. Quería verlo, ahora mismo, pero la maldita venda me cegaba. Lo único que veía, era la oscuridad.

Necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo.

Dejé caer la bolsa que tenía en mi mano, éste provocó el sonido familiar de bolsa y cartón chocar contra el piso. Mis manos se elevaron rebeldemente, tanteando según yo creía era su pecho. Mi piel hizo contacto con el suyo, cálido, firme, fuerte y _desnudo. _Solté un gemido al darme cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo... ¿O estaba desnudo?

Un fuerte gruñido salió de su pecho, vibrando bajo mis pequeñas manos, mientras sus dedos se enterraban en la carne de mi cadera. Acaricié su duro pecho, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, sintiendo ardor en la punta de mis dedos, queriendo seguir tocando más, cuando ya no podía porque estaba tocando hasta lo imposible, presionando con los dedos, tratando de retener mas la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

- Su condena será mayor, por tratar de agredir a un oficial que esta sirviendo al gobierno. No sabes lo que estas haciendo con esas manos tuyas, son el peor arma mortal que puede existir. - habló sobre mi rostro. Inhalé como si de una droga se tratara. Necesitaba sus labios.

- Lo siento oficial... Es solo que tengo curiosidad, no se quien es usted y no puedo mirarlo. ¿Cómo tengo la certeza de que usted es un oficial, si no tiene la placa que deberían tener todos los oficiales? - no sé como me las arreglé para decir una frase tan larga.

- Chiquita, acá la criminal eres tu y no yo...

- Un oficial no va semidesnudo por la calle - murmuré con inocencia mientras mis manos llegaron a su cuello, acariciando la suavidad de su piel con el pulgar.

- Un oficial no va _desnudo_ por la calle - corrigió con voz sensual.

Dejé de respirar por un segundo. ¿Escuché bien? Desnudo... dijo Desnudo, empieza con "Des" y termina con "Nudo" Desnudo... Significa que no está nudo, eso quiere decir que nudo es ropa, y por ende, el esta diciendo que esta sin ropa, porque dijo que estaba "Des-nudo" Osea, esta totalmente como Buda lo trajo al mundo, osea que está en su total resplandor, y yo no lo puedo ver, osea que ahora mismo, él esta putamente Desnudo, osea sin ropa, osea que su miembro esta libre, osea es cosa de que baje la mano y lo agarre y le haga cosas feas a ese oficial que cuya intención es servir al país. Osea que puta madre matame porque Edward esta putamente desnudo. Desnudo... ¿Ya dije la palabra desnudo? Osea no puedo dejarlo mas claro...

- Desnudo - susurré... - Osea.. usted esta desnudo - concluí mas para mi misma. - ¿Usted no tiene ropa encima?

- No, como se le ocurre - respondió. Una parte de mi, solto un suspiro de alivio al pensar que no tenía ropa, y por eso, menos tortura para mí, pero la otra parte de mí, quería que estuviera totalmente desnudo, todo el tiempo, para siempre. Que camine por la calle, por la habitación desnudo, que salga bajo la lluvia, desnudo, que vaya a trotar, desnudo. _Oh Dios..._ Suspiré pesadamente. - De hecho, al desnudo es un uniforme que confeccioné yo mismo. Me siento mas... libre - dijo lo ultimo en susurro.

Entonces... Esta desnudo. Digo, segun él no esta desnudo, pero en verdad sí esta desnudo porque es el uniforme que él mismo se hizo. Osea, que en fin, sí estaba desnudo.

Estaba un poco confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sí algo me había quedado con todo este asunto, era que Edward Cullen, estaba desnudo, enfrente mío y yo no lo podía ver, por la puta madre, en su mejor esplandor. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

- Apuesto que el uniforme está mucho mejor que el del mejor diseñador gay de uniformes policiales haya hecho en toda su puta gay vida.

- Bueno... - rió. - No se si el mejor, pero puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de él. Me han dicho por ahí que me ha quedado bastante lindo.

- Entonces esas personas deben tener un muy buen gusto oficial... Y ademas de tener un lindo uniforme, es muy práctico en portar armas - murmuré. Levanté mi pierna derecha, y lo apreté contra mí, sintiéndolo más cerca.

- Señorita, me parece que usted solo me esta hablando para desviar el tema, no me ha respondido qué lleva en esa bolsa y sabe cuales serán las consecuencias si no lo hace.

- No le respondo porque talvez quiero ser castigada, porque talvez quiero ser registrada por usted oficial Cullen, con lindo uniforme portador de armas mortales.

- ¿De verdad quieres ser castigada? ¿Registrada por mí? - Su rostro se acercó mas al mío, sus labios rosaban los míos, mi corazón aceleró de un salto con solo sentir ese tacto. Pero nunca me besó, solo respiraba en mi boca, era como besarlo, pero no al mismo tiempo. - ¿Me estas pidiendo que te revise?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, por su cercanía, por su olor, por sus preguntas, por él. Él me mareaba.

Su mano, que estaba en mi cadera, se movió lentamente, acariciando y envolviendo mi trasero con la palma, hasta que lo alejó, pasando por debajo de mi muslo, llegando al final de él, apretandolo contra su cintura. Su otra mano subió hasta mi cintura, dejando fuego, lujuria y excitación al paso, y su pelvis se removió inquietamente, hasta que se acomodó en mi entrada.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí, mientras presionaba sus hombros con la punta de mis dedos.

- Primero respondeme qué llevas en la bolsa chiquita - inclinandose, y murmurando sobre mis labios.

Lo había perdido completamente, había perdido la mente. Sus labios se movían sobre los mios mientras hablaba, acariciandome con suavidad, cuando en verdad esa no era su intención. Era un mínimo contacto, pero no por eso menos placentero.

Con rapidez agarré su nuca bruscamente, tirando de él hacia mi. Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente mientras tomaba sus labios entre los míos, acariciándolos, besándolos, sintiendo su tacto, su sabor, bebiendo ese exquisito néctar. Él correspondió el beso furiosamente, moviendo sus labios contra los míos, sincronizadamente, mientras inevitablemente nuestras lenguas se encontraron, como imán de polos opuestos. Apretó su agarre en mi muslo mientras movía su pelvis en un vaivén, presionando contra mi entrada.

Gemí fuertemente, perdiéndose el sonido dentro de su boca.

Y en un latido, él ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Su boca ya no estaba sobre la mía, y su cuerpo no estaba junto al mío. Su calidez había desaparecido también, dando a lugar un frío que recorrió toda mi caliente cuerpo, como un balde de agua fría contra tu cuerpo, ardiendo bajo el calor del sol. Un fuerte contraste.

Se había alejado, podía sentirlo, y podía oír su respiración a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Fruncí el ceño frustrada.

No sabía donde mierda estaba, necesitaba verlo pero esta maldita venda me lo impedía. Elevé mis manos hasta mis ojos hasta que su voz me interrumpio.

- No te lo quites - gruñó con voz ronca.

- Entonces tu no te alejes - respondí.

- Es solo que usted, señorita, se esta saliendo completamente de su papel. O mas bien, si su intención es matar al oficial, entonces es una excelente actriz, porque lo esta logrando. Simplemente con existir usted se convierte en un arma mortal. Con solo su tacto puede quemar a una persona entera. Con solo una mirada, usted puede encender a una persona internamente, puede hacer que le de un ataque cardíaco, puede hacer que se muera ahogado, puede hacer que muera de frustración, puede hacer lo que usted quiera con una sola mirada. Malditamente peligrosa.

- Necesito ser castigada entonces - susurré, levanté mis manos hacia al frente, tratando de tantear el lugar, de orientarme. Por su voz, podía deducir que estaba a mi izquierda a solo dos o tres pasos de distancia.

- No se acerque - murmuró. - Yo iré a usted. Ahora, respondame... - su voz se estaba acercando, pude escuchar el primer paso retumbando en el piso de la habitación. - ¿Qué trae en esa bolsa, que no me quiere contar que es? Usted ya ha cometido un crimen, y va a pagar por ello, así que nada de lo que me responda puede salvarla, solo empeorará su condena; ahora, si me responde, quizá podamos negociar sobre su castigo. ¿Qué le parece? - él se había acercado de nuevo, sus manos me rodearon la cintura y su rostro estaba ya sobre el mío, mientras me susurraba la última pregunta.

- Condones - dije firmemente, dejandome llevar ante la sensación de ser acariciada por él. Relajé mi cuerpo, y lo recargué en la pared. - _Muchos._

- ¿Se puede saber para qué necesita tantos condones? - preguntó. - ¿Hará algo malo con él, que no me quizo responder de un principio qué era?

- Dependiendo de lo que usted considere malo... Había comprado esos condones, 36 para ser mas exacta - escuché un gruñido por su parte. - porque a mi irresponsable novio.. no, no es mi novio, pero igual es algo mío, tenemos un compromiso entonces... digamos todo de nuevo. - Carraspeé, aclarando mi garganta - Había ido a la farmacia, a comprar los 36 condones, porque al irresponsable de mi hombre se le olvido llevar. Entonces, como el es tan chapado a la antigua, no quiere tener un hijo mío a no ser que me tomé como suya, cosa que no es necesaria porque soy mas que suya, legítimamente. Por eso, necesitamos los chalecos anti-semen, porque no queremos que en nueve meses mas, salga de mi vagina, una cosa que nosotros llamamos, bebé. - murmuré.

- Ajá... - respondió con voz ronca. Sonreí.

- Resulta, que estábamos en un momento acalorado, cuando nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos de esos benditos chalecos. Y yo, como mujer, tuve que dar la cara y salir a comprar esas malditas barreras preventoras de bebé. Cuando llego a mi departamento, me encuentro con usted oficial, cuyo uniforme encuentro, extremadamente suave al tacto... Que me hace querer utilizar todos esos 36 condones en una sola noche, me hace querer engañar injustamente al hombre que me reclamó como suya, oficial Cullen. Creo que había comprado los condones por una buena causa, pero ahora, que lo tengo a usted, necesito usarlos y luego pensar en las consecuencias. Así que si señor, soy una criminal. Haré un buen uso de esos condones, pero por una mala causa.

- Me temo que le podría dar un _muy_ buen uso de aquellos artefactos... Aunque la causa es incorrecta. Si usted le pertenece a alguien, no puede romper ese compromiso. Esta muy mal lo que quiere hacer señorita, muy mal... Pero a la vez muy bien, muy tentativo y muy placentero - gruñó con voz sensual. Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras el acariciaba y recorría suavemente mi cintura sobre la ropa, sintiendo el calor de sus dedos, que traspasaban todas las barreras con tal de llegar a mi piel. - Usted... Maldita criminal, esta corrumpiendo a un oficial del país y lo peor de todo es que no me importa. Quiero entregarme a su propuesta...

- Hágalo entonces. Usted quiere esto tanto como yo, entreguese... Usemos esos 36 condones, o tratemos. No dejé a mi sexy hombre en una habitación solo, desnudo, caliente y con la imagen de él dandose una ayuda, para que cuando llegue con los benditos condones que me impidieron ayudarlo personalmente, él no se encuentra por ningun lado. Tengo pensado en usar esos preservativos, con o sin él.

- Lo tendrá que usar sin el entonces... porque me sacrificaré, así que tendrá que usarlos conmigo - dijo bajando sus manos sensualmente por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero y apretarlos con fuerza, enterrando la punta de sus dedos en él. Gemí.

- Bueno - murmuré finalmente. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí, mientras tomaba mis trasero con sus dos manos, y me levantaba, crucé mis piernas en su espalda, juntando nuestros sexos calientes, palpitantes, gimiendo al mismo tiempo que nos encontrabamos. Me pegó contra la pared como soporte, a la vez que nos devorabamos la boca como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Chupó mi lengua furiosamente, mientras inevitables y fuertes gemidos salían de mi boca por esa mágica y erótica sensación. Tomé su cabeza, extrañando la sensación de tener su pelo largo y sedoso contra mis dedos, pero ahora, conociendo lo nuevo, sintiendo los pinchazos que me causaba su pelo estilo cesped a mis dedos. Eran como miles de agujas presionando contra mi piel, acariciandolos a la vez. Demasiado caliente.

Comencé a mover mis caderas inconscientemente, buscando fricción, una clase de liberación, o caricia a la palpitante zona que había estado gritando por el tacto de aquel hombre.

Un gruñido animal salió de su pecho, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo vibrase, a la vez que él también se movía conmigo, frotándose.

Inhalé fuertemente, tratando de llenar mis pulmones con oxígeno para no morir desmayada por besarlo, pero en vez de oxígeno, lo único que entro a mis fosas nasales fue su aroma, su adictivo aroma, exquisito, dulce, de todo.

Tuve que romper el beso, maldiciendo por los miles de demonios, e inhalé mas fuerte, ahora si respirando bien. Su boca se desplazo a la comisura de mis labios, a mi mandíbula, a mi mejilla, chupando y dejando besos húmedos, mordiendo mi pera juguetonamente.

- Oh Dios - gemí mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, acariciando su espalda lisa, fuerte y musculosa. Por todas las putas santas de este reino de Buda, era demasiado para mí. Podía sentir mi interior hirviendo de ansiedad y juraría que en cualquier momento, me vendría, sin nisiquiera haberlo tenido dentro de mí.

- Oficial Cullen - corrigió mientras hablaba contra mi cuello.

- Oh por Dios, Oficial Cullen - gemí nuevamente, escuché una risita divertida. - Baichi - reí también.

De repente, mi espalda ya no estaba contra la pared, en dos segundos, él estaba caminando conmigo, con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, hasta que llegamos a la cama, y la dura pared que estaba en mi espalda, fue remplazado por una supericie suave, mullido, acolchado y delicioso. Mis manos se alejaron de su cuerpo, dejando mis brazos caer a la cama, acariciando la fría frazada con mis manos en una secuencia como si estuviera haciendo un ángel de nieve. Mis piernas todavía estaban cruzadas con su cuerpo, resistiendome a soltarlo. Bufé en frustración cuando logró soltar el agarre de mis piernas, y escuché una risita burlona.

Maldito.

Sentí como el colchón se hundió al lado mío, advirtiendo la presencia de ése hombre.

- Ponte de pie - ordenó. Y sin poder evitarlo, me senté en la cama tanteando el piso con los pies, antes de levantarme. Haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiera, solo con su voz... Era su esclava, claro que solo sexualmente. - Date vuelta.

Giré sobre mi misma, quedando enfrente de la cama, y supuse que de él también. Sentí sus dedos presionando mi muñeca suavemente, acercándome a él. Mis piernas chocaron contra la cama, y luego me vi envuelta en sus piernas, que estaban a cada lado de las mías. Tomó mis dos manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, antes de poner sus manos en mi trasero.

- Si quieres, puedes descubrir de qué está hecho mi uniforme y quizá... te pueda dejar portar mi arma. - me estremecí al sentir su voz sobre mi estómago, tan cerca de mi palpitante centro.

- Uh... - murmuré inconscientemente. Mis manos pasearon en sus anchos hombros, suaves, fuertes y duros, presionando mis dedos mientras trataba de observarlo con el tacto. - Está hecho de un material bastante resistente, duro y caliente - analicé. Su rostro estaba a la altura de mis pechos, así que cuando me incliné un poco, acariciando su espalda, choqué con su cabeza. Él se enterró entre ellos, colando sus manos por mi ropa, acariciando mi espalda mientras inhalaba el aroma que había entre mis pechos. Oh Dios. - Éste creo que es el mismo material, me parece que todo tu cuerpo esta hecho de... Ah - gemí audíblemente, cuando sentí como tomaba mi pecho en su boca, mordiendome por sobre la tela de mi chaqueta y mi polera. Ni siquiera era contacto directo, pero aún así lo podía sentir.

- Estás en lo correcto linda. Permítame - murmuró, mientras alzaba sus manos y me quitaba la chaqueta, deslizándolo por mis hombros. - Eres mi perdición.. Digo... Usted es mi perdición señorita - murmuró recuperando su personaje. Reí entre dientes. - Ahora si quiere, puede proceder a portar mi arma. - Sentí como se echó hacia atrás, pude verlo mentalmente con las manos recargados en la cama, mientras sus piernas estaban casualmente cruzadas detras de las mías, con su pene magnificamente erguido, llamandome.

- Bien - susurré. Mis manos viajaron lentamente, primero conociendo su rostro, memorizando su calidez y su tacto. Acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar, sus ojos, sus labios entre abiertos, su rasposa barbilla cubierta por esa sexy capa de bello. Bajé mis manos por su mandibula, hasta su cuello. Mis manos se fueron hasta sus hombros, empujando suavemente, dandole a entender que debe echarse para atrás. Y tal como lo pedí con mis acciones, se fue acostando suavemente sobre el colchón.

Me incliné sobre él, sintiendo su respiración y su pulso cada vez mas irregular a medida que lo tocaba. Mis manos hicieron contacto con su pecho, recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo, de su pecho hasta sus abdominales, acariciando la piel desnuda, suave y caliente... memorizandome todo eso.

Suspiré al mismo tiempo que él soltó un gruñido.

Finalmente, mis manos siguieron bajando. Mis dedos hicieron caminos por lo que supuse eran la bendita V, una especie de luz que iluminaba mi camino. Rocé con la yema la piel de su pelvis, él estaba conteniendo la respiración terriblemente, lo podía sentir tenso y podía imaginarlo a él con los ojos cerrados.

Apoyé mis palmas completamente abiertas sobre sus abdominales, subiendo lentamente, masajeandolo. Dejé su cuerpo para apoyar mis manos a cada lado de él, en el colchón de la cama. Incliné mi cuerpo lentamente, acercando mi rostro a lo que supuse, era su pecho. Noté el calor que emanaba acariciando mi rostro a medida que me acercaba, dejé de sentir el peso de mi cabello cuando éste hizo contacto con la piel de Edward.

- Bella - gruñó.

Quería mirarlo, quería aprender a observarlo con el tacto, con mis manos, con mi pelo, con su calor, con mis labios, con mi piel. Con todo. Mis labios finalmente se encontraron con la calida piel de su pecho.

See movieron con lentitud sobre su cuerpo, sin ejercer presión alguna, solo recorriendolo. Dejé pequeños besos en su duro estomago. Mi lengua estaba gritando por sentirlo, por saborearlo, por mirarlo con el tacto, y yo no soy quien para negarselo. Abrí mi boca, dejando salir mi húmeda lengua que hizo contacto con la piel de su pecho.

Soltó un jadeo, haciendo que mi boca vibrara ante el sonido. Sabia demasiado bien. Duro, cálido, fuerte y dulce bajo mi lengua, era mejor de lo que olía.

- Oh Dios Bella... - gimió.

- Señorita Swan - corregí sonriendo contra su piel.

- Señorita Swan - murmuró, me tomó de los hombros, instandome a erguirme. Rápidamente, sentí sus brazos en mis muslo y mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso.

- Demonios - gruñí cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba llevando como saco de papa.

- Podemos dejar para mas rato su inspeccion sobre mi uniforme, ahora necesito tenerla desnuda - dijo con voz totalmente sexy a la vez que me depositaba en la cama con suavidad, y se subía el tambien, quedando frente a frente... Supuse.

Sentí un torrente de humedad bajando por mis piernas. Amaba cuando hablaba así, tan hombre, tan demandante. Sus manos tomaron mi polera, y tiró de ella hacia arriba con brusquedad, elevé mis manos para ayudarlo con eso.

- Debería darte uno de mis uniformes, estas cosas que llamas poleras, pantalones y ropa interior no es para nada practico - comentó desabrochando mi sostén y quitandola de mi cuerpo.

- Bueno - murmuré. Cuando finalmente estuve semidesnuda, él me tomo de la cintura y devoró mi boca con fervor. Su lengua acarició mi labio superior como si su vida dependiera de eso, y comenzó a chupar y a mordisquear. Mi gemido se perdió en su boca, entremedio del beso.

Sin saber como ni cuando, mi cabeza y mi espalda estaban apoyadas en la cama, con ese espécimen de hombre sobre mí, besandome con locura, con deseo, con amor y en ese momento me sentía la persona mas afortunada del mundo, porque él era increible y me quería. Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios mientras continué besandolo.

Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, cuánta falta me hizo, pero me parece que las palabras sobraban, porque nuestros cuerpos lo demostraban, cada célula de mi ser chillaba de emoción al tenerlo a él, todas querían un poco de su contacto, mis manos recorrieron su espalda una y otra vez, pero aún así no tenía suficiente.

Mis brazos y mis piernas apretaron su cuerpo rápidamente, para tenerlo mas cerca de lo que podría estar, nuestros pechos desnudos se encontraron, reaccionando ante el familiar y a la vez desconocido tacto. Mis caderas se movieron con el suyo, tratando de buscar fricción.

Sabía que él era todo para mi, era más que el oxígeno, mi mente, mi alma y corazón sabía que era así, pero mi cuerpo se resistía a creerlo, así que a regañadientes, me separé de él rompiendo el beso antes de tomar un gran bocado de aire y satisfacer a mi estúpido cuerpo.

Pero al parecer, él si que no necesitaba oxígeno, pues nunca lo vi tratando de recuperar la respiración. Maldito suertudo cuyo cuerpo no necesita oxigeno. Mientras yo respiraba como una tonta, él movió sus labios a mi mandibula y luego a mi cuello, lamiendo esa porción de piel que lo llamaba con desesperación. Talvez después de todo, era bueno que él no necesitara oxígeno, o tuviera la habilidad de besar y respirar a la vez.

No podía parar de gemir ante las sensaciones que me provocaban sus caricias, demasiado delicioso, demasiado adictivo, demasiado placentero. Era una especie de droga, nunca me iba a cansar de él porque nunca tenía suficiente. Siempre quería más.

Y de la nada, él había desaparecido, de nuevo. ¿Por qué?

Sentí la cama cambiando de peso, y luego unos pasos en el piso. Me senté de golpe y alcé las manos hacia adelante, mientras movía los dedos como si con eso fuera a alcanzarlo. Escuché una risita.

- Vuelvo enseguida querida, los condones no van a aparecer mágicamente en mi pene ¿Sí? - dijo con voz suave. Si, y también dijo pene, ¿Por qué maldita puta razón encontraba la palabra "pene" salir de sus labios terriblemente sexy y excitante?. Por que soy una pervertida y me excito con cualquier palabra que el diga, y mas si es algo intimo relacionado con su hermoso y preciado miembro que tengo en un altar por hacerme llegar al cielo con solo pensar en el.

Podía sentir mi interior contraerse ligeramente, mientras la sensación de ardor en mi bajo vientre desaparecía un poco. ¿Acabo de tener un semiorgasmo con solo pensar en su magfinico pene?

Oh mi Buda y todas las santas putas del reino budistas. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

- Mas te vale volver enseguida - murmuré. - O empezaré la fiesta yo sola - advertí como él lo había hecho. Y para remarcar mis palabras, mis manos se fueron involuntariamente a mi cuello, deslizandose por mi cuerpo con la punta de mis dedos. Tomé mis pechos entre mis manos, estrujandolos con fuerza mientras me mordía los labios y gemía de placer, pensando que esas manos eran las suyas, grandes, cálidas y suaves.

- Oh no Señorita Swan. - Su voz estaba en mi oído, y sus manos estaban sobre mis muñecas, apartándolas de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo demonios llego a mi lado y yo no me di cuenta? - Me parece inaceptable que empiece la fiesta sin mi presencia, hermosa. - Su aliento acarició mi cuerpo, enviando una descarga electrica a mi columna vertebral. _Señor_.

- Usted ya lo hizo antes - me quejé como una niña de cinco años.

- No estamos discutiendo sobre eso ¿Sí? - Soltó mis manos por un segundo y luego sentí algo suave y sedoso en mi muñeca, antes de que pudiera protestar, ésta ya estaba amarrada contra la cabecera. ¡Me estaba apresando!

- Edward - gruñí tratando de soltarme, pero el maldito hizo un muy buen nudo. Tomó mi otra muñeca y yo traté de forcejear.

- Shhh... - susurró en mi oído. - Si tan solo hubieras esperado, esto no estaría pasando. - murmuró antes de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Bufé indignada, y a regañadientes, dejé que me hiciera el nudo. Ahora mis dos manos estaban aprisionados contra la cabecera de la cama. Y no podré tocar su magnifico cuerpo. Mierda.

- Te odio - gruñí, escuché la risa mas hermosa del mundo y luego sentí sus labios presionados contra los míos, firmes y suaves al mismo tiempo. Tan rápido como llegó, se separó dejando mi boca palpitante, gritando por tenerlo de nuevo.

- Yo mas - murmuró.

Lo oí moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, con sus pisadas tan familiares. Yo estaba semidesnuda, caliente, ciega e inmovil en la cama, totalmente entregada a la merced de este hombre, que estoy segura, me iba a torturar. Ge-nial.

- Espero que no le moleste el hecho de que haya ordenado un poco de comida - comentó a la medida que su voz se iba acercando.

- Claro que no... Solo espero que esa comida sea usted, porque yo tengo mucha hambre - murmuré.

- Lamento informarle que esa comida no seré yo, pero creo que podrá sobrevivir con él. - Sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca acompañada de un ruido metalico, supuse que era una bandeja de metal con comida.

¿Qué estará tramando? Cualquier cosa que sea, apuesto que sera placentero y demonios... temblé de anticipación.

- ¿Tienes frío? - pregunto, escuché como la bandeja chocó, descansando en lo que supuse, era la mesa de noche, y luego sentí la cama hundirse. Él estaba cerca, demasiado, y estaba desnudo. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras apretaba los puños. Quería tocarlo desesperadamente, pero no podía, maldita sea.

- Ojala tuviera frío - murmuré con los dientes apretados. Juro que podía imaginarlo sonriendo. Se sentó mas cerca de mí, a la altura de mi estómago. Sentí la punta de sus dedos paseando lentamente por la piel de mi cintura, por mi cadera, por el contorno de mis senos. Me tensé y contuve la respiración mientras me concentraba en su tacto.

- Llevas mucha ropa - murmuró. Y mas rápido de lo que pensé, ya no tenía mis zapatos, mis calcetines, mis pantalones y mis panties abandonaron mis piernas. Sentí una ráfaga de viento helado acariciando mi sexo desnudo, apreté la mandíbula mientras cruzaba las piernas y me removía inquietamente en la cama. Ahora sí, estabamos desnudos. Genial. Pero él me puede ver y yo a él no. Demonios. - Maldita sea Bells... - gruñó con voz de sexo.

¡Si!

- Eres tan hermosa... - susurró. Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas, subiendo por los costados de él hasta llegar a la altura de mis muslos. - Tan suave - Contuve la respiración mientras me mordía el labio inferior. - No sabes cuanto te extrañe Bella, cuanto deseé este momento que llegara, cuantas veces te soñé, despertando caliente, enojado e impotente, porque no te tenía a mi lado, porque te había perdido, porque por más que quisiera odiarte, no podía. - Sentí la angustia en su voz, acompañada de lujuria. Apreté los ojos, por el extraño escosor que sentí en mi pecho, era culpabilidad, sabía que le hice daño y aun asi, él me amaba.

- Lo siento... - murmuré.

- Sé que lo sientes cariño... - Estaba sentado a mi lado izquierdo, una de sus manos estaba apoyada a mi lado derecho, rodeandome como un arco, se inclino con cuidado hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron con cuidad. - Es por eso que hoy día, señorita Swan - comentó volviendo a su papel de Oficial Cullen, mientras hablaba sobre mis labios. Oh por Jesucristo y todos los santos de la tierra del señor Budista. - es por eso que hoy no te dejaré descansar.

Sus labios se presionaron sobre los mios por tan solo una milésima de segundo antes de alejarse.

- No necesito descanso - murmuré.

- Mejor entonces... Ahora, mi querida prisionera, quiero hacer un experimento contigo. Como ya te dije, tengo una bandeja llena de comida, y tu tendrás que decirme que es ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno - respondí. - ¿Por eso necesitabas la venda, no?

- Eres observadora - comentó burlón. Esperé impaciente a que pusiera lo que fuera a poner sobre mi boca. Ibamos a tener sexo con comida, demasiado sexy. Sonreí. Sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, y luego sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Acaricié sus labios lentamente, concentrándome en su sabor y el de algo externo. Mi lengua se deslizó por sus labios, y luego el se separó de mí. Eso fue demasiado erótico. Me limpié los labios que tenía algo espeso, líquido y dulce. Reconocí enseguida que era. Chocolate.

Sentí mi cuerpo presionada bajo una oleada de placer.

- Chocolate - respondí.

- Muy bien Señorita Swan, pero esa era facil. Veamos que dice sobre el siguiente. - temblé de ansiedad. Me beso nuevamente, abrí la boca al instante, sacando mi lengua para probar el nuevo sabor que estaba en su boca. Comencé a masajear su lengua, lenta y sensualmente mientras apretaba los ojos e inhalaba. Ahora estaba un poco confundida, estaba el sabor de Edward, con un poco de chocolate y algo dulce nuevamente.

- Nutella - adiviné contra sus labios. Él sonrió y asintió. Tan rápido como se alejó, sus labios estaban sobre los míos nuevamente, ahora con otro sabor, reconocí el chocolate, la nutella y éste no supe que era. Mis labios succionaron su labio inferior mientras mi lengua lo acariciaba. La sustancia era líquida, dulce y un poco ácida. Estaba totalmente perdida.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó sobre mis labios.

- No, todavía no, pero si me deja probarlo un poco más, quiza lo pueda adivinar. - Me beso con fiereza mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraron de nuevo, lo moví con agilidad tratando de reconocer ese maldito sabor. Gemí en su boca cuando su mano estaba sobre mi pecho, estrujando con ganas.

- Era jugo de frambuesa - musitó mientras rompía el beso.

- Ya lo sabía, solo quería besarte mas - mentí. Él solto una risita burlona.

- Bueno, bueno... eres pésima para este juego. Que por cierto, ya terminó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté. Sentí el tirón de la venda rosando mi rostro, y en un segundo, mis ojos ya eran libres de ver. Pestañeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la tenue luz que había en la habitación. Miré alrededor hasta encontrarme con la cosa mas hermosa del mundo.

Edward, Cullen, sentado en la cama, a mi lado, Desnudo, Des-nu-do, con una tremenda erección entre sus piernas. Sentí el líquido caliente resbalando entre mis piernas, probablemente dejando una laguna. Me mojé los labios al mismo tiempo que contemplaba su belleza.

- A que ahora te voy a follar - murmuró mientras tomaba la bolsa de condones y sacaba una caja de ellas.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y luego saltó como un maniático, tratando de mandar la mayor cantidad de sangre a todo mi cuerpo que estaba caliente por él. Sentí mi rostro sonrojado mientras en mi mente se proyectaban todas las imagenes de él follandome. Follar, que hermosa palabra, creo que podría hasta recitar un poema con ella.

_Edward Cullen, el hombre mas hermoso de la ciudad._  
><em>Estaba paseando por las calles de Liverpool.<em>  
><em>Se encuentra con Isabella Swan.<em>  
><em>Van a un hotel.<em>  
><em>Y el le dice:<em>  
><em>Te voy a follar en la mañana, <em>  
><em>Te voy a follar en la tarde,<em>  
><em>Te voy a follar en la noche<em>  
><em>Hasta cuando el viagra me ayude.<em>

Nop... Creo que me moriría de hambre si soy poeta.

Él se subió a la cama, caminando hacia mí de rodillas, con su erección perfectamente erguido cubierto de un chaleco ante-bebés, que apuntaba hacia mí, como si me estuviera señalando, "Tu bebe, sí, te llamo a ti" Podía escucharlo mientras me llamaba.

Sip, Estoy totalmente estúpida. Pero es que... ¡Por favor! ¿Qué esperaban? Edward Cullen, esta enfrente mío, desnudo, mirandome con hambre y deseo, con la firme idea de que va a enterrar esa cosa suya tan dura y erguida en mi caliente y humedo sexo hasta que ya no pueda gritar mas su nombre. Creo que mas estúpida no podía estar.

Mis piernas se abrieron enseguida como acto reflejo, mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con mi mirada.

- ¿Ansiosa? - preguntó con una sonrisa engreída.

- No lo sé, puedes mirar y averiguarlo - le dije mientras flexionaba las rodillas y ponía las plantas de mis pies en la cama, totalmente abierta y expuesta a su mirada. Escuché un gruñido saliendo de su pecho mientras tragaba en seco.

- Puedo ver lo ansiosa que estas - dijo en un hilo de voz. Sonreí.

- Entonces... Vas a usar eso que tienes allí, o solamente lo tienes de adorno para colgar toallas - pregunté. Él me miró indignado.

- Oh Cariño... Lamentarás haber insultado mi miembro - dijo con voz oscurecida. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras él tomaba mi tobillo derecho y tiraba de él suavemente hasta la altura de su cadera. - Planeo usarlo, muchas veces - comentó mientras se acercaba un poco más, mi pulso se aceleró al sentir su cercanía, mi centro estaba palpitante, más de lo normal, gritando por él. Tomó mi otro tobillo y también lo puso a la altura de su cadera, haciendo que lo envolviera.

- Muchas palabras, poco acción - sonreí con malicia, él me devolvió una sonrisa también, con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos de lujuria.

Sus ojos eran verdes, no sabía si era mi imaginación o se había quitado los lentes. Se fue inclinando lentamente hasta que apoyo su frente a la mía y me sonreía. Sí, confirmado, estaba sin lentes.

- Vamos a empezar con tu tortura - susurró a la vez que entraba en mí lentamente, deslizandose con suavidad. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior mientras lo sentía llenandome.

- Dios - gemí a la vez que apretaba las manos con fuerza, tratando de librarme de los pañuelos. Sus manos que estaban en mis muslos, se deslizaron hasta llegar a mi trasero y apretarlos con fuerza contra él. Abrí los ojos para encontrarlo a él con los ojos cerrados, la boca apretada mientras se movía lentamente dentro de mí, tortuosamente lento. Saliendo con lentitud y luego entraba con fuerza. - Abre los ojos. - Ordené.

Él hizo lo que le pedí, me observó a los ojos mientras nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos, moviendonos al unísono. Su velocidad era placentero pero a la vez era una tortura, necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirlo mas rapido, fuerte. Quería sexo salvaje, y el no me lo iba a dar porque quería torturarme.

- Bella - gruñó mientras seguía moviéndose.

Su calidez invadió mi cuerpo y mi alma, podía ver a travez de sus ojos, que me observaba con lujuria, con pasión, con deseo y con amor, mientras me embestía.

- Necesito... Mas - murmuré mientras agitaba mis muñecas, tratando de tocarlo con mis manos, necesitaba sentirlo más. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos a la vez que su mano se deslizaba por mis costados, acariciandome. - Suelta mis muñecas - pedí.

- No Bella, es un castigo, no te soltaré las muñecas - murmuró con una sonrisa.

- Hijo de puta - gruñí, él soltó una risita. - Necesito tocarte, por favor...

Sus manos recorrieron mis costados, tocando mis senos, mis brazos hasta que llegó a mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, mientras se erguía un poco y me miraba hacia abajo, apoyando su frente en la mía.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Ah.. Sí - gemí apretando sus manos mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás por el placer de sus embestidas. - Mas fuerte...

Soltó un fuerte gruñido a medida que aumentaba su intensidad y su velocidad. Nuestros movimientos se encontraron, él entraba y salía de mí rápido y fuerte, podía escuchar la cama como crujía al compas de nuestros movimientos. Solté muchos jadeos y gemidos a medida que seguía embistiendome.

- Edward - gemí arqueando la espalda mietnras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada, sus labios se fueron a mis pechos que se expusieron ante él, succionando con fuerza mientras seguía embistiendome. Creo que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos de lo mucho que apretaba sus dedos a medida que el calor se concentraba en mi bajo vientre.

- Eres tan deliciosa Bella - murmuró contra mi pezón, donde mordisqueó y chupo con ganas.

- Demonios - gruñi sintiendo mi orgasmo cada vez mas cerca.

- Dí mi nombre - demando mientras sus embestidas eran mas fuertes y profundas, sentí que me iba a morir en este minuto de placer.

- Edward, Oh Dios... ¡Edward! - grité a la vez que la energía acumulada explotó, invadiendo todo mi cuerpo. Llegué fuerte e intensamente, mi interior se contrajo alrededor, envolviéndolo. Él gruñó mientras seguía embistiendo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi ritmo cardíaco estaba demasiado rápido.

- Bella - gimió con fuerza mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello y me mordía sensualmente, llegando a su orgasmo. Sentí sus dientes clavándose en mi piel con fuerza.

- Oh Dios - jadeé de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos quietos por un momento mientras yo me recuperaba del tremendo orgasmo que acababa de tener. Él se desplomó sobre mí, soltando mis manos para dejarlos en la cama. Su cabeza estaba apoyada al lado mío, mejilla contra mejilla. - Me mordiste - susurré.

- Lo sé - respondió soltando una risita.

- Eso fue caliente - susurré.

- Lo sé... - respondió.

- Te amo - murmuré, forcejeando mis muñecas, ahora tratando mas que nada de librarme esos benditos pañuelos y tocar su rostro, para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - Sueltame... - pedí.

- No todavía, no he terminado contigo - murmuró contra mi cuello.

- Mírame entonces - se alejó de mi cuello para mirarme con sus ojos verdes. Una electricidad invadió mi cuerpo mientras lo observaba. Su mano se elevó para descansar en mi mejilla, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. - Te amo - dije con voz firme. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de emoción mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- Lo sé - respondió mientras me besaba con cariño. - Pero no tanto como yo.

- Como quieras - gruñí devolviendole el beso. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, acariciandose mutuamente mientras encendía el fuego que había entre nosotros.

- Entonces - murmuró separándose para mirarme mientras lo sentía endurecer dentro de mí. Oh por Dios... - ¿Cuantos condones planeas usar exactamente?

**Lunes 5 de Septiembre 2011, 7:48**

**Hola, 7814 palabras... creo que me excedi solo un poco xD Mi inspiración se fue nuevamente, y eran 5000 cuando no paso nada de nada y dije: No le puedo hacer de nuevo esto a las chicas :/ así que.. ahi les dejo el lemon oficial. Creo que en este fic habran mucho...**

**Un capitulo demasiado largo, gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos la otra semana en el proximo capitulo de Libre Albedrío.**

**Se despide Atte.**

**FANOFSM**


	6. El Terco Idiota

**EL TERCO IDIOTA**

Mi mente daba vueltas, veía colores por todas partes, la energía traspasaba todo mi cuerpo y una sonrisa idiota aparecía en mi rostro.

Orgasmo numero 8. Listo.

Deje caer pesadamente mi cabeza sobre la almohada mientras suspiraba. Edward envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en cuello.

- ¿Ya estas cansada? Pensé que querías ocupar los 36 condones y no llegamos ni a los diez - murmuro divertido.

- Lo siento, creo que mi cuerpo no esta preparado para soportar ocho orgasmos seguidos y mucho menos tener mas energía para ir por mas. No soy tan fuerte como tu - soltó una risita divertida.

- Supongo que contigo a mi lado, desnuda, me da suficiente energía para ir por mas. - comento besando mi cuello. Rodé los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior para contener el gemido.

- Ni se te ocurra ir por otro ahora mismo, porque me quedare disfonica, invalida y con dificultad para orinar. - adverti a la ves que ponía mis manos en sus hombros y lo aparte con fuerza. Tome la sabana blanca y me cubrí con ella.

- Vale, entonces vamos a dormir ahora. ¡Uff! Que sueño - comentó bostezando y estirando su cuerpo perezosamente. Observé su perfecta anatomía por unos segundos antes de mirarle al rostro con las cejas alzadas.

- Ven acá, por favor - susurré. Él se acercó arrastrandose por la cama. Lo abracé por la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, a la vez que el me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Buenas noches, linda. Sueña conmigo - dijo besando mi frente. Cerré los ojos por un y luego los volví a abrir, observando al techo mientras trazaba pequeñas figuras sobre su torso desnudo con mis dedos.

- Siempre sueño contigo - murmuré. Hubo un prolongado silencio mientras yo esperaba unos segundos, haciéndole creer que ya había conseguido su objetivo, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que lo había logrado. Sonreí con malicia. Su respiración se volvió un poco acompasada, pero sabía que no estaba durmiendo. - Edward - susurré.

- ¿Si? - pregunto acariciando mi cintura con sus dedos.

- Te extrañé - murmuré.

- Lo sé.

- Te amo.

- Lo sé.

- No soy tonta.

- Lo sé.

- No lograste tu objetivo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿De verdad lo sabías?

- No.

- Así que vamos a hablar del tema.

- Demonios.

- ¿Creiste que lo iba a olvidar?

- Por un momento sí, pero ahora se que no. - murmuró.

- Yo ya sabía lo que planeabas.

- Demonios.

- Solo quería darte un poco de esperanzas para que creyeras que habías logrado tu objetivo.

- Eres malvada.

- Lo sé - murmuré riendo.

- Me diste falsas ilusiones, yo pense que con mi poder orgasmico logré distraerte y agotar tus energías para que no pudieras pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en mi nombre. - dijo dramáticamente.

- No te halagues por favor - me burlé. - Puede que este cansada y tu nombre nunca dejará mi mente, pero por mas pontente que sea tu poder orgasmico, no podrá contra mi inteligencia.

- Mi poder orgasmico dura hasta de los ocho orgasmos, así que de todas maneras es efectivo - Se defendió.

- Si bueno, de efectivo, si es efectivo, pero no implacable. Soy como una especie de escudo, ningún orgasmo podrá con mi mente.

- ¿Y si pruebo con otro orgasmo?, quizá esta ves sea un poco mas efectivo - susurró seductoramente, acercó su cuerpo al mío y me rodeó con un brazo.

- Cullen. Distancia - puse mis manos en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo, me mordí el labio inferior para no jadear ante la sensación. Amaba tocar su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y respiré un par de veces para no caer en la tentación de dejar de lado mi cordura y montarlo, de nuevo.

- ¿Valió la pena el intento, no? - preguntó con inocencia, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y alejarse completamente.

- Si, me agrada tu perseverancia, pero ahora será mejor que hables - o iremos por el noveno condón pensé.

Suspiró.

- No te puedo contar todo, y mas que no poder... no te quiero contar todo. - reconoció.

- Bueno... cuenta lo que quieras contarme entonces. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

- No puedes ayudarme Bella. Es peligroso.

- ¿Por qué es peligroso? ¿Por qué te persiguen? ¿Quien te persigue? - solté una lista de preguntas como si fuera un interrogatorio, y me mordí la lengua para no soltar otro listado de prenguntas mas.

- Mira... - murmuró. - Me persiguen por dos razones, una porque puedo ser algo que ellos no quieren que sea, y sé algo que ellos quieren saber. ¿Quién me persigue? No tengo ni la menor idea, bueno tengo una idea de quien puede ser... ¡Señor! Empecemos todo desde el principio.. ¿Te parece?

- Si.. Mejor, porque no entiendo nada.

- Hay algo de que no sabes de mí. No sé porque no te conté, quiza no se dio, pero bueno...

- Solo dilo - murmuré impaciente.

- Si seras mandona - resopló divertido.

- Lo siento - respondí mientras dejaba un beso sobre su pecho desnudo y me separaba rápidamente. - Continúa por favor...

- Mi padre era dueño de una larga cadena de hoteles. Cuando murió e internaron a mi madre en el instituto, mi tío Carlisle quedó a cargo, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo porque según él, era mucha responsabilidad y estaba felizmente casado con Esme. Pero lo hizo de todos modos porque era algo que mi papa le había pedido. Los hoteles se llaman "Eaven" - Eaven... Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ese nombre se me hacía conocido. - Son cinco en total, uno está en Manchester, hay otro en Paris, otro en San Francisco, USA, otro en Berlín y por último en...

- Shangai - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí...

- Mi tío solo es el "dueño" por así decirlo, los hoteles estan a su nombre, pero el se niega a hacerce cargo. No le gusta la vida de empresario y prefiere estar en el campo, por eso vive en Liverpool con Esme, pero de cierta forma, controla los hoteles. Y como es de esperarse, hay personas que no estan muy felices de que "Eaven" sea tan conocido. Sé que eres lista Bella, y por eso, también sé que ya dedujiste una de las razones por la que me estan persiguiendo. ¿Tienes una idea hasta ahora? - creo.

- El accidente automovilístico no fue un accidente. Tu eres el heredero, te quieren muerto. - murmuré rápidamente.

- Así es Bells...

- Pero... hay algo que no entiendo. Tu padre era el dueño de Angel, lo mataron y ahora Carlisle quedó a cargo. ¿Por qué a él no le han hecho nada? ¿Y por qué a ti si? Se supone que el objetivo del asesinato es para que Eaven deje de funcionar...

- Porque mi padre hizo algo que el enemigo de Eaven atacara. Mi principal sospechoso es Aro, el dueño de "Tream".

- ¿Qué hizo tu padre? - pregunté.

Me alejé de él para ir a la mesita de noche y prender la lámpara. De ésta forma lo podía mirar mientras me hablaba. Me cubrí nuevamente con las sabanas y volví hacia él apoyando mi codo en la almohada mientras sostenía mi cabeza con mi mano. Él me observó con atención acariciando la mejilla.

- Esa es la parte del secreto que no te quiero decir - murmuró. - No por que no confíe en ti, sino que el hecho de que tu sepas, te hará una victima más.

- No entiendo...

- Mi papá tenía cierta información, Aro la quería y mi padre no se la quiso dar. Es solo una teoría, no estoy seguro de si sea verdad o no, pero creo que lo mataron por venganza y porque era el dueño de Eaven. Dos pajaros de un tiro. Y da la casualidad de que yo soy el heredero de los hoteles y además, también tengo la información que mi padre sabía, porque me lo dijo antes de morir. Me dijo la primera parte y la otra parte, la deduje. Entonces me están persiguiendo porque quieren sacarme información. Si yo te digo... Tu... - su rostro se contrajo en una mueca mientras trataba de formar una frase coherente. - Nunca te lo diré, ¿Entiendes? Por que si te digo, tu vida estaría en riesgo. Tienes claro que no dejaré que eso ocurra, ¿Verdad?.

- Si pero... -

- Se supone que seré dueño de los hoteles cuando me case. - me interrumpió.

- Pero ahora estas muerto, eso quiere decir que Alice es la siguiente heredera. ¿Ella no correrá peligro?

- No, porque ella esta siendo protegida por el FBI. Además, todavía no es la dueña porque no se ha casado. Y dado a esta situación, no lo hará.

- Si a ella también corre riesgo, ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte? ¿Por qué no entraste a uno de esos programas como ella?

- Por que yo quiero pasar desapercibido... Necesito saber quien mató a mi padre, y quiero investigar quien fue. Estoy seguro de que soy la unica persona que puede averiguarlo.

- Asi que... te escondes porque quieres investigar sin ser investigado, y quieres protegerte de las personas que vienen por ti - concluí. Él me sonrió orgulloso y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Mi "suicidio" solo funcionara por un tiempo, muy pronto descubrirán que no estoy muerto y comenzarán a buscarme, pero para entonces, tendré un poco mas de información o eso espero.- dijo.

- ¿La FBI sabe sobre tus planes? - pregunté.

- Algo así... - murmuró.

- ¿Cómo que algo así?

- Bueno... Emmet sabe sobre mis planes - dijo con voz suave. Sus dedos bajaron a mi cuello y acercó su rostro mas al mío. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerar por la cercanía.

- Lo llame el otro día - comenté cerrando los ojos para tratar de concentrarme. - Cuando supo quien era me cortó.

- Lo sé... Yo estaba allí.- murmuró

- ¿Sí? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Estabamos hablando sobre los últimos detalles. Luego sonó el telefono y hablaste. No supe como reaccionar, pensé por un momento que finalmente te había olvidado, pero en verdad no pensaba en ti por todas esas cosas que han ocurrido ultimamente. Entonces apareces de la nada, diciendo "Soy Bella" como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- ¿Tu cortaste el telefono?

- Si... - confesó un poco avergonzado. - Fue mi impulso idiota. Pensar que llamabas para confirmar mi muerte, me hizo creer que todavía te importaba, que tal vez todavía sentías cosas por mí, tal como yo lo hago por ti. No supe como reaccionar ante eso, y fue entonces cuando tomé bruscamente el teléfono y colgué. Emmet me dijo un par de insultos y que cambiara mi residencia a un lugar con excremento. - Mis pies, involuntariamente se fue acercando más y más a su pierna, hasta que finalmente los entrelacé. - Dios Bella...

- Continúa por favor - murmuré.

- Casi lo maté cuando te invitó a mi funeral, porque yo estaba en Liverpool y bueno, el hecho de saber que ibas a estar aquí conmigo me mataba, porque no me reconocerías, porque ya no podía decirte lo idiota que fuiste, porque no iba a tener la oportunidad de perdonarte, porque no iba a poder hacer esto nunca más - susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y besaba mis labios con suavidad. - Porque nunca más te haría el amor - dijo lo último lentamente.

- Pero creíste mal - contradije, él asintió.

- Cuando dijiste que no podrías venir, no sabía si estar decepcionado o feliz. Por un lado quería verte, pero por el otro, no quería hacerlo porque si te veía, no podría hacer las cosas que te quiero hacer... Iba a ser una especie de tortura y no lo sé... Entonces te vi hoy día, te vi en mi cafetería preferida. Me senté en la mesa que estaba cerca tuyo, y pensé en lo estúpido que fui al creer que te había olvidado.

- Y cuando nos miramos... - murmuré.

- Cuando nos miramos - continuó interrumpiéndome - Dios Bella - Pegó su frente a la mía y me observó con esa intensidad que me traspasaba el alma. - Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a lo que veía en ese entonces, mis sueños no tienen comparación a lo que eres realmente Bella. Me dí cuenta lo mucho que te había extrañado, lo mucho que te necesitada, lo mucho que me hiciste sufrir y aun así lo mucho que te amaba. Luego te fuiste al baño...

- Fui al baño porque crei que me estaba volviendo loca. Cuando pasaste a mi lado sentí tu aroma y por un momento pensé que volviste de la muerte, aunque en el fondo siempre supe que no estabas muerto, lo sentía. Después pediste la tasa de cafe bien cargada, tu voz hizo que me atragantara. Pensé que eras un maldito fantasma... - Sonrió con ternura. - Luego te vi y me di cuenta de que eran iguales, pero no eras tu. No era Edward Cullen, no era _mi _Edward y eso fue lo peor de todo. Después fui al baño, y cuando salí tu ya no estabas, o según yo, el desconocido lindo no estaba.

- Entonces saliste de la cafetería ¿No? Y resbalaste en con los escalones. - asentí un poco avergonzada. Él acarició mi mejilla mientras besaba mi frente. - Yo estaba cerca, oí como alguien se caía y luego oí tu voz. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tu te habías caído, no sabía si seguir adelante e ignorarte o volver para ayudarte. Me dije a mi mismo que me aseguraría de ver si estabas bien antes de irme. Me volteé y vi que estabas llorando...

- No estaba llorando - aclaré. Yo soy ruda, no lloro.

- Bueno... vi que _no_ estabas llorando - dijo remarcando el no, rodeé los ojos - Pero de todas formas, estabas en perfectas condiciones, no estabas muriendo o algo así. Entonces pensé que tenía que irme, pero la otra parte de mí decía que tenía que ayudarte, que no me reconocerías y como un idiota, me acerqué. La verdad es que el hecho de ayudarte era solo una excusa, yo sabía que en el fondo moría por verte, aunque estuviera mal, incorrecto, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

- Si bueno... si tu intención era ayudarme y tratar de no ser descubierto, entonces fallaste, porque en el segundo que vi tus ojos de cerca y me di cuenta que usabas lentillas, tu plan de suicida se fue por el retrete.

- Debí haberlo pensado mejor, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando racionalmente, solo quería verte y tenerte cerca, y abrazarte y... te quería a ti.

- Y ahora me tienes - murmuré.

- Por ahora - dijo con tristeza.

- No tiene por que ser así... - respondí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con fiereza, atrapando mis labios entre los suyos mientras nos movíamos rápidamente. Su tibia y suave lengua entro en mi boca, acariciandome con fervor, como si fuera el último beso.

Uno de sus manos bajo por mis costados y los dejó en mi muslo, tomándolo para colocarlo en su cadera. Solté un gemido cuando sentí su erección en mi entrada. Se alejó de mis labios y gruñó salvajemente a la vez que se dirigia a mi cuello.

- Edward - medio gemi, medio llamé. - No... - murmuré.

- Te necesito - me interrumpió. Su mano abandonó mi muslo y se dirigió a mi seno, que comenzó a estrujar, gemimos al mismo tiempo. - Tu también...

- Ahora no, estas tratando de distraerme y no voy a permitir que... - Sus labios volvieron a atacar mi boca para silenciarme. Gruñí en frustración, él quería evitar esta conversación pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que iba a lograrlo, o quiza yo estaba equivocada si pensaba que lo iba a resistir. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y traté de alejarlo, pero el insistía e insistía. Quería responderle, de hecho, le estaba respondiendo, mi cuerpo le estaba respondiendo, pero él no va a ganar esta vez.

No.

El es terco.

Yo también.

Mordí sus labios fuertemente. Se alejó de mí rompiendo el beso.

- Demonios Bella. - gruñó medio enojado, medio excitado. - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- ¿Cual es _tú _problema? No trates de evitar esta conversación. - sus ojos desprendían furia, necesidad y deseo. Me lanzó una mirada intensa, él estaba muy dispuesto a evitar el tema a toda costa, podía leer la determinación en sus ojos. Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras lo observé remojando sus labios.

Cerré los ojos y respiré un par de veces. Me senté en la cama y tomé la sabana para cubrirme antes de poner mis pies en el suelo.

- Déjame ayudarte. - pedí dándole la espalda.

- No. - escuché su voz firme. Demonios.

- Puedo ayudarte, dejame hacerlo.

- No - gruñó.

- ¿Quién mas sabe del asunto? - pregunté para cambiar el tema. No quería discutir, todavía no. Giré sobre mi misma y me golpeé mentalmente porque había olvidado que estaba desnudo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras sentía mis mejillas llenándose de sangre. Una sonrisa engreída se extendió por su rostro a la vez que se apoyaba con el codo. Sabía lo que provocaba en mí y le gustaba. Baichi.

Me acerqué a la cama tomando una almohada antes de ponerlo sobre su masculinidad y alejarme rápidamente, arreglando la sabana para cubrirme más. Él soltó una risita divertida y rodó los ojos.

- Si tu intención es tratar de no excitarme cubriendo tu cuerpo con esa fea sabana blanca, no lo estas logrando. Puedo ver perfectamente tu maravillosa silueta a travez de ella, por la luz de la luna cariño. - sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

Tan sexy.

Maldito.

Mira como te lanza esa mirada de "Te voy a follar duro".

Gil.

Pero esta bueno.

Gilipollas.

Oh si. Tiene una buena polla.

¡Maldición!

Me mordí la lengua preveniendo los insultos hacia su persona por hacerme pensar esas cosas, mientras apretaba la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo para que no me viera nada. Su risa burlona me indicó que no estaba funcionando.

Imbécil.

- Puedo ver tus pezones erectos contra la tela, Bella. - murmuró con voz profunda.

Jodete.

Jodeme.

Oh si... Jodeme.

- Solo... Callate ¿Sí? - Me crucé de brazos, cubriendo mis pezones, pero sus ojos no abandonaban mi cuerpo, y observé con furia cuando sonrió maliciosamente.

- Tus pechos se...

- ¡Callate y respondeme la puta pregunta! - antes de que digas algo mas y te salte encima y te viole desvergonzadamente.

El muy imbécil soltó una maldita carcajada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que responda la pregunta si me estas callando? - preguntó con sus cejas alzadas. Se burlaba, le gustaba ver mi torpeza cuando el me ponía nerviosa. Le gustaba saber que tenía control sobre mi maldita y puta cordura.

Demonios.

- Responde a la pregunta, por favor. ¿Quién mas sabe del asunto? - supe entonces que también estaba evadiendo esta pregunta. Su sonrisa egocentrica abandonó su rostro, dando a lugar una mueca. Estaba ocultando algo.

- Alice - respondió.

- ¿Solo Alice? - pregunté desconfiada. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, y me di cuenta enseguida que estaba pensando en una excusa o una forma para mentirme.

- Alice y Emmet - respondió. Rodeé los ojos.

- Eso ya lo sabía - murmuré. - ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

- Demonios - gruñó. - Sí.. Hay alguien más que sabe, pero me hizo jurarle que no te podía decir a ti.

- ¿Lo o la conozco?

- Más o menos - respondió

- Si no quiere que sepa quien es, por mi bien. - dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Qué harás cuando descubras quien asesino a tu padre?

- Lo entregaré a la policía, o si no tendré que entregar su cuerpo inerte y yo iría a la cárcel. Pero no podré ser el padre de tus hijos si voy a la cárcel, así que la segunda opción esta descartada. - murmuró.

¿Porqué hace esas cosas?

¿Cómo es posible que puede decir palabras tan lindas?

Maldito.

Te maldigo por lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser.

- ¿Cuándo va a terminar toda esta locura? - pregunté tragando saliva, y las ganas de ir a la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza. Me estaba diciendo que quería tener hijos conmigo, me estaba afirmando que _vamos_ a tener hijos. ¿Qué puedo hacer ante eso? Apreté los ojos para pensar con claridad - ¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos de nuevo? ¿Cuando resusitará Edward Cullen? - pregunté en un susurro.

- Todo terminará cuando descubra quien mató a mi padre, podremos estar juntos cuando descubra quien mató a mi padre, y Edward Cullen resucitara cuando descubra quien mató a mi padre.

- Entonces todo se resume en eso. Si descubres quien mató a tu padre, las cosas volverán a la normalidad. - él asintió. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardes en averiguarlo?

- No lo sé. Días, semanas, meses... Años - dijo en un susurro - Todo es relativo.

- ¿Cómo planeas hacer la investigación?

- Empezaré primero pasando por todos los hoteles, buscando pistas, conferencias, reuniones, posibles enemigos. Todo. Trataré de acercarme a los administradores, mi padre nunca sospechó de ninguno de ellos porque él mismo los escogió, pero yo no soy tan confiado.

- ¿Y qué pasa si te reconocen?

- Iré cambiando de identidad. Tengo 50 diferentes documentos, y mucha ropa. Así que no sé si me puedan reconocer. Además, solo he estado en los hoteles de Manchester, Francia e Italia. Me falta el de Estados Unidos y el de China. Los administradores apenas me vieron y tenía como ocho año. Es imposible que me reconozcan.

- Pero deben tener fotos de ti, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no te reconocerán? Yo te reconocí... - él me miró con una ceja alzada.

- No tienen tan buena memoria, quizá piensen que soy parecido, pero nunca sabrán que soy yo realmente. Además, no te puedes comparar con ellos, ellos que vieron a un crío con el cabello revuelto y sin dientes. - Traté de imaginarlo cuando era pequeño, y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, debió haber sido una ternurita.

- Bueno... ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste planeando todo esto? Desde tu muerte hasta la investigación...

- Hace seis meses que lo vengo planeando. Con la ayuda de.. hum.. alguien.

- Ese que me conoce, el que dice que yo lo conozco y no quiere que me enteré quién es. - Él asintió.

- Ese alguien me advirtió de todo lo que estaba pasando, de no ser así probablemente ahora estaría muerto. - Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de tan solo pensarlo.

- Interesante - murmuré. - Dale las gracias a ese alguien de mi parte, por favor... Ahora, sobre este asunto. Dejame ayudarte, por favor. - pedí de nuevo.

- Bella - dijo serio. Se sentó en la cama y tomó la frazada para cubrir su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse. Podía notar la maldita erección apuntándome por sobre la tela. Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva fuermente, mientras mi corazón hacía su carrera a medida que el se acercaba. - Mírame - ordenó con voz dura. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré observándome con intensidad. - En este asunto no me puedes ayudar. Tengo que descubrirlo solo. Además, si descubren quien soy y me ven contigo, sabrán que tienes información sobre mí e irán por ti. - murmuró. Le devolví la mirada con la misma intensidad, la mirada de "No voy a dejarte ganar"

El pensaba que era la mujer indefensa, la que no podía ayudar en nada, a la que tenian que proteger, la que arruinaba los planes por su torpeza. Odiaba que pensara eso, porque no soy una mujer indefensa, porque sé que puedo ayudar, y por más torpe que sea, no era tonta. Me estaba subestimando.

- Y tu tienes que entender que se cuidarme sola, de verdad. Cuando digo que no estoy desprotegida, es porque no lo estoy - murmuré con voz firme, elevé una mano y acaricié su mandíbula, él cerró los ojos por un momento. - ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que venía de china, era cinturón negro y que me entrenó Jackie Chan? - pregunté. El lo meditó por un segundo y luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Si... también recuerdo que después de eso me tacleaste, te sentaste sobre mi trasero y torturaste mis bolas. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - sonreí con ternura.

- Era para enseñarte una lección, la lección de no meterte conmigo, me estabas tocando mas de lo que yo te había permitido. - me defendí.

- Si Bella, sabes defenderte, pero eso no será suficiente...

- No mentí cuando dije que era cinturón negro - interrumpí. - Quizá haya ocultado un poco la verdad en cuando a lo de Jackie Chan, pero era muy parecido o tal vez yo no los supe diferenciar, pero como sea._.._ Mi entrenador me ha enseñado muchas cosas de la vida, una de ellas es a defenderme y no lo hago nada mal. Gracias a esas pequeñas cosas que he sobrevivido.

Silencio. Él estaba meditando el asunto...

- Podemos buscar juntos Edward. Dos mentes son mejores que una, si me dices en como te puedo ayudar acabaremos con esta locura pronto. Y no seré una clase de carga para ti, no tendrás que estar pendiente de mí porque sé cuidarme sola.

- De eso no lo dudo, pero eso no quitará el hecho de que _siempre _querré cuidar de ti. - murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño también.

- Déjame ayudarte - insistí.

- ¿Cómo planeas ayudarme? - gruñó enojado. - ¿Vas a dejar toda tu vida atrás solo para ayudarme? ¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu trabajo, tus sueños, tu futuro solo para ayudarme?

- De hecho, sí - gruñí de vuelta. - Por que tu eres mi sueño, tu eres mi futuro. Por que ya tomé la decisión "correcta" una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Por que tal vez, cuando descubran quien eres y te maten, yo nunca me enteraré. Por que no quiero vivir con la incertidumbre de saber si estas vivo o no. Por que _no_ estoy dispuesta a perderte otra vez. ¿Entiendes eso? Si estoy contigo por lo menos podre asegurarme de eso.

- No me van a matar - murmuró. Solté una carcajada sarcástica.

- Entonces si no te van a matar, no tendrías por qué estar escondiéndote y en este minuto podríamos estar los dos felices de la vida follando como ninfomanos en vez de discutir sobre este maldito asunto.

- Bella. ¡No irás conmigo! Métete eso en la cabeza, por favor - dijo enojado.

No. No me voy a meter nada en la cabeza. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y lo observé con furia.

- Sabes que si yo voy contigo podríamos descubrir al asesino de tu padre mucho mas rápido. - Puso los dedos en el puente de su nariz mientras respiraba profundamente. Dejó caer la frazada y comenzó a caminar por el salón con los ojos cerrados. Cerré los ojos también para ignorar su cuerpo.

- Bella... No me importa si es mas rápido o no. Tu no estas incluida en este viaje, porque no pienso arriesgar tu vida bajo ningún concepto. ¿Entiendes eso? - dijo con voz suave.

- Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a arriesgar la tuya - murmuré todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Maldición Marie! - gruñó. ¿Marie? ¿De verdad? Nunca en su vida me había dicho Marie. ¿Por qué ahora me dice Marie? ¿Tan enojado esta que ahora me viene a decir Marie?.

Cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté.

- Me visto - dijo con voz dura.

- ¿Te vas a ir?

- No tengo otra opción, si sigo acá tu seguirás con la estúpida idea de querer viajar conmigo, cosa que no harás. Sabía que no debía contarte, sabía, pero no. Quise contarte porque confié en que no ibas a meter tus narices en este asunto que no te incumbe en lo absoluto.

Había sacado a su lado idiota. Ese que soltaba palabras feas sin consecuencia, ese que cuando estaba enojado, decía las cosas más hirientes que se le venían a la mente.

No voy a permitir que me gane.

- Si por preocuparme de tu vida, por querer ayudarte para que salgas de este lío lo antes posible, entonces sí, estoy metiendo mis narices y no me importa.

- Me voy a ir de todas formas...

- ¿Vas a huir? ¿Te vas a ir porque en el fondo, sabes que mi propuesta es la mejor solución de todas, porque sabes que yo tengo razón, pero aun así vas a seguir con lo tuyo?

- Lo dices porque tienes experiencia en eso de huir cuando se presenta el primer problema ¿No? - soltó con acidez.

Apreté los puños y los dientes guardando silencio. Sabía que sus palabras los decía para herirme y había logrado su objetivo.

Idiota.

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta mientras mi vista se nubló un poco. Cerré los ojos inspirando profundamente para tranquilizar ese dolor. No me va a ganar. No me va a ganar.

Observé como se ponía los zapatos con movimientos bruscos, ignorándome. Se puso de pie, mirando a todas partes mientras buscaba su camisa, cuando la encontró, pasó sus brazos por las mangas con brusquedad, vistiéndose rápidamente. El silencio incómodo inundó la habitación y el muro de tensión que nos separaba se hizo mayor.

Se dignó a mirarme cuando finalmente se puso su sweater. Yo había permanecido quieta en todo ese minuto, observando sus movimientos, callada, sin decir ninguna palabra.

- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunté con voz neutral, agradeciendo internamente porque no se me quebró.

- Si - murmuró con voz neutral también.

- Espero que te vaya bien entonces - susurré. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras el se alejaba, a la vez que mi vista se nublaba. No quería que se fuera, no quería separarnos de esta manera.

- ¿Qué pasa si en este minuto salgo por esa puerta? - preguntó dándome la espalda.

- Tu te irías y yo te buscaría. Tu te esconderías y yo te perseguiría. Así que si sales por esa puerta, no solo te estarías escondiendo de los que quieran matarte, si no que también te estarías escondiendo de mí. Y creeme que seré mucho peor que esos asesinos cuando te encuentre. No lo dudes.

- No me encontrarás nunca.

- No lo sabes - respondí desafiante.

Él se volteó y me miró de arriba para abajo.

- Adiós - susurró antes de voltear nuevamente y abrir la puerta.

- Edward... - llamé con voz de súplica.

En menos de dos segundos, escuché un portazo, él camino con pasos fieros acercándose a mí. Su mano apartó bruscamente la sabana de mi cuerpo mientras me tomaba en brazos, envolví su cintura con mis piernas y lo besé apasionadamente.

Él soltó un gruñido antes de responderme el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya.

- Lo siento - susurró contra mi boca mientras caminaba conmigo.

- Lo sé - jadeé cuando mi espalda chocó contra algo duro, era la pared. Mis manos se fueron a su cabeza mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

- Sé que te importo y que por eso te preocupas. Yo estaría igual si estoy en tu lugar y lamento haberte llamado una metiche. De verdad no creo que eres una. - murmuró mirandome a los ojos.

Acaricié su mejilla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Lo sé. ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás ayudarte? - pregunté. Él asintió con una sonrisa. - ¿Viajaré contigo? - Él asintió. - ¿Estaremos juntos?

- Absolutamente.

- Gracias - lo abracé apretandolo contra mí. - Gracias por dejarme ayudarte.

- Gracias por querer ayudarme. Te amo - susurró en mi oreja.

- Yo también - respondí mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Esto era solo el comienzo de nuestro viaje.

Orgasmo numero 9. A por ti.

**Martes 20 de Septiembre, 2011 3:02 a.m**

**Sin comentarios acerca de mi tardanza. No tengo excusa alguna mas que el de una estudiante con pruebas. Lo único que puedo decir es lo siento y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo entonces.**

**Atte.**

**FANOFSM**


	7. Paris Hilton

**"PARIS HILTON"**

Grité de frustración.

Apuesto que todo el piso me escuchó.

No.

Todo el motel me escuchó.

No.

Todo Liverpool me escuchó.

No.

Todo Inglaterra me escucho.

No.

Todo Europa me escucho.

No.

Aaaagh!

Gruñí enojada mientras me sentaba bruscamente en la cama.

Error.

- ¡Por la puta santa madre de ese imbécil! - me quejé mientras me recostaba cuidadosamente en la cama.

Mi vagina dolía. Como el diablo. Como si hubiera parido una vaca, un toro y un elefante. Trillizos, todos en un mismo parto. Trillizos y Siameses ¿Pueden imaginar ese dolor? Tener una vaca, un toro y un elefante saliendo de un agujero de diez centímetros, no, cinco centímetros porque estoy segura que ni siquiera tuve la suerte de dilatar cuando esas tres bestias salieron de mi.

Vale, estoy exagerando. Solo tuve nueve orgasmos seguidos en menos de diez horas. Pero creo que es la misma cosa al fin y al cabo. Muy buenos orgasmos tengo que agregar, pero al aparecer algunos hombres no mienten cuando dicen que no te dejará caminar por días. Yo pienso que me quedaré inválida por semanas, meses, años.

Que horror.

Me duele cuando camino, cuando me siento, cuando me paro, cuando me muevo despacio, me duele en _todos _los sentidos.

Golpeé la almohada con mis manos mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, tratando con todas las fuerzas de no llorar.

El _no _lo hizo.

Simplemente _no _pudo hacerlo.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Emmet, esperando que me respondiera, porque si no lo hacía alguien en este piso iba a terminar muerto. Piensa que es una broma Bella, Edward quería gastarte una broma, tal vez es su venganza, no pienses todavía en las ciento un formas de matarlo lenta y tortuosamente, todavía no.

Idiota.

- Contesta, contesta... - murmuré impaciente, mordiéndome las uñas para calmar mi ansiedad, mi enojo, mi frustración y ese ardor que tengo entre mis piernas.

¿Nueve orgasmos seguidos en menos de diez horas?

No gracias. Tentador, placentero, pero no gracias_. _

_Nunca más_ en mi puta existencia.

Todavía quiero caminar y sentarme y no llorar cuando estoy orinando. Soy demasiada joven para sufrir eso.

- Hola - contestó una voz alegre.

- Emmet - murmuré enojada.

- Oh... Bella ¿Cómo...- Se notaba nervioso. Y tiene razón para estar nervioso.

- Dile que conteste el teléfono. - Le corté antes de que siguiera con el protocolo social educativo que tenemos hoy en día de preguntar innecesariamente si estamos bien cuando en verdad a nadie le importa. Deben estar pensando que soy grosera al no seguir con su protocolo, pero estoy siendo _muy_ educada según mi protocolo, porque _mi _protocolo me dice que ahora mismo tendría que estar gritando e insultándole.

- Bells... No se de... - cerré los ojos e inhalé fuertemente, contando mentalmente hasta tres para tranquilizarme.

- Emmet - advertí.

- Te juro que... - "Mi protocolo" Activado.

- ¡No me jures nada, grandisimo idiota! Deja de cubrir al otro rey de los idiotas y dile a ese baichi que conteste la mierda de telefono antes de que vaya a por él y le pateé ese precioso trasero que tiene.

- No tenías por qué gritarle a Emmet, solo estaba ayudando. Y gracias por lo de precioso trasero, el tuyo también es precioso. De hecho lo amo - murmuró el imbécil con voz tierna. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar involuntariamente. Estúpidas reacciones.

Silencio.

¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esta manera? ¿Cómo se atreve a siquiera hablar de mi trasero? Maldito imbécil, estaba enojada, frustrada y excitada. ¿Cómo hace eso? ¡Ni siquiera estamos en la misma habitación! Y ahora no puedo sacar la imagen de su sexy y hermoso trasero.

Estoy jodida.

- Hola linda. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? - preguntó con voz casual.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente, apreté el telefono con mis manos, imaginándome que era su cuello bajo mis dedos, apreté mi mandíbula imaginando que estaba mordiendo su cuello mientras él gritaba de dolor.

Increíble.

_¡Increible!_

- Tu... - susurré tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

Hombre.

Hombre Idiota.

Imbécil.

Tarado.

Maldito.

Tonto.

Baichi.

Tenía un largo repertorio de palabras perfectamente correctas que podía usar, pero ninguno era suficientemente... _fuerte_ para su persona en este minuto. No existía palabra alguna para describir su falta de... Inteligencia.

No sabía por donde empezar, el_ no _podía hablarme con tanta tranquilidad.

- ¿Sí?... - preguntó nuevamente con voz casual, tranquilo, como si no me hubiera pasado nada.

Me sentí traicionada e ingenua, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me estaba pidiendo ser liberado, me estaba gritando ser liberado, quería que las lagrimas salieran de mi sistema, quería que el dolor y frustración dejara de molestar, pero no me iba a permitir llorar. Dolía y quizá era la única forma de que no doliera, pero no iba a demostrar mi debilidad. Así me tragué el nudo que tenía e inhalé profundamente.

- No puedes... Eres un... ¿Por qué...? Pensé que... Lo prometiste - susurré finalmente, tratando de mantener la voz, tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que me afectaba - No puedes simplemente... irte y luego hablarme así. No puedes dejarme y luego decir "Hola Linda, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?" como si no me hubieras prometido que viajaría contigo y luego te escapaste.

- Lo siento - susurró con sinceridad. ¿Es lo único que tienes para decir? ¿Lo siento?

- No me vengas con "Lo sientos" aca, no necesito y no quiero tus disculpas. Quiero que traigas tu trasero al motel donde me dejaste sola, desnuda y con un tremendo dolor entre las piernas. Quiero que regreses a cumplir tu promesa. Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy, si no vienes iré por ti - dije con voz firme - Pero no te vayas sin mí... - rogué al final patéticamente.

- Bella... - dijo con voz suave. - Me temo que eso es imposible.

- No me importa si ya compraste el pasaje a donde sea que vayas. No me importa si estas en camino a Marte y ya despegaste, quiero que vuelvas. _Ahora_...-

- No estoy en camino a Marte, pero si estoy... Lejos. - Sentí las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. Pensé que eran las primeras, pero cuando toqué mi mejilla, me di cuenta que ya estaba mojado. Había empezado a llorar y no supe en qué momento fue eso.

Me había dicho que ibamos a viajar juntos, que ibamos a estar juntos. Me mintió. Se va y yo no voy con él.

Cuando desperté en la mañana y me di cuenta que el no estaba, pensé que fue al baño o salió a comprar algo. Rodeé sobre mi misma para encontrar una nota en la almohada, decía "Bella". Sonreí como idiota y pensé ingenuamente que me había dejado un mensaje de amor, tierno, hermoso, romántico, diciéndome que tenía que salir y que iba a volver, que tal vez me veía tan adorable durmiendo que no me quiso despertar. Siempre tan tonta. Si tan solo hubiera sabido.

_"Bella, cariño. Si estas leyendo esto, probablemente yo ya no este. Prometo que volveré a ti, pero por mientras tienes que ser paciente._

_Lo siento linda, no me odies._

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuyo_

_EALC"_

Siempre tuyo.

Edward Anthony Lillian Cullen.

Pero si es tan tierno. Sonreí por un minuto y luego recordé el mensaje principal. Se había ido. Fue allí cuando mi sonrisa desapareció dando a lugar un rostro distorsionado por la furia. Ya saben el resto de la historia.

- Pero... - murmuré tragándome las lágrimas. Le había dicho que si se iba sin mí, le daría caza y lo torturaría hasta que se desmayara. Bueno... no dije eso precisamente, pero es el plan que tengo en mente cuando lo vea. ¿Realmente no me creyó? Hombre idiota.

- Bella, por favor - murmuró. - Si lo hice fue porque no quería separarme de ti estando enojados... Pensé que...

- ¿Pensaste qué? ¿Pensaste que prometerme que viajaría contigo y luego escapar, iba a ser mejor que abandonarme después de una discusión? ¿Pensaste que iba a estar menos enojada? ¿Pensaste que si te ibas, yo no te perseguiría? Bueno, déjame decirte que si es así como funciona tu retorcida y retardada mente, entonces creo que tendrás serios problemas en encontrar al asesino de tu padre.

- Lo siento por lo de... el dolor en tus piernas. No pensé que... - murmuró cambiando de tema.

- ¡No te atrevas a disculparte por haberme follado! - gruñí.

Silencio en la otra línea, solo podía escuchar su respiración.

- ¿Donde estas? - pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- No te voy a decir - respondió. Bufé.

- Te voy a encontrar de todas formas. Y cuando te encuentre, tus bolas sufrirán mucho, mucho, mucho.

- Bells... no lo hagas..

- ¿Que no haga qué? ¿Destruir tus bolas o buscarte?

- Ambas - murmuró con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

- No me pidas nada. Si no me vas a decir donde estas, entonces será mejor que cuelgues el teléfono porque prepararé mis cosas para ir ahora mismo a buscarte. No me hagas perder mi tiempo...

- Te amo - murmuró de la nada. ¿Cree que va a arreglar algo diciendo que me amaba, que iba a bajar un poco mi enojo hacia él, que con su voz aterciopelada super tierna y hermosa y seductora y un "te amo" sincero iba a lograr devastarme lo suficiente como para hacerme guardar silencio y quebrar todas mis barreras de autodefensa?

Demonios. Sí lo logro.

¡Deja de decir cosas tiernas y hermosas y bonitas y derretidoras de corazones!

- Sé que tu también me amas - dijo después de un minuto cuando no le respondí.

- Ni lo dudes - murmuré golpeándome mentalmente. Se supone que estábamos discutiendo, que yo le estaba amenazando con poner en peligro sus bolas, y precisamente este no era el momento de mostrar mi ternura y decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

- Mira... no era mi intención dejarte, bueno sí, pero... Es lo mejor para todos, te pido por favor que no trates de buscarme.

- Si tu intención era dejarme sola, en un motel, desnuda y con un dolor en las piernas. Lo lograste. Si tu intención era hacerme enojar. También lo lograste. Y si tu intención es que no me involucre en este asunto, porque es peligroso, entonces fallaste como yo cuando fallé hace ocho años atrás tratando de no enamorarme de ti. Así que no sigas insistiendo con eso de que no te busque, porque por los demonios y todos los santos, lo voy a hacer y cuando te encuentre, te voy a golpear lo suficientemente fuerte para que no vuelvas a dejarme y luego te ayudaré a buscar el asesino de tu padre. - tomé un gran bocado de aire. Creo que era la frase más larga que he dicho en menos tiempo y mis pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno. - Ah! Y ni se te ocurra morir antes de que te encuentre, porque voy a matarte yo misma.

Él soltó una risita divertida.

Amaba ese sonido. Tan hermoso.

Él era hermoso.

¡No! Estas enojado con él. Tienes que odiarlo, amenazarlo, no pensar lo hermoso que es cuando ser ríe, no dejar que su persona tenga poder sobre ti aunque no estén en la misma habitación. ¿Cómo se atreve a reir cuando yo le estoy amenazando?

- ¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme con tu amenaza? - preguntó, ya podía imaginar sus cejas alzadas y su sonrisa burlona mientras lo hacía.

- Sí. - El rió nuevamente, burlándose de mí.

- No te rías, porque será otro punto a la lista de tortura cuando te encuentre. - dije ocultando mi sonrisa. Mi voz era neutral o eso pensé.

- Demonios... ¿Está mal que me excite cuando dices todas esa cosas agresivas y rompe bolas, verdad? - preguntó.

Señor... Ayúdame

- Muy mal, terrible - murmuré, ahora para nada enojada. Mierda.

- Quizás deberías castigarme - murmuró seductoramente.

_Oh Dios... _

Una imagen de él desnudo en la cama, con los brazos atados a la cabecera de la cama, inmóvil, todo erecto para mí. Entregado a mi merced, entregando su cuerpo para que yo haga todo lo que quiera.

Una imagen de él acostado y yo a horcajadas sobre él, montandolo salvajemente.

Una imagen de mí acostada en la cama, con mis piernas en sus hombros mientras entraba en mí profundamente.

Una imagen de mi en la pared mientras el me penetraba con agresividad, yo gritando su nombre, él gruñendo.

Una imagen de el...

Abordar operación, Peligro, Peligro. ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Alerta Roja!

- Bella - llamó. - ¿Estás bien, te noto un poco mas... agitada? ¿Estas corriendo o algo así?

- Hum.. Olvidé como respirar por un momento, creo. - El rió nuevamente. ¡Deja de reír! Puedo imaginar su rostro todo hermoso mientras sonríe. - Solo me quedé pensando situaciones particulares en las que tu y yo estamos en lugares particulares haciendo cosas particulares. Incluye desnudez, tu desnudez y mi desnudez - murmuré, y de repente, su risita burlona desvaneció. Fue mi turno de reír.

Se aclaró la garganta.

- Entonces... ¿Dices que vas a torturar mis bolas cuando me encuentres, no? - murmuró con voz grave, desesperado por cambiar el tema. - Suerte con eso de encontrarme.

- Suerte con eso de esconderte. - respondí.

- No me busques - pidió.

- Bueno, solo si me dices donde estás. - mentí.

- Imposible.

- ¿No confías en mí? - murmuré con inocencia.

- Confío en ti, pero si te digo donde estoy, entonces tu vendrías a buscarme.

- ¿No confías en mí? - pregunté nuevamente.

- Vale, si te digo donde estoy, ¿Prometes no venir a buscarme?

- Sí - respondí con voz temblorosa.

- Mentirosa - murmuró con voz divertida.

- ¿No me dirás? - dije haciendo un puchero, algo inútil pues el no lo vería.

- No.

- Entonces no cuentes conmigo. Te voy a buscar de todas formas.

- Demonios Bella...

- Te amo - murmuré.

Silencio en la otra línea.

¡Ja! ¿Vez lo que se siente? ¡Bu-ya! ¿Es difícil mantener una discusión cuando te dicen que te aman, no?

- Eres una cabeza dura - gruñó, pero no parecía enojado.

- Somos dos - respondí.

- Me tengo que ir ahora. No me busques, deja que yo te busque...

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Eres tan irritante. No sé por qué te sigo amando.

- Tu eres un dolor en la vagina. Y tampoco sé por qué te amo, solo lo hago.

- Adios Bella - dijo, podía imaginar una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

- Adios Edward. - dije también sonriendo.

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta.

¡Estas enojada con él!

Idiota.

Tiene un maldito don que me impide estar enojada con él ni aunque sea por cinco benditos minutos. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Cuál es mi problema?

- No me busques - insistió nuevamente.

- Adios Edward - dije no queriendo seguir con la conversación, porque él no iba a cambiar mi opinión y claramente yo no iba a cambiar el suyo.

- ¿Me buscarás, verdad?

- ¿Tu que crees?

- Adios Bella - dijo, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Encontraré tu trasero y te haré sufrir.

- Adios Bella.

- Adios Edward.

- Adios Bella...

- Adios..

- ¡Oh, Por el amor de Dios! - escuché la voz de Emmet interrumpiéndome en la otra línea. Reí divertida. - Esto es peor que "Corta tu, no tu" - hubo un sonido en el fondo, y supuse que le había quitado el telefono a Edward - Bella, querida hermana amiga mia del alma, te quiero mucho, pero ahora mismos nos vamos, Manchester nos espera y Ouch!... - Escuché el choque de una mano contra una cabeza y un "Lo siento". Podía imaginar a Edward golpeando a Emmet. Sonreí triunfalmente.

- Emmet, eres un idiota. ¿Cómo te llamas a ti mismo científico? - gruñó Edward. - Bella... - dijo volviendo al teléfono.

- Así que Manchester ¿Huh? - reí entre dientes.

- Bella, por favor no...

- Te amo. Nos vemos en Manchester entonces.

Escuché un "Demonios" antes de colgar.

Lancé el teléfono a la cama y me paré enseguida comenzando a bailar como idiota, bueno... aunque solo duro dos segundos porque el dolor entre mis piernas hizo que me sentara en la cama nuevamente.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente y era Edward. Quién mas.

- Hola lindo, ¿Cómo te ha tratado lo vida? - Dije repitiendo lo que él dijo al principio, mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro.

- Bella, no hagas anda estúpido.

- Define "Estúpido"

- Comprar un pasaje a Manchester, instalarte en el hotel mientras esperas por mí.. Solo el hecho de buscarme. Eso es estúpido.

- Huh... Buena idea eso de instalarme en el hotel y esperar a que llegues, no lo tenía en mente. Gracias - dije sonriendo aun mas.

- Demonios Marie...

- ¿Por qué me dices Marie? Nunca me dices Marie... - dije confundida.

- Por que cuando digo Bella no suena como si estoy enojado contigo, entonces prefiero Marie.

- Oh, Lily... - dije fingiendo conmoción. - Si eres tan tierno. Espero verte pronto.

- Bella, no vengas, es peligroso.

- Como si eso me detuviera. Bueno, si no tienes nada mas que decir, entonces te espero en Manchester. Es una cita.

Corté antes de que dijera algo, y no volví a contestar las llamadas. No iba a cambiar mi opinión.

.

.

.

Me senté en el sillón pesadamente mientras suspiraba, tenía un alboroto en mi cabeza y no sabía que hacer. Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward se fue y yo volví a Londres.

Lo primero que hice fue empacar todas mis cosas importantes en una maleta pequeña y lo guardé a un lado. Si tenía pensado abandonar todo, por lo menos iba a dejar todas las cosas listas porque pensé que sería irresponsable de mi parte si no lo hacía, así que me pasé los últimos dos días traduciendo el libro que tenía pendiente, todavía me quedaba mucho. Prácticamente no dormí para tener todo esto terminado lo mas antes posible. Entretanto pedí un pasaje para ir a Manchester.

En unas cuantas horas tenía que ir al aeropuerto, porque supuestamente me iba a tomar un par de "vacaciones" para las personas que conocía. Nadie tiene que saber que me alejo de la civilizacion para buscar a mi estupido novio-exmuerto-doctor-supercaliente que se esta esconciendo de unos imbeciles que quieren perseguir su trasero para que cague la información que necesitan y luego matarlo. Pero no, no iba a permitir que me quitaran ese privilegio , porque yo lo iba a matar primero. Tengo el derecho de matarlo primero.

Recordé la carta anónima que me había llegado en la mañana misteriosamente. Lo miré y volví a releerlo, tratando de entender que es toda esta mierda.

_"Si fuera una flor: Lis_

_ Si fuera una palabra: Symbole_

_ Si fuera una canción: Le Ciel dans une chambre_

_Si fuera un numero: Neuf_

_Si fuera un color: Chocolate_

_Si fuera un tipo de cabello: Liso_

_Si fuera un sexo: Mujer_

_Si fuera un nombre: El de una Flor_

_Si fuera un sentimiento: Amor_

_Si fuera un símbolo: Una Rama_

_Si fuera una clave: Palabra_

_Si fuera un corazón: El tuyo_

_Si fuera un apellido: El de un Ilustrador_

_Si fuera un hito: Revolución Francesa_

_Si fuera una mente brillante: Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

_Si fuera un objeto: Espejo_

_Si fuera un famoso: Paris Hilton_

Vale... Todo bien hasta ahora, pero ¿Por qué de todos los famosos geniales en el mundo escogería a Paris Hilton? Por que digo, es ¡Paris Hilton!

_Si fuera un camino: Una carta_

¡Paris Hilton!

Ya, dejalo. Le gusta Paris Hilton, deja de pensar y sigue leyendo.

_Si yo fuera tu, sabría quien soy. Si yo fuera tu sabría a donde ir. Si yo fuera tu sabría donde me escondo, y si yo fuera tu, confiaría mí._

_Yo te conozco perfectamente, y tu también me conoces perfectamente._

_Puedes dudar, pero no dejes que eso le gane a tu inteligencia. Déjate llevar por tus instintos. Escucha a tu corazón._

_Espero que te sirva._

_Saludo atentamente_

_Yo"_

Yo. Claro. Esto era una maldita broma. ¿Qué clase de cosas esta tramando este hombre? ¿Por qué se hace el misterioso?

No sabía bien que quería decir todo esto, pero si de algo estaba segura es que me lo mando Edward. No cabía duda alguna.

"Si fuera una palabra: Symbole y según mis investigaciones profundas con el superprograma de investigaciones para supergenios tecnológicos "Google Traductor" Me indica que Symbole significa Símbolo en Francés. Sí, de todos los idiomas que manejo, francés no es uno de ellos...

Demonios

Y como iba pensando.

...Si fuera un símbolo: Una rama. Si fuera una Clave: palabra" Me estaba diciendo que una rama, era la palabra clave. Y la rama, era el símbolo de nuestro amor. Algo que solamente él y yo sabemos. Era Edward.

¿Me esta tratando de decir donde está? ¿Me acaba de dar una pista para encontrarlo?

Quizá podría ser una trampa... Pero la palabra clave me acaba de confirmar de que en verdad si era Edward.

Dejé la carta a un lado y me froté el rostro, frustrada.

Él me abandonó en el motel, cuando hablamos por teléfono sonaba tan... desesperado, no quería que lo buscara. Entones, ¿Por qué me manda esta carta? Quizá se dio cuenta de que en verdad me necesitaba y por eso me dijo donde estaba.

Piensa Bella, piensa. Eres inteligente. ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto, hombre idiota? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices qué quieres y ya?

"Lis" era una flor francesa. "Symbole", Simbolo en frances. "Le Ciel dans une chambre" es una canción definitivamente en frances. "Neuf" era nueve en francés. "Revolución Francesa", "Jean-Jacque Rousseau" Un ilustrador francés.

Estoy empezando a creer que esto tiene algo que ver con el francés, o Francia en definitiva.

Me aplaudí mentalmente. Que descubrimiento mas patético y pobre.

Espera.

"Paris Hilton"

"Paris - Hilton"

"Pa-ris"

"Hil-ton"

Ciudad de Paris.

Hotel Hilton.

Paris Hilton = Heredera del Hotel.

Edward esta en paris.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yes! ¡Shì! ¡Hai! ¡Ja! - demostré mi felicidad en cinco idiomas. Descubrí el enigma. Oh sí, Oh yes, Oh shí, Oh Hai, Oh ja... No, agregale seis idiomas.

Doble click en google chrome.

Escribe "Google traductor" en la barrita.

Doble click en "Google traductor"

Seleccionar Ingles a Frances.

Escribe "Yes"

Click en Traducir.

Yes = Oui

Click en escuchar Oui

Ahora sí.

- ¡Oh si, Oh yes, Oh Shí, Oh Hai, Oh ja y por ultimo, Oh Oui! - dije agitando los brazos en circulos mientras celebraba mi pequeña victoria.

Creo que necesito ayuda, urgente.

Enseguida, cambié el pasaje que tenía para Manchester a uno rumbo a Paris, Francia. ¡Iré a Francia!

¡Oh sí, oh yes, oh...!

Ya. Vale. Lo corte, Oh sí...

Agité mi cabeza un par de veces para alejar esos pensamientos. Ahora concentrate en lo importante, en la carta que dice algo más.

Si fuera una flor: Lis. Si fuera un nombre: el de una flor.

Si fuera un apellido: El de un Ilustrador. Si fuera una mente brillante: Jean-Jacques Rousseau

Lis Rousseau.

¿Es eso lo que me tratas de decir? ¿Tengo que investigar a Lis Rousseau? Rápidamente fui a mi mesita de noche y tomé una agenda. Definitivamente tenía que anotarlo.

Si fuera un sexo: Mujer.

¿Con eso querrá decirme que Lis es mujer o para decir que le gustan las mujeres, o para decir que el es una mujer? Creo que me voy por la primera opción, así que Lis Rousseau es importante en este asunto.

Seguí mirando la carta que tenía en mis manos, mientras escribía las cosas que según yo eran importantes. Después de bastante tiempo, me quedé pensativa, observando el listado de apuntes que tenía en el papel. Si mis calculos y conclusiones no se equivocan, entonces Edward quiere que vaya a Francia, quiere que tenga en mente a Lis Rousseau, una mujer de cabello liso y chocolate.

Pero y si...

_¡No!_

Debí suponerlo antes. Que idiota fui. ¿Por qué no se me pasó por la mente? Era tan obvio. El sabía que viajaría a Manchester y por eso me envía esta carta, para que vaya a Francia. Para que no lo encuentre. Aunque... No creo que me mandaría _sola _a Francia.

"Puedes dudar, pero no dejes que eso le gane a tu inteligencia"

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Puedo dudar de Edward, pero si soy inteligente sabre que es el, o puedo dudar de su intención, pero si soy inteligente, sabré lo que quiere...

Gruñí en frustración. Maldito hombre, si quieres mandarme señales que sean mas claras. No estoy de humor para estar descifrando tus misterios.

Esto es un lío. Ya cambié el pasaje para ir a Francia. No puedo volver a cambiarlo para ir a Manchester.

Vale, eso es todo. Voy a Francia. Me importa un carajo si está o no está. Si lo encuentro entonces le voy a golpear y si no está, disfrutaré de mi estadía en París, la ciudad del amor.

Mis instintos me dicen que Edward está en Francia esperándome y yo me muero por verlo. Así que allá es donde voy.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué un par de numeros antes de poner la opción llamar. Pasaron dos tonos cuando finalmente se decidieron por contestar.

- Hola - dijo una voz familiar.

- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas? - escuché un chillido exagerado al otro lado de la línea y no pude evitar reir.

- Un, dos, tres me muero. ¡Bella Bells! - dijo.

- Si, soy yo Jakie Jake. Tengo un trabajo para ti...

- Estoy enojado contigo, ¡Perra desconsiderada! Solo me llamas cuando me necesitas, pensé que era tu mejor amigo.

- Exagerado, prometo llamarte todos los días de ahora en adelante. ¿Contento?

- Bien, ¿En qué líos estas metida como para solicitar mi ayuda? Pensé que eras la única persona que no la necesitaría. ¿Drogas, prostitución, alcohol, órganos robados, mercado negro?

- Dios santo, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Solo dame lo que te pido, lindo y no preguntes.

- Ya estas en celo. - suspiró. - ¿Cuántas necesitas, dos, tres? - me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando lo escuché.

- Quince - reí.

- Vale, te lo tengo para mañana. Nos vemos Bella Bells, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.

- Siempre. Hasta mañana entonces. Besos Jakie Jake.

.

.

.

Me bajé del taxi boquiabierta. De seguro lo primero que iba a perdir del hotel sería un babero, deben tener muchos. Sabía que era lujoso, sabía que era 5 estrellas, sabía que era super top y super cool. Pero nunca pensé que era para tanto.

Le pagué al taxista antes de girar sobre mi misma para mirar al hotel. Tomé el mango de mi pequeña maleta y comencé a arrastrarla mientras hacía mi camino hacia la entrada. La puerta se abrió automáticamente para mí y una oleada de viento hizo que mi pelo volara al estilo de un comercial de shampoo. Fantástico.

Cerré los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta tres mientras suspiraba. Me dirigí a la recepción con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

- _Bonjour Mademoiselle **(*)** -_ dijo el joven del mostrador. Sus ojos grises me examinaron de abajo hacia arriba, fijando su vista en mi escote por un instante antes de volverla a mi rostro. Me dedicó una sonrisa acogedora. Bien, objetivo fácil.

- Bonjour - murmuré. Era lo único que sabía decir en francés. - ¿Hablas ingles? - pregunté con el mejor acento británico que pude.

- Se lo suficiente - dijo con torpeza. Sonreí con ternura. Debía tener unos 20 años. - ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

- Tengo planeado pasar unas vacaciones con mi amiga. Parece que ella llegó antes que yo y ya encargó la habitación. ¿Puede ver si ella ya la reservó o no?

- ¿Cómo se llama su amiga?

- Lis Rousseau - dije sonriendo.

El joven comenzó a escribir un par de cosas sobre la pantalla táctil y lo examinó por un momento.

- Así es, ya la encargó.

- ¿Cuál sería la habitación?

- Cuarto piso, habitación #117 - respondió sonriendo.

- Gracias, eres un encanto - le guiñé un ojo y me volteé tomando mi maleta.

Sin más, comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, sonreí triunfante. Ya tenía preparada mis identificaciones falsas, mi nombre falso, me aprendí el código, la fecha de cumpleaños. Todo. Y el chico ni siquiera me preguntó el nombre.

Como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

El ascensor me recibió vació, entré con pasos largos y seguros, presionando el botón donde tenía el digito cuatro. La puerta se cerró frente a mí y yo esperé sintiendo el familiar hormigueo en el estómago cuando va subiendo o bajando.

En el piso dos, se detuvo y entraron dos personas. Era una pareja de ancianos. Paulatinamente, el ascensor se fue llenando a medida que iba subiendo, hasta que llegamos al piso cuatro e hice todo mis esfuerzos para salir. Caminé a lo largo del vestíbulo, buscando la habitación correspondiente.

Cuando finalmente estuve enfrente de la habitación me detuve un momento a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Solo inventé la excusa perfecta para buscar a la chica, pero no pensé en lo que iba a decir cuando finalmente la viera en persona. Se me escapo un detalle muy importante.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve paralizada, pero cuando la manilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Pá-ni-co.

Ya sé. Me abalanzaré sobre ella y le daré un abrazo. Luego me ruborizaré y le pediré disculpas porque me equivoque de persona. Listo.

Mis ojos estaban observando mis zapatos, retorciendo mis dedos nerviosamente por lo que iba a pasar. Tranquila Bells, nunca mas la veras, así que puedes pasar la mayor vergüenza de tu vida. No recordará tu rostro.

Observé con nerviosismo a medida que la puerta se fue abriendo, mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y mi respiración se volvió agitada. Fruncí el ceño confundida cuando vi los zapatos. Lentamente, fui alzando la vista. Comenzando desde sus pies extremadamente grandes envueltos en una sandalia tipo plataforma, sus piernas musculosas cubiertas por unos jeans ajustados, mostrando un bulto a la altura de su entrepierna.

Travesti. Definitivamente.

Vestía una polera con mangas en su torso, y tuve que alzar el cuello para mirar su rostro. Labios con un rush rojo intenso, nariz recta, ojos marrones, cabello largo y liso.

- Lis Rousseau. - murmuré conteniendo una sonrisa. - Encantada de conocerte.

**Domingo 25 de Septiembre, 2011 9:31**

**(*) _Bonjour Mademoiselle = Ya les explique como usar el google traductor xD_**

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Menos de una semana! Todo un record xD**

**Lo hice con mucho cariño y trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. **

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo entonces.**

**Dejenme saber que opinan del capitulo, y sus deducciones y cualquier cosa :)**

**Atte**

**FANOFSM**


	8. Bajo Presión

**BAJO PRESIÓN**

Sentí sus ojos marrones registrarme con la mirada. El ceño fruncido y sus labios rojos apretados en una lieaa, solo causaron que mi sonrisa se ensanchara.

- ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? - murmuró con su voz aterciopelada, pero mas chillona.

- ¡Amiga! - grité - Esperaba una bienvenida mas entusiasmada Lis. Después de que te fuiste y me dejaste sola en Inglaterra como la perra idiota que eres ¿Me recibes así? Eres una desconsiderada - murmuré golpeando su hombro con fuerza. Él.. Ella se quejó audiblemente, pero sabía que a mi me había dolido mas que a él.

- Ya te pedí disculpas por eso. No tenías que golpearme, _amiga_ - murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿No me vas a hacer pasar? - pregunté cambiando el tema. Antes de que me respondiera, pasé por su lado y entré a la habitación.

Escuché como la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y me volteé para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué haces acá, Bella? - preguntó con voz demandante.

Cuando lo vi hace un rato, mi enojo hacia él había pasado y tenía pensado abrazarlo, darle un beso y perdonarle oficialmente por lo que hizo en Inglaterra. Pero su actitud hizo que mi enojo volviera y con ello, mis deseos de venganza.

Caminé dos pasos hacia adelante, acercándome a él. Puse mis manos en su abdomen y fui subiendo, pasando mis manos en sus pechos mientras los apretaba. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y yo sonreí en respuesta, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. Miré hacia arriba, fijando mi vista en sus ojos marrones.

- Vine porque te quiero ayudar - susurré. - Sé que puedo hacerlo. También vine porque te echaba de menos y quería estar un tiempo contigo. - murmuré con voz suave, pestañando varias veces para mostrar un gesto inocente. - Pero la principal razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque te amo y porque prometí que te iba a ¡Romper las bolas! cuando te encontrara - gruñí al mismo tiempo que levantaba mi rodilla derecha con fuerza y rapidez, golpeando sus partes noble.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó a la vez que se arrodillara y ponía sus manos entre su hermoso y maravilloso pene. - Dios santo, Bella. ¡Ouch!

- Para que veas que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - dije con voz enojada. - Siempre. Para que veas que sé defenderme bien, para que veas que no soy una inservible y lo mas importante. - me agaché a su altura y puse mis manos en su rostro para que me mirara. Su expresión era digno de ser fotografiado, su rostro estaba rojo y tenía las cejas fruncidas, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Me tragué a la Bella que lo abrazaría y dejé que Bella Bitch siguiera su papel por un rato mas. - Para que no tengas ni siquiera la fuerza de levantarte y volver a dejarme de nuevo. ¿Te quedó claro?

Soltó el aire en un gemido extraño y asintió con la cabeza torpemente. Me di cuenta de que Bella Bitch fue muy lejos esta vez, y ahora Bella buena quería hacerle cariño.

- Lo siento - susurré apenada. Me arrodillé enfrente de él y lo abracé, enterrando mi rostro entre sus tetas.

Perfecto. Estoy entre las tetas de mi hombre.

- Bella - gimió de dolor.

- ¿Quieres enterrar tu rostro entre mis pechos? - pregunté, tratando de darle una recompensa. El se separó de mí y sus ojos brillaron como un niño alegre. - ¡Oh, chiquito! ¿Te duele mucho? - puse mis manos en su cabeza y lo atraje a mí. Sentí su rostro entre mis pechos y comenzó a agitar la cabeza suavemente.

- Mucho - murmuró como un bebé. Sus brazos se fueron a mi espalda y me abrazaron con fuerza.

- Lo siento... Pero es solo para que aprendas tu lección. Si vuelves a hacerlo, la venganza que te espera sera muchísimo peor que esta. Ya te lo advertí y tu no escuchaste.

- Prometo que nunca te desobedeceré. Pero ahora, tienes que irte - dijo alejándose de mí.

- Ajá - murmuré asintiendo. - Sobre eso... No. - dije cruzándome de brazos. - Además, tu fuiste el que me mando la carta.

- ¿Qué carta? - preguntó confundido.

- La carta en donde me decías que estabas en Francia... ¡Duh! - dije agitando la cabeza.

- Yo no te mande ninguna carta. ¿De qué me hablas?

El silencio nos invadió. Me quedé mirando el vacío con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos. Él no me envió la carta, pero si estaba en Francia. Eso significa que hay alguien que sabe sobre Edward.

- ¿Si fuera una flor, Lis? - pregunté.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó frunciendo aun mas el ceño.

- Ohdios, ohdios, ohdiosohdiosohdios... - murmuré para mi misma mientras me ponía de pie. Algo estaba mal. - Saben quien eres, saben donde estás. Nos conocen mas de lo que podrías creer... La rama, todo. No puede ser - dije cubriendo mi boca con mi mano.

- Bella.. - escuché que me llamaba, pero mi mente estaba trabajando rápidamente.

- Pero... La clave, era rama. ¿Cómo supo? Algo esta mal. ¿Has sentido a alguien siguiendote? - pregunté volteandome para mirarlo en el suelo unos dos segundos y luego seguir caminando. No me interesaba su respuesta, algo andaba mal.

- Bella... - me llamó nuevamente.

- Dijo que yo lo conocía perfectamente y me conocía perfectamente. ¿Cómo es eso posible? O quizá estaba mintiendo. Eso es, estaba mintiendo el idiota que me mando la carta. Pero quien quiera que sea, nos conoce bien. Y ademas de eso, sabe donde esta Edward, sabe quién es Edward y...

- ¡Bella! - dijo él tomandome de los hombros y me sacudió suavemente. - ¡Cálmate! - murmuró mirandome con intensidad. Me interné en sus ojos marrones, concentrándome para encontrar el verde esmeralda que me daría tranquilidad.

- Lo siento... - susurré. El sonrió con ternura y me beso suavemente antes de alejarse y acariciar mi mejilla.

- Ahora sí. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es esa carta del que me hablas?

- Hace dos días me llegó una carta que me decía en donde estabas. Bueno... no exactamente, era una especie de enigma que tenía que descifrar. Y según mis conclusiones, me llevaron a ti.

- ¿Tienes la carta contigo? - preguntó.

- Sí... - murmuré. Rebusqué en mi bolso hasta que encontré la billetera, de ella saqué el papel arrugado en donde contenía todo. Se lo entregué y el comenzó a leerlo detenidamente.

- ¿Cómo mierda concluiste que me llamo Lis Rousseau y que estoy en aquí? - preguntó sorprendido. - Aquí no dice nada.

Sonreí ampliamente y alcé una ceja.

- Por que soy demasiado inteligente. Así que no me subestimes - dije cruzandome de brazos.

- Demonios. Tu inteligencia me excita - gruñó negando con la cabeza, observé divertida como su cabello revoloteaba al ritmo de sus movimientos.

- Concéntrate. - murmuré chasqueando los dedos. - Hay alguien que sabe de ti y de mi. De nosotros. ¿No te preocupa eso?

- Yo creo tener una idea de quién es - dijo apretando los puños. Su rostro que anteriormente estaba sereno, se volvió rojo echa una furia. No sabía si era por el maquillaje o porque estaba enojado. Frunció el ceño adorablemente y murmuró insultos en voz baja.

- ¿Quién? - pregunté curiosa.

- Ese imbécil me las va a pagar. Sabía que no debí confiar en él. Estúpido - gruñó dando vueltas de allá para acá, tratando de calmar su enojo.

- ¿Quién? - insistí confundida.

- ¡Emmet! - estalló finalmente, deteniéndose en su lugar. - El dijo que tu podrías ayudar en este maldito plan, pero yo le dije que no. Nunca respeta mis decisiones.. - Sonreí con ternura, sabiendo que Emmet me ayudo. Le debo una a ese grandotón.

- Pero.. Él es el científico - dije suavemente, mientras me acercaba a él y ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando con la punta de los dedos. - Si dice lo que dice, es porque tiene razón.

- Nadie sabe por qué es científico. Ni siquiera él lo sabe. Simplemente es tan idiota, que percibe el mundo de otra forma y entiende la física mas. Pero lo tarado no se le va con nada. - gruñó enojado. - Y no respetó mi decisión, te mandó esta carta sin mi autorización, exponiéndote al peligro. Es un desconsiderado. - bufó. - Yo nunca haría eso si estuviera en su situación. Nunca metería a Rose en estos asuntos.

- Edward - murmuré tratando de tranquilizarlo. - No te enojes con él. Solo estaba tratando de ayudar. Emmet no me hubiera mandado si supiera que es peligroso para mí. De seguro sabe que me puedo cuidar sola, porque confía en mí. - Observé su mandibula tensarse. Tomé sus manos y los puse sobre mi cintura, él no parecía molesto con eso, pero tampoco retiró las manos.

- Bella, yo confío en ti. - murmuró mirandome. Yo observé embobada sus labios rojos carmín, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de no reir cuando él hablaba. Por que sabía que estaba hablando en serio, pero no por eso su rostro me causaba menos gracia. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras continuaba escuchandolo. - Pero si algo te pasa estando aquí, yo nunca me lo voy a perdonar. ¿Entiendes? Porque eres muy importante para mí y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte. - Bajó su frente hasta apoyarla en la mía.

Mordí con mas fuerza mi labio, asintiendo con la cabeza porque temía que si soltaba mi labio, me largaría a reir y no era el momento para risas.

- Pero... - susurré después de un rato. - No me pasará nada, Edward. Además, ponte en mi lugar. Si yo estuviera en peligro, ¿No harías todo lo posible para ayudarme a salir del problema? Yo te amo, y porque te amo estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Y si no pensara que puedo ayudarte, no estaría aquí. Sé que puedo ayudarte, solo tienes que dejarme.

El cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, envolviéndome en un abrazo.

- Por favor - susurré en su oído, mientras rodeaba su cuello. Sentí sus pechos de algodones contra mi clavícula y era algo demasiado extraño. Tomé un bocado de aire y percibi el olor a perfume barato. Puaj! Edward mujer, era horrible. Quiero a mi hombre, Pensé frunciendo el ceño. No me respondió, si no que solo se dedicó a abrazarme. - Bueno... entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan, camarada? - pregunté rompiendo el hielo.

- Tu te quedarás en la habitación y yo bajaré. - respondió.

- De ninguna manera. Iré contigo. - dije firmemente.

- Si tengo que amarrarte a la cama para que no salgas, lo haré - advirtió con tono amenazante. En menos de un segundo, un pequeño flash paso por mi mente, en donde él me amarraba contra la cama, pero no precisamente para motivos de retención.

Nop. Definitivamente no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

- Y si yo tengo que dañar tus bolas de nuevo para impedir que salgas de esta habitación sin mí, también lo haré. - dije guardando la compostura. - ¿Crees que lo harás mejor solo que conmigo? ¡Mírate por favor!

- ¡Hey! Soy una mujer hermosa. No lastimes mis sentimientos - murmuró ofendido.

- ¡Yo soy una mujer hermosa! Tu solo eres un travesti asqueroso. Aunque de cierta manera me gusta, pero eso ya tiene que ver un problema conmigo o quizá contigo. Agh! Da igual. Eres la mujer mas fea que he visto en toda mi vida.

- Tambien eres malvada. - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Vamos Edward - susurré suavemente haciendo un puchero. Puse mis manos sobre su brazo y comencé a pasar los dedos lentamente. - Sabes que yo sería de gran ayuda - murmuré mirándolo con ojos de cachorros. Sentí sus dedos tensándose alrededor de mi cintura, apretó su mandibula con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

- No estas siendo justa - murmuró.

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunté con inocencia mientras subía mis dedos hasta su cuello. Me puse de puntillas y acerqué mi rostro a su cuerpo. - Yo estoy siendo muy justa - murmuré respirando sobre su cuello. - Ésto es ser injusta. - Mis labios hicieron contacto con su piel, y comencé a dejar pequeños besos mariposas. Escuché como su respiración se volvió mas pesado y soltó un gruñido cuando lamí esa pequeña porción.

- Bella - murmuró con voz ronca. - Quédate aquí, por favor. - susurró. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me alejó de él para mirarme. Fruncí el ceño porque estaba usando esa mirada que no me gustaba para nada. Esa mirada que debilitaba mis poderes de autodefensa.

- Pero... - traté de protestar.

- Pero nada - me cortó. - Quédate acá. Por el momento no necesito ayuda en nada, de verdad lo tengo todo controlado. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí, por favor? - su voz era suave mientras me miraba con ojos brillantes, tratando de ser persuasivo.

- Bueno - dije finalmente haciendo un puchero.

- Hey, no te pongas triste - susurró tiernamente mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios. - Volveré. Lo prometo.

- ¿Cuándo? - pregunté.

- En una hora aproximadamente. Por mientras puedes hacer lo que quieras, ver tele, ordenar comida, cualquier cosa que te haga feliz. ¿Y Sabes? De cierta forma me alegra que estés aquí acompañándome, pero ese es mi lado egoísta, que te quiere sin importar las consecuencias - sonreí.

- A mi me gusta ese lado egoísta - murmuré. - Vale. Entonces me quedo aquí.

- Asi es - asintió sonriendo.

- Pero solo una hora, te doy una hora. Si no vuelves, iré por ti. ¿Entendido? - advertí señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. - dije poniendo las manos sobre mi cadera. - Si tu quieres que me quede aquí sin hacer nada por una hora, lo haré. Pero si pasan mas de una hora y tu no vuelves, no creas que me quedaré tranquila esperándote.

- Bien - dijo cruzandose de brazos. - Ahora me tengo que ir. - murmuró volteándose.

- Espera - dije tomando su brazo para detenerlo. Puse mis manos en su rostro y lo bajé para darle un beso. Mis labios se abrieron instantáneamente y me vi envuelta en un gran abrazo mientras él correspondía al beso. Su lengua entró en contacto con la mía, masajeandonos mutuamente. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos hoy día y no me había dado cuenta de la falta que me hizo hasta que volví a sentir sus labios. Delineé su labio superior con mi lengua, sintiendo el sabor familiar a rush. - ¿Edward? - murmuré sobre sus labios.

- ¿Sí? - respondió mientras seguía besandome.

- ¿Ese es mi rush? - pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- No se de que hablas - murmuró mientras introducía su lengua nuevamente en mi boca, para impedirme hablar. Puse mis manos en su hombro y me alejé de él para mirarlo con seriedad.

- ¿Te pusiste _mi_ rush? - pregunté de nuevo. Se quedó en silencio por un segundo y pude notar el rubor en sus mejillas, estaba avergonzado. Nunca se avergonzaba y el hecho que lo hiciera, era demasiado tierno. Sonreí. - ¡Te robaste mi rush! - grité alejandome de él mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente.

- Lo siento, es que necesitaba uno urgente y no sabía donde encontrar uno y justo estaba ese en tu cartera y como estaba preparando mi fuga... No podía simplemente despertarte para decir "Hey, me estoy fugando, pero tu no lo sabes y bueno, tomare prestado tu rush y sería. Nos vemos "... - balbuceó rápidamente. - Te compraré otro - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. Solté una carcajada divertida, me acerqué a él y lo abracé por el cuello.

- Eres un tierno - reí mientras besaba su mejilla suavemente. - Te extrañé - susurré en su oído.

- Yo también - susurró besando mi mejilla. - Ahora sí, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en una hora - sonrió. - Tu boca se ve graciosa, esta todo rojo. - se burló.

- La tuya también - reproché - Creo que deberías ir a retocar tu maquillaje antes de bajar. Eres un espanto. - Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en donde tendría que decirle a mi novio/hombre/loquesea que se fuera a retocar su maquillaje. Esas cosas simplemente no pasan, pero para variar, a mi me tocan las cosas mas raras.

- Igual te gusto - dijo guiñándome. Y me di cuenta horrorizada que en efecto, Edward vestida de mujer, se veía igual de sexy. No puede ser.

- Callate - murmuré. - Ahora ve a arreglar tu maquillaje y te vas. Será mejor que vuelvas en exactamente una hora, porque si no, iré por ti. Ya sabes.

- Volveré en una hora, no te preocupes - dijo tomando su bolso antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Te amo - murmuré mientras lo observaba salir por ella. Él se volteó y me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

- Wo ai ni - respondió y cerró la puerta.

No supe por cuanto tiempo me quedé observando la puerta, en un estado de shock. Había dicho "Wo ai ni". Me lancé sobre la cama con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado. ¡Me había dicho Wo ai ni! ¿No es un tierno? Comencé a reír sola mientras soltaba un grito de jubilo. ¿Cómo es posible que se acuerde después de tanto tiempo? Es que no podía ser mas perfecto.

.

.

.

Todo esta bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Solo han pasado dos minutos, dos minutos. Probablemente esté subiendo por el ascensor, o quizá había mucha gente que quería subir y por eso como el caballero que es, cedió el puesto a otras personas. O tal vez tiene unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con el administrador, nadie sabe.

Confía en él Bella. Edward sabe lo que hace, no esta metido en problemas. Solo se ha atrasado... ahora cinco minutos. Perfecto, van cinco minutos. No es nada cinco minutos, nada. Quizá cuando iba subiendo, una niñita se tropezó y él la ayudo por el instinto doctorino que tiene. Sí, probablemente haya ocurrido eso.

¡Siete minutos! Tranquila, quizá cuando terminó de curar a la niña, ella quedó tan enganchada que comenzó a cuestionar su sexualidad y probablemente le haya preguntado a Edward si es lesbiana. Claramente, porque eso ocurre todos los días. Obvio, nada de que preocuparse.

Ocho minutos. Solo son ocho minutos, cualquiera se puede atrasar ocho minutos. Quizá en este momento, Edward esté incomodo porque la niña le pregunto si era lesbiana y él como todo un caballero, le respondió que sí. Entonces la chica se puso mas feliz todavía y como consecuencia le daría un beso.

Nueve minutos. El beso es apasionado, la niña le gusta y al parecer, a Edward también, porque todavía no aparece por esa puta puerta. Ese pervertido vestido de mujer ha corrompido a una pequeña niña y la volvió lesbiana.

¡Bastardo! Típico de los hombres. Siempre lo mismo.

Tranquilízate Bella. Solo han sido nueve minutos, no seas exagerada. Nada de lo que pensaste ha ocurrido.

¿Y que pasa si ha ocurrido? No solo me habrá engañado, si no que lo habrá hecho con una niña y encima lesbiana. ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

¡Demonios! Estoy divagando. Tengo un gran torbellino en mi cabeza que me hace pensar cosas estúpidas e imposibles. Edward nunca me engañaría y mucho menos con una niña, no seas tonta.

¿Y que pasa si ya lo hizo? ¿Y que pasa si en este minuto estén los dos traspasando saliva y todo el mundo les aplaude porque han rompido todas las barreras del amor, el de no hay edad y el de no importa el sexo? Pero.. en verdad el sexo no es uno, porque Edward aunque este vestido de mujer, tiene una evidencia, una gran evidencia que demuestra su masculinidad. Y entonces...

¡Deja de pensar estupideces!

Doce minutos.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu hombre está en una misión suicida y se atrasa doce minutos. No, eso es lo que le pasa a un hombre que esta saliendo con una persona mentalmente enferma y se atrasa unos malditos putos ¡Doce minutos!

Solo... respira profundo y relájate. Nada malo ha sucedido. Hay muchas cosas cotidianas en el mundo que le pudo haber pasado, nada de lo que pensaste claro esta, porque eso no ocurre nunca. Ni siquiera en las peores situaciones podría ocurrir. Simplemente no es cotidiano.

¿Ni siquiera que tropiece con una chica, y luego se vuelva lesbiana y...?

_NO_

Esta bien. Todo tranquilo. Yo estoy tranquila, probablemente Edward está tranquilo y bien. Así que mantente calmada, no seas una paranoica tonta.

- ¡Fuck! - gruñí hundiendo mi rostro sobre la blanda almohada.

Solo son quince minutos. No hay de que preocuparse. Nada.

¿Y si acaban de descubrir que no es Lis, y que en verdad es Edward Cullen y que viene a buscar el asesino de su padre y que tiene la información y lo secuestraron y lo matan?

Nada de que preocuparse.

Al diablo con mi intento de calma. Le dije una hora, no ha llegado. Incluso le di quince minutos adicionales y todavía no aparece por esa bendita puerta. Eso quiere decir que algo anda mal.

Ya no estoy calmada. Para nada.

Me puse de pie en menos de dos segundos, arreglando mi ropa rápidamente mientras tomaba mi bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta. Estaba rezando al cielo que cuando la abriera, su pecho masculino estuviera en mi campo visual, no importa si incluye dos senos postizos, el hecho de que estuviera allí me tranquilizaría.

Cerré los ojos cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta, y conté hasta tres antes de abrirlo. No, nada. Ningún rastro de senos botados en el piso. Suspiré y traté de tranquilizarme. Tal vez cuando vayas caminando por el pasillo, te encuentres con su espeluznante y maravilloso rostro.

O tal vez no, pensé cuando doblé hacia el ascensor y vi lo desolado que estaba la habitación.

Al menos ahora puedes desechar esa idea de que había mucha gente y por eso él se demoró.

¿Enserio? ¿Ahora es cuando puedo desechar la idea, por que el hecho de que Edward bese a una niña lesbiana que salvó de un trágico tropiezo, no es imposible?

Bufé. A veces mi mente era tan pero tan raro.

Las puertas se abrieron y el ascensor estaba vacío. No entres en pánico estúpida, solo entra a esa cabina y baja al primer piso. Mi pierna estaba tiritando cuando el ascensor comenzó a bajar, estaba realmente nerviosa y ansiosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no es que fuera vidente, pero nada bueno pasaba cuando sentía esas cosas.

Finalmente llegué al piso uno, y Edward no aparecía por ninguna parte. Creo que me voy a volver loca, más de lo que ya estoy.

Caminé hacia el mostrador y el chico que me había atendido en un principio ya no estaba, si no que fue reemplazado por una chica.

- _Bonjour Mademoiselle, comment je peux vous aider? **(*)**_

- ¿Hablas ingles? - pregunté rápidamente. Ella frunció el ceño y cambió su expresión al de uno confundido. Perfecto, la chica no habla ingles.

- No entiendo - murmuró con el acento francés marcado en su pronunciación.

- ¿Hay alguien que sí entienda ingles? - pregunté desesperada. Frunció más el ceño y negó con la cabeza. No supe si fue porque no entendió lo que le dije, o era "no" a lo que le pregunté.

- Espéreme - dijo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta, dejándome sola en el mostrador.

- Maldita sea - gruñí por lo bajo mientras esperaba a la chica. Giré sobre mi misma y apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

La recepción era bastante amplia, con algunos sillones donde descansaban las personas. No vi ningún rostro familiar en el lugar y comencé a preocuparme. Lo mas probable es que si la chica entró por esa puerta, quiere decir que adentro hay mas salones privados. Y si esos salones son privados entonces, allí es donde debería encontrarse la oficina del administrador, que según mis investigaciones, se llama "Michael Newton".

Una brillante pero peligrosa idea se me cruzó por la mente. Podría arruinar todos los planes de Edward, o podría salvarle el día. Era arriesgado y probablemente estúpido, pero si conseguía lo que buscaba, tendríamos muchos puntos a nuestro favor.

Suspiré y tomé la decisión de hacer lo arriesgado. Miré hacia todos lados, verificando que nadie me estuviera mirando mientras me colaba al otro lado del mostrador. Todos estaban absortos en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Así que primer paso, listo.

Me acerqué a la puerta por donde entró la chica y la abrí con seguridad y confianza, o eso trataba de aparentar, mientras rogaba internamente para que no apareciera alguien. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi un largo pasillo vació, alumbrado tenuemente con una luz amarilla.

Solo tienes que buscar la oficina de Michael Newton, Michael Newton. Comencé a caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo, mirando las plaquitas para encontrar el nombre que estaba buscando desesperadamente. No puse mucha atención a las letras que veía, pues ninguna empezaba con "M" así que solo los dejé pasar. Sentía mi corazón palpitando furiosamente mientras la adrenalina corría por mis venas. El miedo de ser atrapada en cualquier momento me carcomía por dentro, pero tenía que arriesgarme y si preguntaban por mí, algo se me ocurrirá. Generalmente mi mente funciona mas rápido cuando estoy bajo presión. Así que solo necesito mantener la calma.

Tuve que contener un grito de jubilo cuando finalmente encontré la bendita oficina. Cuidadosamente puse mi oído en la puerta para tratar de ver si había movimientos. Noté las vibraciones de la madera llegando a mi tímpano, se oía un eco en el fondo y solo eso. No había señal alguna que me indicara la presencia de alguien en su interior. Así que lentamente dirigí mi mano hacia el pomo y lo giré.

Con el corazón en la boca, el rostro lo suficientemente rojo como para ser capaz de detener un camión a miles de metros de aquí y con un mar de sudor bajando por mi cuello, abrí la puerta para encontrar la habitación completamente vacía. Pude respirar aliviada de nuevo. Y cuando estuve por entrar, escuché una voz chillona riendo exageradamente, que resonaba por los pasillos. Era Edward. Supuse que estaba en algunas de estos salones.

Decidí apresurarme así que cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí el escritorio. Sobre él encontré una caja de guantes de latex, agradecí internamente por la ayuda que probablemente Buda me mandó. Es que cuando entras a buscar cosas como una delincuente, tienes que procurar utilizar guantes para no dejar huellas digitales. Que tonta fui al no preocuparme de eso en un principio. Me puse los guantes rápidamente y comencé a buscar entre los cajones, traté de encontrar algún tipo de archivo que tuviera que ver con reuniones. Carpetas, cualquier cosa y no encontré nada.

Una carpeta roja llamó mi atención, pues todas las demás eran azules así que lo tomé y comencé a ojearlo. Escuché unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y mi pulso aceleró nuevamente. Casi pegué un grito de histeria cuando un pitido sonó detrás de mí, era una agenda electrónica que estaba en el escritorio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé la carpeta junto con la agenda y lo guardé en mi bolso.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y luego el pomo comenzó a girar.

- Señor Mike - dijo la voz de un joven. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y fue allí cuando mi mente pensó en algo inteligente.

Puse mis manos sobre el escritorio y comencé a balancearlo constantemente, produciendo sonido con todas las cosas que estaba encima de ésta.

- ¡Oh! - gemí. - ¡Oh sí! ¡No pares! - gemí nuevamente mientras continuaba con el terremoto que estaba causando en el escritorio. - ¡Oh! - gemí mas fuerte. - ¡Mas, mas, mas! Así es querido, sí, mas fuerte, tu sabes! ¡Sí!

Rápidamente la puerta se cerró frente a mí y escuché los pasos del chico corriendo mientras se alejaba. Misión cumplida. Me hubiera quedado para robar mas cosas y a celebrar mi pequeña victoria, pero lo que paso fue realmente arriesgado y tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina y asomé la cabeza para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie. "No hay moros en la costa" Me susurré a mi misma, y mientras lo hacía, salí de la oficina. Comencé a correr por el pasillo rápidamente, sujetando mi bolso contra mi pecho para que no causara tanto ruido. Estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada cuando la puerta se abrió ante mí y apareció un hombre rubio por ella. Me detuve en seco, mi corazón había quedado en el suelo a unos metros atrás. Se salió de mi pecho cuando estaba corriendo. No resistió la presión.

Tragué saliva y me arreglé la ropa, tratando de parecer normal. Improvisa Bella, tal como lo hiciste hace un rato. El hombre me examinó, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando poso su mirada sobre la mía, me sentí pequeña.

- Bonjour - saludó no muy alegre. - _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? **(**) - **_

- No hablo francés - dije encogiendome de hombros, mientras daba gracias a Buda por no saber hablar en Francés.

- Habla ingles, comprendo - comentó. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprobar que el hombre hablaba ingles y bastante fluido. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Todo el mundo sabe ingles, debí hablar en Chino, pero como la idiota que soy no lo hice. - ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita?

Mi mente trabaja mejor bajo presión. Bajo presión mi abuela.

- Estaba buscando a alguien. - dije con mi mejor voz de actriz.

- Pero solo está apto para el personal. ¿No leyó el cartel? - preguntó desconfiado.

- No sé leer en francés - me excusé.

- Estaba en los dos idiomas - replicó enarcando una ceja.

- No lo vi realmente. Solo quería entrar para buscar a alguien - dije incomoda, queriendo salir de esta situación.

- ¿A quién?

- Uh... a.. no recuerdo su nombre - mentí con torpeza. Él enarcó aun mas la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- No le creo - murmuró. Presión, presión. Ahí viene la presión y recién mi mente esta procesando algo para darme una rápida escapatoria.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, muchacho insolente? - dije de repente enojada, cuando en verdad él debería estar enojado, pero solo estaba cumpliendo con mi papel. - No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, ¿Tienes idea de quién soy?

- No tengo ni la menor idea - respondió con tono desafiante.

- Soy Alice Cullen, la heredera de este hotel. Así que no vengas con el interrogatorio aquí ni me trates de mentirosa. Por que en menos de cinco segundos puedo sacar tu lamentable trasero de aquí - dije lazandole una mirada de odio. Esa que intimidaba.

El chico se encogió en su lugar y pidió disculpas silenciosamente.

- Ahora vete de aquí, no quiero ver tu rostro alrededor - gruñí. El chico asintió y pasó a mi lado con la cabeza agachada mientras se dirigía hacia una de esas puertas.

Salí por la puerta rápidamente y encontré con la chica que me atendió hace un rato. Le dije un par de cosas mostrando un rostro de arrepentimiento y me alejé del mostrador lo más rápido que pude sin darle tiempo para que dijera nada más. Caminé con pasos distraídos para que las personas a mi alrededor no sospecharan.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, no tuve ni tiempo de tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y un Edward hombre me jaló hacia adentró.

- Te voy a matar - gruñó mientras me envolvía en un abrazo y enterraba su rostro en mi cuello.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté devolviendole el abrazo.

- ¿Y te atreves a preguntar por qué? - dijo alejandose de mí mientras me miraba con enojo.

- Yo... - murmuré sintiendo mis mejillas rosadas.

- Ya me vas a explicar que hacías, ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí porque el asunto se puso complicado. - murmuró soltándome. Se dirigió hacia su maleta y sacó unos lentes de contacto dentro del envase plástico.

- ¿Vamos juntos? - pregunté emocionada, pero no quería ilusionarme mucho porque ya sabía cómo podría terminar.

- No me queda otra - murmuró malhumorado. Estuve a punto de sentirme lastimada por sus palabras, pero cuando volteó su cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, me indicó que era una broma. - Me alegro que estés aquí, aunque sea peligroso... Creo que lo haremos bien. ¿Me ayudas? - preguntó.

- Claro - respondí acercándome.

Salimos de la habitación en media hora, él vestido como un empresario ejecutivo, bastante sexy debo agregar, con su cabello negro y ojos azules escondidos bajo unas gafas de sol. Yo estaba con un simple vestido azul, cabello rubio y ojos naturales, también escondidos bajos las gafas de sol. Él fue a la entrada primero que yo y me esperó afuera, yo llegué unos minutos mas tarde. No podíamos salir juntos pues sería mas sospechoso de lo normal.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Después de comprar unos pasajes improvisados para ir a Alemania, nos subimos al avión con un suspiro de alivio. Elegimos el asiento para dos personas, yo me senté por el lado de la ventana y él se sentó en el pasillo.

Tomó mi mano delicadamente y beso mis nudillos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios. Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y bese tiernamente antes de alejarme.

- No pude conseguir nada - suspiró derrotado. - El imbécil de Mike se paso la tarde mirando mis pechos falsos y tratando de hacer una movida - susurró en mi oído. - Incluso me tocó el muslo. ¡El muslo! - solté una risita divertida y puse mi mano en su muslo para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Y no le hiciste nada? - pregunté en un susurro. Me alejé de él y miré alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos estuviera escuchando. Haciendo precaución, busqué una hoja en mi bolso y se lo entregué junto con un lapiz. Él comprendió enseguida y me sonrió.

- Eres la mejor - murmuró mientras tomaba el papel con el lápiz. Bajó la mesa que se encuentra en el asiento de adelante y se apoyó en él para escribir. Cuando terminó, deslizó el papel disimuladamente por debajo de su brazo y me lo entregó.

_¿Qué le podía hacer? No podía pararme y noquearlo de un solo golpe, porque no obtendría la información que necesito. Pero cuando él me invitó a salir y le rechacé, se enojó demasiado. Estoy seguro que ahora va a tratar de investigar a Lis y cuando descubran que no existe, removerá cielo mar y tierra para encontrarme. Por eso teníamos que irnos. Pero ahora no creo que sepan que soy ya tu sabes quien. ¿Y donde estuviste tu?_

Me entregó el lapiz y me puse a escribir. Con ésto recordé la vez que estuvimos en el internado, en clase de biología y usabamos las notitas para comunicarnos. Que bellos tiempos, pensé.

_Haciendome pasar por Alice. Puede que tu no conseguiste nada, pero con lo astuta que soy, pude robar una carpeta y una agenda electrónica. Imagina todas las cosas que podemos hacer con ellas._

Le devolví el papel y él comenzó a leerlo detenidamente. Cuando terminó, giró su rostro para mirarme con sus ojos azules, estaba sorprendido y feliz a la vez.

- ¿Ya he dicho lo perfecta que eres? - susurró en mi oído a la vez que bajaba su mano para descansarla sobre mi muslo. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

- Una que otra vez - murmuré, él rió divertido. - Nunca mas vuelvas a dudar de mi capacidad como delincuente. Puedo llegar a ser la peor de todas - dije en tono de advertencia.

- Nunca más - respondió besando mi mejilla.

**Jueves 6 de Octubre 2011, 12:55 AM**

_**(*) Hola señorita, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?**_

_**(**) ¿Que hace usted aquí?**_

**De nada sirve que justifique el atraso. Ninguna excusa es valida, asi que solo me queda pedirles disculpas y que disfruten este capitulo.**

**Estoy participando del concurso Hateful Lemmonade Contest 2 con "León de montaña". Hay muchas historias buenas en el concurso, así que leanlas y voten por el mejor. Si el mío merece de un voto, entonces bien por mi. Pero sinceramente creo que tiene que ganar el mejor. **

**Y bueno, eso sería todo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Atte.**

**FANOFSM**


	9. John y Yoko

**JOHN Y YOKO**

- Piensalo John - susurré en su oído mientras trazaba pequeños circulos en su muslo. El se removió inquieto, apartando su muslo de mi mano sin siquiera mirarme. Tenía planeado ignorarme todo el viaje. Demonios - Por favor...

- Yoko - murmuró con tono de advertencia.

- John - respondí en un susurro. Se volteó hacia mí y me lanzó esa mirada intensa que me hacía temblar, con el ceño fruncido.

- Yoko Marie de los Angels Sanpetersburgo Ono - me mordí el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada y molestar a los demás pasajeros. Su rostro se relajó y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció por la comisura de su boca.

- John Edmundo Franzua Joseph Pepito del Lennon - Sus hombros comenzaron a vibrar fuertemente producto de la risa que estaba conteniendo. Dejó de mirarme y soltó una carcajada silenciosa mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Yo me uní a su momento de risa apoyando mi frente en su hombro. - ¿Eso es un sí? - pregunté después de un rato cuando ambos nos habíamos relajado.

- No - respondió con voz firme. Hice un puchero y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, mirando hacia arriba con ojos de cachorro. - Yoko. No. - dijo manteniendo la vista hacia el frente. Ignorándome.

- Dame una razón.

- Llegaremos en 50 minutos. Así que no - respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- 50 minutos. Con eso nos basta y sobra para tener mas de un...

- No - dijo interrumpiéndome.

- Pero... siempre fue mi sueño...

- No - me interrumpió de nuevo. - Eres una pervertida, en serio - finalmente bajó su vista para mirarme. Tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió la mirada. Sonreí.

- Solo di que sí. - rogué con ojos brillantes mientras agitaba su brazos. El cerró los ojos firmemente mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

- No - murmuró tomando el puente de su nariz.

- Eres un aburrido - bufé volviendo mi espalda al respaldo de la silla. Me crucé de brazos y le lanzaba miradas despectivas de vez en cuando, para tratar de intimidarlo.

- Si tu dices - dijo encogiendose de hombros, se cruzo de brazos también y me devolvió la mirada, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo miré atentamente, fijandome en su hermoso rostro, que mostraba una expresión de concentrado. Me observaba con ojos atentos, grandes y azules, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara. Sentí mi piel convertida en una puta gallina cuando una de sus manos descansó en mi muslo casualmente. El calor se acumuló en mis mejillas y de repente, me vi en la necesidad de quitarme el fino sweater que llevaba puesto, su sonrisa burlona se ensanchó al ver mi inquietud mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento, tratando de parecer relajada.

- Maldito - gruñí agitando mi pierna mientras lo cruzaba sobre la otra. - Tu fuiste el que se negó a mi oferta. Ahora no vengas a tocarme como si nada - dije por lo bajo. Me crucé de brazos y recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo. Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risita burlona. - Baichí - gruñí cerrando los ojos - Voy a dormir los 50 minutos que quedan, ya que no veo que otra cosa puedo hacer.

- ¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que te ves cuando estas enojada? - preguntó susurrando sobre mi oído.

Apreté los ojos e inspiré profundamente. No abras los ojos, porque será tu perdición.

Tan sexy.

¡Demonios!

- Buenas noches - murmuré finalmente, giré un poco para apoyar mi hombro en el respaldo, quedando en frente de la ventana y dándole la espalda.

- Ven aquí fea - dijo divertido. Escuché el movimiento de la ropa y luego sentí su brazo sobre mi hombro, girándome. De un suave empujón, acercó mi cuerpo hacia él, haciendo que mi cabeza descansara sobre su hombro. Como acto reflejo, levanté mi mano y la apoyé en su pecho mientras inhalaba su aroma.

- Te odio - solté en un tono infantil.

- Si tu lo dices - repitió él encogiéndose de hombros, provocando el movimiento de mi cuerpo junto el suyo. - ¿Sigues enojada?

- Nunca estuve enojada - murmuré.

- Para mi si lo estabas - replicó.

- No estaba enojada, estaba irritada. - corregí.

- No le veo la diferencia...

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No lo sé... siempre consigues lo que quieres. No es justo, cada vez que trato de enojarme contigo, al segundo después ya no lo estoy. - dije haciendo puchero.

- No siempre consigo lo que quiero. Además yo debería decirte eso, porque estas acá en este momento. Eres demasiado terca...

- A mi me gusta llamarle perseverancia. - dije sonriendo. Solté un bostezo y me acomodé en su hombro.

- Bueno, chica perseverancia. Sera mejor que duermas un rato, que todavía nos queda tres cuarto de hora de viaje- murmuró besando mi cabeza. Alcé mi rostro y le dediqué una sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla. Gesticulé un "Te amo" sin provocar sonido y él sonrió también. - Descansa linda...

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

- Te queda bien el rubio - murmuró en un susurro mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto.

- ¿Gracias? - pregunté confundida, tomando su mano con el ceño fruncido.

- Aunque me gustan mas las morenas. - dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras me tiraba suavemente hacia adelante.

- Gracias - dije con ironía. Él sonrió negando con la cabeza. Siempre hacía ese gesto, simplemente algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Nos fuimos acercando a la entrada, en donde había una amplia escalera de forma circular, adornado a los lados con unas lindos arbustos verdosos que tenian unas cuantas flores. Habían dos puertas giratorias, de esas que te hacían perder el sentido de orientacion mientras vas avanzando y sobre las puertas, justo en el centro, había un gran letrero que decía "Eaven". Los colores eran de un tono pastel y azul, todo muy elegante y hermoso.

No me sorprendía para nada.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, nos atendió un señor de edad avanzada, se manejaba en el aleman y en el ingles, así que fue facil registrarnos. Nos miró perplejos cuando se dio cuenta de los nombres que teníamos.

- Somos unos verdaderos fanáticos - dije agitando la mano distraidamente mientras sonreía.

- John y Yoko - murmuró Edward rodeando mis hombros con su brazo. - Una pareja excepcional. Decidimos cambiar nuestros nombres en honor a ellos. Fue un acto tan heroico ese que hizo John. No hay alguien mejor que él, es lo mínimo que podría hacer - dijo con un tono apasionado, solo le faltaba poner la mano en forma de puño sobre su pecho, y gritar "Por John". Sonreí divertida mientras lo observaba.

- Fue asesinado por un fan. No veo... - comenzó el hombre, pero la mirada asesina que le dedicó Edward, le indicó que era mejor callar.

- Es un héroe. No hay ninguno como él - replicó Edward con los dientes apretados. Realmente parecía uno de esos fans asesinos, como si el hecho de insultar a su ídolo fuera el mayor de los pecados. Aunque ni siquiera lo ha insultado, pero bueno, era gracioso ver la expresión del caballero todo nervioso. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para aguantar la risa.

- Ninguno como él - repitió el señor mientras asentía.

Después de registrarnos sin ningún inconveniente, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación para instalarnos. El trayecto fue silencioso, con las manos tomadas y cada un inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, cruzamos la recepción, que era muy parecida a la de Paris, subimos el asensor, robándonos miradas discretamente y sonriendo como idiotas, caminamos a lo largo del pasillo hasta que llegamos a nuestro suit.

Edward deslizo la tarjeta y se prendió una luz verde acompañado de un pitido, indicando que ya podíamos pasar. Avancé lentamente con nuestras maletas, dejandolo de lado mientras contemplaba con asombro la habitación. Casi con la boca abierta, gire sobre mi misma, examinando las elegantes paredes blancas y el gran ventanal que nos entregaba una vista expectacular. Había una cama tamaño matrimonial en el centro de la habitación con un lindo cubierto de color azul marino, y encima habían unas almohadas, casi al lado de la entrada, había otra puerta, lo cual supuse que era la del baño. Todo parecía tan perfecto, todo era tan perfecto.

Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras me apretaba contra él, apoyó su mentón en mi hombro despues de dejar un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

- Lindo ¿No? - susurro mientras se balanceaba suavemente con mi cuerpo. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro a la vez que cubria sus manos con las mías.

- Muy - murmuré con una sonrisa. - ¿Tienes algo planeado?

- Mas o menos - Soltó el agarre de mi cintura, alejando la mano mientras la subía lentamente para quitarme la peluca y nuevamente volvió a rodearme. Poso sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, besando suavemente. Ronroneé en respuesta y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? - pregunté curiosa.

- Besarte - respondió abriendo un poco sus labios mientras dejaba salir su lengua, que me lamió deliciosamente.

- Mmm... - fue lo mas inteligente que se me ocurrió decir. - Estaba hablando de ahora...

- Besarte - repitió, pegó su pelvis a mi trasero, restregando su erección con sensualidad.

- Digo... - murmuré tratando de concentrarme. - Sobre las carpetas y eso...

- Podemos verlo mas tarde. Ahora tengo otra cosa en mente - puso sus manos sobre mis caderas y me giro.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos azules. Le sonreí con ternura mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Le quité la peluca que llevaba y lo lancé a algún lado de la habitación antes de besarle. Su lengua delineó urgentemente mi labio superior antes de que yo le diera el pase libre. Nos masajeamos mutuamente, mientras sus manos se fueron a mi espalda, deslizando hacia abajo el cierre de mi vestido. Solté un pequeño gemido antes de alejarme de él por falta de aire.

- Dios Bella... Eres hermosa - murmuró mirándome con intensidad. Lo único que hice fue sonrojarme como idiota y sonreir.

Me detuve un momento para examinar su cuerpo, llevaba unos zapatos negros, demasiados relucientes, tan relucientes que podría ver mi propio reflejo. Los pantalones negros de ejecutivo, descansaban libremente a lo largo de sus fuertes piernas, portaba una linda erección que se marcaba a la altura de su cadera. Hermoso.  
>Pase la lengua por mis labios, humedeciéndolos y luego continué subiendo. Camisa celeste y lisa, marcando perfectamente los músculos de su abdomen, se había arremangado las mangas, dejando sus firmes antebrazos descubiertos. De repente me sentí un poco mareada y el pulso comenzó a acelerar más de lo normal.<p>

- Respira linda - susurró con una sonrisa.

- Tu culpa - comenté mirando su rostro perfecto.

Él llevo sus manos hasta mis hombros, removiendo el pedazo de tela hacia los lados, a la vez que se inclinaba para besar la piel desnuda. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de sus labios en mi cuerpo, dejando escapar un suspiro. Levanté los brazos para ayudarle a quitarme el vestido, los bajo lentamente mientras pasaba sus manos por mis costados. Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar solar un jadeo. Nunca me acostumbrare a su ardiente tacto.

Cuando escuché la prenda chocando contra el piso, alcé un pie y lo pateé a un lado, quedando solo en ropa interior. Me lanzo una mirada de abajo hacia arriba, alzando las cejas mientras contemplaba mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y pude ver el deseo que habían en ellos. Temblé ligeramente de anticipación.

- Encaje negro - dijo con voz ronca. - Me gusta.

- Tienes mucha ropa - me quejé, cambiando de tema.

- Eso tiene solución - sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su camisa. Negué con la cabeza.

- Yo me encargo de ese asunto - murmuré desabrochando los botones. Él, sin perder su tiempo se inclinó hacia mi y comenzó a besar mi mejilla, mi nariz, mi frente, mis ojos, todo mi rostro. Solté una risa divertida mientras trataba de concentrarme en mi trabajo, cuando finalmente terminé con el último, toqué su firme abdomen y él siseo por lo bajo. Subí a lo largo de su torso arrastrando mis uñas hasta que llegué a sus hombros y le quité la camisa. Después, me dirigí a su cinturón y comencé a desabrocharlo. Para entonces, sus labios habían bajado a mi cuello, que comenzaron a succionar deliciosamente, mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, logré desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajar con dificultad el cierre de éste.

Un gruñido salio de su pecho cuando puse mi mano sobre su gran erección por sobre la tela, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con la acción, él se alejó y me tomo en brazo al estilo novia, avanzando conmigo por la habitación y lanzándome como un salvaje a la cama.

- Usted señorita, no tiene idea de como se ve con ese atuendo - me miró con los ojos oscurecidos mientras se acercaba con pasos peligrosos hacia la cama. Cuando llegó al borde, se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón antes de poner sus rodillas sobre la cama. Sonrió maliciosamente y sentí mi pulso acelerado nuevamente, era hermoso cuando me miraba de esa manera, como si el fuera un animal salvaje y yo su presa.

- ¿Cómo me veo? - pregunté curiosa mientras me iba alejando de él, arrastrándome hacia la cabecera. Avanzó lentamente hacia mi con las rodillas por la cama.

- Preciosa, Hermosa, Sexy, Salvaje, Comestible - gruñó lamiendo sus labios mientras miraba mi cuerpo con hambre. Envolvió mi tobillo izquierdo con su mano y me tiró con facilidad hacia él, yo solté un chillido sorprendida porque fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude reaccionar. Se inclinó hacia mí, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, creando un tipo de prisión. - ¿Tienes mas de esos encajes bonitos? - preguntó descansando su peso sobre mi cuerpo, mientras presionaba su pelvis contra mi entrada.

Cerré los ojos y solté un fuerte jadeo. Tan delicioso.

- Si... tengo algunos mas, ¿Por qué?

- Por que te compraré un millón mas, iguales a los que llevas puesto ahora.

- Pero... - y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él había llevado una de sus manos hacia mi entrada y rompió mis bragas de un solo tirón. - ¡Hey! Eres un... - la protesta murió cuando sentí sus mágicos dedos acariciando mi interior. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y arqueé la espalda, gimiendo.

- ¿Decías? - preguntó divertido mientras continuaba acariciándome.

- Baichi - solté en un gemido. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños, concentrándome en sus largos dedos, que se curvaron hacia arriba, presionando mis paredes en otro ángulo. - Fuck - jadeé.

- Si tu dices - murmuró retirando lentamente sus manos de mi centro. - ¿Condones? - preguntó.

- Eh... en mi cartera - respondí. Me senté en la cama y lo miré mientras se alejaba. Que trasero mas hermoso, por Dios, podría verlo todo el día y no me cansaría. Me fijé que durante su trayecto, se había llevado los dedos a la boca, lamiendo sensualmente. Gemí involuntariamente ante la vista y escuché una risita divertida de su parte. Cuando llegó al sillón donde había dejado la cartera, la abrió y de ella sacó las cajas de condones que nos faltaba por usar todavía.

- Nos quedan 26 ¿No? - preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se iba acercando.

- 25 - corregí.

Me senté en la cama con los pies colgados, mientras esperaba a que llegara. Una vez que estuvo frente a mí, lleve mis manos a su cadera y tomé los elásticos de su boxer. Su erección se erguido frente a mí, me hacía querer probarlo. Lentamente comencé a bajarlos, acariciando sus musculosas piernas mientras lo hacía. Dejé caer la prenda al piso, y volví a sentarme derecha, contemplando la hermosa imagen delante de mí.

Sin titubear, lo envolví con mi mano derecha, ganandome un gruñido de su parte y sonreí satisfecha, me gustaba ser yo la causante de esos sonidos.

- Estas duro - murmuré acariciando la cabeza con mi pulgar.

- Bella - gimió. Yo alcé la vista, encontrandome con sus ojos que me miraban cargados de deseo. Dejó la caja de condones a un lado de la cama y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, a la ves que se inclinaba y me besaba urgentemente. Fui apoyando mi espalda lentamente en la cama mientras envolví su cintura con mis piernas, las suyas continuaban fuera de la cama.

Fui tanteando la cama con las manos, hasta que encontré la caja de condones y con mis instintos, saqué un pequeño sobre. Él rompió el beso y se separó de mí, rápidamente rompí el sobre para sacar el condón. Lo deslicé suavemente por su erección mientras contenía la respiración.

- Ven - murmuré cuando terminé. - Subamos a la cama...

- No. - respondió tomando mi tobillo y lo llevó a su cadera. Puse mis manos en la cama a modo de apoyo y le miré con expresión confundida. - ¿Eres flexible? - preguntó curiosamente.

- Huh... un poco ¿Por qué? - respondí.

- Bueno, veamos qué tan flexible eres ¿Sí? - me mordí el labio inferior asintiendo con la cabeza. Lentamente, comenzó a subir mi pierna hasta que lo dejó a la altura de su hombro.

Oh. Dios.

Besó tiernamente mi tobillo antes de dejarlo en su hombro y volver su mirada hacia mi.

- Flexible - comentó con una sonrisa torcida. Se fue inclinando hacia adelante, acercando su erección a mi entrada. Contuve la respiración cuando lo sentí entrando en mi lentamente. - Muy flexible - murmuró con voz ronca. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo sentía moviéndose suavemente dentro de mí.

- Ajá - comenté.

Me embistió a un ritmo lento y sensual, tomandose el tiempo de prolongar el placer. En esta posición, tocaba puntos que no pensé que tenía y no pude contener mas gemidos cuando el comenzó a acelerar su velocidad.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó saliendo de mi lentamente y luego entrando con fuerza. Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí con la cabeza. Se inclino sobre mí y levantó mis sostenes sin darse la molestia de quitarmelos. Mientras se llevaba un pezón a su boca, comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas. Me penetró una y otra vez constantemente, mis gemidos cada vez mas audibles.

- Oh Dios - jadeé, presionando su cabeza hacia mi pecho con las manos.

Se alejó para tomar mi otra pierna, también subiéndolo a su hombro. Su nombre salió de mis labios muchas veces, acompañado de otros gemidos ante la sensación de placer que se acumulaba en mi bajo vientre.

- Eres demasiado flexible - murmuró sorprendido mientras continuaba con sus embestidas.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas mientras sentía mi cuerpo sudoroso junto al suyo. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el familiar sonido de nuestros cuerpos encontrándose y la cabecera de la cama chocando contra la pared. Mis piernas se comenzaron a acalambrar y se caían a los lados, trate por todos los medios de mantenerlos en su hombro pero no pude.

Él se resigno a dejarlos caer y puso sus manos en mi trasero mientras se inclinaba para besar mis labios. Succione su labio inferior, mis gemidos perdiéndose en su boca, sus movimientos cada vez mas rápidos y mas fuertes.

Sentí mis músculos tensándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sabía que iba a llegar en cualquier momento. Contemplé su hermoso rostro con los ojos cerrados, mientras se concentraba, soltando jadeos de vez en cuando con sus labios entreabiertos.

- Mirame - murmuré, abrió los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa. Tomé una de sus manos y entrelacé los dedos mientras continuamos con el vaivén.

Después de unas cuantas estocatas, finalmente sentí ese familiar hormigueo en mi vientre. Arqué mi espalda mientras soltaba un gemido ante la energía que se estaba liberando en todo mi cuerpo. Sentí mi cuerpo temblando de placer y aluciné con colores inexistentes. Él alcanzó su orgasmos unos segundos después de mí, gimiendo mi nombre un par de veces antes de derrumbarse sobre mi cuerpo.

Respiró profundamente sobre mi cuello para recobrar su ritmo normal, rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos mientras lo apretaba hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo.

- Alucinante - murmuré sin respiración.

- Lo sé - dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

.

.

- Concentrémonos en los datos reunidos. En esta carpeta está la información de cada uno de las reuniones que hubo en los últimos quince años. Mi padre murió el 2007 en agosto. Eso quiere decir que quizá tengamos una pista. Si hubo una disputa entre Eaven y Tream, lo mas probable es que estaría escrito en estos documentos, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

- Bien, hay que buscar esos datos, pero ¿Cuál es el plan que tenemos para conseguir carpetas? Si logramos obtener mas de estas, seran mas pistas para nuestro favor. Entonces veremos si en las reuniones de Paris y Alemania, se discuten sobre los mismos temas, ya sabes, las disputas entre Eaven y Tream - murmuré mientras tomaba un bocado de pollo. Él bebió un sorbo de su coca cola antes de contestar.

- Lo importante en este asunto, es encontrar alguna pista, cualquier cosa que nos lleve a Aro, porque estoy seguro que él fue quien mando a que mataran mis padres; pero necesito comprobarlo. He pensado que sería mejor hablarlo con él, con una grabadora, pero es demasiado arriesgado. - dijo.

- Totalmente arriesgado y estúpido. Tu mismo dijiste que eran personas peligrosas, si te descubren y encima con una grabadora, eres mas que hombre muerto. Eres hombre recontramuerto. - murmuré y él asintió con una sonrisa. - Así que ni se te ocurra hacerlo, porque te golpeo. Ahora, volviendo al plan de hoy día, podrías hablar con el administrador como hiciste mientras yo hago de las mías y robo mas carpetas - propuse.

- ¿Desde cuando eres criminal? - preguntó burlonamente.

- Desde hoy - repondí encogiéndome de hombro.- ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

- Prefiero que esta vez, tu vayas a hablar con el administrador y yo voy a robar las cosas. Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado y...

- Me las arreglé para liberarme de muchas personas, no me subestimes ¿Sí? - murmuré en un tono ofendido.

- Lo siento. Solo... no puedo acostumbrarme al hecho de que en efecto, puedas cuidarte sola. Me gusta ser yo quien te cuida. - Sus ojos brillaron con ternura, le dediqué una sonrisa y acaricié su mejilla.

- Eso se llama machismo y no lo voy a tolerar. Soy tan capaz como tu para hacer las cosas, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Ahora, ésta vez tienes razón, no por que no me sepa cuidar sola, pero creo que podré distraer mas al administrador que tú. Solo me basta un buen escote y un lindo acento alemán, con eso lo podré hacer suficiente tiempo para que tu robes alguna pista - bromé mientras tomaba otro bocado de pollo. El arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Edward celoso era lindo.

- Me parece que el lindo acento alemán basta y sobra. Pero... escotes ¿Realmente es necesario? - murmuró apretando la boca en una sola línea.

- Bueno... Ayudaría. Y ese es mi parte del trabajo, así que me encargo yo. Tu ve pensando en lo que podrías hacer para robar lo que sea que tengas que robar - contesté, me fulminó con la mirada y yo se la devolví. Se equivocaba si piensa que me va a intimar.

- Bien, ve con tu escote y tu lindo acento alemán, espero que si te toca el muslo o algo mas, hagas uso de tu cinturón negro y abortes el plan.

- Bueno - murmuré conteniendo una sonrisa. - No te pongas celoso.

- No estoy celoso - mintió patéticamente. Enarqué las cejas. - Vale, lo estoy. - gruñó finalmente. - Estoy muy celoso, recontraceloso, ultramegahipersuperceloso, demasiadomucho...-

- Ya entendí tu punto - le corté.

- Pero no quiero estarlo... Es solo, se me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que tu estaras sola con un hombre que de seguro, mirara tus hermosas piernas y tu lindo escote - se lamentó como un niño.

- Y será lo único que podrá hacer Edward. Mirar, no tocar.- Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a su lado, sentandome en su regazo - En cambio, tu puedes hacer de todo, porque solo tengo ojos para ti. Así que confía en mí, todo saldrá bien. ¿Sí?

- Si - murmuró con voz patosa. - Pero recuerda, si te toca algo...

- Lo noqueo, ya está. ¿Feliz? - pregunte rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y asintió.

- Un poco - murmuró con un puchero. Me iba a inclinar para darle un beso, pero algo debajo de mí pierna comenzó a vibrar. - Mi celular - se excusó él con una sonrisa divertida. Me puse de pie y volví a mi asiento mientras él sacaba su celular.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunté curiosa.

- Emmet - contestó el telefono, al mismo tiempo que respondí a a mi pregunta.

- Hola. ¿Donde estas? - preguntó Emmet.

- Estamos en Alemania ahora, en Berlín. Bella consiguió una carpeta y una agenda electrónica. Ahora estamos buscando una forma de conseguir mas carpetas y después vamos a estudiar los datos reunidos, quizá así obtengamos pruebas en contra de Aro, además...

- Wowowow.. detente un momento. ¿Estamos, Bella, obtengamos? Creo que estas teniendo un problema amigo. ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

- Por que estoy con Bella - contestó Edward. - ¡Ah! y contigo quería hablar de eso también. - gruñó enojado.

- Yo también te extrañe Eddie, sé que mueres por escuchar mi voz, pero hombre... La vida sigue, yo amo a Rose con toda mi alma y..

- No te hagas el simpático ahora, ya me enteré de lo que hiciste - le cortó Edward.

- No se de qué hablas Edward.

- Bella, ¿Por qué no le cuestas tu misma? -

- ¿Bella?... Huh, hermano. Se que fuiste un idiota al dejarla ir y que probablemente estes en el baño cortandote las venas mientras te ahogas con leche como el raro que eres, recordando el nombre de Bella pero... Mi nombre es Emmet. E-mmet, no Bella. E..-

- No empieces - gruñó Edward.

- Hola Em - dije sonriendo.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien, gracias. Y como iba diciendo Edward, en todo caso es tu culpa que extrañes a Bella, porque... ¿Estás con Bella? - preguntó sorprendido.

Científico. Realmente no lo entiendo.

- Mas o menos - contesté.

- Y de eso quería hablarte Emmet. ¿Quién te dio el derecho de decirle a Bella mi paradero? Te dije que ella no estaba dentro del plan y aun así, le mandaste practicamente un GPS y una foto para decirle donde estoy. - GPS y una foto, pensé. Como si hubiera sido tan fácil, pero era mejor no interrumpir ya que su monólogo iba en serio - Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso si tu no estabas de acuerdo, nunca expondría a Rose en eso y aparentemente...

- Espera - interrumpió Emmet. - ¿GPS? No se de qué estas hablando. Yo nunca le mandé ningun GPS o alguna foto a Bella.

- Era una carta - murmuró Edward rodando los ojos. - En la carta decía donde estaba, digo, no exactamente, era mas bien como un acertijo y Bella lo descubrió...

- Yo no le he mandado ninguna carta a Bella.

- No mientas Emmet - dijo Edward.

- Yo no fui, lo juro.

El silencio invadió el ambiente y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Pero... Si no fuiste tu, ¿Quién fue? - pregunté. Quien quiera que haya sido, me conocía demasiado bien, conocía bien a Edward y sabía donde estabamos.

Hubo tres golpes en la puerta que llamo nuestra atención, miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido y el me devolvió la mirada, después fijamos nuestra vista a la puerta, donde se deslizó un sobre negro debajo de ella. Enseguida nos pusimos de pie.

- Emmet... te llamo en un rato - dijo antes de cortar.

Edward se acercó hacia la entrada y se inclinó para tomar el sobre negro. Yo me acerqué también para verlo. Él abrió el sobre, y sacó un papel de color paste. Pude reconocer la letra impresa de un color azul. Como los colores del hotel.

_De: Mi_

_Para: Ti_

_Me conocen, pero no tienen idea de quien soy.  
>¿Emmet? No me ofendan con ese idiota por favor. Lo quiero y todo eso, pero ya saben. Es un idiota. <em>

_John, estoy seguro que tu padre es sumamente feliz y orgulloso por el hombre en que te has convertido. Confía en ti plenamente y sabe que podrás guardar ese secreto. En cuanto a Yoko, ella tambien conoce sobre el secreto, solo que no sabe que es el secreto. Aun así, no le digas cual es el secreto que ella sabe, pero no sabe que es secreto, porque es secreto. ¿Dejé claro mi punto? _

_He descubierto la verdad de las cosas. Pero decirtelo en esta carta sería muy imprudente de mi parte, es por eso que he decidido venir en persona para aclararte un par de cosas y hacer justicia. Tu padre fue asesinado y sería una ofensa para su alma que esta tratando de descansar en paz si se cree que abandonó este mundo en un tragico accidente._

_Ahora, me gusta hacer mis introducciones un poco mas interesantes y misteriosas, y es por eso que te mando esta carta para ponerle un poco de suspenso al asunto. _

_Pero como ya has leído esto, y sabes que estoy al otro lado de la puerta, solo tienes que abrirla y contestaré todas sus preguntas. Este juego ha terminado, y todo esta aclarado. _

_Saludo atentamente_

_Hijao_

Rápidamente puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrí de un solo tirón. Delante de mí, apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver y la verdad es que no sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

- Hola chicos - saludó sonriendo.

- Hola - respondió Edward.

En mi cabeza habían tantas, pero tantas preguntas. ¿Cómo, donde, cuando, porque, cómo mierda, qué mierda? Y podría continuar con un listado mas, pero la única que salio de mi boca fue:

- ¿Tu? - pregunté estupefacta.

**Lunes 24 de Octubre 2011, 11:28**

**Lo siento, perdón, i'm sorry, please forgive me, Yuánliàng wo. Lo diría en todos los idiomas posibles que el Google traductor me puede proporcionar. Me he tomado una eternidad en publicar este capitulo, y realmente lo siento. Pero aquí lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Gracias por su paciencia, y tratare todo lo posible de subir el próximo capitulo pronto. Lo prometo. **

**Sin otro motivo, saludo atentamente. **

**FANOFSM (Una adolescente que trata de estudiar para ser alguien en la vida, porque no confia que sus pocos dotes de escritora le de un techo y algo que comer en el día de mañana. Se que no es excusa, pero.. solo quiero justificar el por qué de mis atrasos) **

**Lo siento nuevamente.**


	10. Hijao

**"HIJAO"**

_En mi cabeza habían tantas, pero tantas preguntas. ¿Cómo, donde, cuando, porque, cómo mierda, qué mierda? Y podría continuar con un listado mas, pero la única que salio de mi boca fue:_

_- ¿Tu? - pregunté estupefacta._

"Pam"

Le cerré la puerta en la cara de un portazo.

No podía ser. Lo mas probable es que estaba soñando y nada de esto era real. Esa es la única explicacion posible. Por que él no podía estar acá, porque simplemente es imposible. Digo, ¿Él? Osea, debe ser un producto de mi imaginación.

- Bella - escuché su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Callate! - le grité al punto del llanto. Me voy a volver loca. - No eres real - susurré mas para mi misma que para él.

- Tienes que escucharme - dijo.

- No eres real - murmuré nuevamente.

Sentí las suaves manos de Edward sobre mis hombros.

- Linda - susurró en mi oído mientras me apretaba contra él. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y lo abracé con todas las fuerzas posibles.

- Estoy loca - murmuré conteniendo un sollozo. - Me estoy volviendo loca. Dime que es un sueño por favor... - Sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello con cariño mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi frente.

- Shhh... Es real, todo tiene una explicación. Solo tranquilizate Bella... Esta bien. - murmuró. - Deja que te hable. - Se apartó de mi suavemente, como si temiera que fuera un pajarito, que con un movimiento brusco, se asustara. Respiré profundamente y asentí.

Tomó mi mano y lo apretó tiernamente, dandome a entender que estaba conmigo. Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de volver mi rostro hacia la puerta y abrirla nuevamente.

Sus ojos rajados con patitas de gallos a los lados, brillaron felizmente al verme. Me dedicó una sonrisa, que no había visto hace ocho años y pensé que no volvería a ver nunca. Estaba vestido de unos simples pantalones y una camisa a cuadros.

- Bells - murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

Me quedé observandolo sin responder a su llamado. De repente, me sentí sofocada y me faltaba el aire. Su rostro sonriente se descompuso, y cambió a una expresión de angustia. Escuché mi nombre proveniente de dos voces diferentes y luego, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Sentí unos suaves labios en mi frente, luego en mi nariz, luego en mis labios, luego en mis mejillas y nuevamente en mis labios.

- Linda - susurró una voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Dedos en mi mejilla, acariciandome como pluma. Dedos en mi cabello, apartandolo de mi rostro. Dedos en mi mentón, delineandolo con cariño. Dedos en mis ojos, dedos en mis labios, apenas tocandolos, pero aun así, se sentía como si me tocara con su alma.

- Edward - murmuré con la voz ronca. Agité mi cabeza suavemente, confundida.

- Aquí estoy - sus manos tomó la mía y los apretó. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con su maravilloso rostro. Sonreí embobada. - Hola - dijo riendo suavemente.

- Hola - respondí levantando su mano a la altura de mis labios, y lo besé.

- Te desmayaste, debilucha - bromeó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me desmayé? ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté sentándome en la cama.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? - respondió con una pregunta.

- Veamos... El avión, y luego llegamos al hotel... y es lo último que recuerdo.

- ¿Nada mas? - preguntó alarmado.

- No lo se... tuve un sueño muy raro, todo era genial. Primero, nos bajamos del avión y llegamos al hotel. Ibamos a discutir sobre las carpetas pero entonces tu... - callé enseguida, avergonzada de continuar. El enarcó una ceja y me miró desafiante.

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Sentí mis mejillas calientes.

- Huh... lo, ya sabes... hicimos - susurré avergonzada, como si tuviera miedo de que otra persona lo escuchara, cuando en verdad estabamos solos.

- ¿Lo hicimos? - preguntó sonriendo. - Esa cabecita tuya, ¿No? Llena de pensamientos impuros - dijo tocando mi frente con su indice mientras lo hacía. - ¿Qué paso después?

- Luego, estábamos hablando de nuestro plan, y llamó Emmet. Entonces apareció una carta negra y después apareció mi tío. Fue tan vivido Edward - murmuré angustiada. - Por un momento pensé que me volvería loca y...

- Bella - murmuró interrumpiéndome. - No fue un sueño - dijo lentamente. Fruncí mi ceño y lo miré confundido. - No fue un sueño... Todo lo que dijiste, pasó. Fue ahí cuando te desmayaste.

- Entonces...

- Si Bella, es tu tío. Esta vivo... - Cerré los ojos fuertemente y deje las lagrimas caer.

- ¿Donde está? - pregunté apretando la mandíbula.

- No te enojes - murmuró tratando de calmarme. - El tiene una buena razón...

- ¿Donde está? - gruñí.

- Aquí estoy Bells - respondió mi tío, la puerta del baño se abrió y detrás de ella, apareció él. Lo fulminé con la mirada y lo único que hizo él, fue sonreír con un aire de culpabilidad. - Tengo una explicación para todo Bella.

Me puse de pie en la cama y dando largas zancadas, me acerqué a él, quien levanto las manos a la altura de su cabeza mientras retrocedía un poco.

- Paz Bells, soy un viejo ahora. Ya no puedo pelear - sonrió.

Apunté su pecho de forma acusadora, y apreté los labios sin saber que decir.

- Tu... - comencé. - Te moriste - murmuré sintiendo las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

- Era un plan - se excusó.

- Me dejaste sola - continué.

- No fue mi intención, además sabía que Edward te cuidaría...

- Pensé que estabas muerto.

- Lo siento Bella, era la única manera.

- Pensé que mi tío favorito se había ido. Pensé que nunca mas te vería, pensé que nunca mas iba a saber de ti...

- Lo siento tanto Bellita, nunca quise dejarte sola, pero era necesario. - pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, y soltando un sollozo, le di un fuerte abrazo a mi tío, que creía muerto hace muchos años.

- Tío... estas vivo - susurré.

- Lo estoy Bellita, siempre lo estuve. Nunca te abandoné chiquita - murmuró palmeando mi espalda. Después de un momento, me aparté de él y le dediqué una sonrisa.

- Ahora... ¿Cuales son sus malditos problemas? - gruñí apuntando a mi tío y luego volteandome para apuntar a Edward. - Se las dan de superagentes secretos y fingen su muerte. Bueno, sepan que hay personas que van a sufrir sus perdidas, por ejemplo, tu sobrina - le dije a mi tío, luego me gire para mirar a Edward - por ejemplo tu no... - callé de repente, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Yo no tengo nada que reclamarle a Edward, no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo y eso era mi culpa. Tragué saliva fuertemente y fruncí el ceño. Hay muchas cosas de las cuales tengo que aclarar con Edward, no quería que esto quedara sin resolverse, pero será en otro momento. - Tus tíos... - corregí, desviando la mirada.

- Bueno, si de algo sirve... - murmuró Edward. - Tu tío me dijo que lo hiciera. - dijo. Él le fulminó con la mirada, y éste le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Era para proteger tu pellejo, niño. Y todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente, que no cualquiera toca a mi sobrina. - Edward agachó la mirada, avergonzado.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. No entiendo nada de lo que estaban diciendo y era demasiado frustrante.

- ¿Puedo saber qué está pasando?

- Bella... ¿Recuerdas que te hable de alguien que me ayudo a planear todo esto, que me advirtió de lo que estaba pasando?

- ¿La persona que te hizo jurar no revelarme su identidad? - pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Si le hice jurarme eso, fue porque no quería que te enteraras por él - interrumpió mi tío. - Yo quería decirte la verdad, sabía que te estarías enojada y tenía que dar la cara. No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo hasta ahora. - cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro.

- Te creo - murmuré finalmente. - Supongo que tendrás tus razones, las cuales me dirás ¿Verdad? - él asintió con una sonrisa. - Estoy feliz de que estés acá.

- Estas tan grande Bells... eres toda una mujer - murmuró. Sonreí con las mejillas coloradas.

- Gracias - dije tímidamente. - Tu no estas tan viejo tío. - Bromeé.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... Vine aquí para hacer algo importante y no me iré sin llevarlo a cabo.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante a que viniste, viejo? - preguntó Edward sonriendo. Mi tío le fulmino con la mirada y él se sonrojo. - Señor - corrigió.

- Que te haya salvado la vida, no quiere decir que puedas tomar confianza conmigo. Todavía sigues siendo el chico que toca a mi sobrina, que es practicamente mi hija. Y como buen hombre, tengo que odiarte. Es el protocolo.

- Entiendo, lo siento. - murmuró Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Machistas - dije negando con la cabeza. Ellos y sus estúpidos protocolos, ¿Quién los entiende?

- Pero... técnicamente, ahora no la estoy tocando. - dijo Edward encogiendose de hombro.

- Ja - respondió mi tío. - Y será que no lo hagas mientras estemos bajo el mismo techo. Lo digo por tu conveniencia, porque sé lo mucho que Bella sufriría si pateo ese trasero ingles que tienes...

- No lo harías, porque me quieres mucho. Fuiste mi profesor por muchos años y sé que sientes compasión en ese corazón chino que tienes - replicó Edward.

- Si, fui tu profesor. Sí, tengo compasión, pero eso no me impedirá patear tu trasero. Solo tengo que recordar ese día en la cueva y ya puedo imaginarte en el piso mientras te retuerces de dolor. Seré viejo, pero soy chino, y no he olvidado las artes marciales...

- ¡Hey! No sabía que estabas allí.. Pensé que estabas muerto, y ademas...

- No es el hecho de que yo haya estado allí, es el hecho de que te atrevieras a pervertir a mi sobrinita...

- Wowowowowowowow! - murmuré moviendo los brazos, en una señal de "Stop" - ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

- Nada - dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo. Me crucé de brazos y los miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Tío... ¿Qué quisiste decir ese día en la cueva? - pregunté de repente alarmada. Solo una cosa se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en "el día de la cueva".

Mi primera vez con Edward.

Oh - Por - Dios.

No puede ser.

¡NO!

- Edward... - murmuré poniendo las manos en mi pecho. - Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, por favor. - susurré, sintiéndome de repente un poco sofocada.

- Tranquilizate Bella, respira profundo. - él ya estaba a mi lado, sosteniendome por la cintura.

- Cuidadito por donde pones las manos chiquillo - gruñó mi tío.

- La estoy sosteniendo nada mas, en caso de que se vaya a desmayar otra vez. - gruñó Edward de vuelta.

- Edward, estoy bien, muchas gracias. - murmuré besando su mejilla. - Tío, soy bastante grande ahora, así que no es momento para que vengas a hacerte el protector y todo eso. Edward es todo un caballero... - mi tío bufó en respuesta. - Y no has respondido a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué entiendes tu por, "ese día en la cueva"? - respondió evadiendo mi pregunta con otra pregunta. Yo había aprendido eso de él.

- Huh... - murmuré sonrojada. - No te quiero decir.

- Bueno, querida sobrina... Solo quiero decirte que cuando estaba fingiendo mi muerte, tuve un escondite muy peculiar, una cueva para ser para ser mas preciso. Una cueva en la playa de Weymouth, ciudad de Dorset, sur de Inglaterra - murmuró lentamente.

- No... - dije horrorizada.

- Lo siento, pero es así - se lamento mi tío.

- ¡No! - dije nuevamente, simplemente no podía ser. ¿Mi tío estuvo allí cuando yo...?

¡Oh, Mi Dios! ¡Tragame Tierra!

- Si...

- ¡Tu estuviste allí cuando... cuando...! - no pude ni siquiera continuar con la frase, porque tuve que esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, totalmente avergonzada.

- ¡No! ¡No! Que cosas dices Bella... - dijo horrorizado, como si acabara de insultarle. - No... Como pude, salí de esa cueva. Sabía que no podía intervenir, aunque ganas no me faltaban. Pero no me quedó otra que confiar en Edward y correr lejos. Si no lo hacía, probablemente ahora estaría en la carcel por castrar a ese chiquillo. - gruñó. Sentí a Edward tensandose a mi lado, tomé su mano que estaba en mi cintura y lo apreté con cariño.

- No lo asustes al pobre - murmuré sonriendo, claramente aliviada. Edward carraspeó suavemente.

- Bueno... dijiste que traías noticias ¿No? - preguntó Edward, desviando el tema.

- De hecho, traigo muchas noticias. Y no son tan buenas. - Fue mi turno de tensarme, y según el tono de voz que estaba usando ahora, sabía que hablaba en serio. Algo iba mal.

- Creo que deberían tomar asiento para esto - murmuró. Nosotros seguimos sus indicaciones y nos sentamos en la cama, él tomo una de las sillas que utilizamos para comer y las puso en frente de nosotros antes de sentarse. - Bien... - murmuró después de un momento. - Supongo que sabes un poco la historia, ¿No?

- Algo así - murmuré encogiéndome de hombros.

- Chandler Cullen. Dueño de unas de las cadenas de hoteles mas famosas "Eaven", muere en un trágico accidente automovilístico. Sería lo mas normal del mundo, pero si consideramos que el hombre se gano mas de un enemigo a lo largo de su vida, esto ya no sería normal, si no que se convierte en sospechoso. ¿No lo crees? - asentí con la cabeza para que continuara. - Todos estos años hemos creído que Aro es el culpable, pues tuvo una gran pelea con Chandler antes de que éste último haya sufrido ese accidente. Pero pruebas no teníamos.

- ¿Qué es ese secreto que Edward sabe, y que yo también sé, pero no sé que lo sé? - pregunté un poco confundida, sin saber si lo había dicho bien.

- Ya vamos a hablar de esto, pues aunque tu no lo creas, también tengo noticias para ti que si bien, no estan muy relacionadas, tienen mucho que ver con el verdadero asesino.

- ¿Puedes decirme de una vez por todas quien fue? - preguntó Edward un poco exasperado. Mi tío sonrió malignamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Donde esta el misterio entonces? - se burló. - Ademas, si te digo ahora, no me creeras y te pondrás todo defensivo y eso no nos ayudará de nada...

- ¿Por qué no voy a creerte? - preguntó Edward.

- Por que si yo fuera tu, no lo creería. Así que primero, necesito que escuches toda la historia con lujos y detalles, y luego opinas.

- Bueno.. - respondió.

- Entonces, cambiando de tema. Bella... Se que estuviste en la cueva. - yo asentí. - ¿Qué recuerdas de ella exactamente?

- Huh... Veamos. Era una especie de escondite secreto, su entrada camuflada en una pared musgosa, de la que solo se podría entrar casi escalando. Era un poco estrecho y tiene dos caminos, hacia la derecha hay una habitación y hacia la izquierda hay un prado por así decirlo. En él se encontraba una pequeña laguna, la vegetación era rara, algo que nunca antes había visto. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer...

- Me pregunto por qué lo recuerdas como si hubiese sido ayer - murmuró mi tío con sarcasmo. Me fijé por mi vista periférica que Edward estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Idiota con ego.

Mi idiota con ego.

- Pensé que eras mas inteligente Bella, pero te dejaste llevar por las hormonas y...

- No es tiempo de regañarme por algo que ya paso, y no estas en el derecho tampoco. - murmuré cruzandome de brazos. - Y para que sepas, Edward no me obligo a nada, es mas, yo quise hacerlo y él fue muy...

- ¡Bella! - gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Oh! Veo que no te gusta hablar del tema - murmuré alzando las cejas - Entonces no las comiences, porque soy capaz de hablar de cosas mucho peores, y que no te gustará oír. - dije con tono desafiante.

- Esto es muy injusto - se quejó mi tío como un niño.

- Te lo ganaste - murmuré encogiendome de hombros. - Bueno... y ¿En qué ibamos? - pregunté cambiando de tema.

- ¿Viste algo mas ademas de las plantas y la laguna? - preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

- Bueno... quiero que sepas que había una otra puerta secreta, donde te llevaba a mi laboratorio y mi casa. Esa vegetación rara de las que mencionaste Bella, son muy extrañas en el mundo y es muy difícil de encontrarlas.  
>Cuando era pequeño, vivía en Inglaterra, y fui a la escuela junto al padre de Edward. Nos hicimos grandes amigos y ambos compartíamos una pasión por las ciencias. Pero cuando crecimos, yo me fui por el camino de las ciencias y Chandler se fue por el camino de los negocios, algo en lo que también era bastante bueno y que le aseguraría un buen futuro. Fue ahí cuando nos separamos. Pasaron los años, yo terminé mis estudios en china y él en Londres. Un día, cuando él ya había comenzado con el proyecto de su hotel, me llamó para contactarme, dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda.<p>

- ¿Para qué? - pregunté. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba escuchando, pero su rostro era sereno y no mostraba signo de sorpresa, lo cual me indicaba que ya sabía de lo que mi tío me estaba contando. Éste me fulmino con la mirada, para que no le interrumpiera.

- Cuando era adolescente, Chandler y yo habíamos escuchado que en cierto lugar de Inglaterra, se encontraba un valle secreto escondido entre las montañas. En ese valle, como ya sabes, están las plantas mas extrañas en el mundo, de las cuales se encuentra la _drakaea. **(*)**_

_- _¿La draka-cuanto? - pregunté

- La drakaea. Es una una flor muy peculiar. Tiene un tallo alargado y termina con una pequeña figura, de una forma parecida a la de una gota y es de color morado. Esa es la flor, que deriva de las orquídeas.

- ¿Y qué importancia tiene esa flor con toda esta historia?

- Es la explicación de muchas cosas Bella. Guarda silencio y pon atención - replicó él, olvidando que era mi tío y poniéndose su traje de profesor. - Cuando Chandler me llamó, su voz sonaba angustiado. Me contó que Elizabeth, su esposa, estaba gravemente enferma. Tenía el _Sindrome de Alport _**(*)**, que le afectaba a los riñones, a la audición y a la vista. Los síntomas no fueron tan notorios al principio, pero luego, la enfermedad se fue complicando hasta el punto que casi no podía escuchar y tenía graves problemas renales. Él escuchó que yo estaba haciendo un estudio sobre esa enfermedad, y por eso me contactó. Me preguntó qué podía hacer para curarla, porque acudió a muchas personas y todas ellas les dijo que no había cura para esa enfermedad. Pero no se quería quedar de brazos cruzados, pues era de su esposa de quien se trataba y haría lo imposible para ayudarla.

- Que romántico - susurré con una sonrisa. Edward, rodeó mi hombro con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él, besando mi sien.

- Yo también haría eso por ti - murmuró en mi oído, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Mi tío carraspeó exageradamente para sacarnos de nuestra burbuja.

- Estoy aquí - murmuró un poco molesto.

- Aguafiestas - bromeó Edward, mi tío le fulmino con la mirada y enseguida dejó de abrazarme, cruzándose de brazos. Solté una risa divertida.

- ¿Decías tío? - dije instándole a que continue con su historia.

- Yo le dije que tenía una teoría, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto. Primero que nada, necesitaba una flor, la drakaea. La enfermedad se produce por una alteración al síntesis del colágeno, y eso se puede arreglar por una sustancia que poliniza la avispa del sexo masculino en la flor, lo cual produce un compuesto químico que sintetiza el colágeno y segundo, necesitaba células madres para la regeneración de los tejidos del riñón dañado.

- En otras palabras, la cura estaba en la flor...

- Era teoría sí, pero todavía no estaba demostrada. Entonces le dije que necesitaba la flor para probar si era la cura, pero no le aseguraba nada. Las probabilidades eran de un 15% positivas, y él aceptó la propuesta. Después de buscar por casi seis meses, él encontró el lugar, que es la cueva. Nadie sabe como lo hizo, pero simplemente lo logró. Así que rápidamente, Chandler, instaló un laboratorio y me entregó todas las tecnologías para hacer mis análisis y así encontrar la cura. Estuve dos meses intentando extraer la sustancia que sintetiza el colágeno cuando el asunto se complicó, Elizabeth se encontraba embarazada de dos semanas y su enfermedad podría afectar a los bebes. Tuve que reaccionar rápido, y aprovechando las circunstancias, extraje las células madres del cordón umbilical y en menos de dos días, pude encontrar la cura. El resultado fue instantáneo, ya que después de un mes, ella podía escuchar casi a la perfección y los problemas renales disminuyeron, además de que los bebes estaban milagrosamente creciendo sanos y fuertes.

- Eres un genio - murmuré con admiración, sonriendo orgullosa de él.

- Tu no me contaste esa parte - dijo Edward sorprendido. - Dijiste que mi padre te había contactado porque querían hacer un estudio juntos, querían encontrar la cura de una enfermedad pero nunca dijiste que era para salvar a mi madre, y a nosotros - mi tío lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

- No voy diciendo "Hey chico, salve a tu hermana, a ti y a tu madre" Como si fuera "Hola"

- Pero... estuvimos seis meses juntos, pudiste haberme dicho en uno de esos días. Pude haber estado mas agradecido de lo que ya estoy.

- No quiero que estés agradecido de mi - respondió mi tío. - Solo quiero que ahora, seas feliz, por ser el hijo de mi viejo amigo y que hagas feliz a mi sobrina. No espero nada mas, porque sé lo dificil que es complacer a esta niñita caprichosa - murmuró, dedicándole una sonrisa. La primera que había visto para Edward.

- Gracias - dijo Edward. - Le daría un abr...

- No - le cortó.

- Pero.. es un ab..

- No - repitió. Edward no le hizo caso, y en dos zancadas había avanzado por la habitación y se inclinó para darle un abrazo a mi tío.

- Muchas gracias, por todo. - murmuró.

- Muy bien - respondió. - Ahora... ve y siéntate con Bella antes de que se ponga celosa. - Los tres reimos suavemente, y luego Edward volvió a su asiento, tomando mi mano entre la suya.

- ¿Y qué paso después?

- Bueno... Chandler estuvo muy agradecido, me dio dinero para crear mi propio laboratorio en China y así fue como lo hice. Dijo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, él estaría allí para ayudarme. Siempre fue un muy buen amigo.

- ¿Y cómo es que nunca oí hablar de usted? Supe que mi mamá estuvo enferma un tiempo, y que fue curada por un genio que ni siquiera era un doctor, si no que un científico. Me contó era un gran amigo suyo, pero nunca me dijo el nombre y yo no tuve la curiosidad para preguntarle... - murmuró Edward.

- Bueno, ahora me conoces - respondió mi tío con una sonrisa. - Eres tan parecido a tu padre, Edward, solo que tienes esa mirada dulce de Elizabeth. Si no fuera por que estas con mi sobrina, te consideraría mi propio hijo. Pero bueno, el destino quiso otras cosas.

- ¿Y quién es el asesino entonces, que tiene que ver toda esta historia con él? - pregunté.

- Después de la pronta recuperación de Elizabeth, todos se preguntaron cómo ocurrió y quien la ayudo. Yo le dejé en claro a Chandler que si llegaba a encontrar el lugar, no se lo podría contar a nadie. Pues hay personas allá afuera que querrán irrumpir el lugar y explotarlo por razones comerciales.

- Pero... es muy fácil de llegar. ¿Cómo es que nadie ha buscado en todos estos años, y no ha encontrado nada? - murmuró Edward.

- Por que bueno, han habido personas que llegaron, pero nadie ha encontrado el prado en si. Pues en mi laboratorio, también instalaron un sistema de seguridad que bloquea la entrada. Cuando ustedes fueron, me tomaron en desprevenida y lo único que quería hacer, era salir de allí. Es por eso que encontraron la entrada, pero para otras personas, solo hay una habitación rara y una pared musgosa.

- Este es solo el comienzo de la historia, ¿No? - pregunté, mi tío asintió con la cabeza. - Eso es la razón por la que mataron a Chandler, ese era el secreto que ocultaba ¿No? - él sonrió y asintió nuevamente. - Ese es el secreto que Edward sabe, y que yo también sé, pero no estaba consciente de ello.

- Exactamente. - respondió él.

- ¿Ahora me puedes decir quien es el asesino? - preguntó Edward un poco impaciente.

- No hasta que hayas escuchado toda la historia. Tengo que darte todas las pruebas, así que debemos empezar desde el principio para eso. Ya vamos en la mitad de todo, falta poco. ¿Sí?

- Solo una pequeña cosa antes de continuar... - dije interrumpiendo. - ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, cómo es que sabes tantas cosas de nosotros, de Edward y de mí, digo yo? ¿La rama?

- Bueno Bells, ya te había dicho que te conozco perfectamente y me gusta ser el hombre misterioso. Acerca de la rama, fue algo que Edward me contó hace un tiempo atrás.

- Ya lo recuerdo... - murmuró Edward.

- Estabamos hablando de la paz, de ella, pasamos a hablar del símbolo de la paz, luego nos fuimos al símbolo del amor, y Edward no dejaba de mencionar la rama, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Así que decidí preguntarle qué significaba la rama, y bueno... me respondió. Era el símbolo de amor entre tu y él.

Mi corazón se derritió cuando escuché aquellas palabras, y no pude evitar sonreír como idiota al imaginarme la escena. Edward Cullen sin duda, era el hombre mas tierno del planeta.

- ¿Enserio dijo eso? - pregunté.

- Ajá.. y bueno, siguiendo con nuestra historia...

- Así es Bella - le interrumpió Edward, ignorando totalmente a mi tío y girando su rostro para verme.

- Eres tan tierno - murmuré con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé... - respondió él, también con una sonrisa idiota. Cerré los ojos y estiré los labios para besarle, pero en lugar de sentir sus labios, sentí una almohada en mi cara, y a mi tío gruñendo.

- Ustedes dos, separense. Esto no es una comedia romántica ni nada de eso, así que ni se les ocurra besarse en mi presencia como si estuvieran detrás de la pantalla montando una escena.

- Lo siento - murmuré sonrojada, avergonzada de dejarme llevar por mis hormonas de adolescente y no actuar como una adulta madura.

- Sí, sí.. como quieras. Ahora, Edward. Sientate lejos de mi sobrina, bien lejos. Donde pueda ver tus manos. - Edward se apartó con una sonrisa traviesa, sentandose a la orilla de la cama mientras mostraba sus manos en un gesto inocente. - Mucho mejor. Quedate allí.

- Sí señor - respondió.

- Y bueno, continuando con mi historia, que fue groseramente interrumpida. Emmet también tuvo mucho que ver con este asunto, verás, él me mantenía siempre informado. Así que tenía todos los datos que necesitaba para hacer la carta. Edward, entiendo que quieras proteger a Bella, pero tienes que saber que la entrene muy bien hace muchos años atrás, sé que mi sobrina puede sobrevivir sola.

- Pero, de todos modos no debió haber intervenido. Lo tenia todo bajo control, y no habría tenido que arriesgar la vida de Bella. - argumentó Edward.

- Con Bella todo es mas fácil. Sé que tu la extrañas, y sé que ella te extrañaba. Así que fue lo mejor para los dos, de nada. Por mas que no pueda verlos juntos, sé que son el uno para el otro y eso es suficiente.

- Gracias, supongo. - murmuró Edward.

- No me lo agradezcas, no lo hago por ti - respondió con dureza. Edward solo soltó una risa y nego con la cabeza.

- Sé que 10% de sus intenciones, van dirigidos hacia mí. Por que como soy su casi hijo, ya tengo el 40%, pero por el hecho de estar con su sobrina, le baja un 30% y...

- Por el hecho de estar con mi sobrina le quita 250% Edward. Te faltan porcientos para que mis buenas intenciones vayan dirigidas hacia tu persona Edward. No empujes tus límites.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... Sepa que le hago feliz, así que.. Estoy solo un 200% por debajo, ¿No lo cree?

- Ja. Por tratar de hacerte pasar por listo, son 300% Edward. Tu sigue hablando, que el porcentaje aumentara, pero negativamente y...

Carraspeé exageradamente para llamar su atención. Peleaban como si fueran niñitos, y lo peor de todo, es que lo hacían matemáticamente. ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Hey... ¿Qué tal si continuamos con la historia? - sugerí con exasperación.

- Esta bien. Entonces, ahora, volviendo con las noticias que tengo para ti Bella. - Tragué saliva con dificultad, por que con el tono de voz con el que me hablaba, sabía que era malo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté curiosa.

- ¿No tienes un vaso de té por aquí, o agua? Mi garganta esta seca, ya sabes, por el viaje. Con esta edad, te vas deshidratando cada cinco segundos, es como si tuviera una esponja en mi interior. ¿Nunca lo has sentido? Ya te va a tocar cuando estés en mi edad - murmuró mi tío cambiando de tema.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ordenaré algo en servicio a la habitación, pero no trates de desviar el tema, te conozco. Solo dilo y ya, no es como si me voy a desmayar o algo así.

- Es sobre tu padre y tu madre Bella. - murmuró lentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, ocurrió algo malo con Charlie y René? - pregunté alarmada.

- Huh... no exactamente. Bueno, sobre tus verdaderos padres - dijo nervioso.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Bella... Charlie y René no son tus verdaderos padres.

- ¡¿Qué? - pregunté estupefacta.

- ¿Estas segura que no tienes te verde o algo así? - preguntó mi tío rápidamente.

**Lunes 14 de Noviembre, 2011 - 10:54**

*** La enfermedad y la planta es real, pero no están relacionados entre si. En el sindrome aún no se encuentra ninguna cura, y la planta es una de las mas extrañas del mundo. Todo lo que he dicho es ficción. ****Solo me dí el tiempo de buscar una enfermedad y una planta que me pareciera adecuada para el tema.**

**.**

**.**

**Si mis cálculos no fallan, han pasado 20 días ¿No? Bueno... solo puedo pedirles disculpas y que disfruten este capitulo, que es un poco intenso y explica un poco de las grandes dudas que tenían. Todavía queda mas sorpresas por descubrir. ¿Quién es el asesino? :O **

**Y si, era el tío de Biología. Haha xD ¿No se lo esperaban, no? Esa era la idea.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado chicas :) Gracias. **

**FANOFSM**


	11. Mundo Perfecto

**MUNDO PERFECTO**

Hay una sensación extraña en mi pecho, esa rara sensación que te hace querer escapar de todo y encerrarte en tu propio mundo, donde es perfecto, lindo y feliz; donde te sientes seguro y confías tu propia vida en ese mundo, pues sabes que está hecho para ti.

Desgraciadamente no conozco ese mundo, ya no.

Desilusión es lo que siento, esa es la palabra adecuada.

Tal vez Decepción.

O quizá Desorientación.

No lo sé, estoy totalmente perdida.

Es raro descubrir que la base de tu vida, tu mundo perfecto, todo lo que creías saber, es mentira. Se convirtió en una película, en una novela, en un buen sueño, uno en el que nunca llegaré a tener, uno que nunca volveré a soñar. Es despertar de la realidad.

Es como descubrir que el ratón de los dientes, era en verdad tus padres. Es perder la ilusión de creer que, mientras estas durmiendo, hay una criatura mágica que se lleva tu diente, una parte de tu niñez para darte a cambio, una moneda. Cuando despiertas y la encuentras bajo tu almohada, sonríes contenta y sales corriendo en busca de tu madre para decirle que el ratón te dio dinero porque tu diente estaba perfecto. Entonces tu mama se hace la sorprendida, y juega su papel.

Mundo perfecto.

Es como descubrir que Santa Claus tampoco existe, y que en verdad era un mundo mágico que te habían creado tus padres, tíos, abuelos, o quizá los economistas con sus propósitos financieros. ¿Quién sabe cual es verdadero propósito? ¿Es justo para los niños creer en algo lindo, para luego despertar en una pesadilla? No lo sé.

Recuerdo cuando descubrí a mi madre poniendo la moneda debajo de mi almohada. Tenía siete años. Lamentablemente, siempre fui una niña inteligente y observadora, y mi madre una pésima mentirosa. Le había preguntado qué hacía con ese dinero, ella respondió que estaba reemplazando al ratón de los dientes, pues éste tuvo un contratiempo y no pudo llegar a mi casa.

Por una extraña razón, no le creí ninguna palabra, y supe en ese entonces que mi mama me mintió. No le hable por dos días, odiaba que me mintieran, lo sigo odiando. Me sentí traicionada e ingenua por creer en esos cuentos de hadas, me sentí desilusionada, porque en mi interior, quería seguir creyendo en el ratón, todavía quería permanecer en mi mundo perfecto, pero éste se fue rompiendo.

Esa tristeza no fue nada comparado cuando descubrí que Santa Claus no existía. Lo camufle muy bien con mi enojo. Siempre había imaginado a los enanitos trabajando en sus fábricas allá en el polo norte, pensaba en Santa con su lista de niños buenos y malos, siempre mi nombre figurando en la columna de niños buenos.

No sabía si estaba triste por que me mintieron, o por descubrir que todo eso tampoco existía y que era producto de mi imaginación.

Rene siempre estuvo allí para apoyarme, y darme sus consejos de buena madre, que aunque fuera muy loca, siempre supo como educarme. Me enseñó que a veces, era bueno mentir para no lastimar a las personas.

Lo único que aprendí de eso, fue que cuando había mentira de por medio, por mas buena que sea la causa, el resultado siempre era peor.

Y ahora es cuando realmente confirmo lo que aprendí. Ahora es cuando más desilusionada, decepcionada, perdida y traicionada me siento.

Descubrir que el ratón de los dientes no existe es una cosa, descubrir que Santa Claus fue siempre tu madre, es otra cosa. Pero descubrir que la persona que se hace llamar tu madre, la que jugó su rol de "Ratón de los dientes", "Santa Claus", también jugó su rol de madre.

Eso es algo totalmente diferente.

¿Cuántas mentiras mas hay detrás de este mundo? ¿Por qué siempre hay que mentir? Si tan solo me hubieran dicho la verdad, si tan solo me hubieran preparado para esto, tal vez no me sentiría así.

- Estoy seguro que podemos ordenar un te verde, como servicio a la habitación. - murmuró Edward a mi lado, tratando de romper la tensión que se había formado.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? - pregunté.

- Nada en particular. Sabes que los viejos estamos locos, estuve totalmente fuera de lugar y debí prepararte para esto.

- Si bueno - gruñí - A veces, no puedes cambiar lo que haces. Ya lo dijiste, así que ahora explícate, porque juro que no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando y me mata no saberlo. ¿Cómo que Rene y Charlie no son mis verdaderos padres?

- No son tus padres biologicos, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que madre es la que te cría, así que Rene sigue siendo tu madre. No solo porque no haya sangre que las una, quiere decir que de un día para otro dejaste de quererla.

- Eso ya lo sé, no he dicho lo contrario. Solo...

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de tu madre? - preguntó mi tío, interrumpiéndome.

- Bueno... Estaba casada con Phil, él la engañó con su mejor amiga y como es de esperarse, Rene terminó con todo y se fue a un bar para ahogar las penas. Conoció a Charlie. Es facil el problema, corazón roto, mujer despechada, alcohol de por medio, hombre desconocido dando como resultado, Isabella. No supo de mi existencia hasta cuando se fue a China, y al enterarse, quiso darme en adopción, pero se arrepintió cuando me vio, porque según ella fui la bebé mas linda del mundo y simplemente no me podía dejar ir. O esa es la versión que sé...

- Mira, todo es verdad hasta el resultado final, porque Rene nunca te tuvo en su vientre. Phil estuvo con la mejor amiga de tu madre, ¿Tu sabes quien es ella? - negué con la cabeza. Mi tío asintió y suspiró pesadamente. - Bueno Bella. Ella es tu verdadera madre y Phil es tu padre.

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de procesar toda la nueva información.

Rene: No es mi madre, pero ella me crió.

La perra que se acostó con el marido de mi Rene: Es mi verdadera madre.

El imbécil que se acostó con la mejor amiga de Rene: Es mi verdadero padre.

Charlie: El supuesto verdadero padre, que nunca tuve tiempo de conocer, no es mi padre.

Parece facil, pero no los es. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

- Tu madre biológica era demasiado joven y no tenía los medios para cuidarte, así que decidió darte en adopción. Phil no quiso ni reconocerte como su hija.

- ¿Cómo se llama ella? - pregunté interrumpiendo. Tratando de no sentir mas odio de lo que ya sentía por Phil. Además de engañar a Rene, es mi verdadero puto padre y ni siquiera me quiso reconocer. Desgraciado.- No, mejor... no respondas. Ya no quiero saber. - murmuré disgustada.

Si la perra no tuvo las pelotas para criarme como su hija, entonces no merece mi interés. Edward apretó mi mano con un poco mas fuerza de lo normal, y lo miré extrañada. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba enojado. Era de esperarse, seguro que quiere golpear a Phil y si fuera mujer, no dudaría en hacerlo con mi madre.

- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres saber?

- Totalmente - Respondí. - Continúa por favor. Quiero saber cómo terminé con Rene...

- Bueno, ella estaba paseando por la ciudad un día cualquiera, y se topa con tu madre embarazada. Rene no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde aquel día, pues como es de esperarse, se sentía traicionada. Pero al verla embarazada y vulnerable, recordó a su vieja amiga y decidió ayudarla. "Él bebé no tiene la culpa" Decía siempre.

- Si... todo bien hasta ahora. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no me dijo antes? Soy lo bastante grande para manejar estas situaciones, ya tengo 26 años.

- No la juzgues, trata de entenderla. Ella te conoce, y sabe como reaccionas ante estas cosas. Te pones cabezota, te enojas y realmente no lo merece...

- Mira, si ella me hubiera dicho antes, si, obvio que estaría enojada, pero trataría de entenderla. Sabe perfectamente que odio las mentiras, así que con mayor razón debió habérmelo dicho.

- Bueno.. da igual. Solo, no seas duro con ella, que lo único que ha hecho es amarte, protegerte y mentirte por temor a que tu no le dejes hacerlo. Es tu madre, siempre quiere lo mejor para ti.

Suspiré pesadamente y asentí con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón...

- ¿Y has hablado con ella?

- Huh... Sí. La ultima vez que hablé con ella, fue para decirle que me desconectare del mundo y tomare un par de vacaciones.

- Será mejor que la llames en unos de estos días, o si no se volverá loca. Ya conoces como es, y tienen mucho de que hablar.

- Lo haré. Gracias tío - murmuré sonriendo.

- No hay de que chiquita. Ahora, este viejo ha hecho un viaje largo tratando de perseguirlos y hacer una entrada digna...

- A todo esto, ¿Cómo lograste encontrarnos? - preguntó Edward.

- Eso es algo que nunca revelaré. O quizás mas tarde. Tengo un par de cosas que contarles, pero eso será después de que baje a comer algo. Fui al buffet antes de subir, y se me hizo agua en la boca cuando vi todo lo que había, pero me dije: Piensa en los chicos, piensa en los chicos... Y me ven aquí, gastando mi saliva cuando podría ser perfectamente bien utilizada, degradando algún que otro aminoácido y...

- Comprendimos. Quieres bajar a comer, tienes hambre. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? - pregunté.

Él se puso de pie y me lanzó una mirada a mi y a Edward, sonriendo en el paso.

- No se preocupen, ustedes aprovechen su tiempo mientras estoy fuera. Espero que cuando vuelva, ese chiquillo no este babeando como el mono primitivo que es.

Alcé mi vista y miré a Edward con cara sorprendida. Se paso la mano por la boca, descubriendo que no tenía nada. Su expresión se volvió un poco avergonzada, y sonrió tímidamente. Yo no comprendía de que hablaban.

- Me temo que es inevitable profesor. Su sobrina me deja sin aliento, tengo que admitirlo. - dijo eso mirandome a los ojos mientras su mano se movió hacia mi espalda.

Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi columna vertebral, mientras su intensa mirada me aceleraba el pulso, haciendo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran.

Ocho años, y todavía puede hacerlo.

Maldito.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y pestañeé un par de veces.

- ¿Te dejo sin aliento? - pregunté sorprendida.

- ¿No lo sabías?

- Nunca lo habías dicho - respondí.

- No pensé que era necesario...

_Pam._ Ambos miramos en dirección a la puerta, y mi tío ya no estaba en la habitación. Edward sonrió tiernamente y soltó una risa divertida.

- Tu tío - suspiró. - Me cae bien.

- A el parece que no tanto - bromeé.

- Es mentira, en el fondo sé que me ama. - respondió guiñándome. Me mordí el labio inferior y mi sonrojo aumentó. Amaba cuando hacía eso. - ¿Y cómo estas? - preguntó poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

- Hum... no lo sé. ¿Bien? Supongo - murmuré acostándome en la cama mientras soltaba un suspiro. Él siguió mis movimientos y se acostó de lado, quedando frente a frente.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano.

- Ajá...

- No mientas... - murmuró mirándome fijamente.

- No estoy mintiendo - respondí frunciendo el ceño.

- De hecho, al decir que no estas mintiendo, estas en efecto, mintiendo. - contradijo con una sonrisa superior.

- Tu siempre tienes que tener la razón, ¿No? - dije fingiendo que estaba molesta. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo... Entonces, ¿Qué sientes, Bella? Háblame. - Observé su rostro con atención, y pude ver la verdadera preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos. Sentí una oleada de ternura recorriendo mi cuerpo, al darme cuenta de lo maravilloso que era este hombre.

Después de todo lo que le hice, el es capaz de volver conmigo, perdonando, sin rencor ni enojo, simplemente amando, siendo mi amigo y mi amante. Realmente no lo merezco.

- Siento que... que eres demasiado bueno para mi. - murmuré delineando su mentón con mi dedo indice. - Eres demasiado bueno y maravilloso.

- Bueno. - murmuró sonriendo. - Me refería a lo de Rene, pero si quieres decirme cuan maravilloso soy, pues eres bienvenida.

- Lo digo enserio - dije acercándome mas a él para acortar la distancia entre nosotros. - Deberías odiarme, deberías tener serios problemas confiando en mi, pero aquí estas, cuidándome, preocupándote por mi. _Confiando - _Susurré. - Siento que no lo merezco.

- Tonterías Bella - respondió. - Todos cometemos errores en nuestra vida. Tal vez fue un poco estúpido de tu parte haber hecho lo que hiciste, pero ya paso. Solo fue una mala decisión, no cambiará lo que siento por ti. No es como si me hubieras engañado con alguien, porque ¿No lo hiciste, verdad? - preguntó de repente alarmado.

Reí divertida.

- Que cosas mas absurdas dices. Claro que no. ¿Que tan tonta crees que soy? No hay posibilidad alguna de que exista alguna persona mejor que tu. - respondí aclarando sus dudas.

- Entonces, si ese no es el caso, no veo cual es el problema. Y en parte, igual entendía un poco tus dudas. Lo que sí me molesto, es que no hayas confiado en nosotros, no habías confiado en mi...

- Yo... No... Tienes razón - reconocí. - Estaba asustada. No es una excusa, pero... pensé que estaba siendo inteligente y realista. Claramente, no estaba en mis mejores momentos en cuanto a pensar. - El sonrió, con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando intensamente. - Te has quitado los lentes - murmuré. Envolvió mi espalda con su mano y me empujó hacia él. Puse mis manos en su pecho y miré hacia arriba, mi respiración cada vez mas agitada.

- ¿No lo habías notado antes? - murmuró en un susurro.

- Huh... - cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente. - Dios... Hueles muy bien.

- Gracias - dijo él riendo. - Supongo. En todo caso... no has respondido a mi primera pregunta. Si esta es tu manera de desviarlo, no lo estas logrando.

- No lo estaba evitando, solo, lo olvide - dije abriendo los ojos.

- Bueno, entonces... ¿Quieres hablar? - preguntó.

- Si... - dije encogiéndome de hombros. - No sé que sentir en verdad. Estoy confundida... Es, chocante saber que la persona que creías madre toda tu vida, no es en verdad tu madre. Pero bueno, no es la gran cosa. Muchas personas han experimentado eso, no es como si mi mundo se fuera a acabar solo por que Rene no sea mi madre biológica. - El me escuchó atentamente y asintió con la cabeza. - Entonces... cambiando de tema. Hay algo que quiero saber...

- Pregúntame - murmuró paseando su mano a lo largo de mi espalda. Me mordí el labio inferior al sentir su erección creciendo.

- ¿Qué fue de Edward Cullen después de mi desaparición? Después de que Bella Bitch te dejó - pregunté.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabes... - murmuró. - Seguí adelante, tenía que hacerlo. Pero nunca mas fui el mismo de antes. Te maldije un par de veces, por no decir todos los días. Me arruinaste a todas las mujeres, ¿Sabes eso? Me arruinaste. Todas eran insignificantes al lado tuyo, no había comparación alguna. Traté de olvidarte, muchas veces, _muchas. _Pero al parecer, mi corazón se resiste a dejarte ir.

Podía sentir su pulso acelerado bajo mi mano mientras hablaba. Sabía que le dolía volver al pasado y confesarme esas cosas, pero tenemos que hacerlo. No podemos simplemente dejarlo pasar y ya. Si no resolvemos esto ahora, lo mas probable es que en el futuro hayan problemas.

Quería preguntarle cómo trato de olvidarme, y si estuvo con alguien. Pero me mordí el labio y me tragué esas preguntas, porque no sabía si estaba preparada para saberlo todavía. Así que pregunté otra cosa.

- ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

- En ese entonces, era terrible, espantoso, horrible. ¿Sabes la agonía que sentí al pensar que mientras tu estabas al otro lado del mundo, tal vez conociendo a alguien, yo todavía seguía en Inglaterra, amándote? Pensar que quizá, jamás te olvidaría.

- ¿Y ahora...?

- Ahora veo que ese dolor valió la pena. Ahora puedo ver que a pesar de todo, jamás dejaré de amarte y puedo ver que eres _esa_ persona. Eres la indicada - susurró.

Mi respiración se quedó estancada, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en su rostro, con su expresión seria. El lo decía enserio, de verdad.

Tragué saliva pesadamente, y pestañeé un par de veces para asegurarme de que no era un maldito sueño.

_Esa _persona. La indicada.

Soy la indicada.

Sentí una emoción inexplicable en el pecho, y de repente, el espacio que había entre nosotros era enorme. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro y lo abracé fuertemente, como si temiera que al segundo en que lo soltara, él desaparecería.

- Te amo - murmuré con los ojos cerrados. Él me devolvió el abrazo y beso mi mejilla. - Dilo de nuevo... por favor.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó en mi oído.

- Lo último que dijiste. Repítelo.

- Eres la indicada - susurró. Apreté los ojos fuertemente, concentrándome en sus palabras. - Eres perfecta, eres la mujer que alguien hizo para mi, la que te hizo mi otra mitad. No puedo imaginarme el resto de mis días sin ti, Bella. Te amo.

No supe en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero simplemente lo estaba haciendo.

Que. Vergüenza.

Él se alejó de mí para mirarme mejor. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y lo enterré en su pecho. Puso sus manos en mis hombros para alejarme, entonces apoyé mi estomago sobre la cama, y enterré mi rostro en el colchón, evitando su mirada.

- Bella - susurró divertido. - ¿Estas llorando? - preguntó.

- No - contesté, mi voz absorbida por las frazadas.

- Estas llorando - afirmó, puso su mano en mi cintura acercándome hacia él. - Estas llorando - repitió en un susurro sobre mi oreja.

- Na-ha - negué.

- Mírame entonces. - demandó.

- Na-ha - negué nuevamente. No había manera de que el me vería llorando.

- Eres adorable, ¿Lo sabías? - susurró riendo, colando sus manos por debajo de mi polera. Ese simple tacto envió una corriente eléctrica al resto de mi cuerpo. - Vamos Bella, mírame. - dijo en un tono tan convincente que no puedo no mirarle. Demonios.

Lentamente, giré mi cara hacia la izquierda, para encontrarme con su rostro mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

- Es la alergia, ya sabes. - mentí torpemente. Él sonrió con ternura y beso la punta de mi nariz.

- Si tu lo dices - dijo el encogiéndose de hombro. - ¿Por qué lloras?

- No estoy llorando, solo... sudo por los ojos. Nada de otro mundo. ¿Tu no sudas por los ojos? - él soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no sudo por los ojos. Entonces, ¿Por qué sudas por los ojos?

- Tonterías... Lindas palabras - dije con indiferencia.

- Se mi novia - pidió tomando mi mano entre la suya. Su mirada fija en mi rostro.

- Ya lo soy - murmuré.

- Se mi esposa - pidió ahora pegando su frente a la mía. Me mordí el labio inferior.

- Lo que quieras - respondí con una sonrisa.

- En cuanto terminemos con esta locura, te llevaré conmigo hasta el fin del mundo, te convertiré en mi esposa para que el mundo vea que eres mía, solo mía. Haré el amor contigo incontable veces y tendré quince hijos contigo. - dijo como promesa.

- No tienes que hacerme tu esposa para que el mundo vea que soy tuya. Ni tampoco para hacerme el amor incontable veces y tampoco para tener quince hijos... pero, ¿No crees que es muy poco? Digo, quince es un numero realmente pequeño, en comparación al infinito...

- ¿Estas diciendo eso como una especie de excusa para no casarte conmigo? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Puede ser. - dije conteniendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo para cambiar tu opinion? - preguntó posando su mano sobre mi muslo, mientras lo estrujaba lentamente. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

- Puedes tratar, pero no se si llegarás a algo. Si quieres que sea tu esposa, tienes que pasar por muchas cosas. - murmuré carraspeando, mientras ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Por qué cosas tengo que pasar? - preguntó mientras levantaba mi pierna a la altura de su cintura, acomodando su erección. Mordí mi labio inferior para aguantar un gemido.

- Era broma - murmuré cuando lo sentí moviéndose contra mí. - Si quiero ser tu esposa. Sería el mayor honor que podría tener. Isabella Cullen - murmuré imaginando mi nombre con el apellido de Edward.

De repente, sentí su boca sobre la mía, besándome en un apasionado beso. Él se puso sobre mí, enrollando mis piernas en su cintura.

- Solo para aclarar - murmuró contra mis labios. - Esta no es la real propuesta. Seras la futura Isabella Cullen cuando lleves un anillo en esos maravillosos dedos que tienes. - Mis manos se fueron a su cabello y atraje su rostro hacia mi para profundizar el beso.

Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por las sensaciones, su aroma, su tacto en todas partes, su pecho firme sobre el mío y su erección presionado en mi entrada.

- Futura Isabella Cullen - susurró nuevamente. - Me gusta ese nombre.

- ¿Por que lleva tu apellido? - pregunté.

- No. Por que lleva tu nombre y mi apellido. Y quiero que te prepares mentalmente para el día de la propuesta, porque te dejaré boquiabierta. Será inesperado y te encantará.

- De eso no hay duda - dije.

Sus labios volvieron a atacar los mios en un dulce beso, que luego se volvio un poco mas demandante y urgente. Sus manos acariciando mis costados una y otra vez antes de colarse entre mi ropa. Se alejó de mí un momento para retirar mi polera y yo levanté los brazos para ayudarle.

Seguimos con nuestro beso apasionado, hasta que escuchamos a alguien tocando la puerta.

- Mierda - gemí entre frustrada y de placer. Él dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios antes de alejarse completamente. Se puso de pie en el piso y trató de arreglar su ropa.

- AliceJasper, AliceJasper, AliceJasper, AliceJasper... - comenzó a murmurar rápidamente con los ojos cerrados. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para ajustarse.

- Mi polera - murmuré alarmada. Miré hacia todos lados, buscando mi prenda perdida, que naturalmente estaba en el piso.

Otra vez tocaron la puerta.

- Ya va - grité exasperada.

- Esperare el tiempo que quieran, solo quiero que esten vestidos. - dijo mi tío.

- Entonces tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo, porque no planeo tener a Bella vestida en los próximos siete días.

Golpeé a Edward en el hombro, y él solo me miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Es broma tío! Edward es un imbécil, no le hagas caso. ¡Devuélveme la polera! - gruñí en un susurro, estirando la mano. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Increible. - No seas pendejo, dame mi ropa. - dije tratando de quitárselo de la mano, pero él salio corriendo como una niña.

- Te ves linda así - murmuró haciendo un puchero.

Matame. ¿No es un tierno haciendo eso? Solo quiere verme en ropa interior.

No seas tonta, piensa con tu cabeza y no con tus trompas del falopio.

- Edward. Hablo enserio, mi tío esta afuera.

- Y tu podrías estar desnuda - concluyó, cruzándose de brazos con mi polera en la mano.

- ¡Edward! - gruñí. Él río divertido, pero finalmente me lanzó la polera. Yo lo atajé en el aire y me lo puse rápidamente.

- ¡Buuuh! Aguafiesta - me abucheó. Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- Baichi - suspiré, me encaminé hacia la puerta y abrí para que mi tío entrara.

Cuando abrí totalmente la puerta, vi el cuerpo inerte de mi tío tirado en el piso. Lo único que hice fue pegar un grito de horror y en un santiamén, Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Miró hacia abajo y su expresión cambió completamente.

- Mi... mi tío - murmuré sin poder reaccionar. Edward en cambio, hizo todo lo contrario y reaccionó, se inclinó para sentar a mi tío en el piso y levantarlo, enseguida me incliné también para ayudarle. Lo cargamos entre los dos y lo llevamos a la cama para recostarlo.

Edward comenzó a revisar su signos vitales mientras yo observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Primero tomo cuidadosamente su mano, y con dos de sus dedos, tomó el pulso de la muñeca.

- Tiene pulso. - dijo rápidamente, y solté aliviada el aire que estuve conteniendo. Puso sus dedos debajo de sus fosas nasales para chequear si respiraba. - También está respirando. Quizá le subió la presión o...

Estaba tan concentrada escuchando a lo que decía, que pegué un grito de susto cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda. Traté de girarme para ver quien era, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una de sus manos estaban cubriendo mi boca y el otro sostenía un cuchillo contra mi cuello. Era un hombre.

Edward volvió su atención hacia mí, al principio con su cara de preocupado, pero luego, cuando vio al hombre detrás de mí, su expresión se ensombreció, casi asesina. Nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera.

- Por tu bien, será mejor que sueltes ese cuchillo y dejes de tocar a _mi_ mujer. - gruñó con la voz ronca, desafiante.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de dar ordenes. - contestó una voz rasposa sobre mi oreja. - Yo soy el que tengo el cuchillo sobre la yugular de _tu_ mujer. Me imagino que te importa lo suficiente como para mantener tu boca cerrada. ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo sin seguir su juego.

- Tu sabes lo que quiero.

- No tengo idea de qué hablas y por lo menos ten la decencia de decir quien eres.

- Creo que yo te lo puedo explicar mejor.

- ¡Tío! - dije cuando vi a mi tío sentándose rápidamente en la cama, como si hubiera estado despierto todo este tiempo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hola Bella. Te presento a Aro. - dijo con una sonrisa malévola, una sonrisa poco frecuente en ese rostro tan familiar.

Y caí en la cuenta de que todo esto era una trampa, una mentira. Era una emboscada hecha por mi propio tío, ese personaje que había conocido, o creía conocer por tantos años.

- Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé. ¿No crees? - preguntó Aro. Edward había dado un paso hacia mi con las manos empuñadas, pero Aro dió un paso hacia atrás conmigo. - Tranquilo chiquito, no querras que manche este lindo cuello con sangre por tu torpeza, ¿Verdad?

Edward gruñó en frustración y trató de mantenerse paciente. Sabía que estaba teniendo una lucha mental en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en qué podría hacer. En un momento, su vista se clavó sobre la mía y pude ver la culpa reflejada en su rostro.

Me mataba verle así.

Traté de calcular las miles de formas para librarme de Aro. Pude deducir que no era mas alto que yo, sus manos todavía sobre mi boca eran ásperas y blandas, con lo cual concluí que estaba en una edad avanzada. Quizá con la edad de mi tío. Podría noquearlo fácilmente.

Tengo un cuchillo sobre mi cuello, si espero un poco más, su concentración va a fallar y por ende, la presión de su mano sobre el cuchillo. Solo hay que distraerlo lo suficiente.

Miré a Edward una última vez, tratando de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

Que comience la guerra, porque estos viejos no saben con quien se meten. Si de algo estoy orgullosa, es de mi habilidad para noquear a la gente. No me importa la edad que tengan estos tipos. Mi tío me enseño bien. Me enseñó que no hay que subestimar a la gente y no lo voy a hacer.

Descubrir que el ratón de los dientes no existe, una grieta sobre mi mundo perfecto.

Descubrir que Santa Claus no existe, es un hoyo sobre mi mundo perfecto.

Descubrir que mi madre, no es mi madre biológica, es otra grieta sobre mi mundo perfecto, pero esta vez, se hizo presente en toda la esfera.

Y por último. Descubrir a este nuevo tío, totalmente diferente al amistoso, cercano y confiable que conocía. Ya no se como definir eso.

Este nuevo tío, es malo, traicionero y para nada confiable.

¿Qué mas me queda por descubrir ahora?

**Martes 5 de Diciembre, 2011.**

**Perdónenme**** la vida! Se que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar los ultimos capitulos. Pero no pasara de nuevo, por que para la suerte de todas (Y mía tambien) Saldré de vacaciones estos días, por lo que estaré libre todo el verano. Estoy dando los últimos exámenes que decidirán mi futuro (Por si acaso, no estoy en la universidad xd) **

**Así que termino los examenes y todo mi tiempo, o la mayoría de él seran solo y exclusivamente dedicados a Fanfiction. **

**Gracias por su paciencia y Adios :)**

**Atte.**

**FANOFSM**


	12. What the Fuck?

**WHAT THE FUCK?**

¿Por qué mi tío nos traicionó? ¿Por qué se fue con Aro? ¿Por que dejó que nos atrapara? ¿Por qué dejó que pusiera sus manos sobre mi? Se supone que es la familia. Puedo ser muy ignorante en muchas cosas, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que a la familia no se le traiciona. Pensé que me quería.

¡Oh por Dios! Deja ya de quejarte. Eres bastante grandecita para hacer esas preguntas. Por qué aquí, Por qué alla. El viejo te "traicionó " o lo que sea. ¡Superalo!. Ahora, tienes un cuchillo sobre tu cuello y en menos de un santiamen, estarás manchando la habitación y haras que las pobres mucamas limpien tu sangre. Así que deja el melodrama, junta tus ovarios y armate de valor por que tienes que noquear a ese viejo imbécil.

Apreté mis puños y cerré los ojos, rompiendo el contacto visual que tenía con Edward. Inspiré profundamente y traté de concentrarme en todas las formas para escaparme.

La presión de su mano se aflojaba un poco, cabeza hacia adelante y de un rápido movimiento, hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás, dando un buen golpe a su nariz. Eso me daría libertad suficiente para escapar, girarme y así estamos frente a frente. Esa era una posibilidad. Lo otro podía ser que hiciera la maniobra del "S.I.N.G" a lo Sandra Bullock en Miss Simpatía. Todas esas imágenes pasaban en menos de un segundo.

- No puedo hacerlo - dijo Aro en un susurro, y antes de que lograra hacer algun movimiento, sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo y me liberó completamente.

Me giré confundida para mirar a un anciano con el cabello gris, medio inclinado mientras ponía sus manos sobre su estomago y soltaba carcajadas. Y como si eso fuera poco, mi tío comenzó a reír también.

No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y tampoco iba a perder el tiempo para pensar.

¡Ahora! Gritó una vocesilla en el fondo de mi ser y como acto reflejo avancé hacia él. Palma de la mano con su rostro. Acabo de romper su nariz. Cachetada en la mejilla.

Aro había dejado de reír. Y también mi tío.

Escuchaba voces, pero no sabía qué decían. Su rostro estaba contorsionado de dolor, sus manos estaban levantadas a cada lado de su cabeza, pidiendo que me detuviera. Sus labios se movían rápidamente, pero no entendía. Tampoco quería entenderlo.

Acaba de poner un cuchillo sobre mi cuello, estuvo a punto de matarme. ¿Cómo quiere que me detenga? ¡Hizo que Edward se sintiera culpable! Nadie tiene el derecho de hacer eso.

- ¡Espera! - logré escuchar. Y así hice. - ¡Era una broma! Relajate Bella - dijo Aro.

Entrecerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos. No soy tan tonta como para caer ante eso, así que no podía bajar la guardia.

- ¡Mira, el cuchillo es de plástico! - murmuró Aro mientras se enterraba el cuchillo de plastico en su brazo. Ni una sola gota de sangre derramada. - Era una broma, solo queríamos divertirnos un poco - dijo Aro con las cejas fruncidas.

- No pensé que iba a reaccionar así - dijo mi tío mientras volvía a reir de nuevo. - Y pensar que nosotros nos ibamos a burlar de ellos, pero se ve que mi Bellita te dio una gran paliza.

- No es gracioso - dije apretando el puño. Esto era una broma pesada.

El ambiente de la habitación se puso un poco tenso, y estaba en completo silencio. ¿Cuantos años tienen estos señores, 50, 60? Tienen mas de cinco décadas y están haciendo esas bromas pesadas que no le hacen gracia a nadie. Dios, como se nota que los hombres nunca van a madurar. ¡Estaban jugando con mi vida, por el amor de Dios! Casi me da un paro cardíaco.

- Tienes razón Bella - murmuró mi tío con una expresión de culpabilidad que nunca antes había visto. - Lo siento. Fuimos muy lejos esta vez.

- Deberían sentirlo. Con esas cosas no juegan. - gruñí.

- Lo sabemos Bella - dijo ahora Aro. - No fue precisamente una buena forma para presentarnos, pero espero que no me odies. Yo también lo siento. - Lo miré atentamente y asentí con la cabeza, aceptando sus disculpas.

Suspiré y traté de relajarme.

- En todo caso... ¡Debieron ver sus caras! - exclamó mi tío estallando en carcajadas, seguido de Aro.

- "Por tu bien, sera mejor que sueltes ese cuchillo y dejes de tocar a mi mujer"_ - _murmuró Aro con tono burlón, imitando la voz de Edward. En el fondo de la habitación, se escuchó la carcajada de mi tío incrementándose producto de lo que dijo Aro.

Contuve una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza. Me sonrojé de solo recordarlo. Edward se veía realmente atractivo cuando estaba en su fachada de celoso y posesivo. Su mandibula apretada, ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una sola linea. Me hacía querer quitarle esa expresión de un solo beso.

Rápidamente, corrió a mi lado y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí sus brazos apretandose a mi alrededor, mientras murmuraba cosas inintendible sobre mi piel. Supongo que estaba aliviado de que todo haya sido una broma.

- Aro - murmuró Míngzhì, mi tío. - No se de que te burlas tu, por que si mal lo recuerdo, mi sobrina te humillo terriblemente. Quedaste sin dignidad amigo mío. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hace tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de mi tío, desde que su esposa dejó este lugar, él se volvió mas serio. Me gusta que ahora lo este pasando bien, y todo mi enojo se fue con ese pensamiento. Él se merece un momento feliz, aunque sea a costa mía.

- Nunca me dijiste que iba a reaccionar así - se quejó Aro.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo te dije que entrene bien a mi sobrina! No es mi culpa que tu no hayas oído. Te lo advertí, te dije claramente: No sé como va a reaccionar. Pero esa chica sabe golpear, así que ten cuidado. ¿Y qué respondiste tu? "Soy un viejo, ella tiene que tener piedad" - reprocho Míngzhì.

Decidí ignorar a los viejos que estaban discutiendo de cosas sin sentidos, para concentrarme en las brazos que me estaban rodeando en este minuto.

- Por un momento... - comenzó a susurrar Edward en mi oido. - Pensé que...

- Shhhh... - susurré mientras subía mis brazos y le devolvía el abrazo. Tomé sus cabellos entre mis manos y apoyé mi menton sobre su hombro mientras inhalaba su perfume. - Fue una simple broma, todo esta bien ahora. Estoy sana y salva - murmuré para tranquilizarlo.

La presión de sus brazos aumento un poco mientras lo sentí a él inhalando sobre mi cuello.

- Gracias a Buda que estas sana y salva. Tuve las horribles imágenes de tu sangre sobre la alfombra. No eran para nada bonitas déjame decirte. No... No se lo que haría sin ti. - susurró solo para mí. Su voz sonó tan angustiada que me dieron unas ganas de llorar. Me mordí el labio inferior y contuve las lágrimas. Si yo estuviera en su situación, me sentiría igual y lo entendía perfectamente.

- Pero estoy bien, cariño. No te preocupes - murmuré acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo.

- Te amo, recuerdalo siempre. - Apreté los ojos fuertemente para no dejar salir esas odiosas lagrimas. Me parece que estoy teniendo un desorden hormonal en mi cuerpo que me hace mas sentimental de lo normal. Maldito casi ya periodo.

Logré soltar un débil "Aja", porque sabía que si hablaba, el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta se iba a desatar y con ello, las lagrimas de cocodrilo caerían como las bolsas de valores.

Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos, que parecía una eternidad. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, me sentía protegida y querida por él. Sus brazos envolvían mi espalda deliciosamente, pegando su duro pecho contra mi cuerpo blando. A regañadientes, tuvimos que romper el abrazo porque recordé que habían dos ancianos inmaduros en nuestra misma habitación.

- Vale... de verdad lo sentimos. Solo estabamos tratando de divertirnos - dijo Míngzhì.

- Y prometemos que para la próxima, no nos excederemos tanto. - terminó Aro.

- ¿Para la próxima? - murmuré cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras alzaba las cejas en una expresión autoritaria. Esta situación me hacía sentir que era la única persona adulta dentro de la habitación, que yo era la madre regañando a sus dos hijos por hacer travesuras.

- Eres un tarado Aro - murmuró mi tío, que se había alejado de la cama y se había acercado a Aro. Le golpeó ligeramente el brazo, tal como lo harían unos niños.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la situación. Y rápidamente, expresión de autoridad dejó de funcionar.

- Vale... supongo que eso ha sido otra forma de presentarte ¿No? Haciendo una broma pesada a la sobrina de tu amigo. - murmuré.

- No lo puedo evitar querida. Con tu tío siempre nos las arreglamos para hacer una entrada digna y genial. - dijo Aro con orgullo.

- Bueno, digna... no creo que puedas usar esa palabra esta vez. - murmuró mi tío encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si no contamos la parte en donde una jovencita me golpeó la nariz y estuvo a punto de noquearme, entonces lo demás es digna y genial - se defendió Aro.

- Como quieras... - murmuró Míngzhì.

- Hey, Aro... Siento haberte golpeado la nariz - me disculpé. Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la cama para sentarnos. Se situó a mi lado y permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba nuestra conversación. Al parecer, mi enojo había pasado, pero Edward no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil.

- Tranquila Bellita, me alegra saber que te puedes defender. - contestó con una sonrisa.

- A mi también me alegra saber que te puedes defender - murmuró Edward con los dientes apretados.

- Ya te había dicho que podía hacerlo - le dije en un susurro. - Nunca me creiste - me quejé haciendo un puchero.

Su expresión seria se ablando un poco, y sus ojos brillaron con ternura mientras una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Eres tan linda - susurró en mi oído antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Desvié la vista avergonzada mientras el típico sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas, donde anteriormente habían estado sus labios. Mi pulso ya estaba acelerado como era de costumbre.

Con simples gestos y palabras, se podían lograr muchas cosas.

- ¿Le puedo preguntar que hace usted acá? - dijo Edward educadamente. Supe en ese momento que Aro tendría que trabajar duro para ganarse su confianza.

- Vine a visitar a mi querido amigo Míngzhì. Hace tiempo que no lo veía, y pensé que un tiempo de caridad con ese viejo Chino no me haría nada mal. - contestó Aro con una sonrisa.

- Tiempo de caridad - repitió Edward mientras asentía con la cabeza. - ¿Haciendo bromas estupidas, jugando con la vida de las personas? Tiempo de caridad - soltó con acidez. - Si creen que es gracioso, entonces deberían estar avergonzados de ustedes mismos. Se supone que son adultos, deberían comportarse como tal.

Lo sentía tenso a mi lado, estaba realmente enojado y noté que la vena de su sien estaba palpitando furiosamente.

Sexy.

¡No! No es Sexy.

"Yo creo que sí" Escuché una vocesilla burlona. Imagina como serán las peleas con Edward, y luego la reconciliación. Imaginate esa vena palpitando mientras...

¡Calla!

Pasé mi mano a lo largo de su espalda para tranquilizarlo y alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

- Edward... - murmuré torpemente.

- No, esta bien. - Interrumpió mi tío. - Deja que descargue su ira. Al parecer, doctor Cullen es muy serio para unas simples bromas. Deberías relajarte un poco y disfrutar de la vida Edward. Tienes que verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

- ¿Qué cosa positiva le puedo sacar al hecho de que casi veo a Bella morir? - gruño frustrado.

- Por ejemplo, el "casi" - replicó mi tío. - Deberías agradecer que es una simple broma.

- Estoy mas que agradecido con que sea una simple broma, pero me molesta que ustedes hayan jugado con la vida de Bella. ¡Es tu sobrina, por el amor de Dios!

- Es mi sobrina, y por eso le hago la broma. Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo. Además, ahora sabemos que si fuera verdad, ella podría perfectamente patear el trasero a cinco hombres juntos. Aunque yo ya lo sabía de antes, pero es bueno confirmar las cosas.

- Se ve que le tienes mucha confianza a tu sobrina, tanta confianza que la dejarías sola con cinco hombres juntos con tal de ver si puede con todos ellos. - murmuró Edward.

- Se ve que tu no le tienes nada de confianza.

- ¡Obvio que no le tengo nada de confianza! No importa si es la mujer maravillas, no la voy a arriesgar. Solo me importa que este a salvo. Puede que incluso puede combatir un ejercito ella sola, pero no por eso la voy a dejar ir. ¡Seria una locura! Todo puede pasar. Puedes ser el mejor de los mejores en las batallas, pero con un simple tropezón, ya no estas acá. ¿Entiende?

- Bella no es tu hija o algo así...

- Por el amor de Dios. ¡Basta ya! - grité poniéndome de pie de golpe. - ¡No hablen como si yo no estuviera acá! Tío, lo que ustedes hicieron fue estúpido, pero ya pediste disculpa y Edward, entiendo tu punto, pero no necesito que me pongas en una burbuja para protegerme. Entiendo tus intenciones, pero tu tienes que empezar a confiar un poco mas en mi y a creer que yo puedo.

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados, escuchando atentamente a lo que decía y cuando terminé mi pequeño discurso, asintieron con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de la vida, teniendo una conversación cotidiana que no involucra asesinas, persecuciones o cosas científicas. Decidimos que ibamos a dejar el resto del día para relajarnos un poco y mañana nos preocuparíamos de lo importante.

Se sentía bien volver a la normalidad, dejar de escapar, de esconderse por un momento. Mi tío nos contó sobre sus aventuras mientras estuvo en su periodo de "Muerte". Dijo que no se sentía muerto para nada, pues era su vida. Nadie le molestaba, se daba su tiempo para pensar y descubrir cosas nuevas, inventar cosas nuevas. Cuando se sentía solo, simplemente bajaba a la playa, caminaba y miraba el paisaje. Eso le relajaba, el sonido de la marea, del viento, de las aves cantando. Cada vez que el viento soplaba, una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro, pues sabía que esa era su esposa.

Y así entendió que nunca estaría solo. Eso le dio el valor suficiente para seguir donde estaba, pues no encontraba otro lugar en donde se podía sentir mas en paz.

Me enteré de que la madre de Edward, Elizabeth no tenía ningún problema. Habían descubierto que alguien le daba drogas para bloquear una parte del cerebro en donde se almacenan los recuerdos importantes. Por eso no recordaba nada ni a nadie. Esos sueños que tenía, era producto de su subconsciente que trataba de darle señales para recordar. Los momentos de lucidez que a veces tenía, se debía a que probablemente olvidaron darle el medicamento, o a que simplemente recordó.

Edward se puso tenso de nuevo, pero se tranquilizó un poco al saber que Emmet ya la había llevado con él a su casa. Comenzó a recuperar la memoria lentamente y eso era una buena noticia.

Otra buena noticia que escuché, fue que Rose tenía un mes de embarazo. No pude evitar sonreír cuando me contó me podía imaginar a mi vieja amiga cuando tuviera su vientre redondo. Ella estaría llevando una sonrisa radiante, mientras con su vestido azul, va dando vueltas por la casa.

De repente, esa imagen cambió. El cabello rubio de Rose comenzaba a oscurecer hasta llegar a un color café, y el prendedor que llevaba en el pelo se rompió, haciendo que el cabello cayera en cascadas. El iris de sus ojos se convirtió en un remolino, siendo el azul cristalino ocultado por un color chocolate. Entonces ella da una vuelta, y ya no era el rostro de Rose, si no que era el mío.

Me veía a mi misma con una sonrisa radiante, era yo quien llevaba ese vestido azul y era yo quien estaba con el vientre redondo. Luego, unas manos estaban sobre mi vientre. Eran las manos de Edward quien me envolvía en un suave abrazo. Estaba detrás de mi. Me daba un beso en la mejilla y susurraba un te amo.

Quería que llegara pronto ese momento. Donde toda esta locura acababa. Donde Edward me propone matrimonio, y tenemos miles y miles de hijos hermosos y vivimos felices por siempre. Ese era mi mayor sueño.

Suspiré como cualquier niña/mujer haría al soñar despierta, con su príncipe azul y el final feliz.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de cuando Edward se puso detras de mí y me abrazó, apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Un beso por tus pensamientos? - murmuró un susurro mientras besaba suavemente mi hombro.

Mi tío y Aro ya se habían ido, pues se nos hizo tarde. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para hablar mañana en la mañana sobre las cosas pendientes y que por ahora, solo nos quedaba descansar.

Así que en otras palabras, la habitación era nuevamente nuestra, solo para nosotros.

- Mmm... estaba pensando en Rose y en su embarazo. - murmuré. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, que estaban sobre mi estomago. - Tuve unas locas imágenes de mí embarazada, mientras tu me abrazas como ahora y acariciabas mi vientre. Nos desplazamos de un lado para otro, tu susurrando cosas en mi oído. - dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, ambos deslizándonos de un lado para otro como en un vaivén. Me quedé analizando lo que dije y me di cuenta de lo tonta que debía sonar.

- Lo sé.. - dije riendo. - Es estúpido.

- No lo es - replicó firmemente. - Creo que es dulce.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté con inseguridad. Él se alejó de mí y me giró para enfrentarme. Tomo mis muñecas y las subió hasta sus hombros, luego puso su mano en mi espalda y me acercó a él, apoyando su frente sobre la mía.

- Absolutamente - dijo con una sonrisa.

Permanecimos en silencio, mientras nos balanceamos suavemente sin perder el contacto visual. Sentí esa energía que se apoderaba de nosotros, ese lazo invisible que nos unía. Demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, demasiado flexible, y por eso sin importar a donde vayamos siempre nos mantenía juntos. No importa cuan grande sea la distancia que nos separe, el lazo seguirá siendo grande y fuerte.

- Extrañaba esto - murmuré en un susurro.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó cerrando los ojos. Su aroma embriagándome de una forma tan extraña y familiar a la vez.

- Esto. Tu y yo. De simplemente existir. Podría estar así por siempre... - Edward acortó la distancia entre nosotros y dejó un casto beso en mis labios.

Inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos al sentir la suavidad de sus labios, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó.

- Necesito una ducha - murmuró después de un momento. - ¿Quieres acompañarme? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y con un guiño. El sonrojo llegó a mis mejillas, y es que no lo podía evitar. Cada vez que él me guiñaba con el ojo, me hacía sentir como una adolescente de nuevo, haciendo revivir esas endemoniadas mariposas que permanecen eternamente en mi estomago.

- Como quieras - respondí con indiferencia.

- ¿Ese es un no? - preguntó ahora con esa sonrisa engreída, y las cejas alzadas.

- ¡Oh, Cállate! Sabes que siempre querré verte desnudo - bromeé. - Vamos - murmuré tomando de su mano para guiarlo al baño.

- Eso fue lo que pensé - susurró sensualmente sobre mi oído. Soltó mi mano y se adelantó por mi lado, dándole un golpe a mi trasero. Ya había llegado a la puerta del baño cuando yo todavía seguía en la mitad de la habitación, y en el camino se había quitado la sudadera, exponiendo su sexy y tonificado torso.

Mordí mi labio inferior y lo contemplé descaradamente. Este hombre era simplemente perfecto.

- ¿Vas a venir o te quedarás mirando toda la noche? - preguntó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

- Baichi - murmuré antes de avanzar hacia él.

.

.

.

- ¡Wow! - suspiré mientras me derrumbaba sobre la cama.

- Lo sé... ¡Wow! - murmuró Edward, dejandose caer en la cama a mi lado.

Estuvimos una hora en la ducha, y solo quince minutos lo usamos para ducharnos. Supongo que ya saben lo que hicimos con el resto.

¡Hicimos burbujitas de jabones!

Era broma.

- Este día ha sido bastante largo - murmuré acostándome de lado.

- ¿Estás cansada? - preguntó Edward acercándose a mí.

- Solo un poco - respondí poniendo mis manos en su pecho, mientras los pasaba de arriba hacia abajo. - ¿Tu?

- También - murmuró. - Pero valió la pena, ahora podré descansar contigo a mi lado. Así que no importa mucho.

- Eres tan tierno - susurré. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron de felicidad mientras una sonrisa descansaba en su rostro, era la expresión de pura alegría, y la mas bella que había visto.

- Wo ai ni - dijo besando mis labios suavemente.

- I love you too - dije devolviendo el beso.

- Bella... - llamó. - ¿Confías en Aro? - preguntó. Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta y lo medité un momento.

La verdad es que no sé si confiar en él. No puedo decir que él realmente es el asesino de los padres de Edward, pero tampoco puedo afirmar que es inocente.

- Huh... No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que yo tampoco sé si confiar en él. Pensé que era el culpable todo este tiempo y ahora, resulta que no es mas que un viejo normal. Pero, también puede ser que sea un gran actor y entonces ya no sé que creer.

- ¿Tu crees que mi tío sepa quien es? - pregunté.

- Lo mas probable es que sepa. Pero no nos quiere decir porque piensa que no le creeré. ¿Por qué no habré de creerle?

- Tal vez porque es una persona que nunca imaginaste. Una persona que confiabas y que darías tu vida para apostar que es inocente, cuando en verdad no lo es.

La habitación se volvió silenciosa de repente, y se sentía tan incómodo que realmente quería cantar para pasar la situación.

- Mira... Dijimos que hoy nos ibamos a relajar, así que aprovechemos el tiempo y descansemos. ¿Sí? No quiero ver ese ceño fruncido, porque no me agrada. - dije con tono demandante. Edward suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Paso su mano por mi espalda desnuda, y me acercó a él.

- Una última cosa, ¿Crees que debería llamar a mi mama? Es que no sé si me recuerda totalmente, no sé si sabe que estoy "muerto" o "vivo". Quizá debería advertirle y...

- Sería buena idea que la llamaras, pero me parece que mañana es el momento indicado. ¿Qué te parece? Lo mas probable es que ahora esté durmiendo, algo que deberíamos estar haciendo nosotros. - dije riendo.

- Bien, mañana. - murmuró Edward. - No sabes lo mucho que quiero volver a la normalidad. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Quiero estar contigo Bella.

- Pero estás conmigo - repliqué.

- Quiero estar contigo en paz, quiero vivir contigo y quiero mirarte a los ojos, sin sentir el miedo de que hay personas allá afuera buscándome, hay personas que me alejaran de ti. No me hubiera importado mucho hace un mes atrás, pero ahora si me importa.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunté. Él asintió. - ¿Cuando fue la última vez que disfrutaste al tomar agua?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Solo responde...

- No lo recuerdo. Generalmente cuando tomo agua... solo tomo. No pienso.

- Mira... Imagina que estas escalando una montaña. En la cima de la montaña, hay una fuente con agua, un caso hipotético ¿Sí?, supongamos que no puedes llevar nada contigo, absolutamente nada. Vas en la mitad del camino y tu garganta se seca, ya no produces saliva. Llega un momento en que estas desesperado por agua, pero la única manera de alcanzarla es llegando a la cima. ¿Qué haces? Sigues subiendo ¿Verdad? Y cuando finalmente llegas a la cima, corres a la fuente de agua y te la bebes como si no hubiera un mañana. De repente, esa sensación de ardor en tu garganta no esta, y sientes el alivio cuando el agua se desliza por tu garganta...

- ¿Y tu punto es?...

- Mi punto es, que para realmente disfrutar del agua, es cuando tu garganta esta seca. Osea, que para realmente disfrutar de la felicidad es cuando estuviste miles y miles de horas escalando por el, cuando a pesar del ardor en tu garganta, no te diste por vencido. Por que al final de todo, vale la pena. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que no preguntes "por qué" todo es tan complicado, si no que preguntes "para qué" es tan complicado. Y la respuesta es, que si todo hubiera sido simple, probablemente no seriamos tan felices como hubiera sido si la historia fuera complicada.

- Entonces...

- Entonces, lo único que nos queda es ser pacientes y esperar a que todo esto pase. Por que cuando finalmente tengamos nuestro final feliz, podamos disfrutar realmente de esa felicidad.

- Amén Bella. Amén. - murmuró Edward.

Solté una risita divertida y golpeé juguetonamente su pecho.

- Me haces sentir una tarada diciendo todas esas cosas. Se supone que debe ser filosófico.

- Y lo es. A veces eres tan profunda para tus cosas.

- Bueno... Así soy yo.

- Y así es como te amo. Gracias Bella - dijo besando mi frente. - Ahora, será mejor que durmamos, porque mañana será otro día y estoy casi seguro que los viejos vendrán muy temprano solo para fastidiarnos.

- Bien...

Apagamos la luz y nos acomodamos para meternos entre las cobijas y acurrucarnos. Edward se puso detrás de mí y me abrazó adelante, poniendo suavemente su mano sobre mi estomago.

Sentí su respiración sobre mi cuello, y su pecho sobre mi espalda. Curiosamente había alejado su cadera de la mi trasero y claro, le entendía perfectamente, porque nuestra intención era dormir. Si él se acercaba un poco mas, no lo ibamos a lograr.

- Buenas noches linda - murmuró en mi oído.

- Buenas noches cariño - respondí.

El silencio invadió la habitación, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración y algunos autos pasando por afuera. Un poco incómoda en mi posición, me giré para quedar frente a frente y esconder mi rostro en el cuello de Edward. Puse mi mano sobre su corazón, y sonreí cuando sentí que su pulso comenzó a acelerar. Luego de un momento, dejó de latir tan rápido y volvió a su ritmo normal, junto con acompasada respiración.

Él ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando yo todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño. Cerré los ojos y traté de igualar nuestras respiraciones.

- Te amo - murmuré inconscientemente.

Puso su mano sobre mi espalda y me acercó a él, besando mi mejilla suavemente.

- Yo también te amo. Nunca lo olvides, porque yo nunca lo haré. - Sentí aquellas tontas mariposas en mi estomago y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Nunca - murmuré.

- Duerme amor mío, descansa.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Edward. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente y su rostro sereno le daba una oleada de paz y tranquilidad a todo mi ser. Se sentía bien estar así de nuevo, se sentía bien poder despertar en sus brazos.

Me quedé contemplando sus hermosas facciones, ¿Cómo puede existir una persona tan hermoso con él? Es algo irreal. Tal ves en un sueño y simplemente es producto de mi imaginación, tal ves esto no es real y me he vuelto loca.

Probablemente sea eso. Y no me importa en lo absoluto estar loca, pues prefiero quedarme en este maravilloso mundo que volver a cualquier realidad. Aunque... no creo que sea producto de mi imaginación, pues no soy tan creativa como para crear semejante espécimen de hombre, así que con eso concluí que todo esto es real.

Comencé a reír sola por las cosas que pasaban por mi mente, puede que realmente estoy loca.

Edward se removió inquieto y frunció el ceño. Me acerqué a él y bese sus cejas para quitar esa expresión.

- Mmm... - murmuró suavemente, pero no despertó. Sonreí.

Supongo que tenemos un poco de tiempo para jugar antes de que lleguen Aro y mi tío.

- Me quieres - Beso en el cuello. - No me quieres - Beso en el mentón. - Me quieres - Beso en la nariz. - No me quieres - Beso en la frente. - Me quieres...

- No te quiero - murmuró para mi sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y de un rápido momento, él estaba sobre mí.

- Wow... - dije sonriendo.

- Te amo - replicó besando mis labios. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el dulce beso. Elevé mis manos para tomar su cabello y envolví su cintura con mis piernas, sintiendo su erección creciendo contra mi entrada.

Sus manos recorrieron mi costado, acariciando el contorno de mis senos con su pulgar. Solté un gemido cuando su lengua entro en mi boca y comenzó a frotarse contra mi.

- Yes - murmuré contra sus labios.

- Me encanta escucharte hablar en otro idioma. Es demasiado sexy - murmuró.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió. Gruñí frustrada. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para separarme, pero el me retuvo.

- Ignóralo, debe ser el servicio de limpieza. - dijo volviendo a besarme. Decidí hacerle caso y seguí besandolo.

El golpe volvió y esta vez alguien habló.

- Hey, chicos. Es urgente, abran la puerta. - dijo mi tío, su voz sonaba impaciente y supe que hablaba enserio.

Resignado, Edward se alejó de mi y se sentó en la cama.

- Demonios - murmuró haciendo un puchero, reí divertida y bese sus labios antes de salir de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta.

- Buenos días tío, ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté al abrir la puerta.

- Tienen que irse inmediatamente de aquí, debemos viajar a Inglaterra ahora ya.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Edward desde la cama, no se podía levantar ya que tenía un pequeño problema entre sus piernas.

- ¿Encontraron a Edward? - pregunté alarmada. No le di tiempo ni siquiera para abrir la boca cuando le interrumpi. - ¿Descubrieron quien es Edward y ahora vienen hacia acá para matarnos? - traté de adivinar.

- ¡No! - dijo. - Es Elizabeth. Se la llevaron, tenemos que rescatarla enseguida.

- ¡¿Qué? - Edward se levantó de la cama y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta. - ¿Cómo que se la llevaron? ¿Quién se la llevo? ¿Por qué?

- Emmet no estaba en la casa, y Rose estaba tomando su siesta. Después les explico todo, ahora tomen sus cosas y lárguense enseguida. Tenemos cosas que negociar, hay que ser inteligentes.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Bella... Te quieren a ti a cambio de Elizabeth. Ese es el trato. - dijo Aro con voz angustiada.

Y recordando la canción que esta de moda, pensé:

_WTF?_

**Martes 20 de Diciembre, 2011 - 9:22**_  
><em>

WTF: What de Fuck? - ¿Qué mierda?

**El asunto se esta complicando chicas, ya estamos llegando a lo que se dice "El desarrollo" de la historia. Pero todavía no ha llegado el climax. Pronostico unos 5-8 capitulos antes del final.  
><strong>

**Realmente siento la tardanza, pero esta vez no ha sido tanto. Se que sali de vacaciones, pero recorde que tengo vida social. xD **

**No importa, trataré de actualizar mas rápido esta vez.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de:**

**Libre Albedrío.**

**Atte.**

**FANOFSM **


	13. Conocimiento Relativo

**N/A: Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, espero que hayan pasado una Feliz navidad y un Feliz año nuevo. **

**Segundo, les pediría encarecidamente que se fijen en los detalles.**

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>CONOCIMIENTO RELATIVO**

_Primera Persona/ Tercera persona. Protagonista (Narrador de conocimiento relativo/Testigo inhumano) _

_Hora: 1:46 pm_  
><em>Lugar: Inglaterra, Dorset, Cabaña Hale.<em>

- ¡¿Cómo que se ha escapado? - exclamó un Edward, mirando a Rose.

- No lo sé - respondió encogiéndose de hombro, con las cejas fruncidas, si fuera un narrador omnisciente, hubiera deducido que tenía aire de culpabilidad y que estaba casi desesperada, pero como no lo soy, entonces no se nada.

En la sala de estar de aquella humilde cabaña, se encontraban tres personas, Rosalie, sentada en el sillón. Edward, que había llegado del baño, se encontraba de pie, mirando a Rosalie y Míngzhì recién había entrado a la habitación.

Habían unas cuantas cosas sobre la mesa de café, entre las cuales se encontraba dos tasas de té, un plato con algunas galletas de avena, una estaba mordida, había un celular, un pedazo de tela azul rota y por último, un papel.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Míngzhì elevando el tono de voz.

- Bella se escapó. Se quiso hacer la valiente y se fue sin dejar nada. - gruñó Edward. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Es una mujer suicida.

- De hecho... dejó una nota - murmuró Rosalie con timidez, suponiendo que me las doy de narrador omnisciente, pero como mi trabajo es ser el de conocimiento relativo, no me queda mas que suponer y no afirmar. Si lo hago, me bajan el salario o no me dejan participar en la historia. Nunca me ponen en las historias, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta y hace cuanto se fue? - preguntó Edward rápidamente. Supongo que es Edward, ya que tiene cara de Edward.

- No lo sé... Pero me parece que ya llegó a la playa. - respondió Rosalie.

- ¿Qué dice en la nota? - pregunto esta vez Míngzhì.

- No tengo otra opción. Haré lo que me pidan y Elizabeth volverá sana y salva. Es una promesa. Los quiere, Bella.

.

.

.

_Primera persona, Bella.  
>Hora: 9:05 am<br>Lugar: Frontera entre Francia y Alemania, Avión. _

Actuamos rápido, porque eso teníamos que hacer, actuar rápido.

Recogimos nuestras cosas como si nos estuviéramos fugando de algo. ¿En qué momento se volvió tan complicado?

Todo empezó por que un día descubro que mi ex novio se suicidó. Viajo a Liverpool y lo encuentro vivo. Luego descubro que fingió su muerte y esta buscando el asesino de sus padres. Luego se escapa y me deja sola en un hotel. Después lo voy a buscar y le pateo el trasero. Luego me hago pasar por Alice y me convierto en una ladrona. Luego nos fugamos a Alemania y llega mi tío. Descubro muchas cosas, cosas buenas y cosas malas.

Por ejemplo, mi tío que creía muerto hace ocho años, en verdad estuvo vivo todo este tiempo y vivió en la cueva donde perdí mi virginidad. Descubrí que estuvo casi presente cuando perdí mi virginidad. Claramente, esa última parte no entra en la categoría de cosas buenas.

¿A quién le pasa estas cosas? Solo a mí.

Descubro que mi madre, no es mi verdadera madre, y que mi padre tampoco lo es. Que la madre de Edward no estaba enferma de verdad y que le daban drogas para que tuviera una amnesia permanente.

Y ahora, resulta que unos imbéciles me estan buscando a mí. Me quieren a mi a cambio de Elizabeth, que la tienen secuestrada.

¡A mi!

¿Por qué me quieren a mí? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? ¿Qué relación tengo yo, Isabella Marie Swan, una chica que al parecer tenía una vida común, con el asesino de los padres de su futuro casi esposo?

¡Ni que tuviera super poderes!

¿Qué tengo yo de especial?

Emmet nos había enviado un Jet privado desde Inglaterra para que fueramos inmediatamente. Y bueno, por ser un cientifico realmente reconocido y tener su PhD y no sé que otro titulo mas, se ganaba un buen sueldo.

En el avión, reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Nadie hablaba, Edward estaba tenso desde que salimos de la habitación y mi tío estaba pensando en una manera de librarme de esto. Yo en cambio, todavía estaba tratando de entender todo este asunto.

Me había sentado al lado de Edward, quien estaba demasiado indiferente. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto lejano y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. El ceñó fruncido no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento y lo peor es que me mataba.

Quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero me las tragué como un remedio amargo, por que sabía que no era el momento para preguntar. Todos teníamos dudas, no era la única, pero si decía algo, alguien iba a explotar. Lo mas probable que ese alguien sea yo.

Tímidamente, tomé la mano de Edward que estaba apoyado en el asiento. Así logré llamar su atención, pues giró lentamente su rostro hacia mí.

Pude verlo todo en su expresión, en sus ojos brillantes, pero sin lágrimas. En sus labios, convertidos en una torpe sonrisa, que trataba de tranquilizarme. En sus cejas fruncidas. Su expresión era la imagen de la angustia pura en persona. ¿Cómo puede alguien soportar tanta presión sin llorar?

Tragó saliva con dificultad, y luego lentamente, dio vuelta la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

- Todo saldrá bien. - Susurró mas para él que para mi mismo. Dí un largo suspiro y asentí con la cabeza.

- Saldremos de esta bien, sanos y salvos. - dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él giro un poco su cabeza y me dejó un beso en la frente.

- Sanos y salvos. - repitió él con voz temblorosa. - Te amo. Siempre, escúchame bien, siempre lo haré. Nunca lo olvides.

Y así de rápido, como si la angustia pudiera viajar de un cuerpo a otro, me vi envuelta en una oleada de ella. Una presión en mi pecho y un nudo en la garganta me indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

Dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido, pero no estoy del todo segura. Puede que sea cierto, puede que no, pero esa angustia que me invadió, me desespera de tal manera que quiero llorar. Por que definitivamente, no quiero tener ese sexto sentido, pues presiento algo, algo malo. No sé qué. Solo espero estar equivocada.

Levanté mi rostro y alcé la mano libre para acariciar su mejilla. El entendió la idea y se acercó lentamente para besarme. Fue un beso urgente, apasionado y casi desesperado. Como si temiera perderme en un segundo. Cuando me vi en la necesidad de respirar, rompimos el beso y él apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

Nos miramos por largo tiempo, él tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón que latía furiosamente, tal como hacía el mío.

- ¿Sientes eso? - preguntó en un susurro, solo para que yo le escuchara. Si no hubiera mirado los labios, tal vez no le habría entendido. - Eso es lo que tu provocas cada vez que me besas. - siguió hablando en susurro. - Ese es mi corazón que está latiendo para alcanzarte. Por que se pelean por ti mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, y la imagen de sus ojos verdes que brillaban con determinación, me dejaban sin aliento. Parpadeé un par de veces para captar lo que había dicho y tragué saliva, porque de repente, se me había secado la garganta. Emocionada por lo que había dicho, me lancé sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Te amo - susurré en su oído. - ¿Te he dicho lo tierno que eres?

- No lo suficiente - respondió riendo un poco, y estaba feliz de poder liberar un poco la tensión que había en su cuerpo.

- Y pasaré por alto que esa última parte que dijiste, es la letra de una canción. - bromeé.

- Haremos de cuenta que yo soy un poeta romántico y tu una muchacha tonta. Así yo quedo como tierno y tu solo te derrites por lo que digo. - respondió.

- Los dos sabemos que no eres un poeta romántico y que yo no soy una muchacha tonta. Pero lo que yo sí se, es que eres el hombre mas tierno...

- Que hay en este mucho - terminó Aro por mí, con un bufido en el asiento de adelante.

Y fue entonces cuando recordé que no estábamos solos en el avión. Demonios.

- Si creían que estaban susurrando, les informo que no es así. - murmuró esta vez mi tío.

- Si no quieren escuchar, entonces busquen unos audífonos y tápense la oreja, o duerman. Por que no me cansaré de decirle a Bella lo mucho que la amo. - dijo Edward.

Mi tío y Aro se levantaron de sus asientos, y dieron media vuelta para mirar a Edward con las cejas alzadas. Éste se revolvió inquieto en su asiento, como si fuera un gatito ante la mirada salvaje de unos perros con rabia. Estos viejos tenían una mirada intensa.

- Solo estaba bromeando. - se quejó con un gesto de inocencia.

Sonreí ante la situación, pero cuando el avión volvió a estar en ese silencio incómodo, mi sonrisa se borró. Y la razón volvió a mí. Carraspeé inconscientemente para romper el silencio, y para llamar la atención de todos.

- Tengo un plan - murmuré con el ceño fruncido. -

- Te escuchamos - dijo mi tío sin voltear para mirarme. Edward giró su rostro hacia mí para mirarme.

- Primero... tengo un par de preguntas que hacer. - Tomé el silencio que hubo como un pase para que continuara hablando. - ¿Donde está Elizabeth?

- En Inglaterra, en la ciudad de Dorset - respondió mi tío. Por alguna razón, el nombre de esa ciudad se me hizo conocida, pero no sabía de donde venía. - Me dijeron que querían hacer un pequeño intercambio. Tu por Elizabeth. Pero tendrías que ir sola. Eres como el dinero, definitivamente esta loco. - Gruñó enojado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué me quiere a mi? - pregunté irritada.

- No tengo ni la mas menor idea. - respondió frustrado. Arrugo su ceño y se giró para apoyar su espalda en el respaldo del asiento. Siempre le molestaba cuando no podía resolver un enigma, una manía de genios.

- Haremos lo que ellos nos pidan entonces - dije firmemente.

- No - contradijo Edward enseguida.

- ¿Por qué no? Es la única opción que tenemos. Si yo no voy, no liberarán a tu madre. Creo que ha sufrido suficiente como para seguir soportando un secuestro. Ya veremos que quieren de mí.

- No es la única opción Bella - dijo Edward ahora enojado. - Ademas, no sabes lo que quieren de ti. ¿Cómo harás para librarte?

- No lo sé, algo vendrá. Siempre pasa. Funciono mejor bajo presión, esa es mi técnica. Por que las mejores cosas pasan cuando no piensas y solo actúas. Me ha funcionado bastante bien hasta ahora. ¿Recuerdas cuando huí como una cobarde? - hablé inmediatamente, sin siquiera darle tiempo para responder. - Bueno, ese fue un plan que llevaba pensando de hace mucho tiempo y mira como resulto. Un total fracaso para mí y una idiotez tremenda. Pero cuando hago las cosas sin pensar, como cuando me liberé de ser pillada robando esas carpetas, las soluciones vienen a mi mente.

- No esperes a que confíe en tu teoría de no pensar y solo actuar. Por que aveces, esas cosas te pueden jugar en contra. Y si crees que estoy dispuesto a dejar que hagas lo que el hijo de puta que mató a mi padre quiera, entonces estas equivocada Bella. Esa no es una opción.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Todavía nos quedan algunas horas para llegar, así que algo se nos ocurrirá. ¿Por qué no eres de las mujeres corrientes y solo te escondes? Deberías preocuparte un poco mas por tu vida, te gusta ir al peligro, como si esperaras a que te suceda algo y... - comenzó a reprenderme, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Su expresión enojó cambió enseguida al de uno arrepentido. - Yo...

- Sé que no fue tu intención decir lo que dijiste - murmuré lentamente, tratando de controlar mi temperamento, porque alguien tenía que hacerlo. - Pero lo dijiste y punto. Te diré solo una cosa, no soy una mujer corriente...

- Ya lo sé - me interrumpió.

- Y si esperas que me esconda como una cobarde y dejar que los hombres solucionen todo el problema por mi, si esperan que yo me quede sentada en el suelo con el papel de damisela en peligro, esperando la llegada de mi héroe a que me salve, entonces puedes tomar un turno y seguir esperando. Por que eso no va a pasar. Aunque no lo aceptes, estoy tan involucrada en este asunto como tu, tampoco tienes derecho sobre mi. Asi que este es mi plan, haremos lo que digan los imbéciles y liberamos a Elizabeth. Después veremos como me librare. ¿Quién me apoya?

- Bella... - comenzó Aro con las cejas fruncidas. - Es muy arriesgado...

- Mi voto es un no definitivo - murmuró mi tío con voz firme.

- Pero.. Eli...

- Es un no Bella, y dudo que Aro te apoye. Ya sabes cual es la opinión de Edward, asi que te quedas sentada y piensas en otro plan. Por que no irás sola con ese tipo, ni siquiera sé quien es. No esperes a que confíe en él. Tienes que aprender a ser más prudente. - me regañó.

- Bien, bien... Me quedaré sentada y callada mientras ustedes piensan otra forma de liberar a Elizabeth de este problema. Si se les ocurre una mejor idea, avisenme. - dije cruzandome de brazos. Cerré mi boca en una sola linea para no decir nada más, porque no quería hacer una pataleta como una niña caprichosa por no conseguir algo.

El avión volvió a estar en completo silencio. Ésta vez, ni Edward ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra. Al parecer ambos estabamos enojados, pero sabía que era por ahora. Después llegaría la hora de la reconciliación.

.

.

.

_Primera persona/ Bella  
><em>_Hora: 12:55 pm  
>Lugar: Inglaterra, Dorset, Cabaña Hale. <em>

Habíamos aterrizado hace media hora en Inglaterra. Nos encontrabamos en la cabaña de los Hale en Dorset. Me di cuenta que era la misma cabaña en donde habíamos estado hace mucho tiempo para pasar las vacaciones. Sonreí atontada cuando vi la entrada y no pude evitar mirar a Edward, quien ya me había estado observando desde hace un rato, supuse. Me sonrió cariñosamente y supe que ya no podíamos permanecer enojados.

Le guiñé con el ojo derecho y le lancé un beso antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la entrada. Cuando llegamos, Rose nos recibió con los ojos llorosos, pero con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Estaba feliz de vernos a todos finalmente. Sorprendida de ver a mi tío, aliviada de ver a Edward y alegre al verme a mí. Nos abrazó uno por uno con la fuerza de mujer embarazada que adquirió en este último mes. Se sentía culpable por no haber estado despierta para cuando se llevaron a Elizabeth, pero le hicimos saber que no era su culpa.

- Rose - suspiré con un nudo en la garganta, la mujer era mucho mas alta que yo y me envolvió con sus brazos de amiga y de madre.

- Bella. - murmuró en mi oído. - Te he extrañado mucho amiga.

Y sin poder evitarlo, nos pusimos a llorar como idiotas. Por lo menos, ella tenía excusa ya que estaba embarazada, en cambio, yo... yo solo soy una llorona.

Después de un momento, nos sentamos en el living de la casa todos juntos. Todavía no teníamos planeado nada, y vi con desesperación cómo mi tío daba vueltas y vueltas por la sala, hablando, murmurando cosas por el teléfono. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder oírle, pero lo bastante lejos para no entenderlo. Lo que sí tenía claro, es que estaba furioso. Supuse que quería negociar com el tipo.

- ¿Por qué quieren a Bella? - exclamó esta vez y no tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo para tratar de entenderlo, porque le escuche claramente. Nunca le había visto perder el temperamento de esa manera. Siempre estaba sereno y tranquilo, si se enojaba de algo, solo lo mostraba en la expresión, pero nunca en la voz. El hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo ahora, me alarmó.

Se oyó un débil murmullo al otro lado del teléfono, noté la voz de un hombre.

- ¡No tengo idea! ¡No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de por qué quieren a mi sobrina! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. - dijo agitando los brazos con fiereza. - No. Esto es algo entre Chandler y tu. Eso pasó hace años y ya lograste tu objetivo. ¡Lo mataste! ¿Qué mas quieres? Deja en paz de una vez por toda a esta familia, ellos merecen ser felices.

El hombre murmuró alguna cosa mas y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué paso? - me atreví a preguntar. Mi tío apretó el puño y negó con la cabeza.

- Dedujeron que ya estamos en Inglaterra. Te quieren en la playa de Weymouth, al parecer han encontrado la cueva. - dijo con voz angustiada.

Ese era un hogar para mi tío, era el único lugar en el mundo donde se sentía en paz. Había vivido 8 años allí, tenía su propio laboratorio y sus plantas exóticas. Si ese o esos imbéciles llegaron tan lejos, se las verán conmigo.

- Me dijo que tienes que estar en la playa, sola y con los ojos vendados. Tienes una hora para llegar o si no Elizabeth sufrirá las consecuencias.

- ¿Pudiste reconocer su voz? - preguntó Edward.

- No... la forma en que hablaba me parece conocido, pero creo que estaban utilizando algún modificador de voz. A veces se le escuchaba cortado. No parecía humano.

- Demonios...

- Y lo mas terrible, es que ellos creen que sé porque quieren a Bella. No sé si esta solo, o tiene un acompañante. No sé que le están haciendo a Elizabeth, pero si sé que la tienen. Me mandaron una foto de ella amarrada a una silla, y el fondo era negro. También me pareció escuchar su voz.

- ¿Qué esperamos entonces?. Tengo que ir ahora ya...

- Iré contigo - dijo Edward inmediatamente. - Si estas dispuesta a arriesgarte de esa manera, entonces yo también lo haré, ademas, yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo porque es mi madre. -

- Bien Edward, iremos juntos. - dije finalmente.

.

.

.

_Primera persona / Bella  
><em>_Hora: 1:55 pm  
>Lugar: Inglaterra, Dorset, Playa Weymouth. <em>

Inspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. La venda que cubría mi rostro, me protegió de la fría brisa que arrasó por la arena, que de paso, heló mi cuerpo.

Mis manos sudaban, a pesar de que habían poco mas de ocho grados y todo mi cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo, esperando a que llegara mi futuro secuestrador.

Apreté los ojos y me concentre en escuchar, para ver si podía distinguir los pasos de alguien acercandose, pero solo estaba el sonido de las olas del mar y de la brisa del viento.

- Viniste sola - escuché la voz de un hombre a mi derecha. Pegué un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, y escuché su risa divertida. - Lamento haberte asustado. Quién diría que tienes tantas agallas.

Su voz se me hizo familiar, y por la forma en que hablaba, parecía amigable. Pero bueno, era un psicópata así que eso no cambiaba nada.

- Tal como lo pediste. ¿Donde está Elizabeth? - pregunté enseguida.

Sentí una mano rasposa cerrándose en torno a mi antebrazo y el sudor frío recorrió mi espalda. Estaba asustada, lo debo reconocer. Pero no sé con cuantas personas anda, y no tengo mis cinco sentidos. No podré defenderme.

- Directo al grano. Me agrado. Pero primero que nada chiquita, dejaremos en claro las reglas. Yo hago las preguntas, tu respondes y asientes. ¿Entendido? - preguntó en mi oído. Asentí con la cabeza, asqueada de que estuviera tan cerca. - Ahora, Elizabeth esta aquí, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Escuché un sonido que fue ahogado por la arena, acompañado de el grito de una mujer. Tenía la boca cubierta con algo que le impedía hablar.

- Deja de chillar Elizabeth, ya estas libre, ahora vete y corre por tu vida, perra - escuché que decía.

- Estas enfermo - la dulce voz de Elizabeth llegó a mis oídos, y la imagen maternal de aquella mujer que vi en aquel instituto, llenó mi mente.

- ¿Qué me has dicho perra? - preguntó él, furioso.

- ¡Enfermo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡Tu! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos de esta manera? - gritó con voz angustiada, al punto del llanto.

- ¡Callate! - y escuché el sonido de una cachetada. - ¡Tu no sabes nada!

Todo esto había ocurrido tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar. Pero ahora, la ira invadió todo mi ser y ya no me podía contener. Enseguida, me quité la venda de los ojos y me fijé en la persona que había golpeado a Elizabeth.

Me estaba dando la espalda en ese momento, y se encontraba medio inclinado para tomar el cuello de Elizabeth. Apreté la mandíbula enfurecida, y con toda la fuerza del mundo, pateé la pantorrilla del hombre para desequilibrarlo. Éste se cayó hacia adelante, tirándose sobre ella.

No tuve ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando los hombres llegaron y se encargaron del asunto. Emmet tomó al hombre de los hombros y tiró de él con fuerza para quitarlo de encima.

Se preguntarán qué hacían los hombres allí. Verán, todo esto fue parte de un plan.

.

.

.

_Primera persona/ Bella  
><em>_Hora: 12:55 pm  
>Lugar: Inglaterra, Dorset, Cabaña Hale.<em>

_- Bien Edward, iremos juntos. - dije finalmente._

- Lo que harán es muy peligroso, no saben a lo que van y quién se encontrará allí - replicó Rose, quien habló por primera vez. - Si va Bella, sabrán que no irá sola y no le entregarán a Elizabeth hasta que se cercioren de que nadie los ha seguido. Así que... tengo una idea que quizá pueda funcionar. Solo escuchen.

Mi tío tendría que hacer una última llamada, para tratar de negociar por última vez, va a pretender que se dio por vencido y dirá adiós, pero nunca va a colgar, para que escuchen una conversación falsa entre Edward y Rose. Ellos creerán que me escapé para rescatar a Elizabeth, así que como conclusión. Creerán que estoy sola.

Mientras ellos hacían la llamada, yo ya estaría en camino a la playa con Emmet y con Aro, ellos se bajaran unos metros antes de llegar a la playa para esconderse en un lugar seguro y para que vean que he llegado sola. Aparcaré en algún lugar cercano, me bajaré del auto y caminaré hasta la playa, cuando llegué a un lugar visible, me pondré la venda y esperaré a que llegue quien sea que tenga que llegar.

Emmet y Aro estarían vigilandome en caso de que cualquier cosa salga mal, Edward con mi tío llegarían después de hacer la llamada y enviarían a Rose a la casa de una amiga por temas de seguridad.

Y con ese excelente plan, empezamos con la acción. Quién iba a creer que con todos los genios metidos en aquella casa, Rose haya sido la única capaz de darnos una solución inteligente.

Supongo que al final, sin importar cuántos títulos tengas, las mujeres siempre somos las que damos la cara cuando la situación se pone fea.

.

.

.

__Primera Persona/ Tercera persona. Protagonista (Narrador de conocimiento relativo/Testigo inhumano)__

__Continuará...__

Supongo, si es que soy un narrador omnisciente, me tendrían mas respeto. Pero como siempre, a los de conocimiento relativo no les creen nada.

Como sea, la historia continuará y se esta poniendo bueno. No es que esté diciendo que se revelará el verdadero asesino y todos los misterios saldrán a la luz. No es que yo sepa eso, porque como soy un narrador de conocimiento relativo, no se me está permitido revelar esos detalles.

Así que no me crean nada... o créanme, como sea. Yo solo soy un narrador de conocimiento relativo y no se nada de nada. Nada de nada.

O quizás sepa TODO DE TODO. Y soy mas bueno que el narrador omnisciente que les arruina todo el efecto sorpresa porque les cuenta todo, en cambio, yo también lo se todo, pero no les cuento nada porque quiero que lo descubran ustedes.

A quien engaño, soy un idiota. No se nada.

Solo soy un narrador de conocimiento relativo, y narradores como nosotros, hay pocos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, o quizás no. Por que narradores como nosotros somos pocos requeridos, asi que..

ADIOS.

**Jueves 5 de Enero, 2012 - 1:28 a.m**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, este es un poco corto pero el próximo sera más extenso y como dijo el narrador de conocimiento relativo, el personaje incognito será revelado al fin, después de tanta espera. Pero eso no termina todavía, porque todavía queda un poco mas por recorrer. Solo un poco mas. Lo que sí, es que no habrán mas secretos... creo. xD **

**¿Quién es el asesino según ustedes?**

**Bueno.. las dejó.**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**

**atte.**

**FANOFSM**


	14. La Bipolaridad

**N/A: Les quiero sugerir una canción para que lo escuchen mientras lean este capítulo. Yo la estaba escuchando mientras lo escribía y sentí que me inspiró mucho, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Repitanla hartas veces, porque combina mas para el final que para el comienzo, opino yo. **

**La canción es: Inside of Love - Nada Surf**

* * *

><p><strong>"LA BIPOLARIDAD"<strong>

Todos tenemos múltiples personalidades. Cada persona tiene una doble cara, cada persona es el ángel bueno y a la vez el ángel malo.

Es algo parecido a nuestros genes. Cuando el ovulo y el espermatozoide se unen, funden los 21 cromosomas que tiene para crear un nuevo ser de 42 cromosomas. Cada uno de ellos portan genes, pero nosotros no utilizamos todos esos genes. Por que nuestro cuerpo es selectivo y los cromosomas es como una máquina de helado, por la cual tienes que decidir que sabor escoger.

Por eso, el color de tu cabello puede ser el de tu madre, el color de tus ojos puede ser el de tu padre y la forma de tu rostro, es como la de tu abuela, etc. Todas las características que nos identifican, fueron seleccionadas a partir de una gran gama de posibilidades.

Lo mismo pasa con las personalidades, por quien eres. Dentro de ti, vive el diablo y el ángel. Dentro de ti, vive el amargado, el gruñón, el cobarde, el malvado, el depresivo, el mujeriego. Dentro de ti, vive un ser perverso. Pero también vive un santo, el amigable, el de buen corazón, el caballero, el tierno, el cariñoso, el que quiere lo mejor para todos.

Día a día, hay una constante lucha entre el bien y el mal, todos pelean por "salir" a la superficie, por así decirlo. Pero eres tu el que toma la ultima decisión. Tu eliges quien eres.

Cuando vez a un niño, lo único que puedes ver en él, es al ángel. Pero si lo piensas un momento y lo miras detenidamente, te puedes imaginar su rostro convertido en algo diabólico. ¿Y por qué puedes hacerlo? Por que existe la posibilidad de que en verdad sea diabólico.

Aquellas personas que tienen un problema de multiples personalidades, es porque no saben controlar su ángel y su diablo interno, no saben como equilibrarlo. Son facetas que todos tenemos, pero la mayoría sabe cual elegir y controlar.

Es por eso que cuando Emmet giró al hombre y finalmente vi el rostro de Carlisle, no me sorprendí en lo absoluto. Mi expresión era neutro.

Ustedes podran pensar, ese no es el, no hay manera que aquel asesino, macabro y psicopata, una vez fue un hombre bueno y de buen corazón. ¿Cómo fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano? Aunque no lo haya hecho directamente él, le deseo la muerte, fue su culpa, fue su idea.

Simplemente, porque el ángel malo gano la batalla, gracias a que Carlisle le permitió.

¿Y cómo, después de cometer semejante acto, podía actuar tan bien? Parecía que realmente amaba a Esme, que realmente quería a Alice y a Edward como sus propios hijos. Incluso a mí.

Carlisle estaba sonriendo mientras Emmet lo apresaba con los brazos. No mostró ningún tipo de resistencia, de hecho, parecía sereno y pacífico, su expresión era amigable, tal como ese señor que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

- Tranquilo Emmet, no iré a ninguna parte... - dijo lentamente. - Sin Bella. - terminó al final, componiendo una sonrisa diabólica. Reí divertida y saqué la lengua, como si fuera una niña. La verdad es que esta situación era realmente cómica, por que él creía que me asustaría con su forma de hablar y sus "juegos mentales". Para mí, es solo una niña que no mata ni a una mosca, solo aparenta ser intimidante, pero no le resulta conmigo.

- Seguro que no lo harás, la policía viene en camino. - respondió Emmet con brusquedad. - Ahora, responde algunas preguntas. ¿Por qué quieres a Bella?

- ¿Por qué quiero a Bella? - repitió y luego rió como un maniático. - Muchas razones... - Murmuró lentamente. - Ella... - Comenzó, agregando una nota de suspenso y misterio al asunto. No pude evitar rodar los ojos. - Ella es responsable de todas mis desgracias. Por su puta culpa, por culpa de ella - dijo mientras alzaba la voz, su vista fija en la mía, su mirada fría y distante. - Esme ya no me quiere, y me dejó. - murmuró lentamente, podía sentir la furia en su voz cuando hablaba, y por la manera que me miraba, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Era nerviosismo. Me imaginé lo que estaba en su mente, las miles de formas de torturarme por algo que supuestamente hice. - ¿Por qué ya no me quiere? - susurró mas para si mismo que para mi.

- Yo... - dije sintiendo un poco de lástima por él. Su mirada hacia mi profesaba tanto odio, resentimiento. ¿Qué hice yo? - Te juro que no sé...

- Qué vas a saber tu, solo eres una niña - gruñó. - Eras una niña, que vas a saber tu. - repitió. - ¡Claro que no sabes! ¡Claro que no lo sabes! - grito furioso. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blanco. Emmet apretó su agarre contra él.

- Tranquilizate hombre. - gruñó enojado. Al parecer, Emmet ya no le tenia compasión. Toda simpatía que alguna vez tuvo hacia el se esfumo.

- Mira chiquilla inmunda - me dijo, ignorando las advertencias de Emmet. - Si quieres respuestas, tendrás que venir conmigo.

- Mira viejo imbécil - Respondí con los dientes apretados. Sin preocuparme de cuidar mi vocabulario. - No me interesa por qué me quieres, probablemente sea por el hecho de que estas chalado y perdiste la cordura. Por que yo no he hecho nada para separarte de Esme. - Me apunté a mi misma con el dedo, haciendo ademanes que demostraban lo enojaba que estaba. - Nadie a hecho absolutamente nada para dañarte, en cambio, tu estas tan deteriorado que mataste a tu propio hermano. Y encima, tienes la cara de quedarte con su linea de hoteles y tratar a sus hijos como si fueran los tuyos. Así que estas loco si crees que iré contigo por voluntad propia. - gruñí, y tome un bocado de aire para tranquilizarme.

Estábamos mas o menos a un metro y medio de distancia. Mientras Emmet se manejaba para sujetar correctamente a Carlisle. Aro se había encargado de llevar a Elizabeth con Rosalie y en cuando a Edward y mi tío, se encargaron de traer a la policía.

Carlisle me miró, sus ojos brillaron con un aire de diversión antes de componer una sonrisa engreída.

- La cosa es, que vendrás conmigo de todos modos, y lo gracioso es, que no tendré que forzarte. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo haras por voluntad propia. Que curioso, ¿No?

- Estas loco - dije medio sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era mejor seguirle la corriente y tratarlo amablemente, porque estaba loco y no voy a perder mi tiempo para discutir con su locura.

- Puede que esté loco. - dijo riendo también. Parecía como si estuvieramos conversando de cosas cotidianas, como si fuéramos viejos amigos cuando no era cierto. - Pero no soy asesino. Yo nunca quito vidas. - murmuró horrorizado, como si realmente le importara. - Lo que yo hago, es simplemente ordenarlo. Eso no me hace ser un asesino.

- Claro que sí. - contradije. Me fijé por su postura, que se tensó un poco, pero tomo un bocado de aire y se tranquilizó, mostrando una cara sonriente y lleno de vida.

- ¿Acaso, al ordenar un pedazo de carne en un restaurante te hace un asesino? Tu no matas al animal directamente, pero al pedirlo en un restaurante, hace que este los ordene en una carnicería. Si tu no pidieras ese pedazo de carne o cualquier tipo de animal, no habrían demandas en la carnicería y por lo tanto, no matarían a los animales. Yo no maté a mi hermano. - concluyó finalmente con una sonrisa suficiente.

- Mira, no puedes comparar un pedazo de carne con tu hermano. No es como si el nombre de "Chandler Cullen" estuviera en una carta y tu dijeras, bueno camarero, esta noche quiero un pedazo de este. ¡No es asi! Nosotros comemos carne por que es una necesidad. Tu ordenaste a que mataran a tu hermano. ¡A tu propio hermano! ¿Qué clase de necesidad es esa?

- ¡Yo no mate a mi hermano! - me gruñó ofendido. Su aparente tranquilidad había llegado a tal punto que ya no lo podía fingir mas. Su rostro estaba rojo de furia y sus ojos brillaban como llamas. - Él no pertenecía a este mundo y era su destino morir. Yo solo ayude al destino.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca en una mueca horrorizada. Simplemente WTF!

- ¿Quién te crees? ¿Dios? ¿Qué sabes tu del destino? ¡El destino no existe! - grité, ahora yo perdiendo mi tranquilidad. - Esto es el siglo veintiuno y no el cinco, _Edipo_ - Emmet solto una risa disimulada cuando me escuchó. - Si el destino te dijera, tu hermano debe morir, es tu deber como hermano luchar contra eso y no a favor. - dije siguiendo con su locura, por que obviamente sabía que estaba loco, pero debía razonar a su manera para que entendiera mi punto. - Si realmente te importara tu hermano, hubieras dicho, no, él no morirá. Y por si no sabías, somos libres de escoger nuestro destino. Ademas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que era su destino morir?

- Solo lo sé - dijo muy convencido. No sabía como reaccionar ante lo que decía, no sabía si sentir lastima por aquel caballero tan enfermo o llorar por él, o reírme de él. - Todas las señales me han indicado lo mismo.

- ¿Y cuales serían esas señales? - pregunté alzando las cejas mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Veamos que otra estupidez me dice ahora.

- Mi padre, siempre fue un hombre de negocios y nos enseñó bien, a ambos. Pero fui yo el que sobresalía en ese aspecto y la de Chandler el de crear. Él creó el hotel, porque su destino era eso. Crear cosas, pero lo mío es manejar lo que él crea, controlar todo. Pero al parecer él no entendió eso, así que era mejor quitarlo de mi camino, porque el ya había cumplido su destino y yo no...

Pestañeé varias veces para asegurarme de que todo esto era real. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona hable tantas estupideces al mismo tiempo? ¿Cuales habrán sido los primeros indicios de su locura? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Me pregunté.

Y este hombre, Carlisle, era uno de esos hombres locos bipolares.

- Claro... - dije lentamente, aún sin poder creer todo lo que decía. - ¿Sabes algo? No tengo tiempo para entender tu obviamente perdida mente, así que deja ya de hablar, por favor.

- ¿Y crees que tienes tiempo para saber de tu pasado, Isabella? - preguntó sonriente, cambiando de tema. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- Yo sé cual es tu destino. - Me quedé callada por un momento, ¿Qué sabe él de mi pasado? Claramente que nada, porque está loco y por que ni siquiera me conoce.

- Déjame adivinar, tampoco pertenezco a este mundo porque mi destino es morir. Por que ya cumplí con mi misión que era cazar gallinas en un zoológico de monos.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... Tu crees que estoy loco, ¿Verdad? - su pregunta sonó mas como una afirmación.

- No. _Sé_ que estás loco, sé que estas demente, que perdiste tu cabeza, que leiste muchos libros y ahora crees que todos estamos destinados para hacer algo. Pero déjame decirte algo, somos libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Y si el destino existiera, no es tu deber controlarlo, mucho menos el de otra persona.

- No lo entiendes Bella. Ustedes no lo entienden - dijo irritado.

- ¡Claro que no te entendemos! ¿Quién puede entender a un loco desquiciado? Ni siquiera entiendo como es posible que se te ocurran tantas estupideces y no te de vergüenza decirlas. ¿Te has oído a ti mismo? ¿Te has oído?

- Mira Bella, no perderé mi valioso tiempo tratando de explicarte mis ideas. Claramente, ustedes creen que estoy loco, pero simplemente son unos ignorantes. Y dejame decirte una cosa, el tiempo es oro. Para todos nosotros, para ti, para mi, para Edward, para Emmet y especialmente para Elizabeth.

Negué con la cabeza y dejé que siguiera hablando con su locura.

- Emmet, ¿Por que no mejor lo llevamos al auto, así no tienes que soportar lo que sale de la boca de ese hombre?

- Si, tienes razón. Camina conmigo, idiota. - gruñó Emmet.

Carlisle siendo extrañamente obediente, camino tranquilamente al lado de Emmet con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Ustedes pretendan todo lo que quieran, pero se arrepentiran si no me escuchan. - reí con amargura.

- ¿Qué tienes para decir ahora, señor yosetodosobreeldestino? - pregunté burlonamente. No me vendría mal un poco de diversión, despues de todo.

- ¿No lo sabes? - preguntó con seriedad, sorprendido. Pero luego sonrió con malicia. - Claro que no lo sabes, eres una niña tan tonta. Elizabeth... el tiempo de Elizabeth se esta acabando.

- Como quieras - dije ignorándolo. - El tiempo se acaba, por si no sabías.

- Pero el de ella durará menos, querida. Probablemente sea porque accidentalmente le di algo de comer, que podría afectar su cuerpo negativamente. ¿Alguna vez te dijo Edward que Elizabeth es una persona muy alérgica?

Me paré en seco y sentí el pulso de mi corazón perdiendo el control. Giré lentamente para mirarlo con furia.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunté con los dientes apretados. - ¿Qué le hiciste a Elizabeth?

- Probablemente le haya forzado a comer aguacate, también un poco de maní y nueces. - dijo tranquilamente. - O probablemente le haya inyectado un tipo de veneno que en menos de veinticuatro horas, acabe con su pobre riñón. ¿Sabías que también sufrió problemas a los riñones?

- Es mentira Bella - dijo Emmet. - No puedes creer todo lo que dice.

- Tienes razón, ¿Crees que somos idiotas?

- Piensa todo lo que quieras, pero solo te advierto, Elizabeth tiene contado los segundos. - murmuró alzando las cejas. - Cambiando de tema, ¿Donde se llevaron a esa mujer, eh?

- No es de tu incumbencia, ahora sigue caminando y entra al auto. - dijo Emmet.

Recorrimos la playa caminando en silencio. Mi mente se llenó de dudas y no sabía que pensar. ¿Y qué pasa si lo que dice es cierto? ¿Qué pasa si Elizabeth muere? No podría vivir tranquila con eso, sería mi culpa, solo mía.

Apreté los labios en una sola línea, sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Donde está Aro? - preguntó Carlisle, rompiendo el silencio que teníamos.

- ¿Qué te importa? - pregunté en un gruñido.

- Bueno, a mí no me importa mucho, pero a ti si te deberia importar. - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

- Que tal vez, Elizabeth no este del todo a salvo, que tal vez no esta en la casa de la amiga de Rosalie, como tenían planeado... - Antes de que tuviera tiempo para preguntarme cómo lo supo, él continuó hablando. - Tal vez significa que Aro la tiene.

- Sabemos que Aro la tiene, gran idiota. Ese era el plan, él la llevará a un lugar seguro. Ahora entra al estúpido auto y cierra tu boca. - dijo Emmet, abriendo la puerta.

Carlisle entró al auto como un buen chico y se sentó, con las piernas afuera del auto. Mantuvimos la puerta abierta para que no hiciera nada raro adentro, y lo rodeamos por si trataba de escapar.

- ¿Y que te hace creer que está en un lugar seguro? - preguntó Carlisle.

- ¿Y tu que sabes si esta en un lugar seguro o no? - pregunté.

- Simplemente lo se, Isabella. ¿Por qué tardan tanto los chicos? Se supone que deberían estar aquí con la policía para atraparme. De Edward y Míngzhì estoy hablando, claro.

¿Cómo lo supo?

- Yo lo sé todo Bella, todo. Te estarás preguntando el cómo, y veras. No debes confiar de todas las personas querida, y menos del viejo codicioso de Aro, que por cierto, es mi mejor amigo. - murmuró riendo. - ¿Por qué no revisan sus celulares? Probablemente ahora deben tener un mensaje de Edward. - sugirió.

Y como si hubiera visto el futuro, como si realmente controlara el destino, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté nerviosa.

- Bella, linda. Hay un problema - dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward. Sonaba angustiado y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Fruncí el ceño, asustada de ya saber lo que Edward tenía para decirme.

- Dime - murmuré suavemente mientras me alejaba lo suficiente para que no me escucharan.

- Es Aro. Rosalie nos llamó, todavía no ha llegado con mi mamá. Se la llevó Bella... Se, se la llevó... - mi pecho se apretó cuando escuché su voz, sonaba asustado, desesperado, casi al punto del llanto.

- Cariño... La vamos a recuperar, tranquilo.

- Eso estoy haciendo yo, tu asegurate de que ese hijo de puta entre a la cárcel. - dijo, su tono de voz cambió abruptamente, se volvió dura e incluso peligrosa. - Asegurate de que no volverá a ver la luz de sol nunca mas en su vida.

- Lo haré cariño, lo haré. Tu cuídate. Te amo - dije suavemente.

- Lo sé Bella, lo sé. - murmuró, hubo un silencio en la otra línea y podía imaginarlo con los ojos cerrados, inspirando y expirando suavemente. - Yo también te amo, siempre.

- Adios. - murmuré antes de lanzarle un beso.

- Nos vemos mas tarde, mi madre volverá conmigo sana y salva. - dijo con voz segura. Cerré los ojos y recordé lo que Carlisle me dijo. Tienes que decirle, tienes que decirle.

- Edward... - llamé antes de que cortara.

- ¿Sí linda? - preguntó. Dile, dile que esta la posibilidad de que su madre se muera dentro de veinticuatro horas.

- Eh... - ¡Dile! Escuché mi voz interna gritando. Pero es que... ¿Cómo le puedo decir algo así? Eso le destrozaría. - Yo... Tu... - murmuré lentamente. - Te amo. - dije finalmente.

- ¿Ocurre algo Bella? - preguntó, notando algo raro en mi voz.

- No, nada. - ¡Dile! - Simplemente... - ¡Dile, por el amor de Dios! ¡Tiene el derecho de saber! Es cierto, tiene el derecho de saber, pero eso no solucionará nada, solo lo angustiará mas. De eso me encargo yo. - Simplemente te amo. Quiero verte pronto.

- Yo también - dijo finalmente. - No sabes cuanto. Adios.

Y la línea se cortó. Miré el celular un largo rato, pensando si hice bien en no decirle. Después de un momento, dejé de pensar y volví a donde estaban ellos. Tenía un plan o eso creo.

- ¿Qué dijo Edward? - preguntó Emmet cuando llegué.

- Necesita refuerzos. Resulto que Aro es un traidor de mierda y no sabe donde tiene a Elizabeth. - dije, mintiendo con cierta parte de verdad.

- ¿Donde están ahora?

- No lo sé. Pero llevate el auto ahora, después le llamas por telefono y le preguntas. Yo me encargo de Carlisle. - dije.

- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó Emmet, dudando.

- Completamente, tu ve a salvar el mundo, yo me quedo de guardián aquí. - sonreí con un nudo en la garganta. Él asintió, se acercó y me dejó un beso en la frente antes de subirse al auto.

- Cuidate Bells. Nos estamos viendo - murmuró mirándome con ternura. Se me apretó el pecho y asentí porque no podía hablar. - Y tu, Si te pasas de listo y me entero de que le hiciste algo a Bella, te juro que te mato. Nadie se mete con mi hermanita - le dijo a Carlisle.

- Tranquilo, Bellita esta en buenas manos - respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- Bien - comencé una vez que Emmet ya había partido. - Aquí me tienes, sola, tal como querías. ¿Donde esta Elizabeth? - pregunté.

- Te dije que vendrías conmigo por voluntad propia. - Sonrió orgulloso.

- Como sea, te sigo a donde quieras, pero tienes que llevarme donde Elizabeth. Si veo algo extraño, no dudaré en noquearte y entregar tus bolas a los leones. - gruñí.

- Ay, Bellita Bells. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Ahora... ¿Por qué no me sigues, querida? No sera mucho trayecto. - murmuró sonriendo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Necesito saber si realmente le dio algo a Elizabeth, de él me espero cualquier cosa y tal vez puede estar mintiendo, pero en el caso que no estuviera mintiendo necesito saber que le dio. Si me decía, mi tío la podía ayudar y conseguir el antídoto. Asentí a regañadientes y le seguí hacia donde mierda tenía que ir.

- Lo mas probable es que ya conozcas el lugar. - dijo amablemente, esbozando una sonrisa amigable.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, alejandonos de la playa.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - murmuré.

- La que quieras Bella. - su tono de voz era alegre y estaba confundida, por que no entendía cómo un hombre así podía cambiar tanto.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me pediste a mi a cambio de Elizabeth? Tu dijiste que sabes algo de mi pasado, dijiste que fue mi culpa la que te separo de Esme. Déjame entenderte, por favor.

- ¿Alguna vez tu Rene te dijo que ella no podía tener hijos? - preguntó. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sorprendida porque en realidad, él sabía de mi pasado.

- ¿Cómo... -

- Yo se mucho sobre ti, mas de lo que podrías creer - respondió interrumpiendo mi pregunta. - Es verdad que te conocí hace ocho años, pero ya te conocía de hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente, cuando Edward te presentó, no sabía que eras tu.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes ahora?

- Por que me enteré que tu madre es Rene, Bella. Y eso explica muchas cosas. Supongo que al menos sabes por qué tu madre se mudo a China. - Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Nunca te dijo ella que René y Esme eran muy buenas amigas? - preguntó.

Seguí caminando, mientras pensaba en lo que decía y hacía las conexiones en mi cabeza.

- Esme... - murmuré lentamente. - ¿Eran mejores amigas? - pregunté, sin querer saber la respuesta realmente.

- Entonces, comprendes. Esme es tu madre biológica. - dijo Carlisle.

- Ella... tu... Ren... ¿Ella estuvo con Phil? - pregunté horrorizada. - ¿Ella... ella fue la misma que me abandono? ¿La que pensó que yo era una carga? - Carlisle soltó una risa divertida.

- Verás, aquí es cuando entro yo en esta escena querida, y tu también. ¿Sabes por qué es tu culpa? Por que era cierto, Esme tuvo una aventura con Phil. Se lo perdoné porque la amo demasiado, simplemente se equivocó y era mi deber darle otra oportunidad. Pero no podía hacerlo cuando ella llevaba en su vientre al hijo de otro hombre. - apretó su mandibula con fuerza y se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? - pregunté.

- Hice lo que tuve que hacer para estar feliz con Esme. Si quería que la perdonara, teníamos que comenzar una nueva relación, empezar desde cero. Y contigo en el medio, no lo ibamos a lograr. Así que el 13 de Septiembre de 1992, Esme dio a luz una hermosa niña que no lloraba. Nació sin dar su primer bocado de aire, nació ahogada...

- Nació muerta - concluí. - O eso creyó Esme.

- Exacto Bella, también inteligente. Eso se lo atribuyo a Esme, ella es tan inteligente. - dijo soltando un suspiro, su mirada perdida por un momento.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a la mujer que ama? Esme se debió sentir devastada cuando pensó que perdió a su hija y mientras se sumía en un estado de probable depresión, Carlisle, el buen hombre estuvo a su lado y la acompañó. Fue el villano para convertirse en héroe, provocó un incendio para apagarlo. Hizo todo eso, para ser "feliz" con Esme. Me pregunto como se puede ser feliz, teniendo tanto remordimiento, si es que tiene. Probablemente no.

No le dije ninguna de esas cosas, porque todavía no estaba con Elizabeth. Así que me mordí la lengua e hice como si no me importara, cuando en verdad me importaban mucho.

- Y me diste en adopción, así fue como René termino conmigo. - él asintió ante mis afirmaciones.

Nos habíamos adentrado un poco al bosque, y seguimos caminando, con la montaña a nuestra derecha y el mar a nuestra izquierda. Supe donde estaba en el segundo que vi la muralla musgosa.

Era la cueva. Tantos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente y me invadió la nostalgia. Era la cueva donde tuve mi primera vez con Edward.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Adelante señorita. - dijo Carlisle, corriendo la espesa cortina de hierba que caía para proteger la entrada. El trayecto hasta la cueva fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos habló, pero cuando él me hablaba, lo hacía amigablemente. Su locura había desaparecido y parecía un hombre normal, agradable.

Apoyé mis manos sobre la superficie de la cueva y me impulsé para subir. Carlisle hizo lo mismo, y así entramos los dos. Nos quedamos en nuestro lugar por unos segundos, y me miró detenidamente.

- ¿No vas a reaccionar? ¿No me dirás nada? Insultos.. - sugirió con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza, no le daría el gusto.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Todos cometemos errores - me las arreglé para decir. - Deduzco que Esme te dejó porque se enteró de lo que hiciste. ¿Me equivocó? - pregunté.

- Exactamente, es por eso que tu arruinaste todo. Si nunca hubieras llegado a este mundo, yo estaría feliz con Esme.

Inhalé profundamente y exhalé, aguantandome las ganas de decir "Y si tu hubieras cumplido tus deberes en la cama, probablemente Esme no estaría buscando satisfacción con otro hombre. " En cambio, dije.

- Bien... Aquí estamos. ¿Me vas a matar o algo así? ¿Donde esta el hombre con la pistola cargada para matarme? - pregunté mirando a todas partes. ¿Donde está el hombre que me matará porque tu no tienes las pelotas para hacer? pensé.

- Tenemos que esperarlo - respondió Carlisle.

Escuché unos sonidos a mi derecha, y giré mi cabeza para mirar en esa dirección enseguida. Era alguien chapoteando en el agua, era una mujer gritando de desesperación, era un viejo diciendo "Guarda silencio, perra" era la voz de Aro diciendo eso.

- Parece que llegaron antes de lo esperado. Acompañame Bella. - murmuró Carlisle.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia lo que supuse, era el jardín. Y lo primero que vi cuando llegué, fue a Elizabeth tratando desesperadamente de librarse del agarre de Aro. Éste la sugetaba de la cintura, impidiendole avanzar pero ella movía sus piernas con toda la fuerza de madre que tenía. Su rostro bañado de lágrimas.

- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! - esa frase salía de su pecho con un grito desgarrador. Y enseguida miré hacia la mini-laguna al fondo del jardín.

Mi corazón se paró enseguida y comenzó a latir furiosamente. El agua que anteriormente era cristalina, casi transparente, ahora estaba teñida de un rojo claro, y sobre él, estaba flotando boca abajo el cuerpo inerte de Edward.

Reaccionando rápidamente, miré a Carlisle con toda la furia que tenía acumulada en mi interior, por todo lo que había hecho ese hijo de puta.

Éste me miro de vuelta y sonrió con malicia.

- Tienes que escoger a quien salvar, si a Edward o a Elizabeth. - dijo riendo.

- Salvaré a los dos, hijo de puta. - Y con eso, mi puño impactó con su nariz con fuerza. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y comenzó a sangrar, o probablemente estaba loca y veía todo rojo.

Reaccioné rápidamente ante esta situación, porque estaba trabajando bajo presión y yo soy excelente con eso.

- ¡Le hace algo a Elizabeth y te parto, no lo dudes! - le grité a Aro antes de volverme a Carlisle. Éste avanzó hacia mí, su rostro furioso, pero a mi lado, es solo un gatito comparado con el rugido de un león. Se abalanzó hacia mí con los brazos adelante, típico ataque de un novato que no sabe lo que hace.

Me hice a un lado, tomando su brazo izquierdo que estaba extendido, con fuerza y rapidez, pasé por debajo de su brazo, somo si estuvieramos bailando y con eso, escuché un crack, su brazo estaba roto.

- ¡Esto es por ser un loco hijo de puta! - le grité. Él soltó un gritó ahogado y calló de rodillas al suelo, tomando su brazo roto. - Esto, es matar a mi suegro - gruñí mientras golpeaba su cuello, sus ojos se desorientaron un poco antes de perder el conocimiento y caer derrumbado en el piso.

Aro ya se había escapado cuando alcé mi vista. Elizabeth estaba en la laguna, sosteniendo a Edwar para que no se ahogara. Corrí rápidamente hacia ellos para ayudarla. Sentí mi pulso corriendo rápidamente por mis venas, me invadió la angustia nuevamente.

- No no no no no no no no... - murmuré rápidamente mientras tratabamos de sacar a Edward del agua. Su cuerpo inerte cayó sobre mi pecho, lo recosté cuidadosamente sobre el pasto. - Elizabeth, llama a mi tío por favor, a alguien - sollocé mientras me arrodillaba junto a él. Ella asintió.

No supe en que momento había comenzado a llorar. Comencé a chequear sus signos vitales, todavía tenía pulso pero no respiraba. Desesperada, puse ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo apreté con fuerza, haciendo las maniobras de primeros auxilios. Tomé su nariz entre mis dedos y abrí su boca para darle aire.

Repetí esos movimientos hartas veces, pero no reaccionaba.

- Por favor - rogué con la voz ahogada. - Reacciona Edward... - Mi vista se nublaba constantemente, porque la angustia nunca abandonó mi pecho. - Vamos cariño - dije meintras presionaba una y otra vez su pecho. - ¡Repira Baichi! - grité, sintiendo como mi cuerpo vibraba por los sollozos y las lagrimas caían por mi mejillas. - Respira, respira, respira... - susurré en voz baja, rogando con todas mis fuerzas de que este hombre no me abandonara.

Su rostro estaba sereno y todavía tenía color, pero sus labios estaban morados. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos mojadas y lo acaricié suavemente, me incliné sobre hacia él y besé sus labios fríos.

- Recuerda que tienes que proponerme matrimonio, recuerdalo. - susurré sollozando. - Recuerda que me dejarás con la boca abierta, recuerda que nos casaremos. Para eso tienes que respirar. Tienes que volver a mí... No quiero ser una casi viuda. - bromeé, soltando un sollozo. Suspiré aliviada cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar producto de la tos, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Gracias Buda, pensé.

Mi tío llegó junto a Emmet y entre los dos, se llevaron a Edward.

.

.

.

- Ten, linda. - murmuró la suave voz de Elizabeth. Con su mano, estaba sosteniendo un vaso de té caliente. Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

- Gracias - dije sinceramente.

Llevabamos casi veinticuatro horas en el hospital, la operación de Edward salió exitosa. Aro le había golpeado en la cabeza con un palo, y cuando lo empejó a la laguna, se golpeó en la misma parte con la roca. Por eso estaba sangrando cuando llegue.

Finalmente, el doctor apareció después de unas cuantas horas y nos dijo que podíamos verlo.

Emmet y mi tío habían insistido en que volvieramos a la cabaña de Rose, pero ni yo ni Elizabeth queríamos dejar a Edward, porque él era nuestro hombre favorito, para mi, el amor de mi vida y para Elizabeth, su hijo.

Nos entregaron una ropa especial para entrar. Mi corazón se contrajo cuando lo vi postrado en la cama. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era que su holter sonaba constantemente.

Nos acercamos lentamente hacia él, cada una poniendonos a su lado.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, conectado a miles de maquinas y con una venda en su cabeza. Me mordí el labio inferior para no romper a llorar. Esta vivo, eso es lo importante.

El pitido del holter comenzó a sonar rápidamente, miré a Elizabeth alarmada, pero nos tranquilizamos cuando Edward tomo un gran bocado de aire y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Mi pulso se aceleró enseguida y por instinto, tomé su mano.

Éste me miró confundido, primero a mí y luego sus ojos se desviaron para mirar a Elizabeth.

- Hola Edward - murmuró su madre suavemente. Éste frunció el ceño y se miró, luego miró su mano, subiendo su vista por mi brazo hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, porque vi ese brillo familiar en ese verde esmeralda y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Eh... Hola - respondió. Rompimos el contacto visual cuando el pitido del holter se disparo a tal manera que parecía un solo pitido en vez de varios. Le lancé una mirada rápida a Elizabeth, noté por la comisura de sus labios que estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Sus dedos apretaron los míos suavemente antes de soltarlos, me miró asustado.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - preguntó confundido.

- Por culpa de Aro - respondí.

- ¿Ah? ¿Quién?

Me invadió el pánico y la angustia a la vez, lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Edward... - murmuré lentamente. - ¿Tu... tu sabes quien eres?

- Si, claro. - respondió con seriedad. - Soy Edward Cullen.

- ¿Y sabes quienes somos nosotras? - pregunto Elizabeth.

- Eh... sí, tu eres mi madre y esta belleza de aquí - murmuró mirandome con una sonrisa pícara. - Es mi futura novia - me guiñó el ojo. Me sonrojé furiosamente y suspire alivida. - No, solo bromeaba enfermera. ¿Me darías tu numero de telefono en todo caso? Quizá podríamos salir a tomar algo.

**SABADO 21 DE ENERO, 2012 - 12:27 A.M**

**Aqui les dejo otro capítulo, todavía falta un poco para el final, pero bueno... ya no hay ningun otro secreto, así que no creo que las pueda sorprender mas, o quiza tenga un AS bajo la manga. Quizas xD**

**Y se que a algunas no les ha sorprendido en lo absoluto que fuera Carlisle, ¿Verdad? En parte era muy obvio, pero bueno xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora.**

**Saludo Atte.**

**FANOFSM.**

**pd. ¿Qué les pareció la canción? **


	15. Vete al Diablo

**"VETE AL DIABLO"**

Inspiré profundamente y di un largo suspiro, mientras volvía mi cabeza para mirar a la ventana, que sería lo mismo que mirar al vacío. Era la quinta vez que hacía eso.

Cuando Edward despertó, todos pensamos que había sido una broma lo de su perdida de memoria, pero después de hacerle un par de preguntas, nos dimos cuenta que era verdad.

_- Eh... sí, tu eres mi madre y esta belleza de aquí - murmuró mirandome con una sonrisa pícara. - Es mi futura novia - me guiñó el ojo. Me sonrojé furiosamente y suspire alivida. - No, solo bromeaba enfermera. ¿Me darías tu numero de telefono en todo caso? Quizá podríamos salir a tomar algo. _

_- Edward, deja ya de bromear, por favor. - Dijo Elizabeth con un tono autoritario, y un poco nerviosa._

_- ¿Por qué? Lo de la invitación no es una broma - se quejó Edward mirando a su madre, luego poso su mirada sobre mí, el cual me causo un escalofrío tipo Edward. Su mirada, profunda y seria me ponía nerviosa, por que tenía esa expresión de seguridad y "tu seras mía" que no se lo quitaba nadie. - Señorita, enserio. Cuando salga de esta camilla, le prometo que la invitaré a tomar un cafe o cualquier cosa. Solo tiene que decir que sí. _

_Me quedé en silencio mientras lo miraba sin expresión alguna, esperando y esperando que en algún momento se decidiera por cortar la broma y ser serio de una vez por todas. Pero ese momento nunca llego, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y el actuaba como si nada. Como si yo fuera una completa extraña a la cual quería llevar a la cama por que le parecía bonita. Como si el fuera un adolescente, el mismo adolescente hormonoso que yo conocía. _

_Decidí seguir con su juego, ponerme la mascara de enfermera y ver que pasaba. Por que si él realmente había perdido la memoria, o parte de ella, entonces yo no podía decirle así como así la verdad. _

_- Lo siento joven. - Murmuré con voz torpe. - Pero la política entre paciente y enfermero prohibe ese tipo de relación._

_- Esta bien - dijo con voz indiferente. - Como sea, tu te lo pierdes de todas formas. - se encogió de hombros y miró a su madre, ignorandome por completo. _

_Abrí los ojos, sorprendida y en shock, por que todavía no podía procesar lo que pasaba._

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí de todas formas, Mama? - preguntó Edward_

_Si el no hubiera perdido la memoria, no trataría así a su madre... Su comportamiento normal, habría sido el de salir de la camilla y abrazarla con locura, con un sentimiento de alivio de por fin verla sana, salva y lo mas importante, cuerda. _

_El no sería capaz de jugar con el sentimiento de las personas, al menos no por tanto tiempo. _

_Elizabeth me miró por un segundo, preguntándome si debe seguirle la corriente. Yo le guiñe rápidamente el ojo. _

_- Eh... tuviste un accidente hijo. Automovilistico. - murmuró ella, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo con todo el amor maternal que tenía acumulado. _

_- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo quedo el auto? Papá me va a matar - dijo con esa típica voz de niño cuando esta en problemas._

_Elizabeth me miró nuevamente, ahora con los ojos abiertos de pura sorpresa. Pude leer un poco de miedo en esos ojos._

_- Hijo... ¿Qué año es? - preguntó rápidamente._

_- Mama, creo que dormir tanto te hace mal - bromeó. - Estamos en 2008, claro. Y por cierto... ¿Donde esta la ingrata de mi hermana que no me viene a ver?_

Después de eso, corrí a buscar al doctor y contarle lo sucedido. Explicó que era algo natural pues había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y al estar sumergido en el agua, empeoró su situación. El hecho de que haya olvidado diez año, solo muestra la gravedad del golpe, pero aseguro que era algo momentáneo.

El cuándo recuperaría la memoria, era otro asunto.

El doctor le dijo a Edward que había perdido la memoria y que actualemte era 2018, porque claramente no podía ir por ahi en el mundo creyendo que tenía 16 años. De todas formas, recibió la noticia con mucha madurez. Le hizo un par de preguntas al doctor sobre temas personales, pero él le dijo que tenía que recordarlo por si mismo.

Siguió creyendo que yo era la enfermera, pero desde que se enteró que tenía amnesia, comenzó a mirarme de una manera muy extraña.

Tuve que salir de la habitación cuando el doctor lo hizo, por que era sospechoso si me quedaba todo el tiempo allí. Estuve sentada toda la noche, esperando a que se quedara dormido para así entrar a su habitación. Mientras tanto, Alice y Jasper habían llegado a ver como estaba Edward. Nos saludamos como los viejos amigos que eramos y quedamos en que saldríamos a cenar uno de esos días.

Cerré los ojos y sentí las lagrimas rodando por mi mejilla.

"No vas a llorar" me dije a mi misma.

Apreté fuertemente los labios y me sequé el rostro con la manga de mi sweater. Inspiré nuevamente y volví mi cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba tendido sobre la camilla del hospital.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro y media de la mañana, todo estaba oscuro. Su rostro estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana, creando pequeñas rayas horizontales. Con la cabeza cubierta de vendas blancas, y pequeños rasguños que tenia en alguna parte de su cuerpo, lo unico que me tranquilizaba era el constante sonido que emitia el holter. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable y pequeño.

Pero aun así, con la piel palida y un par de moretones, se veía extremadamente atractivo y no se como lo lograba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados de forma relajada, su respiracion era acompasada y su expresion serena, reflejando la viva imagen de la paz.

Sin poder evitarlo, eleve lentamente mi mano hasta posarlo suavemente sobre su rostro. Era la única manera que me permitía sentir que era real, y que aun estaba conmigo, a salvo. Pensar que si hubiera llegado tan solo unos minutos tardes, tal vez no habría alcanzado a sacarlo del agua a tiempo.

- Te amo - susurré con un nudo en mi garganta. - Yo sé que tu también me amas. - continué, mi visión se borro producto de las nuevas lagrimas que se formaron en mis ojos. Maldije por lo bajo. - Se que no me has olvidado, y si lo hiciste, me encargaré de que no te olvides de mí...

Iba a seguir hablando, pero fui interrumpida por el constante pitido del holter que comenzó a aumentar de velocidad. Miré con los ojos abiertos la maquina que mostraba los signos vitales.

¿Me estará escuchando?

Imposible, me dije. Me quedé en silencio por unos instantes hasta que el pitido volvió a la normalidad.

- Edward - llamé en un susurro, hablando en su oído. - ¿Me escuchas? - pregunté, sintiéndome la persona mas tonta del mundo, pero casi me caigo del asiento cuando el pitido acelero nuevamente.

¡Me escucha! Canté victoriosamente para mi misma, y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

Solo tengo que ayudarle a recordar, recordar quien soy yo y recordar quien es él. Para eso, tengo que planear un par de cosas y necesitare la ayuda de todos.

Esta es la última barrera, la última barrera y al fin podre tener mi final feliz, ese final que soñe hace ocho años atras. Solo espero que se haga realidad.

- Recuerda la promesa Edward, recuerdalo. - Susurré.

.

.

.

- ¡Estoy tan emocionada! - gritó Alice con alegría mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. - Ahora, dejando de lado del sentimentalismo. - dijo carraspeando. - Vamos a repasar nuevamente los últimos detalles. - murmuró mirando la lista que tenía entre sus manos.

Asentí con la cabeza al estilo militar.

- Entras a la cafetería, él estará sentado en una mesa. Te sientas a la mesa continua y no lo mires por nada del mundo. ¿Lo vas a mirar Bella? - preguntó rápidamente.

- Eh...

- ¡No! La respuesta es No, Bella. No tienes que pensarlo. - dijo Rose con voz exasperada.

- Lo sé, Rose.. Tranquilizate. - murmuré con los manos arriba. - No hay que mirarlo por nada del mundo. Listo.

- Muy bien, linda. Ahora, como iba diciendo... su personalidad esta confundida, atrapada en la de un adolescente de 16 años y en el de un adulto de 26. Reaccionará con sus hormonas y te invitará a sentarte con él. ¿Qué harás tu?

- Ehh... - me detuve a pensarlo y me imaginé la situación, él sentado en una mesa, con los codos apoyados sobre ella, vuelto hacia mi, su mirada fija en mis ojos, penetrante y sexy, con una sonrisa torcida y con voz aterciopelada diciendo "¿Te sentarías conmigo?" La respuesta, claramente será un sí. - ¿Me siento con él? - respondí en tono de pregunta.

Me golpeó con su cuaderno en la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

- "No, gracias" dirás. ¡No, gracias! - me reprendió Alice.

- Se lo que estas pensando Bella - dijo Rose. - Mis instintos maternales me ayudan a percibir ciertos pensamientos. Y lo que percibo, es que estas caliente imaginado a Edward.

- ¡Mentira! - dije sintiendo de repente, mis mejillas completamente rojas.

- Mira Bella, si quieres hacerlo bien, entonces tendrás que aprender a no caer bajo los encantos de Edward. Por que el te quiere, todos sabemos la obvia razón, pero no sabe realmente por qué te quiere. El, volviendo al Edward de 16 años, solo quiere una cosa. Tu sobre su cama, desnuda. Y hará todo lo posible para lograrlo.

¡Por mi, feliz!

- No Bella - dijo Alice, golpeándome la cabeza nuevamente. - No es bueno que él quiera eso. En el fondo, sabemos que te ama. Pero si le das el camino fácil ahora, tal vez, pierda el interés en ti. Asi que es por eso que tendrás que tener la fuerza de voluntad de los dioses, por que usara todo lo que esta en él para seducirte. Pero tu eres mas fuerte que eso y no caeras, ¿Verdad?.

Tuve que meditarlo un momento, pero las chicas respondieron por mí.

- ¡Si! - cantaron al unisono.

- ¿Quieres reconquistarlo, verdad? - preguntó Rose. - Te pregunto, ¿Cómo fue que lograste conquistar a Edward?

- No lo sé.. esa respuesta ni yo lo sé realmente. - Murmuré encogiendome de hombros. - Yo creo que fue por obra de un milagro, del espíritu santo y de todos los dioses juntos. Esa es la única explicación...

Golpe en la cabeza.

- Mira, mujer de poca fe. - gruñó Alice, sabía que le encantaba hacer ese papel de gruñona, pero su sonrisa le delataba. - Edward, mi hermano, te ama. ¿Por qué? Por que eres linda, porque eres inteligente y por que eres diferente a las demas. ¿Cómo eres diferente a las demas? Por que solo tu, pudiste cambiar su prototipo de mujer. ¿Él te había contado alguna vez que le gustaba las rubias tipo Barbie? Claro que te conto, es obvio. Y que tú, por ser un pedazo de morenasa, le diste mil patadas a todas esas Barbies. Pero lo mas importante, lo que mas le gusto de ti, era tu personalidad. Ese caracter fuerte, pesado y sincero a la vez, que ocultaba a una persona dulce y tierna.

- Aja.. ¿Adonde quieres llegar con eso?

- El se interesó por ti, porque fuiste la única que no le hizo caso a sus insinuaciones. ¿Por qué no hiciste caso a sus insinuaciones, Bella?

- Por que en ese entonces, pensaba que él era de esos típicos hombres que te querían para eso y luego te botaban. - respondí sin pensarlo.

- ¿Y por que ahora es diferente? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hacer lo mismo que antes?

- Por que ahora lo conozco. - murmuré lentamente, pensando en el Edward dulce y tierno. - Y sé que no es uno de esos típicos hombres, y que ya no hay manera de resistirme a sus encantos, porque perdí esa facultad hace muchos años.

- Mira Bella. Él tiene que conocerte, tiene que recordarte o recordar algo de ti. Y no lo va a lograr si el primer dia que lo conoces, osea, el primer supuesto día que te conoce, le das el pase libre. Por que tendrá una mala perspectiva sobre ti, no importa si tu lo conoces hace muchos años, él solo te conoce por el día y se llevara cualquier impresión de ti. - dijo Alice.

- Tienes que ser tu misma con él, pero no realmente la misma. - murmuró Rose. - Tienes que ser igual de graciosa, simpática e interesante, pero no puedes ser la novia, no puedes tomarle la mano, o acariciarle la mejilla, por que a él, como hombre se le subirán los humos a la cabeza. Puede ser difícil, pero es por una buena causa.

- Ok, entendido y grabado. Ser yo, pero no ser yo. Claro como el agua - murmuré con un poco de nerviosismo.

- Ahora, mujer. Vete de esta habitación, que tienes a un hombre que reconquistar.

.

.

.

Me miré por el espejo retrovisor, era la décima y última vez que lo haría. Mis manos sudaban, mi rostro estaba rojo como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente.

Esta de mas decir que estoy nerviosa.

Me eché hacia atrás, recargando mi cabeza en el asiento. Traté de respirar varias veces para tranquilizarme y encontrar mi paz interior.

Es solo Edward, solo Edward. Ya lo conoces, tienes que actuar normal, sé natural. Sonríe mucho, por que a él le encanta tu sonrisa, habla de cosas interesantes, tienes que actuar como si es un desconocido, trata de mentir bien, por favor.

Por otro lado, algo que definitivamente no puedes hacer es, decirle "Te amos", no es recomendado que te abalances sobre él como una maniatica, tampoco es conveniente que lo toques, ni en los brazos, ni el rostro, ni el cuello, ni otras partes que no mencionare. Y por último, se fuerte mujer y no caigas bajo sus encantos.

Por que es tu misión hacer que él caiga bajo tus encantos. Asi que mujer, tienes que tratar de ser la mas sexy y caliente del mundo, que Edward Cullen será tuyo. Eso sonó totalmente a algo que diría Rose y no yo...

Tomé un largo respiro y abrí la puerta para salir del auto de una vez por todas.

Gracias a la obra y arte de Alice, me puso una minifalda, que según ella, luciría mis despampanantes piernas que dejaría a Edward con la boca abierta. Siempre supe que me mentía para hacerme sentir bien. Llevaba una playera celeste, unas sandalias cafe que hacía juego con mi cartera y etc, etc, etc. Mucha ropa.

Caminé a lo largo del estacionamiento hasta llegar a la entrada de la cafetería. Me recordé a mi misma que no podía mirarlo, así que paseé mi mirada disimuladamente por el local, que estaba casi vacío, teniendo solamente una pareja y un anciano como clientes. Dí una última mirada para verificar si estaba, pero me llevé una decepción cuando me di cuenta de que Edward no había llegado al cafe.

Entré de todas formas y me senté en una mesa al lado de la pared de vidrio, que daba la vista hacia el autopista. Ya llegará, me dije.

Saqué mi celular del bolso y le envié un mensaje a Alice. "TU HERMANO NO ESTA! TE ODIO" Cuando oprimí el botón enviar, el camarero se había puesto a mi lado para ofrecerme la carta.

- Quiero un chocolate caliente, por favor. - dije rápidamente sin mirarlo, pues estaba guardando mi celular.

- Le recomiendo que pida un cafe de vainillas. - dijo el joven con voz aterciopelada. Con el ceño fruncido, levanté la vista para mirarlo y casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi quien era.

Era nada mas ni nada menos que Edward, en todo su resplandor. Todavía llevaba un par de vendas en la cabeza, pero ya había pasado dos días desde que le dieron de alta, así que estaba mejor. Hace mas de una semana que no lo podía ver, por que claramente yo solo era la enfermera. Me conformaba por escabullirme en la noche a su habitación mientras estaba durmiendo y ahi le decía todas las cosas que no le podía decir de día.

Ahora, ellos se estaban quedado en la cabaña de Rose con la excusa de que estaban de vacaciones, y que cuando Edward se recuperara, volverían a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, yo me quedaba en la cueva con mi tío. Después les contaré con mas detalle como es, pero ahora, volvamos a la situacion de Edward.

- ¿Perdón? - carraspeé, mientras recuperaba mi compostura. Eres una extrañana, no lo conoces, recuerdalo. Sé natural.

- Lo digo por experiencia, el chocolate caliente es malo. - se inclinó para susurrarme al oído. Me estremecí cuando sentí su gélido aliento acariciando mi nuca, haciendo que todos los bellitos se levantaran.

- No importa, quiero un chocolate caliente. - respondí. ¿Qué hace él trabajando aquí? Alice no me dijo nada sobre eso.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, sus ojos verdes me examinaron por largo tiempo, tratando de descifrar de donde me conoce. Por que claramente le parezco familiar. De la nada, me dedicó una sonrisa, de esas matadoras y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran.

Concentrate Bella.

- Lamento informarle que no trabajo aquí. Solo quería saludarla por que me pareció familiar, y ahora se exactamente quien es... - murmuró, su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

- ¿Sí? ¿De donde crees que me conoces? - pregunté con las cejas alzadas, desafiante.

- Del instituto. - abrí mis ojos como plato.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté, tratando de ver si me recordaba.

- Estaba bromeando solamente. - dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba el asiento en frente de mi. Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Pero me creerías si te digo que tengo ese sentimiento de que te conozco de toda la vida, enfermera? Tal vez te conozco de algun lado, perdí la memoria, ya sabes.

- No... lo siento. Si sé que perdiste la memoria, pero la primera vez que me viste fue en el hospital. Y esa corazonada que tienes, creo que se lo dices a todas las chicas que conoces. - Murmuré con una sonrisa. - ¿De qué pelicula sacaste esa frase tan cliché? - pregunte apoyando mis brazos sobre la mesa. Él imitó mi gesto y se inclinó hacia adelante. Su rostro frente al mio, cerca de mí, muy cerca de mi pero no lo suficiente.

- ¿Y me creerías si te digo que puedo leer la mente? - preguntó ignorando mi pregunta. Sonreí cínicamente, y negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué estoy pensando en este momento? - pregunté con voz desafiante. Él sonrió pícaramente.

- Bueno... Hace un momento, recordaste que soy el paciente mas lindo que has visto en toda tu vida y por eso no puedes olvidar mi nombre, y que no me puedes sacar de tu cabeza. Es la única razón que me ayuda a entender cómo has recordado mi nombre, siendo que tienes miles y miles de pacientes y no creo que recuerdes cada uno de sus nombres como lo has hecho con el mío.

- Tengo buena memoria - respondí con voz cortante. Recuerda, es un idiota, arrogante con una mentalidad de 16 años. No caigas en su juego.

- Entonces... Como tienes buena memoria, supongo que recuerdas que te debo una taza de café, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Me estas invitando a tomar algo? - pregunté, recargando mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él imitó mi gesto nuevamente, alzando las cejas de paso.

- Te estoy invitando a tomar una taza de cafe.

- Pero yo quiero un chocolate caliente. - reproché haciendo un puchero. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras me miraba de esa forma que decía "Eres adorable". Me sonrojé rápidamente y desvié la vista, avergonzada.

- Pero yo te estoy invitando a una taza de cafe de vainillas. Te aseguro, pero te prometo que sera mil veces mejor que tu chocolate caliente. Lo prometo - dijo rápidamente. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me aceptes un cafe de vainillas? - preguntó mientras se desabrochaba lentamente los botones de las mangas, se las arremangó y luego apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, juntando las manos de paso.

Ser tu. Simplemente ser tu.

- Mira - murmuré lentamente, mientras sonreía. - Pediré un vaso de chocolate caliente, y me lo llevaré porque tengo prisa. - mentí.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar adonde tienes que ir?.

- Claro que puedes preguntarme. - dije. - Que te responda es otra cosa. - murmuré. En su rostro, apareció una sonrisa muy adorable y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, enfermera?

- ¿Cómo crees que me llamo? - respondí con la pregunta.

- Yo me llamo Edward Cullen, y aparentemente tengo 26 años. Lo cual es sueño de cualquier chico, dormir teniendo 16 y luego despertar siendo un adulto.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Extraño, sentir que te perdiste 10 años de tu vida? ¿No sientes un vacío, como si te faltara una persona? - pregunté.

No seas tan obvia Bella, por favor.

- La verdad es que es extraño... Pero, creo que para que te responda la pregunta, primero deberías recibirme el café de vainillas y decirme como te llamas. Por que sería injusto que yo te responda todas esas preguntas y ni siquiera sepa tu nombre. ¿No crees? - murmuró mirandome detenidamente a los ojos. Tragué saliva lentamente y asentí con la cabeza.

- Bien... Pide ese bendito café de vainillas. - dije finalmente y en su rostro, apareció una sonrisa ganadora que no se lo quitaba nadie. Mi corazón saltó involuntariamente, y traté de reprimir una sonrisa al ver ese gesto tan infantil en él.

Se enderezó y levando la mano, girando su cabeza en dirección al camarero para indicarle que se acercara.

- Un café de vainillas para esta señorita que esta sentada acá y un chocolate caliente para mi, por favor. - dijo una vez que el camarero estaba a nuestro lado.

Le miré con cara de incrédula y él solo sonrió, encogiendose de hombros.

- Me convenciste. Creo que debería probar el chocolate caliente que me recomendaste.

- Pero... dijiste que ya has probado el chocolate caliente - reproché. Él río divertido.

- Si, claro. Pero no he probado el chocolate caliente de este local. - se defendió. - ¿Y como te llamas, de todas formas?

- Isabella - respondí.

- ¿Isabella? - repitió arrugando la nariz.

- Así es, ¿Por qué arrugas la nariz?

- Por que no tienes cara de Isabella. - dijo extrañado.

- ¿Y de qué si tengo cara? - pregunté curiosa.

- No lo sé... Bella tal vez. Si, te queda bien Bella - dijo asintiendo, como si estuviera hablando para si mismo.

- ¿Enserio? - pregunté fingiendo sorpresa, aunque la verdad es que si estaba sorprendida, pero en el fondo ese nombre siempre lo supo. Así que simplemente esta empezando a recordar.

- ¿Te puedo decir Bella, verdad? Espero que no creas que soy así de confiado con todas las chicas, pero realmente creo que te conozco de algún lado. ¿Estas segura que no nos conocemos?

- Completamente segura, tengo muy buena memoria y si realmente te conociera, lo recordaría. - mentí.

Él me miró por un momento, con expresión seria, como si me estuviera examinando. Espero que no descubra mi mentira, porque soy pésima para disimular. Antes de que pudiera ver algo mas, el camarero llegó con nuestras bebidas, el cual rompió nuestro contacto visual.

- Muchas gracias - murmuré, éste me miró y me sonrió.

- De nada señorita, le dejé un chocolate que va por cuenta de la casa. - murmuró el chico.

- Huh... gracias - dije sonrojada. Cuando se volvió a Edward y le dejó su taza de café, éste primero le fulminó con la mirada y contuve la sonrisa, porque sabía que estaba celoso.

- ¿Y para mí no hay chocolate? - gruñó Edward.

- Le traigo uno enseguida señor. - dijo el chico, y volvió con el chocolate después de unos segundos.

- Ese descarado. No tendrá propina - murmuró enojado.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no le darás propina? - pregunté con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

- Por que no me agrada. Es un desgraciado.

- ¿Te molestaría si yo le doy propina? Lo mas probable es que se hizo el lindo por eso, el pobre tiene que vivir de algo. - sonreí mientras me llevaba la taza a la boca. Soplé lentamente antes de beber un sorbo.

- ¿Lo encontraste lindo? ¿Qué tiene de lindo ese gilipollas? - preguntó a la defensiva.

- Me regalo un chocolate, creo que se ganó un par de puntos. - dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras bebía otro sorbo. La verdad es que realmete estaba bueno el café, pero no se lo iba a confesar.

- Y yo te regalé un café de vainillas. Eso suma algunos puntos, supongo. - murmuró bebiendo de su chocolate.

- No lo sé. ¿Estas tratando de conquistarme? - bromé.

- ¿No es obvio? - respondió el con una pregunta, sin ningún rastro de diversión en su tono de voz. - Claro que estoy tratando de conquistarte. - Se llevó la taza a los labios y tomó un sorbo, todo eso sin romper el contacto visual conmigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, yo tratando de tranquilizarme porque uno, estaba totalmente roja y dos, quería arrancarle la ropa de encima y besarlo de una vez por todas. Pero en vez de hacer todo eso, seguí bebiendo de mi café.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo linda que te vez con ese rubor? - preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada.

- Si, a decir verdad si me lo han dicho. Y se ganó muchos, pero demasiados puntos con eso. - respondí. - Así que tendrás que hacer mas esfuerzos si quieres conquistarme, porque vengo saliendo de una larga relación, y él si que es un buen hombre. En todos, _todos _los sentidos. - murmuré alzando las cejas para que entendiera el significado de "todos".

- Pero claramente, fue un idiota al dejarte ir. Si ese hombre fuera yo, haría todo lo posible para que te quedaras conmigo. Así que creo que en ese sentido, le he ganado en unos 100 puntos, ¿Verdad?.

Sonreí. Si tan solo supiera que esta compitiendo consigo mismo, no se llamaría idiota.

- Como quieras. - murmuré divertida.

- Eres linda Bella. - dijo sin rodeos. - Y me gustas.

- Nop - dije negando con la cabeza. - Muy directo. Se mas sutil por favor - bromé, aunque internamente, me encaba que fuera así.

- Bella, he visto rosas muy hermosas, pero ninguna como tú...

- ¿Enserio? - dije alzando las cejas.

- Lo siento - murmuró riendo. - Soy pésimo como poeta. Pero no encuentro manera sutil de decir, me gustas y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que estés conmigo.

Oh, por Dios. ¡Matenme! Esto es un sueño del que no quiero despertar. ¿Cuántas mujeres sueñan con que alguien como Edward le digan eso? Por mí feliz de que me conquiste, de cualquier forma, porque él siempre ganará.

- Me halaga, enserio que estoy halagada. Pero ahora no estoy buscando ninguna relación. Acabo de salir de una y la verdad es que...

- No te estoy pidiendo que sea ahora, solo te pido una oportunidad. - dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre la suya.

Internamente me estaba muriendo por decirle que sí, pero recordé lo que dijo Alice, y quizás esta no era mas que una de sus jugadas. Realmente no sé que hacer. Si le doy la oportunidad, en menos de dos segundos, cuando no haya una mesa que nos separe, me veré a mi misma sobre él, besandolo como loca. Y después de eso, no hay moral alguna que me detenga. Así que tomé la decisión correcta, o la mas segura.

- Lo siento Edward, pero...

- Una cena - me interrumpió antes de que le dijera algo. - Dame una cena y si después de eso, nada DE nada, te dejo en paz. - pidió con sus ojos de cachorros.

- Eres lindo. - reconocí sin poder evitarlo, su mano apretó la mía ligeramente, con cariño, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa. - Pero soy una de esas personas que cree en el destino. Así que, si el destino quiere, nos juntará algún día. Si eso pasa, te debo una cena.

- Dame tu número mejor, así nos aseguramos de que el destino nos junte. - murmuró guiñándome el ojo.

- No gracias, prefiero hacerlo al azar. Me tengo que ir ahora. - Murmuré alejando lentamente mi mano de la suya. Mi yo interno me golpeó la cabeza, pero era algo que tenia que hacer. - Así que muchas gracias por tu café, tenías razón, estaba muy rico.

- De nada. - dijo sonriendo. - Ahora ten. - me tendió un lapiz que sacó de su bolsillo. - Anota tu numero en un papel, si no es mucha molestia.

Sonreí recordando la nota que puse en su mano la primera vez que lo conocí, así que saqué una servilleta y escribi:

"666-666 Vete al Diablo. Llamame lindo. Con amor, Bella."

Lo doble rápidamente para que él no viera lo que escribí. Me levante de mi silla y le entregué la servilleta.

- Muchas gracias de nuevo, Adios. Nos vemos si el destino quiere. - dije lanzando un guiño.

Salí rápidamente del café antes de que el me detuviera, y me subí al auto. Pero para mi sorpresa, justo cuando estaba encendiendo el auto, él estaba en mi ventana, tocando constantemente para que lo bajara. Me estaba sonriendo así que supuse que no estaba enojado.

- Ten - dijo devolviendome la servilleta una vez que bajé la ventana. - Llámame cuando quieras, bonita. Me encargaré que el destino nos vuelva a unir, no te preocupes. Este mundo es muy pequeño y yo tengo muchos contactos, así que me debes una cena.

- Bueno, como quieras. Me tengo que ir ahora, así que si no quieres salir volando, será mejor que saques tu cabeza de mi ventanilla. - murmuré con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien. Solo una cosa...

- ¿Sí? - pregunte. Tan rápido como llegó su beso en mi mejilla, su cabeza abandonó mi auto y se escapó como todo un cobarde. - Te amo, Edward. - suspiré al aire. Finalmente dije la frase que estaba conteniendo.

Recordé la servilleta que tenía en mi mano, y lo abrí rapidamente para ver que decía.

_"Espero que te haya gustado el beso que dejé en tu mejilla. También espero que ya te hayas olvidado de ese imbécil, porque pretendo quitarle el puesto. Te aseguro que soy mejor que él en todos, TODOS los sentidos. Así que, si el destino quiere, (Aunque estoy seguro de que el destino) nos vemos en unos de estos días para que me cuentes si me extrañaste y para yo darte otro de mis besos, en la mejilla o en otras partes si me lo permites. En todo caso, si me extrañas puedes llamarme a__l 75398451. Eres linda Bella, me gustas y no hay ningún poema que describa mejor lo que siento por ti. Sé que tu también sientes algo por mí. Eres un asco de mentirosa._

_Se despide atentamente. _

_Ed. Cullen"_

**Martes**** 21**** de Febrero, 2012 - 11:39 PM**

**LO SIENTO, LO JURO QUE REALMENTE SIENTO LA TARDANZA. ME HE DEMORADO UN MES Y ESO QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES.**

**Y esa seria mi única explicación, me fui de la civilizacion por un par de semanas y recién vengo llegando. No espero que me entiendan, solo quiero su perdon jaja xD**

**Por cierto, por si tratan de llamar a Edward, ese es un numero ficticio, desgraciadamente y no contestará él. Lo siento :( ajaj xD**

**Espero que les guste haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Y gracias por ser tan pacientes :) **

**Estos chicos no se quedaran sin su final feliz.**

**Adios, hasta un proximo capitulo de Libre Albedrío.**

**Atte.**

**FANOFSM**


	16. La Reconquista

**__LA RECONQUISTA**

_"Espero que te haya gustado el beso que dejé en tu mejilla. También espero que ya te hayas olvidado de ese imbécil, porque pretendo quitarle el puesto. Te aseguro que soy mejor que él en todos, TODOS los sentidos. Así que, si el destino quiere, (Aunque estoy seguro de que el destino) nos vemos en unos de estos días para que me cuentes si me extrañaste y para yo darte otro de mis besos, en la mejilla o en otras partes si me lo permites. En todo caso, si me extrañas puedes llamarme a__l 75398451. Eres linda Bella, me gustas y no hay ningún poema que describa mejor lo que siento por ti. Sé que tu también sientes algo por mí. Eres un asco de mentirosa._

_Se despide atentamente._

_Ed. Cullen"_

Parpadeé varias veces para salir del trance. Con mi mano derecha, tenía sostendida la servilleta que me había dado Edward. La leí y releí unas quinientas veces, demasiado feliz como para hacer otra cosa. Mi mano izquierda estaba sobre mi mejilla, donde él había dejado un beso recientemente. Puedo jurar que todavía siento el calor de su tacto, o quizás esté loca y lo estoy imaginando.

Después de unos cincos minutos, salí del estacionamiento para ir a la playa. Manejé todo el trayecto con una sonrisa idiota que nadie en el mundo me quitaría. Me encanta este nuevo y a la vez antiguo Edward, tan seguro y confiado de si mismo, que va directo a las cosas, sin rodeos. Él quería algo y simplemente iba por él. Se lo quedaba, sin pedir permiso a nadie ni sentirse culpable por ello. En ese caso, ese algo era yo.

Claro que estoy más que feliz con ello.

Y pensar que era mi trabajo reconquistarlo, pero la verdad es que él estaba haciendo eso conmigo. Me estoy enamorando nuevamente, o simplemente lo estoy amando mas de lo que hacía anteriormente. Lo cual pensé que era imposible, pero al parecer si se puede.

Suspiré.

No sabía exactamente cual era mi próxima movida. ¿Lo llamo o no lo llamo? Me dio su numero, lo que es irónico, por que ya lo tenía guardado anteriormente. ¿Pareceré muy desesperada? Creerá que me hago la difícil, cuando lo único que quiero es aceptar cualquier cosa que él me ofrezca.

A veces pienso que es mas fácil decirle la verdad, decirle que soy su novia antes de que perdiera la memoria. Pero el doctor dijo que él tenia que recordar por si mismo, por que al enterarse de cosas que no recuerda, puede ser muy duro para él y le haga mal. Es por esa razón por la que todavía piensa que su padre esta vivo y que se fue de viaje a otro país.

Si le digo la verdad, probablemente me responda " Esta bien, te creo... pero no volvera a ser como antes por que no te recuerdo y mis sentimientos hacia ti no son los mismos. Seamos amigos, ¿Quieres?"

O quizas volvemos a ser una pareja, pero no serìi lo mismo que antes. Por que el no recuerda quien soy ni como soy. Entonces ¿Como se puede amar a alguien, o convivir con ella si no sabes quien es? No me trataría de la misma forma, si no que me trataría como la persona que cree amar.

Por eso prefiero me conozca primero, que me ame y que luego me recuerde. Por que de nada sirve decirle la verdad, si no me recuerda y no me amará de la misma frma. Siempre he pensado que todas las cosas pasan por algo, y si Edward tenía que perder la memoria para que esto funcionara, entonces que así sea. Sé que sin importar la barrera que nos separe, siempre terminaremos juntos. Y eso era lo que realmente me confortaba, era mi esperanza. Además, me gusta como están las cosas ahora, al parecer todavía le parezco atractiva y tiene sentimientos de atracción hacia mí, así que seguiremos con el plan.

Eran ya la alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde y como no tenía nada que hacer, decidí dar un paseo por la playa antes de volver a la cueva con mi tío. Llamar a Edward no era una opción, por lo que me consolé a mi misma diciendo que lo vería otro día. Sonreí al pensar que él se encargaría personalmente de verme.

Antes de que me bajara del auto, recibí una llamada de Alice preguntando por mi paradero. Me contó que Edward había vuelto a la cabaña con una sonrisa feliz, diciendo que conoció a la chica perfecta. No pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo eso. También dijo que estaba desesperado tratando de ver donde vivía. Trató de buscar información sobre mí en google, pero se dio cuenta de su gran error al no preguntar mi apellido.

Dejé mis sandalias en el auto y comence a caminar en direccio a la playa. A esta hora, el lugar estaba desierta, no habìa ningun valiente que se atrevia a tocar las heladas aguas saladas y mucho menos sumergirse en ellas.

La arena bajo mis pies helaban mi cuerpo. Sentí la agradable brisa del mar e inhalé profundamente para poder captar todas las sensaciones. Acariciaban mi rostro y me cabello como si fueran seda. Cerré los ojos, y extendí los brazos hacia los lados, concentrandome en escuchar el sonido del viento, del mar, de los autos pasando en la calle.

Una paz interior me invadió de repente. Me sentía poderosa, libre, liviana, como si pudiera flotar en el aire y mirar hacia abajo. Me sentía como un pájaro. De la nada, me dieron las ganas de ser valiente y sin mas, abrí los ojos para correr hacia el mar, cuyas olas chocaban contra las rocas como una especie de invitación.

Comencé a reír como una loca, por que me sentía realmente feliz. Recordé todos los momentos que viví, recordé el rostro de Edward, su hermosa sonrisa, su voz aterciopelada, sus ojos verde esmeralda y me imaginé a él, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo. Sin nada de calentura de por medio, solo compartiendo el cariño que nos tenemos entre nosotros.

Me acerqué lentamente al agua una vez que estuve cerca. Un escalofrío eléctrico sacudió todo mi cuerpo cuando el agua hizo contacto con mis pies. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y recordé la vez que estuvimos en esta misma playa. Hace ocho años atrás, cuando solo eramos unos adolescentes, enamorados hasta los huesos. ¿Quién iba a creer que seríamos el uno para el otro?

Enserio, yo creo que si me grabaran y me subieran a la televisión, mi ranking estaría en el puesto numero uno si a la gente le interesa ver locura y estupidez humana en una sola persona.

Pero no me importaba hacer el ridículo, porque no había nadie a mi alrededor, y realmente lo estaba pasando bien. Soy feliz, y eso es lo que importa realmente, ¿No? En los momentos mas felices de tu vida, en donde tienes mas recuerdos divertidos es cuando hiciste una locura o algo ridículo. Claro, que si Edward estuviera aquí, sería simplemente espectacular, pensé.

- ¡Cuidado! - dijo la voz de un hombre, agitando bruscamente mis hombros desde atrás.

Reaccionando a mis instintos, pegué un grito y di un salto de casi tres metros (Exagero), pero enseguida recupere mi compostura y heché mi codo hacia atrás, golpeando lo que supuse, fueron sus costillas. El hombre gimió de dolor y sin saber porqué, me provocó un retorsijon en el estomago.

Di media vuelta y vi a Edward parado sobre sus rodillas, mientras ponía sus manos sobre la zona de dolor.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - grité de sorpresa. El agua del mar le llegaba a la altura de los muslos, mojando sus pantalones. Me acerqué a su lado y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros como instinto. - ¿Estas bien?

- Si... - dijo con la voz contenida. - Solo... Bella - suspiró. - Qué... manera... de... dejarme... sin... respiración. - murmuró lentamente, con voz de fumador. Le sonreí dulcemente y me arrodille frente a él comprobando ahora que era mucho mas alto que yo. - Otras mujeres solo.. usan su belleza, pero tu simplemente... ¡Wow! - se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí de todos modos? Para que vayas aprendiendo, no debes asustar a una mujer que pueden estar mas preparadas de lo que tu crees. Hoy en día somos mas mujeres que sabemos defendernos ante ataques sorpresas, ya sea tomando clases o incluso aprendiendo en internet. Se ven cada cosa que ya nada me sorprende... Y - lo miré un minuto y me di cuenta que olvide mi papel de desconocida. Le hable como por media hora, probablemente sobre algo que no le importaba. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté desviando el tema.

Él se sentó sobre la arena, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba mojando sus pantalones. Oculté mi sonrisa y me senté también, temblando de frío.

- Y bien... ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?

- Simplemente estaba paseando por mi playa favorita. - mintió con descaro delante de mi cara. Seguramente Alice le dijo algo, esa chismosa. Le tendría que comprar algunas flores o que se yo. De alguna manera le agradeceré. - Y resulta que iba caminando y veo una mujer, hermosa, cabe agregar. - Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Tantos cumplidos para tratar de enamorarme, si tan solo supiera que con solo un beso podría arreglarlo todo. Pero sabía que realmente no era así.

- ¿A cuantas les dices eso? - bromeé, sabiendo que solo me lo había dicho a mi... Que yo estubiera enterada en todo caso.

- Solo a las que son hermosas. - dijo esbozando una sonrisa picarona, aunque su tono de voz era serio. - Y yo nunca miento.

- ¿Nunca mientes? - pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema, porque ya me había ruborizado. - ¿Así que no mientes cuando dices que estabas paseando en tu playa favorita? ¿Y que de repente, viste a una mujer hermosa, que casualmente era yo? Yo pienso que eres un psicopata de primera clase. - bromeé observando sus ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad cuando me miraba. Ya me estaba acostumbrando al frío del mar que helaba mi cuerpo, pero realmente no me importaba.

- Y yo pienso que tu eres una perseguida - respondió. - ¿No me dijiste que creías en el destino? - murmuró acercando su rostro un poco mas al mío. - ¿No crees que tal vez, el destino nos haya reunido en esta playa tan tranquila y sin nada de gente? - Es el destino, pensé en mi mente. Pero simplemente me quedé callada mientras lo observaba, sintiendome nerviosa y un poco pequeña cada vez que él se acercaba más. - ¿No crees que tal vez, estemos destinados a estar juntos? - preguntó.

¡Sí! gritó mi mente. ¡Sí a todo!

- Estas loco - susurré un poco insegura. Por que mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi todo lo quería a él. Solo a él aquí y ahora.

- ¿Por qué estoy loco? Habías dicho que creías en el destino, y que si estabamos destinados algun día nos ibamos a encontrar. Aquí estoy ahora, Bella.

- Pero vale solamente cuando no estes enterado de eso. Esta vez, obviamente conseguiste algún contacto y te dijo donde yo estaba, o me seguiste... cualquiera de las dos cosas. Si es lo segundo me empezaría a preocupar. - Bromeé.

- ¿También estoy loco si creo que piensas igual que yo, pero simplemente lo niegas todo porque me quieres, me deseas y no lo quieres aceptar? - Dijo ignorando mi respuesta. Se acercó cada vez mas, obligándome a apoyar mis manos hacia atrás para apartarme un poco, cuando lo único que quería era acercarlo a mí y besar esa boca suya tan linda.

Sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios rápidamente y luego volvieron nuevamente a mis ojos. Me miraron con esa intensa mirada verde, ahora con las pupilas dilatadas. Casi podía sentir lo mucho que quería, necesitaba tocarme. Y Yo también quería hacerlo, su rostro, su mejilla, rozar sus labios con mis pulgares.

Pero no podía... o no debía. No todavía, pues arruinaría todo.

- Sí - respondí cerrando los ojos para tratar de sentir menos su presencia, para quererlo menos. Pero era casi algo imposible al sentir su calor como si su aura me cubriera todo el cuerpo, como si estuviéramos los dos en una misma burbuja. Respiraba sobre mi rostro con la respiración acelerada, y me di cuenta después de un rato que yo también lo hacía.

- ¿Sí qué Bella? Si, crees que estoy loco o que me quieres, me deseas y no lo quieres aceptar... - sugirió.

- Estas loco... - repetí con voz firme.

- Por ti, tal vez... Pero Bella, deja de negarlo. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo sentir lo que sientes... aunque parezca irreal, pero juro que lo siento. - dijo con seriedad, y no cabía duda de que me decía la verdad. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirándome con hambre, con esa mirada que he visto tantas veces y que me derrite completamente. Era su forma no verbal de decir "Te deseo, solo a ti". Me encantaba sentirme querida.

En unos instantes, sin saber cuando ni cómo paso, mis manos estaban sobre sus cabellos acariciando salvajemente, sus labios devorando los míos. Sus manos estaban en todas partes, haciendome sentir como si estuviera frente una chimenea envuelta por un calor casi sofocante, cuando mi espalda estaba recostada en la arena, siendo mojada por el agua que venía de la marea. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de entender lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo único que entendía era que los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos, besándome de esa manera que me volvía loca, y su cuerpo aplastando el mío deliciosamente. Escuché un gruñido desde lo mas profundo de su pecho y luego un gemido, llamando mi nombre incesantemente.

- Bella - murmuró nuevamente, pero ahora no era un gemido sino un llamado. Con otro tono de voz. Parpadeé varias veces y enfrente mío había un Edward agitando los manos con un ceño fruncido.

Miré a mi alrededor rápidamente, y me di cuenta que había sido un pequeño escape de mi imaginación. Una parte de mí que estaba desesperada por él. Mi cuerpo seco, bueno, de la cintura hacia arriba no hacía mas que demostrar que estaba soñando despierta.

Maldito subconsciente.

- Volviste - murmuró con voz ronca. Tragó saliva fuertemente. - Pensé que te había perdido Bella, te quedaste mirando el vacío como por treinta segundos. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

De solo recordarlo, mi rostro se volvió rojo como tomate y él se dio cuenta de ello pues sonrió con esa sonrisa triunfante que yo tanto conocía.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté rudamente, poniendome en la defensiva.

- Nada - dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. - Simplemente me encanta ese sonrojo.

- Yo... - comencé a decir, pero realmente no sabía qué decir así que guardé silencio.

- Mira - murmuró poniendose arrodillandose frente a mi. Tomó una de mis manos y lo puso sobre su duro pecho, justo sobre su corazón. - ¿Sientes eso? - me pregunto, refiriendose a su corazón retumbando como loco dentro de su cuerpo. Asentí con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva. - Esto me pasa cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te veo sonreír, cada vez que veo tu sonrojo, cada vez que veo tu rostro. Puede que haya sido con suerte tres veces, pero nunca había sentido esto con nadie. Pasa incluso cuando no te estoy viendo, pero siento tu presencia de cerca...

- ¿Y a qué quieres llegar con eso? - pregunté nerviosa.

- Que... creo que te conozco. - Dijo soltando mi mano, y yo los dejé sobre mi regazo a regañadientes. - Te he visto en alguna parte. Fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida que no recuerdo. Una amiga tal vez, una prima con la que tengo pensamientos incestos hacia ella, una novia tal vez, ex novia... Esposa, ex esposa. No lo se...

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato cuando dijo todo eso, y ese simple gesto me delato. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y se acercó a mí, mas cerca de lo que debería, pero no lo suficiente como yo querría, o quieren mis hormonas.

- Bella... dimelo, por favor. Dime quien eres - susurró.

- ¿Recuerdas quien soy? - pregunte, aceptando finalmente que nos conocíamos. Él negó con la cabeza. - ¿Algo? - negó la cabeza nuevamente. - Entonces no te puedo decir - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Por favor... - rogó y estuve apunto, apunto de decirle. Pero algo dentro de mi decía que no podía. Simplemente no debía, supongo que eran mis instintos.

- No puedo - susurré subiendo mi mano hacia su mejilla sin poder evitarlo. - No debo decírtelo. Tu sabes lo que podría ocurrir si te digo algo. Tienes que ganarte tus recuerdos... No te puedo entregar todo. - Cerró los ojos instantaneamente ante el toque de mis manos, me puse de rodillas también, quedando así frente a frente. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y sin tener la suficiente voluntad para resistirme, me dejé abrazar por él. Por que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Bella - susurró en mi oído. - ¿Eras mi novia? - oculté mi rostro en su cuello y sonreí.

- Eso es algo que no te responderé. - dije con el corazón bombendo a mil quinientos por hora.

- Si hubiera tenido una novia, seguramente me habría gustado que fueras tu, o alguien como tu... - susuró nuevamente en mi oído.

- ¿Como yo? - pregunté entre halagada y sorprendida, o por lo menos fingiéndolo. - ¿Cómo soy yo? Dijiste que no me recuerdas, ¿Cómo es posible querer a una novia que no recuerdas?

- No lo sé... eres divertida. Excesivamente linda, me encanta tu carácter y... simplemente me encantas. No creo que haya otra forma de describirlo.

Si él me estuviera mirando en este minuto. Vería lo sonrojada que estoy, y si a él le pone caliente el verme roja, entonces no dudaría en violarme. Lo cual no pondría resistencia, cero, nula. None.

- Ayúdame a recordar - susurró en mi oído. - O por lo menos déjame conocerte nuevamente. Ayúdame a recordarte, Bella.

Cerré los ojos y simplemente me dediqué a escuchar su dulce voz. Sus brazos me envolvían ligeramente, siendo un poco precavido por que tenía la sensación de que sentía ese miedo de ser un propasado. Si no lo conociera, probablemente le hubiera dado unas buenas patadas. Pero a estas alturas, ya no tengo ganas de resistir ni a seguir peleando.

Por mí le diría toda la verdad, pero hay algo que mi dice que todavía no es el momento

Apoyé mi frente sobre su pecho y noté con un poco de satisfacción cómo su corazón fue aumentando de pulso.

- Te ayudaré a recordar. - murmuré. - Pero no te diré nada. Te entregaré pistas que tu mismo tendrás que descubrir. Si no recuerdas, entonces simplemente tendrás que seguir intentando.

- Bien. - murmuró apoyando su mejilla contra mi frente.

Casi me derrito en ese minuto, porque estabamos abrazados de una manera tan íntima que me había sonrojar.

"Te amo" "Te amo" "Te amo" decía cada latido de mi corazón, que latía por él.

- Por cierto... Me debes una cena - dijo. Y yo no pue evitar soltar una risita.

- Tienes razón, te debo una cena. - comenté. Suspiré y después de unos segundos, me alejé de su lado para mirarlo. En su rostro había una sonrisa tremenda, que me mostraba lo feliz que estaba.

- Solo para ponernos de acuerdo. Te paso yo a buscar... nos juntamos en algun lugar formal. ¿Qué se te ocurre? - preguntó.

- Eh... ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos en la playa y ahí vemos a donde nos dirigimos? - El lo pensó un momento y asintió, recibiendo gustosamente mi propuesta.

- A la puesta de sol - dijo él. - Te llevaré a un restaurant que conozco...

- Espera, ¿Te gusta la comida japonesa? - pregunté interrumpiendolo. Si iba a ayudarle a recordar, podíamos empezar por ahí.

- Huh.. creo que nunca la he probado. Pero estoy abierto hacia nuevas posibilidades, ya tu sabes. - Me miró detenidamente en nuestro minuto de silencio, una de sus manos subió hasta mi rostro para poner un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Ese simple gesto enterneció todo mi ser.- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - preguntó después de un momento.

Ambos hicimos de cuenta que lo de hace un momento no ocurrió. Pero ambos sabemos secretamente, que yo lo noté y que no lo voy a olvidar facilmente. No era algo que fuera necesario decirlo para saberlo, pues se deducía.

- Veintiseis. - respondí.

- Tienes mi misma edad. - Yo asentí. Él abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero le interrumpí..

- Me toca a mi hacer la pregunta. ¿No crees? Mira.. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar un paseo por esta playa? Si quieres recordar, yo te puedo ayudar. Podemos hacer eso de las 20 preguntas, así nos podemos conocer.. para que puedas conocerme a mi en verdad, porque yo a ti lo sé todo. Absolutamente todo - dije lo último en un susurro con un tono de voz siniestro. O eso fue mi intento.

- Me alegro que me conozcas tan bien. Eso quiere decir que fuimos, somos y seguiremos siendo muy cercanos. - murmuró poniéndose de pie. Me tendió una mano y yo con gusto tomé la suya para pararme también. - Hay solo dos cosas que pudimos haber sido, o seguir siendo.. Quién sabe. Puedes perfectamente ser una amiga, esa amiga con las que tengo ciertos derechos, tal vez. ¿Tenía ciertos derechos?

- Mira - le interrumpí mientras comenzaba a caminar por la playa, seguida de èl que caminaba a mi lado. - No responderé a ningun tipo de esas preguntas. . Si quieres que te ayude, haz preguntas acerca de mi, para conocerme o lo que sea.. pero nada sobre tu pasado. Y para que te quedes callado, no eramos amigos y mucho menos con derechos. - Aclaré para que no se hiciera una mala idea.

- Entonces, si no eras mi amiga, claramente eras mi novia. No hay posibilidad de que en mi vida pasada haya sido tan idiota como para dejarte pasar. Por lo menos tenerte de amiga y...

Le lance una mirada de advertencia y se quedo callado con una sonrisa traviesa. Tuve que poner de todas mis fuerzas para reprimir una sonrisa. Si es un hombre tan adorable. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

- Ninguna pregunta de ese estilo, o te juro que para la próxima me iré.

- Lo prometo señorita. No haría nada para que usted se aleje de mí. Todo lo contrarió, haría lo posible para que se quede conmigo. - dijo con seriedad. - ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta un poco mas atrevida, sin que usted se aleje de mí?

- No prometo nada... todo depende de la pregunnta. - respondí con un poco de desconfianza.

- ¿Tengo permiso para demostrar algun tipo de afecto? Qué se yo... tomar de la mano, beso en la mejilla, en la frente, etc... Solo quiero saber.

- Eh... - me quedé en silencio por un largo rato, sin saber que decir. Por que _claramente_ tiene todo el permiso del mundo para que me toque donde quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera.

- Entonces.. esa pregunta te la dejo para el final, mejor. Veo que tiene problemas para responderla - murmuró con voz divertida.

- Me toca a mí hacer la pregunta... - dije.

- ¿Por qué? Si según tu lo sabes todo de mí. Eso quiere decir que a mi me toca hacer las preguntas.

- No importa. Hay cosas que no sé todavía de ti... Solo quiero saber, ¿Qué sentiste cuando despertaste? - pregunté.

- ¿Hoy día en la mañana? Bueno... La verdad es que sentí que tenía muchas ganas de orinar y de comer algo. Supongo que es algo que le pasa a todo el mundo. Sentí que quería seguir durmiendo y despertarme al otro año...

Le fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No especificaste! Y ya perdiste tu turno de pregunta, asi que me toca a mi ahora. - dijo el muy tramposo. - ¿Crees que soy lindo? - preguntó tiernamente.

- Sí - murmuré con una sonrisa. Él se adelantó unos dos pasos y me enfrentó para detenerme.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- No - dije borrando su sonrisa. Di un paso hacia un lado y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

- Los dos sabemos que no piensas lo mismo. - susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí ligeramente cuando me hablo tan de repente.

- Bien, eres lindo, pero no ganas nada con eso. - dije encogiendome de hombros, aunque estaba mintiendo.

- Se que mientes - dijo. Levante el rostro para mirarlo hacia mi derecha. Tenía una ligera sonrisa divertida, y cuando me pilló mirándolo, retuvo la mirada y tuvimos contacto visual por un largo tiempo. - Por que tu eres linda y ganas muchos puntos con eso. Así que yo debo ganar algo... - supuso él.

- Engreído - dije negando con la cabeza. Pero siempre será mi engreído, pensé.

- Retractate - me advirtió el rápidamente. - Soy todo lo que quieras, menos un engreído. - dijo contradiciendome.

- No me voy a retractar, porque no es lo que yo pienso - dije, ignorando su petición, o tal vez su amenaza.

- Te lo advierto Bella, solo queda una oportunidad para retractarte, si no lo haces ya perdiste esa única oportunidad.

- Como quieras...

Y realmente me entraron unas ganas gigantes de retractarme cuando mis pies ya no estaban en el suelo, sino que estaban bailando en el aire, con el estomago sobre el hombro de Edward, quien iba corriendo como un maniático en dirección a esa inmensa masa azul del mal, que soñaba con tragarnos.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Edward! ¿Donde quedo la amistad entre nosotros? Ten un poco de piedad... No quiero mojarme. - grité con un intento de arrepentimiento, patético, pero fue un intento.

- Demasiado tarde Swan - respondió riendo como loco, y aprovechando la situación, palmeó varias veces mi trasero.

Debería querer matarlo, pero en verdad no quería hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo me ll...? - Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, mi cuerpo se encontraba sumergido entre las aguas saladas, demasiado frías como para que alguien nadara entre ellas. Pero ese idiota simplemente le gustaba divertirse con mi cuerpo.

Con los ojos cerrados, e ignorando un poco el frío que sentía, comencé a nadar por el mar, batiendo las manos de un lado a otro para cambiar de dirección. De repente sentí unas manos sobre mi cintura, que me detuvo y me llevó hacia la superficie. Saqué mi cabeza del agua y tomé un gran bocado de aire en busca de oxigeno.

- Te voy a matar - gruñí sin saber en donde estaba él, pues todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Me limpié el agua del rostro, mientras apoyaba mis pies sobre la arena. El agua me llegaba hasta la cintura.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sobre mi oído a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta rápidamente, y me quedé sin respiración cuando mi vista se fijó en él. Sabía que era hermoso, pero como siempre, me sorprendía lo mucho mas hermoso que puede llegar a ser. Me sonrió ladinamente, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por haberme tirado al mar.

Sus ojos brillaron al verme, tenía el cabello mojado, el cual estaba mas oscuro por el agua y daba la impresión de que tenía el pelo de color castaño. En sus mejillas habían miles de gotitas que por la gravedad, caian y se juntaban otras, viajando a lo largo de su rostro hasta perderse en el mar de agua. Volviendo a su origen.

- Por que por tu culpa, ahora estoy toda mojada - dije como si no fuera obvio.

La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, ahora me miraba con seriedad y con deseo en sus ojos.

Eran signos de alertas y peligros para mí. Por que estabamos demasiado cerca, y ya no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistirme.

- Malpensado - me quejé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me sonrió peligrosamente, y comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente. Mi instinto de sobrevivencia me decía que debía retroceder y alejarme lo mas posible de él, así que eso fue lo que hice.

- ¿Por qué te alejas, Swan? Yo no muerdo - murmuró lentamente, con un tono de voz mucho mas ronco que el normal. Y me di cuenta que estaba excitado. Demasiado.

Tu no muerdes, pero yo sí. Me alejo para protegerte a ti, imbecil. Si te acercas mas, no estoy segura de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - pregunté, recordando la pregunta que no alcance a formular cuando me tiró al agua.

- ¿Swan? - preguntó un poco dudoso.

- Yo nunca te he dicho mi apellido. Y así solías llamarme a veces, antes de que perdieras la memoria. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- No lo sé... - murmuró un poco dudoso. - Simplemente se me vino a la mente, no se de donde, ni como, ni cuando...

- Eso quiere decir que estas empezando a recordar - murmuré reteniendo la emoción que estaba creciendo en mi interior.

- Así parece - murmuró, y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo. Pero esta vez no me alejé. - Bella... tengo una pregunta que hacerte y que no me respondiste.

- Dime...

- ¿Me encontrarías un propasado si hago esto...? - hizo la pregunta una vez que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros pechos se tocaran. Levantó su mano derecho y acunó mi mejilla con mucha delicadeza y ternura de por medio. Sin poder evitarlo, recargué mi rostro contra él y cerre los ojos.

- No tanto... - respondí.

- ¿Y me encontrarías un propasado si hago esto? - La mano que estaba sobre mi mejilla, entrelazó sus dedos entre mi cabello, y la otra se fue hacia mi espalda, apretándome contra él. Abrí mis ojos un poco sorprendida y con el pulso acelerado. Su rostro estaba a centimetros del mío y se inclinó lentamente para dejar un beso en mi frente. Sus labios se sentían suaves y tibios contra mi rostro demasiado helado.

- No tanto... - repetí, sin saber que otra cosa decir. Él rió divertido y me miró detenidamente.

- ¿Y si hago esto? - Me besó en la mejilla, reteniendo sus labios allí por harto tiempo. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, tratando de controlar mis hormonas. Subí mis manos hacia sus hombros y enterré mis uñas sobre su piel. - ¿Y bien? - pregunto después de harto tiempo, sin despegar sus labios de mi piel.

- Huh... es... aceptable - me las arreglé para decir.

- Supongo que no esta aceptado que haga esto... - Sus labios se presionaron suavemente sobre los míos, y abrí mis ojos como plato, producto de la sorpresa. El aire se fue de mis pulmones y olvidé completamente como respirar.

Esto es real, es cien por ciento real y la situación se había ido de mis manos desde el momento en que él puso sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Y la verdad es que ya no me importaba tenerlo controlado, porque sus labios estaban sobre los míos y... Nada mas importaba después de eso.

Tirando todos los argumentos negativos que me impedían hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, llevé mis manos hacia su cuello y de un salto, envolví su cintura con mis piernas, siendo esta vez yo quien le dí la sorpresa.

- Estas en lo correcto - susurré sobre su rostro. Puso una de sus manos sobre mi muslo y el otro estaba en mi trasero, sosteniendo mi peso y de paso, aprovechando de tocarme.

Tan inteligente que es este hombre, por eso es doctor, pensé.

- Y esta, pero completamente prohibido hacer esto.

Le di un casto beso en los labios, antes de comenzar a moverlos lentamente. Ambos tomamos aire por la nariz, produciendo ese sonido familiar de los besos. Tomó mi labio superior entre los suyos y comenzó a succionar, haciendo que mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas.

Mis manos se fue hacia sus cabellos y comencé a tirar de él con ganas, mientras apretaba mis piernas para acercarlo mas hacía mí. Sus dos manos se fueron a mi trasero, cada mano cubriendo un lado, enterrando la punta de los dedos en él.

Quería mas, y mas de él. Pero a la vez, sentía que lo tenía todo. Quería estar mas cerca, pero ya no podía, porque si estuvieramos mas cerca, nuestros órganos se tocarían.

Perdí todo tipo de pensamiento cuerdo cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, y fue entonces cuando solté un gemido bastante audible.

Sentí esa burbuja de calor envolviéndonos, protegiéndonos del frío y pareciera como si olvide totalmente qué es el frío.

Un gruñido salió de su pecho y después de unos segundos, rompimos el beso para poder recuperar la respiración.

- Bella... - murmuró con la respiración agitada.

Acaricié su mejilla suavemente, sintiendo una emoción tremenda cuando la piel de mi mano hizo contacto con la suya. Le sonreí con ternura y pegué mi frente a la suya.

- ¿Sí?

- Lo recuerdo todo.

**Domingo 4 de Marzo - 2:49 AM**

**Esta vez, igual tarde un poco.. pero no fue un mes :)**

**Haré todo lo posible para que el próximo capitulo salga mas rápido que este y mientras tanto, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Espero que esten bien.**

**Atte.**

**FANOFSM **


	17. Edward ST

**"EDWARD S.T" **

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo es posible querer golpear a alguien con la misma fuerza de querer besarle? Es algo tan extraño, tal vez se deba a nuestras personalidades tan bipolar. Esa sensación de no saber si tomar su cabello y tirar de él con brusquedad para que sufra, o acercarlo a mi rostro y nunca mas alejarlo. Otra razón, puede ser el hecho de que él sea tan lindo y tan idiota a la vez. Tan irresistible y tan golpeable.

Asi que, optando por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rápidamente para alejarme de él.

- ¡Bella! ¡Lo siento! - dijo el rápidamente. Me quede en silencio y seguí caminando, ignorando las lágrimas que estaban por salir y mas importante, ignorandoló a él. - No te enojes. - pidió como si fuera algo tan facil.

- ¿Que no me enoje? - pregunté dando una vuelta sobre mi misma para miralo con una mezcla de furia e indignación. - ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? ¡Me dijiste que habías recordado todo y me mentiste! Si crees que es tan facil no estar enojada, entonces estas enfermo de la cabeza, grandisimo idiota - agité los brazos como acompañamiento, para darle mas teatralidad al asunto.

- Bella, por favor... Solo escúchame un momento... - Pidió en voz baja. Suspiré exasperada y me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta. Ambos seguíamos en el agua, y el hecho de que el sonido del mar rompiera nuestro silencio, hacía de la situación un poco mas dramática.

- Te escucho... - dije después de un momento, cuando no había salido ninguna palabra de su boca.

- Yo... Yo... - trató de decir algo, pero mo podía formular frases. No sabía como explicar por qué me mintió en ese sentido.

- Mira... llamame cuando hayas inventado una excusa. Para eso tienes mi numero. - Di media vuelta para alejarme, y de mantener un poco mas mi enojo, porque con él tan cerca de mí, el enojo se iba a deshacer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues él ya había tomado mi brazo para detenerme y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para ignorarlo. Su tacto electrizaba mi cuerpo, me hacía olvidar lo idiota que es y lo enojada que estoy con él. Simplemente me hace recordar todo lo bueno que tiene.

Nos miramos por un largo rato, yo tratando de mantener mi expresión de enojada y él mirandome con determinación, ese que te decía "No te vas, hasta que yo consiga lo que quiera." Quería decir algo, pero abrí y cerré la boca, sin que ninguna frase saliera de ella. Tragué saliva con dificultad y saliendo un poco de mi trance, alejé mi brazo bruscamente de su mano. Por que si él me tocaba, lo olvidaba todo. Y olvidar el por qué estoy enojada con él, no es una opción.

- No me toques. -Murmuré lentamente. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Tragó saliva lentamente y habló después de unos segundos.

- Lo siento Bella... enserio que lo siento. Simplemente sentí esa necesidad... - trató de explicar de patéticamente. Y aunque su rostro tenía la expresión pura de arrepentimiento, sus palabras no servían de nada.

- ¿Tienes algo inteligente para justificar eso? Por que si no... entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo...

- Bueno, no tengo nada inteligente que decir porque soy un total y completo idiota y pensé que te iba a hacer gracia, o algo así.. Pero me dí cuenta que tu humor es diferente al mío y lo respeto... Y realmente lo siento muchisimo - dijo atropelladamente, balbuceando de paso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - pregunté sin entenderlo todavía. ¿Por qué me diste falsas ilusiones y luego me dejaste sin nada? quería preguntar, pero eso ya era muy dramático. - Todo estaba bien, tu estabas bien, yo estaba bien... Nosotros estábamos bien - dije refiriéndome al beso que nos dimos. - ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo arruinaste? - gruñí golpeando su brazo.

- Por que... - murmuró desviando la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado. - La verdad, la verdad... - dijo lentamente, temiendo que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento si decía algo erróneo. - Al principio, te quise mentir... Quería saber mi pasado, tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras algo si te decía que recordé todo. Pero recapacité y sé que no mereces que te mientan. ¡Se que es estupido! - murmuró rápidamente. - Pero... quería saber y realmente lo siento.

- Entonces... ¿Mentiste todo este tiempo? - pregunté casi con la voz quebrada. - Hiciste el show de los numeros.. y las citas y todo por que querías recordar - dije como una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

- No...

- ¡Dijiste que gustabas de mí, me hiciste, me... solo por que quieres recordar tu maldito pasado! - gruñí demasiada enojada como para querer escucharlo.

- ¡No Bella! - interrumpió rápidamente. Me tomó de los hombros y me casi forzó a mirarlo. - No quiero que te lleves la mala impresión... Todo lo que te dije hasta ahora, es real. Cien por ciento real. La única vez que te mentí, fue hace un momento y me arrepentí enseguida. Por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora... No quiero que pienses que soy un mentiroso y un maldito, y que no me gustas. Por que si me gustas, y mucho. Me gustaría usar otra palabra para expresar lo que siento por ti, pero... creo que es muy pronto todavía.

- Eres un idiota... - murmuré sin saber que otra cosa podía decir. - Un grandisimo idiota.

- Eso ya lo tengo mas que claro - respondió él con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

- Un imbécil también.

- Lo se...

- Un estúpido...

- Podrás seguir con todo un listado de insultos...

- Baichi.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Por qué, por ser idiota? Que Dios te perdone, yo no soy una santa ni nada de eso.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? - preguntó de repente muy serio. Noté con gusto que sus manos todavía sujetaban mis hombros, pero no había presión alguno si no que mas bien, era como una caricia eterna. Una excusa mas para tocarme.

Sonreí internamente ante el hecho, y me recordé que todavía estaba enojada con él, así que debía permanecer seria. Me miro a los ojos silenciosamente, me examinó por largo tiempo, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

- No lo sé... - respondí con la verdad.

- Te invito a una cena - murmuró sonriendo traviesamente.

- Pensé que ya me habías invitado a la cena - reproché sonriendo. Olvidando totalmente el enojo. Y es que ni siquiera necesito utilizar todos sus encantos para lograr su objetivo. Me pregunto que ocurrirá cuando realmente utilice todo sus encantos.

- Pero esta cena sera mucho mejor de lo que jamás creerás. Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti y...

- ¿Tan rápido tienes preparada la sorpresa? Si hace menos de una hora que "accedí" a la cena.

- Suelo tener mucha confianza en mi mismo - murmuró guiñandome el ojo. Su mirada me decía lo mucho que quería acariciar mi mejilla en este minuto, pero no quería hacerlo por miedo a estropear todo.

- Eso se llama egocentrismo - dije guiñandole un ojo de vuelta. No tengo por qué ser la única que debe andar con taquicardias, pensé.

Ésta vez, sin pensarlo mucho, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y dejo caer suavemente la palma de la mano sobre mi mejila, amoldandose a ella con tal delicadeza que me derretí de ternura por un segundo.

- Perdóname Bella - susurró, su rostro estando muy cerca del mío, pero no lo suficiente. - Si te hice sentir mal.. esa no era mi intención. También lamento si crees que soy un propasado o algo así, pero...

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunté sin romper el contacto visual.

- No puedo contarte todas las cosas que pasan por mi mente. Por que si las digo, saldrás corriendo y si eso pasa, no tendría cara para correr detrás de ti. Me dije a mi mismo que no debía tocarte de esta manera.. - murmuró pasando su pulgar por mi mejilla húmeda. - Pero tu haces de ese trabajo demasiado difícil.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte curiosamente.

- Bella.. no creo que haya necesidad de explicarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero saber...

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? - preguntó sorprendido.

- De verdad no lo se. - murmuré. Él se alejó lentamente y me tomó la mano, en un gesto de mucha ternura.

- Hagamos una cosa - propuso afirmado mi mano entre las suyas. - Te lo diré en la cena, que por cierto... prefiero que sea para mañana. Así tengo mas tiempo para preparar la sorpresa.

- ¿Y porqué en la cena? Podría perfectamente ser ahora... Ademas, deberías saber que odio las sorpresas.

- Esta te va a encantar - me interrumpió. - Lo prometo. Y No te digo ahora para asegurarme de que irás a la cena conmigo.

- ¿Creés que iria a una cena contigo, solo por una mera curiosidad? - pregunté sonriendo.

- Claro, y también por que mueres por estar mas tiempo conmigo - bromeó riendo.

- Iría por la comida gratis. Claramente... no te halagues por favor - bromé. El sonrió negando la cabeza.

- Tu puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, que conmigo no te resulta. - Sonrío con seguridad. No quería admitirlo, pero me encantaba cuando era tan seguro de si mismo y no con ese aire de egocéntrico. - Mira.. Debo irme ahora, y realmente lo siento. Pero si quiero impresionarte con mi sorpresa, necesito hacer los preparativos ahora ya.

- ¿Qué tantos preparativos tienes que hacer? Ni que me fueras a pedir matrimonio - dije riendo.

- Bella, por favor. Deja ya de pensar, que arruinarás toda la sorpresa. - bromeó siguiendome el juego. Si tan solo fuera verdad, pensé.

- Supongo que tienes que irte ahora - murmuré tratando de ocultar mi decepción.

- Así es - murmuró el con desgana. Nos miramos por un instante, sin saber que hacer, si despedirnos o no, si abrazarnos o simplemente.. decir adios, dar media vuelta y vernos en la cena mas tarde. Todo es tan complicado.

- Entonces... te vas - murmuré después de un largo momento de silencio.

- Pero no quiero irme - se quejó haciendo un puchero. - Todo es por una buena causa, asi que... me conformaré con solo verte mañana en la cena. Recuerda que te esperaré aquí en la playa a la hora del crepusculo.

- Lo recuerdo - murmuré asintiendo. - Apropósito.. ¿A donde me llevarás?

- Todo será sorpresa Bella - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? - pregunté.

- Por que así tendrás mas ganas de ir. Es obvio. Ahora, dame un beso que me quiero ir, pero no quiero irme sin un beso tuyo, y tampoco quiero robartelo.. asi que estoy tratando de ser democrático y...

- Solo cállate - murmuré riendo. Me puse de puntillas y me aferré de su cuello para sostenerme. Él se acerco lentamente hasta que la distancia de nuestros rostros era la mínima. Sus ojos clavados en los míos todo el tiempo, sin romper el contacto visual.

Mi corazón bombeaba cada vez mas fuerte a medida que él se acercaba, sus manos envolvieron mi cintura en un firme abrazo antes de eliminar toda la distancia.

Ambos inhalamos profundamente ante la atracción que producía ese mínimo contacto de labio a labio. Cerré los ojos lentamente, para inactivar todos mis otros sentidos y concentrarme en uno solo, que era el sentido del gusto, donde podía saborear el dulce sabor a beso; el sentido del olfato, donde podía percibir su aroma tan varonil y masculino, característico de él; y por ultimo, podía concentrarme en el sentido del tacto, donde podía acariciar sus suaves cabellos, que bailaban entre mis dedos como si fuera seda.

Se escuchaba el sonido de las olas y nuestras respiraciones demasiadas agitadas. El beso había comenzado lento y apasionado, pero después se volvio mas urgente y demandante, haciendo que nuestros movimientos fueran mas rápidos. Fue mi perdición cuando su lengua se fusionó con la mía, ambos acariciandose entre sí, y al parecer, también fue la suya, pues soltó un gruñido gutural desde lo mas hondo de su pecho.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba mas y no podía tenerlo. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, y mientras recuperabamos la respiración, sus ojos nunca abandonaban los míos.

- Tienes que irte - murmuré. Si no se iba, ibamos a terminar haciendo algo de lo que probablemente no me arrepienta. Y como ahora tengo consciencia todavía, no puedo permitirme eso.

- Pero no quiero - respondió besando mi mejilla fugazmente. - No quiero irme. - murmuró ahora besando mi frente. - No quiero alejarme de ti Bella - dijo eso último robando un beso de mis labios. Todo eso lo hizo tan rápido, que siquiera tuve tiempo para reaccionar. Pues estaba anonada con el tacto de sus labios con mi piel.

- Recuerda la sorpresa - murmuré, buscando una excusa para que se fuera, muy a mi pesar.

Me envolvió en un fuerte abrazó y literalmente me derretí en sus brazos mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Te amo - le susurré demasiado despacio para que no me oyera. Cerré los ojos y me dejé abrazar. Pudo haber sido mi imaginación, o simplemente el susurro del agua, pero me pareció oír un "Yo también te amo" y simplemente con imaginármelo, me sacó una sonrisa del rostro.

- Te veo mañana, en el crepúsculo. Sé puntual - pidió en un susurro sobre mi oído.

- No me lo perdería ni por nada en el mundo. - susurré sobre su cuello.

- Y pensar que antes no querías ir - murmuró riendo.

- La gente puede cambiar de opinión - dije casualmente.

- Yo digo que siempre sentiste esa atracción por mi, pero eres tan orgullosa y testaruda que trataste de engañarte.

- Yo digo que debes irte ahora - murmuré riendo. Puse mis manos sobre su hombro para tratar de empujarlo y así echarlo del territorio. Utilicé todas mi fuerza para moverlo, pero increíblemente no le moví ni un pelo. No se ni porqué me moleste.

Resignada, bajé mis brazos y suspiré.

- Debilucha - se burló. - Te veo mañana linda. - me sonrió ladinamente y en ese momento, mi corazón se detuvo, porque estaba parada frente al hombre mas hermoso del mundo que irónicamente me había llamado linda. Al parecer no creció con espejos en su entorno.

- No si yo te veo primero. - (Lindo) pensé en mi interior.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - preguntó casualmente.

- Adelante - murmuré con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te puedo decir algo sin que me golpees, o me agredas fisicamente?

- Eso depende... - respondí desconfiada.

- Solo quería decirte que te vez excepcionalmente bonita hoy dia. Me encantó haber estado contigo. - murmuró sonriendo.

- Yo también - respondí sonrojada.

- Una última cosa. - dijo con urgencia.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté curiosa.

- ¿Estoy perdonado? - su expresion era la viva imagen de un niño angustiado, y me sacó una sonrisa cargada de ternura. No lo pude evitar.

Esta vez fui yo la que me acerqué a él y cogí su mano, tomando la iniciativa. Pues estaba harta de ser la conquistada y no la conquistadora.

- Estas perdonado.. pero no olvido. - murmuré en voz baja.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que me perdones completamente? - preguntó con seriedad.

- No lo sé... usa tu imaginación. Si haces algo totalmente fuera de lo común, algo que nunca hubiera creído posible, entonces te has ganado mi olvido. - dije.

- ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

- No lo sé.. tiene que ser sorpresa.

- Ya tengo una sorpresa para ti, ahora solo tienes que pedir algo y yo te lo concederé. Por que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti. - había tomado mis dos manos entre las suyas, acunándolas con tanta ternura que le daba un aspecto de fragilidad.

- Algo imposible... - murmuré con el corazón en la boca. Su presencia provocaba una reacción en mi tan sorprendente, que hasta llego a pensar que nunca me acostumbrare a él. Mire el cielo azul, que en este minuto estaba totalmente despejado y la idea llegó enseguida a mi mente. - Tienes que hacerme volar mientras con un beso. - sonreí satisfecha, sabiendo que él nunca lo iba a lograr.

- Asi que implica un beso... - sonrió con aire de superioridad. - Siempre lo supe - rió apoyando su frente sobre la mía. - Te aseguro que cumpliré tu propuesta.

- No es una propuesta Edward, es un desafío. Te reto a que me hagas volar con un beso. Y es literal. Quiero un beso en el aire. Si logras hacerlo, entonces...

- ¿Entonces?...

- Entonces yo te daré una sorpresa, o cualquier cosa que tu quieras.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? - preguntó con voz ronca. Tragué saliva con dificultad y asentí lentamente con la cabeza. - Suena tentativo. Me parece que aceptaré tu propuesta.

- Suerte con eso - dije.

- Suerte para ti linda. Que mi tarea es muy facil. Lo tuyo.. lo veo un poco mas complicado. - murmuro con un guiño. Se fue separando lentamente de mí, hasta que ambos volvimos a la posicion inicial.

- Veremos. Pareces muy convencido de que podrás lograr tu objetivo - dije curiosamente.

- Porque estoy totalmente convencido que te puedo hacer volar con un beso - sonrió lanzando otro guiño. Y creo que estoy ya era el colmo, porque me iba a morir de un paro cardiaco.

- Besarme mientras estemos volando. Y no vale un avión , ni helicopteros ni globos aeroestaticos.

- ¡Eso es trampa! - se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

- Las reglas son las reglas - dije alzando las manos en son de paz.

- Bueno... - dijo haciendo un puchero, el mas adorable de todos.

- Nos vemos mañana Edward - dije en un susurro. Sin proponermelo, puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo acaricié con toda la ternura que me fue posible. En ese minuto, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sentí conectada a él como nunca antes.

Rápidamente, retiré la mano de su mejilla y le pedí disculpas, demasiada avergonzada por ser una propasada.

- No te preocupes - murmuró nervioso. - Nos... nos vemos mañana - dijo rápida y atropelladamente.

Se acercó por última vez y me beso con mucha suavidad en la mejilla, sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

.

.

.

Me llevé la mano a la boca y comencé a morderme las uñas. Fue un mal hábito que adquirí hace poco, me pasaba cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y todavía faltaban unas tres horas para que comenzara el crepúsculo.

No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba nerviosa. Simplemente eramos Edward y yo.

Como siempre.

Nada nuevo.

Una cita.

Una cena.

No tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

¿Y la sorpresa?

Tal vez estaba nerviosa por la sorpresa. O tal vez sea el hecho de que Edward todavía no recuerda y me estoy enfrentando a alguien que no conozco del todo. A alguien que creo conocer pero hay algunos detalles que ignoro.

Es como cuando fui de China a Inglaterra de intercambio. Viví toda mi vida en China, y podría asegurar que conozco mi hogar como la palma de mi mano. Pero no estuve por un año, y en ese año pasaron muchas cosas, cosas de las que yo no podría saber. Entonces, cuando volví, la cosas eran diferentes. En esencia era lo mismo, pero en pequeños detalles no.

El puede sentir que me ama, pero quizá no lo sepa, o no lo entiende. Lo cual me deja en desventajas, porque no sé a que tipo de terreno estoy entrando.

"¡Deja de darle vueltas! Se nota a leguas que el idiota esta loco por ti" gritó una voz interna. Esa perra.. siempre teniendo la razón.

Y era cierto. Edward esta loco por mí, tal como yo lo estoy por él. Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? La respuesta era tan simple y obvia, que casi me golpeo por no haberlo sabido antes.

Por que se trata de Edward. Y... no tenía que justificar nada mas.

Traté de tranquilizarme y dejar de preocuparme. Pero...

¿Y qué me puedo poner para la ocasión?

Si me pongo algo muy casual, el creerá que no estoy muy interesada, lo cual es algo totalmente erróneo. Pero si me pongo algo atrevido, creerá que soy una suelta.

Gruñí de frustración y me tomé los cabellos casi como una loca.

- ¿Qué me pongo? - murmuré gruñendo. Faltaba que comenzara a saltar como niña, montando un escándalo por no conseguir lo que quería.

No podía simplemente ir y preguntarle a mi tío. Si le pregunto que tipo de ropa interior debía usar, probablemente le daría un infarto y ahora sí que se muere enserio.

Traté de relajarme mirando la vegetación que había a mi alrededor. Todo era tan exótico y místico a la vez, algo nunca antes visto. Me encantaba.

Habían arbustos por todos lados, algunos con formas de algas de mar, otros que tenían hojas con formas parecidas a la punta del plátano, sólido, suave y denso a la vista, pero rasposo y casi liquido al tacto. Parecía que estuvieras tocando una bolsa de pudin derretido. En vez de tener un color verde, como todos las plantas, mi tío se divirtió cambiando su genética y ahora la planta era de un bonito color rosado estilo princesa.

¿Cómo lo hizo? No me molesté en preguntarle. Pero todo eso que estaba viendo, eran puros inventos de mi tío, la mayoría de las veces los descubría por casualidad, porque es un tipo demasiado torpe y a veces fallaba en las proporciones de cada sustancia que debía mezclar. Pero al final de todo, descubrió toda clase de vegetación y lo mas grandioso de eso, es que hasta creó una nueva especie de insecto que nacieron al adaptarse a las condiciones de vida que le proporcionaban esas plantas.

Era como estar en otro planeta y nadie sabía de su existencia. Mi tío lo tiene muy reservado, porque sabe que si se lo revela al mundo, éstos querrán invadir el lugar y tratar de comprarlo, o simplemente, ganar dinero a partir de eso. Las plantas, los insectos y tal vez que otro tipos de criaturas que estaban por nacer, vivían perfectamente en armonía en ese lugar. Por lo que una invasión de población humana, era muy pronto todavía.

Una "libeluloza", nombre que mi tío le había bautizado a uno de los nuevos insectos que iba naciendo, voló frente a mis ojos, me distraje por un momento y lo seguí con mis vista. Era una hermosa criatura, tenía el cuerpo de forma alargada como la libelula y poseía unas pequeñas alas de mariposas que tenían el color mezclado entre el verde y el azul. Lo que hacía ese insecto tan peculiar, era su piel de textura escamosa. Las alas y el cuerpo, parecían una especie de escamas, tal como si fueran peces.

Increíble, lo sé.

Mientras giraba mi cabeza casi hipnotizada por el baile de la criatura que iba en dirección a quién sabe donde, me encontré a mi tío que iba saliendo por la puerta de su laboratorio, llevando su delantal, para variar llena de manchas y algunas que otras quemaduras. Traía un paquete entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué andas inventando ya? - pregunté curiosa a la vez que él se acercaba con pasos lentos. Parecía cansado.

- Nada, Bella. No he inventado nada. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar? Yo simplemente junto las sustancias y reaccionan entre ellas. Toda esa vegetación y hermosas criaturas que vez, son solo algo que la naturaleza, siempre tan sabia, dio vida. Yo no soy Dios, ni nada de eso. - murmuró.

- Esta bien, señor modesto. - me burlé rodando los ojos. - ¿En qué andas? Es el tercer delantal que te veo en el día, y ya lo quemaste. Te recuerdo que son apenas las cinco de la tarde, no sé que te esperará en la noche.

- Nada interesante Bells... Simplemente me estoy divirtiendo con los elementos. Para ver si sale algo accidentalmente, mis mejores descubrimientos han sido por casualidad y ahora estoy tentando a la suerte. - Murmuró con una voz muy apasionada.- ¿Y Edward? ¿Sigue sin recordarte? - preguntó sin nada de tacto dentro de esa pregunta. Como si quisiera saber sobre la hora. No me sentí ofendida ante eso, pues sé que no lo hace con mala intención.

- Si - respondí ocultando un poco mi decepción. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí casualmente. - Recuerda solo un poco, pero es bueno comenzar de a poco. Yo no tengo prisa de todos modos, así que...

- Supe por ahí que tendrás una cita hoy día - dijo como una afirmación mas que una pregunta. Asentí con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Una pequeña libeluloza me lo contó - se burló él de su propio chiste. Y no pude evitar reir.

- Parece que te tienen informado de todo - murmuré con un tono de desaprobación.

- Siempre Bella. No importa como sé, yo me entero de todo. Absolutamente todo - dijo. - Bien... te dejo con tu meditación, te veías muy concentrada desde la cámara que puse hace unos días en el jardín.

- ¿Pusiste una camara? - pregunté con los ojos abiertos.

- Así es, para que vigilar que no entren intrusos y ciertas personas en mal momento. - murmuró remarcando las últimas palabras. - Recuerda que si traes a alguien, o alguien te trae aquí... siempre habrá una camara vigilando lo que esta pasando. - su comentario, que al principio parecía casual, terminó sonando como una advertencia. Y se debía al incidente que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo atrás.

No pude evitar reír y sonrojarme a la vez.

- Genial, no lo olvido. - murmuré sonriendo.

- Eso era, solo vine a informarte sobre la cámara. Ah.. y a dejarte esto. Te lo envió Alice. - comentó dejando el paquete en el piso. - No te molestes en averiguar donde puse la cámara, pues nunca lo encontraras. ¿No quieres acompañarme al laboratorio para ver el experimento que haré dentro de unos minutos? - Me quedé callada por unos segundos y después arrugué la nariz.

- Mejor paso... - dije escozando una sonrisa.

- Siempre desaprovechando la oportunidad de tener con... - comenzó a hablar solo mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba por donde salió. Supuse que continuó hablando solo.

Resoplé con desgana y me fije en el paquete blanco que había a mi lado. Era un envoltorio de color blanco y por la forma que tenía, supuse que era ropa.

Esa Alice, siempre pensando en todo. Cómo amo a esa chica. Miré al cielo con las manos abiertas, en señal de gracias.

- Si estas mirandome por la super camara secreta de mi tío... ¡Gracias! Eres la mejor - dije sonriendo.

- Debes agradecer a tu tío - dijo una voz robotica a mi derecha. Pegué un grito de susto, y es que casi me muero de un paro cardiaco por la sorpresa. Me estaba hablando un pajaro del porte de un cachorro. Tenía los ojos rojos y su pico de color azul. Parecía un chiste de pajaro, pero era tierno.

Supuse que era un robot.

- ¿Por qué? - le pregunté curiosamente al pájaro. Éste abrió lentamente el pico, y en su interior descubrí que tenía unos parlantes.

- Por que yo fui el que hizo el contacto con Alice. Niña tonta - dijo el pajaro.

- ¡Hey! - me quejé ofendida.

- Ese fue el pajaro. Lo juro - murmuro mi tio.

- Y sigues siendo el pájaro. - me quejé.

- Como sea. Ve a ponerte bonita con lo que te trajo Alice, que arreglar esa fealdad tarda mas que unas horas - dijo el pajaro. Fruncí el ceño y miré directamente a sus ojos, donde supuse, estaba la camara.

- Si no te callas, te tiro al agua. - Le dije con un tono de advertencia.

- Soy a prueba de agua. Jaja - respondió odiosamente el pajaro.

- ¿Enserio? Osea... que si te tomo ahora y te lanzo al lago, ¿Sabrás nadar? - pregunté. Éste se quedó en silencio y una sonrisa malevola se extendió por mi rostro. - Cuidado por donde andas. Que puedes terminar el lago.

Con eso, me puse de pie con el paquete en mis manos y me dirigí a mi habitación para comenzar a arreglarme.

.

.

.

Alice escogió el conjunto perfecto, y es que ella siempre encuentra lo correcto para cada persona. Pase mis mas manos por la falda, que era de seda y tenía un bonito color crema. El vestido caía como cortina de agua desde mi cintura, donde llevanba un cinturon marron que se aferraba a mi como si fuera un abrazo.

Todavía no llega pensé preocupada.

Comencé a deambular por la playa a pies descalzos, tratando de buscar alguna cabeza de cabellos cobrizos entre la masa de arena. Pero no pude distinguir nada y me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Edward no me iba a dejar plantada. No me dejará plantada, porque no le conviene.

¿Donde estará este hombre?

A pesar de que lo conozca por tanto tiempo, y haya estado con el hartas veces, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ante el pensamiento de que cenaría con él esta noche.

Ibamos a tener una cita, algo que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo y en verdad que estaba nerviosa. Pero al ser la primera vez después de mucho tiempo, esas típicas dudas volvieron a invadir mi mente.

Saqué el celular de mi cartera cuando sentí que comenzó a vibrar, y descubrí que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Era Edward, como no. Sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, muy convencida de que era una mala noticia.

"No me dejes plantada, no me dejes plantada por favor" Rogué internamente.

Cerré los ojos y apreté el botón para abrir el mensaje.

_"NO CREAS POR NADA DEL MUNDO QUE TE VOY A DEJAR PLANTADA O ALGO ASÍ. Sería un loco si lo hago, y lo único loco que tengo, es locura por ti. Así que bueno... Esto es parte de la sorpresa. Necesito que uses de todo tu ingenio e inteligencia para llegar. Probablemente todavía no lo has visto, pero hay un paquete de color verde a mitad de la playa que te esta esperando. Ve por él bonita. _

_Y no te estoy mintiendo, porque sé que te vez preciosa con ese vestido de color crema. Aunque te vez preciosa con cualquier cosa, pero... quería que supieras que no estoy muy lejos. Solo.. hazme caso, prometo que amarás la sorpresa. _

_Atte._

_Edward ST_"

No supe en qué momento había comenzado a sonreír, pero me di cuenta después de mucho tiempo, que llevaba una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro.

Y cómo no sonreír, si ese hombre me hacía la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Realmente no exagero.

- Te amo - suspiré mirando a todos lados, para tratar de ver esa caja verde que había mencionado Edward, y en efecto, si estaba. Solo a unos pasos antes de comenzar la pista de automovil.

Camine tranquilamente hacia mi objetivo y me agaché con curiosidad una vez que llegué. Tenía un lazo de un verde mucho mas oscuro que el envoltorio. Por instintos, desaté el nudo y le quite el envoltorio.

Descubrí una caja de color blanco, con una tapa encima. Mi pulso era demasiado rápido porque no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba. Y me encantaba eso.

A pesar de decir que odiaba las sorpresas, amaba todo este misterio que había armado Edward solo para tratar de impresionarme. Siempre tan considerado y empeñoso.

Cuando abrí la caja, pensé que mi ansiedad iba a terminar, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario porque dentro de la caja, había otra caja, y dentro de aquella caja, habían mas cajas. Y mas, y mas, y mas cajas.

Mi sonrisa se había borrado definitivamente, y estaba a punto de explotar cuando finalmente, llegué a la última caja, que tenía el tamaño de un cubo de tres centimetros cada lado. En la tapa de esa caja, había una frase y descubrí que era la letra de Edward.

"_Esto es solo la primera parte. Ten un poco de paciencia y serás recompensada. Edward.S.T"_

Fruncí el ceño extrañada, porque en el mensaje anterior también había puesto Edward S.T, y la verdad es que no sabía que significaba eso.

¿Edward, soy tonto?

Naaah... se ama mucho como para escribir "Edward soy tonto".

Tal vez sea Edward soy tigre.

Y si.. ese tiene mucho mas sentido.

En fin, dejando de lado mis pensamientos, abrí la caja para ver lo que tenía adentro.

Era un pañuelo.

Un bendito pañuelo.

¿Para que quiero un pañuelo?

Nadie sabe.

Aunque era de un celeste demasiado lindo, y de seda.

¿Por qué quiero un pañuelo?

Encogiéndome de hombros, saqué el objeto de la caja que estaba firmemente apretado dentro de la caja para poder entrar en ese espacio tan pequeño.

Una hoja negra doblada por la mitad cayó cuando lo saque, y lo alcancé a agarrar antes de que tocara la arena.

_"Espera un instante, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré a tu lado. E.S.T" _

Como si fuera el instinto, como si el me hubiera llamado silenciosamente, giré sobre mi misma y lo encontré a unos dos pasos de mí.

Sin pensarlo, dejé caer la caja y el pañuelo a la arena, y me abalancé sobre él como la salvaje que soy, ignorando que él todavía tenia amnesia.

- Hey - susurró su voz aterciopelada contra mi cuello. Me abrazó de vuelta, apretando su agarre contra mi cintura y en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y abrazarle mas fuerte.

- Hola - murmuré con el corazón en la boca.

- Te extrañé - confesó.

- Gracias - dije al mismo tiempo.

- ¿De qué? - su nariz delineó lentamente la longitud de mi cuello y luego respiró profundamente, haciendo que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran. Yo por mi parte, había dejado de respirar hace mucho tiempo.

- Por todo lo que estas haciendo. No.. no debías molestarte - murmuré.

- Todavía no me agradezcas, que eso no es todo. - dijo separandose de mí.

Tomo mi mano derecha entre las suyas, y lo llevó lentamente a su rostro para besar mis nudillos con cariño. Me sonrojé furiosamente, porque aquel gesto, era tan simple, tan tierno y a la vez tan intimo.

- ¿Tienes planeado mas cosas? - pregunté sorprendida.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué crees que te dí el pañuelo, que groseramente tienes olvidado en la arena? - bromeó con tono de desaprobación.

- Lo siento... pero si lo tiré al suelo fue por que mis manos estaban ocupadas abrazandote a ti - me defendí.

- Estas perdonada entonces. Recuerdame regalarte miles de pañuelos para que puedas tirarlo al suelo y abrazarme - sonrió torcidamente.

- Esta bien - dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

- Ahora, volviendo a la sorpresa. Necesito que me cooperes, porque desgraciadamente tengo que ponerte el pañuelo. No puedes ver el trayecto hacia donde vamos por nada del mundo. - murmuró.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Por que yo lo digo y punto - dijo en tono autoritario.

- ¡Uy! Habló el señor tenebroso, no podré desobedecer sus órdenes. Que terrible... - dije fingiendo miedo.

- No me provoques Bella. Si quiero se tenebroso, lo puedo ser - dijo con seriedad ahora, tratando de componer su mejor cara para perturbarme. Lo único que hizo fue causarme gracia, aguanté mi risa por respeto hacia él.

- Esta bien - murmuré sonriendo. Recogí el pañuelo que estaba en el suelo, y se lo entregué para que me cubriera los ojos.

Ingenuamente creí que podría ver a través de él, pero Edward lo pensó muy bien. Maldito.

- No trates de mirar, que lo sabré. - susurró en mi oído, erizando los cabellos de mi cuello.

En silencio, me dejé guiar por él, concentrada en caminar y en la mano que estaba sobre mi cintura. Tropecé unas cuántas veces por no tener el sentido de la vista, a pesar de que él me había advertido unos tres segundos antes de que habían piedritas y mas cosas.

En el quinto tropiezo, él se aburrió y decidió llevarme en sus brazos al estilo novia. Me aferré a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y mientras él iba caminando, yo le daba un masaje personal a su cuello con mi pulgar.

- ¿Te dije lo linda que te vez hoy? - preguntó hablando sobre mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estabamos, y por eso, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me habló.

- Un par de veces - murmure sonrojada.

Ya llegamos - dijo dejandome lentamente en el piso. Me arrastró de la mano hacia la derecha, guiandome a lo que supuse, era el auto pues podía oír el motor. Me abrió caballerosamente la puerta y me ayudo a subirme a él.

Durante nuestro viaje, que no supe de cuanto tiempo fue, yo iba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras él envolvia mi cuerpo con su brazo. Estábamos los dos en silencio, ambos inmersos en nuestros pensamientos, demasiados cómodos como para hablar. Aunque hablamos durante unos cinco minutos, las palabras sobraron para expresar lo que sentíamos y solo nos dedicamos a disfrutar.

Yo por mi parte, sonreí durante todo el viaje y a tuve mini paros cardíacos producto de cada vez que él dejaba pequeños besitos en mi frente. No sabía si él lo hacía inconsciente o conscientemente, pero no me importaba, porque cualquiera de los dos se sentía bien.

Una vez que llegamos, traté de protestar porque nuevamente, no me dejó caminar. Me sentía un poco inútil puesto que no podía hacer nada. Mientras tanto, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y me conformé con respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarme.

La verdad es que no estaba muy ansiosa por la sorpresa, o nerviosa si no mas bien estaba nerviosa por la cena. Aunque suena tonto o ilógico.

- Bella... - susurró cuando llegamos. Me dejó lentamente en el piso, tal cual lo había hecho antes y tomó mi mano con mucha delicadeza. - Ten - murmuró entregandome un papel. - La sorpresa esta en encontrarme. Dijiste que te había gustado la caja verde, ¿Verdad? Bueno, pues eso no es nada en comparación con lo que viene.

- ¿Qué has hecho Edward? - pregunté preocupada de que haya armado algo muy ostentoso solo para impresionarme. Para eso solo le basta con ser él mismo.

- Algo que sea digno de ti, Bella. - dijo sobre mi oído. - Solo... Buscame. Siempre estaré cerca, pero no a tu alcance. ´

- Dame un motivo para buscarte - murmuré.

- Que lo recuerdo todo Bella, y esta vez si que es verdad. Ahoraviene la gran sorpresa. Bueno.. parte de ella. La verdad es que, nunca perdí la memoria Bella. Simplemente tuve una pequeña concusion, y duró tan solo un dia. Continue con todo por un motivo exclusivo y eso lo sabras cuando me encuentres. Si estas demasiada enojada y quieres matarme, ese es otro motivo para que me encuentres. Asi que... Buscame, ya sea para matarme o para buscar respuestas - murmuró rápidamente. Sus manos estaban sujetas a mi hombro, y sentí un poco de miedo en su agarre.

- No te creo.. - dije apretando los dientes, conteniendo un poco el enojo que estaba por salir.

- En el papel que te acabo de pasar, lo dice todo y lo comprueba todo. Solo.. buscame que tengo respuestas y el resto de la sorpresa. Te amo Bella, nunca lo dejé de hacer linda, ni aunque pierda la memoria. - dejó un casto beso en mis labios y luego.. ya no estaba.

Apretando los puños, me quité el pañuelo del rostro y lo que ví me dejó con la boca abierta.

- ¡Edward! - grité enfurecida, y escuché mi voz repetida en varios ecos.

- ¡Te amo! - escuché que venía de alguna parte, también era un eco. Giré sobre mi misma varias veces para buscar donde estaba.

Y ya no sabía si sonreír porque me dijo te amo, enojarme porque me mintió, no solo hoy día sin por mucho tiempo, o si alegrarme porque hizo armo todo esto por mí.

La mejor opcion que se me ocurrio fue, sonreir porque me dijo te amo, alegrarme porque armo todo esto, seguir sus instrucciones y buscarlo, y cuando lo encuentre, enojarme como nunca y golpearlo fuerte.

- ¡Yo también te amo Edward! Pero eso no te salvará de la paliza, grandisimo idiota - grité al mundo.

Lo único que escuché de vuelta, fue una risita divertida y maligna a la vez.

Era hora de comenzar el juego.

**Martes 28 de marzo, 2012 - 1:27 AM**

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, siento la tardanza. No hay excusas! Lo sé. Por eso, es un bonus porque es muchisimo mas largo de lo normal.**

**Se esta acercando el final asi que espero que lo esten disfrutando, porque se va a poner bueno.**

**Lo escribi solo una vez, asi que puede tener errores gramaticales o cosas incoherentes. Lo siento si pasa :)**

**Y eso.**

**pd. Alguien dedujo que es E.S.T? lo revelaremos el proximo capitulo, creo que es un poco facil.. pero no se xD**

**Saludos atte.**

**FANOFSM**


	18. Llegando al Cielo

**LLEGANDO AL CIELO**

Era como si estuviera encerrada en un cilindro. En un gigantesco, inmenso y brillante cilindro. Con metros y metros de altura, y muchas ventanas que dejaba entrar la luz. Calculando, supuse que debían de haber tal vez uno veinte o treinta pisos. Se trataba de un hotel, de eso no lo dudaba.

El lugar estaba vacío, ninguna persona y casi ningún mueble que pudiera acentuar un poco la decoración. Simplemente eran paredes de un dorado brillante, y ventanas transparentes. Podría decirse que estaba dentro de un frasco, demasiado elegante y demasiado hermoso para mi gusto.

Estaba furiosa también. Sentía mis mejillas caliente de la ira, y es que enserio, si ese hombre cree que sobrevivirá a esto, entonces esta más que loco. Sentí que había jugado conmigo, no le importó que después del susto que me llevé al pensar que casi se murió, de nuevo, tuve que lidiar con su perdida de memoria. Tal vez no lo pensó. No pensó que tuve que tragarme el nudo de la garganta y pensar positivo ante el hecho de que el amor de mi vida me borró de su memoria.

¿Cómo se atreve?

No lo sé.. simplemente, quiero saber el porque y mas le vale tener una buena justificación. Por que mi perdón llega hasta cierto punto. Sabía que esas respuestas las podría obtener de una sola forma, y era encontrando su hermoso y desgraciado trasero. Inspiré profundamente, y me fijé en el papel que tenía en mis manos. Negro como el carbón, donde las letras de un dorado corona brillaban a tal punto de casi estar llamando para ser leídas.

_"Así, como un bebé crece en el vientre,  
><em>_y se desarrolla por nueve meses,  
><em>_así este amor crece en nuestro corazón  
><em>_y tengo que decirte lo que significa para mí..."_

¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Alcé la vista y miré a mi alrededor, de nuevo para tratar de ver si podía verlo en alguna parte.

¿Es su forma indirecta de decirme que quiere tener un hijo conmigo?

¡Por favor!

Me conoce poco si con eso va a remediarlo todo.

Maldito idiota, patán, insensible, estúpido, imbécil, insensible, patán, idiota, baichí, tonto, estupido, maldito... ¡Agh! Estoy tan enojada que ni siquiera puedo pensar en algun insulto que no sea idiota, patán, insesible, estúpido y la lista sigue... ¿Es que como se atreve?

Suspiré, tratando de olvidarlo y dí vuelta la tarjetita donde decía algo mas:

_Esto no es un poema, solo te daré algunas pistas. Si miras hacia arriba, encontrarás varios pisos, dentro de las cuales hay muchas habitaciones. Estoy dentro de una de ellas. ¿En que piso será?.. Ya te di esa información. No me odies bonita, todo tiene su motivo. Ven y averígualo. _

_Te amo. E.S.T_

No tuve que pensar mucho para averiguar en que piso estaba, así que mirando a mi alrededor, me fijé que a mi derecha había un largo pasillo donde había una escalera curva, que se extendía a lo largo de todo el edificio. Sin perder el tiempo, caminé hacia él con pasos largos y firmes, una vez que llegué a la escalera, comencé a subir escalón por escalón trotando, y girando a la vez.

Llegando al primer piso de arriba, había un letrero apoyado en la pared frente a mí que decía "2", indicándome que era el segundo piso. Con la respiración agitada y un poco mareada, continué subiendo por aquella escalera, solo que ahora caminando, pues si continuaba corriendo, estaría sudando.. y a nadie le gusta sudar en un vestido tan bonito como este. Si hubiera estado en otra situación, habría pensado que la escalera es hermosa y muy elegante, pero para efectos como esto, es demasiado inútil. Cuando pensaba que ya no tenía que dar mas vueltas, me encontraba con otra y otra, y así. Se me hizo interminable el recorrido, hasta que finalmente llegué al piso que quería.

Apoya en la baranda del piso nueve, traté de regular un poco mi respiración. Miré hacia abajo y me dio un poco de vértigo. ¿Qué será de mí si estuviera en el último piso de arriba?, me pregunté.

Comencé a caminar a lo largo del pasillo curvo. Este piso, tenía algo diferente al restos de los piso, era la decoración. Cuando llegaba a algún piso, por ejemplo, el tres o el cuatro, el letrero era plateado, haciendo contraste con el color de la muralla. El número era negro y sería. En cambio, cuando llegué al piso nueve, supuse que era ese, pues:" _y se desarrolla por nueve meses" _nueve, era el único número... bueno, en fin, cuando llegué al piso nueve, el letrero era totalmente negro con letras doradas.

Supuse que éste debía ser el piso.

A pesar de todo el enojo, tengo que admitir que con estos pequeños detalles me hacían un poco menos enojada. Solo un poco menos. Porque, primero que nada, tuvo que conseguir un hotel totalmente desalojado, sin ningún tipo de mueble, para lograr su quien sabe cual objetivo, y lo hizo por mi. ¿Cómo lo logró? Nadie sabe.

Realmente quería mantener mi enojo, porque con lo que hizo, no merece nada menos. Pero.. si lo considero bien, el talvez tenía un buen motivo para fingir su perdida de memoria, y sé que no lo hizo con mala intención. Ademas, no puedo no perdonarlo, sé que tomara tiempo, pero también sé que al final del día, el conseguirá lo que quiere y lo dos seremos felices...  
>Si lo analizo bien, tengo que pensar que debo ser consecuente, porque el me perdonó un gran error que yo cometí, un terrible, estúpido y grave error. Él debería estar odiandome por lo que hice, por ser egoísta y cobarde, por no pensar en él y sin embargo, no me odia. Me perdonó el mismo día en que me vio, sin rencor, sin mirar al pasado.<p>

Creo que por eso, él merece lo mismo. Así que.. traté de mirarle el lado positivo.

Leí la tarjeta nuevamente mientras iba caminando lentamente y no pude evitar sonreír esa vez. Era demasiado tierno cada palabra que decía, me hace ver el maravilloso hombre que es, un hombre que es capaz de conseguir un hotel vacío solo para darme una sorpresa, que es capaz de armar todo un puzzle solo para mí. Y... eso no lo hace cualquier hombre.

Todas las puertas por las que iba pasando, eran de un color café rojizo, dándole un toque rústico al lugar. Me detuve frente a la primera puerta y traté de abrirla. Estaba cerrada. Supuse que no está ahí porque, bueno.. Estaba cerrada. Por lo que continué caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Me acerqué a la segunda puerta y al cuando giré la manilla, ésta tampoco abrió. Seguí tratando de abrir todas las puertas por las que pasaba al frente, pero ninguna de ellas cedían. Ya me estaba aburriendo de abrir las puertas, hasta que finalmente, una de ellas cedió.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar, porque me preguntaba si él estaría adentro, qué pasaría si realmente estaba, qué le diré, y como me comportaré. De verdad no estaba preparada.. Por lo que cerré la puerta. Demasiado cobarde como para abrirla y enfrentarme a lo que sea que haya adentro. Me sentí muy estúpida al actuar de esa manera, no sé porqué lo hice.

"Se una mujer y entra de una vez por todas. Es solo Edward, cuando lo veas, sabrás que hacer. No pienses tanto, porque eso te llevo a cometer la estupidez mas grande de tu vida, así que tu solo actua. Que para eso estan los filosofos que piensan por nosotros." Gritó una voz interna.

Y generalmente esa perra tenía razón.

"Ya lo sé"

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y estuve a punto de gritar "¡Te encontre!" Pero fue para mejor no hacerlo, pues habría hecho el rídiculo. La habitación estaba vacía, completamente vacía. Sin cama, ni escritorio, o sillones, Nada. Tenía una bonita forma curvada, con grandes ventanales donde te daban una vista espectacular hacia afuera. Entré un poco mas y me encontré con otra puerta a mi derecha. Supuse que era el baño de la habitación. Abrí esa puerta y también estaba vacía, para mi desgracia.

Arrugué la nariz y estuve a punto de hacer un berrinche. Pero me lo aguante. Edward debe estar burlándose de mí en estos minutos. Ya verá el desgraciado. Salí de la habitación irritada, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Para que ese idiota vea y escuche lo enojada que estoy. Seguí caminando por todo el pasillo, con mis tacones haciendo eco por todo el hotel, el único sonido que rompe el silencio sepulcral que hay. Con eso, no tendría duda de que llegué al piso que él quería. Estuve a punto de dar la vuelta completa cuando un borrón negro a mi derecha me detuvo Di un giro de 90º grados, a una velocidad de 90º grados por segundos y...

Solo bromeo.

Simplemente, giré de tal manera que quedé frente a la puerta totalmente negra, que tenía un lienzo dorado sobre la manecilla. La única puerta diferente a las otras. Ésta definitivamente era la puerta de la habitación en el piso nueve. Me fije en los colores que componían la puerta, negro y dorado, tal como los colores de la tarjeta. Ésta es la gran pista y no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme feliz por ello, por que enserio que nunca pensé que haría algo así.. Por lo menos a mi no se me habría ocurrido.

Demasiada nerviosa, giré la manecilla de la puerta y la abrí lentamente. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, a pesar de estar con todo la luz crepuscular alumbrando el edificio, ningún fotón se colo dentro de la habitación, y era raro pues la puerta estaba abierta. Eso le daba un toque espeluznante, pero también de misterio. Supuse que había una especie de cortina que no dejaba entrar la luz.

Mis pasos de seguridad me abandonaron con mis pasos de enojo, haciendo que la timidez se apoderara de mi. Entre con ella de todos modos. Toqué la cortina frente a mí y la moví a un lado para poder entrar. Una vez que estuve adentro, sin poder ver nada, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí en un fuerte portazo. En ese minuto ya no sabía que hacer, el miedo me invadió de repente, aterrada de no poder ver y no saber en donde estaba la salida. Comencé a girar y a mirar por todas partes pero realmente no veía nada. Estaba cegada.

Pegué un grito de susto cuando una oleada de aire llegó a mi derecha, haciendo volar mi vestido.

- Shhhhhh... - escuché que me silenció una voz a mi espalda, a solo unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Por qué tan asustada? - preguntó él, sin responder a mi preguntar. Y en efecto, si era la voz de Edward, aterciopelada, pero sonaba un poco mas peligrosa. Tenía una corazonada de que estaba sonriendo y que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- No estoy asustada. - murmuré patéticamente.

- ¿Ah no? - susurró sobre mi oído. Dí un salto hacia adelante y comencé a caminar alrededor de la habitación con las manos hacia adelante, tratando de alejarme.

- No - respondí esta vez con voz firme.

Sentí unas manos frías tomando mis muñecas, acercándome a él, acercando mis manos hacia su duro pecho.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? - preguntó murmurando con su suave mejilla pegada a mi mejilla, su boca sobre mi oído, su aliento sobre mi cuello. Demasiadas cosas en un solo minuto, no podía respirar, estaba mareada, ciega y nerviosa. Siempre pasaba cuando él estaba cerca. - Respira bonita - susurró.

Hice lo que me pidió y respiré, descansando mi mejilla sobre la suya. Estaba recién duchado y afeitado, olía a loción y a perfume y a él... Realmente sería mi perdición.

- Por que eres un idiota - respondí después de un rato. Sentí su sonrisa en mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonreír por ello.

- ¿No te di bien las indicaciones? - preguntó divertido.

- No fue por eso, fue porque me olvidaste. - murmuré, sabiendo que no es verdad.

- Lo fingí, que es distinto. Nunca te olvidaría - murmuró.

- ¿Y porqué fingiste eso? - pregunté sin ocultar el dolor y la irritación en mi voz. Quería apartar mis manos de él, pero realmente no quería y como mi cuerpo es un maldito traidor, hizo todo lo contrario a lo que debería querer, subiendo mis manos por sus hombros y me colgué de su cuello como solo yo sabía hacerlo. Él envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, inhalando profundamente.

Definitivamente, algunas cosas no cambian o no se olvidan, pensé.

- Por que es una venganza - respondió.

- ¿Una venganza? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Te dije que me vengaría de ti por haberme abandonado en ese aeropuerto. Nunca me creíste - murmuró, su voz seguía siendo divertida y no parecía arrepentido del todo. Ahora si que tenía razón para alejarme, así que lo hice, poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás.

- ¿Es tu única razón? ¿Por venganza? - pregunté indignada.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. - respondió él.

- Eres un idiota - gruñí irritada.

- Lo sé - murmuró, escuché su voz mas cerca y me crucé de brazos para que no pudiera abrazarme de ninguna manera. ¿Cómo lo hacía él para verme?

Lo mas probable es que mi tío conspiró contra mí y le dio unos lentes especiales para ver la luz ultravioleta o algo así. Ese traidor.

- ¿Realmente sabes que eres idiota? - pregunté sorprendida. -Sé que por lo que hice merezco una venganza, pero... Simplemente eres un idiota. Y dices que lo sabes, pero en realidad no sabes que eres un idiota. - gruñí.

- Me lo recuerdas diariamente Bella, así que lo sé. Además, no trates de ser mala conmigo, por que no te resultará. Sé que estas un poco enojada, pero aún así no puedes herirme, aunque uses todo tus esfuerzos. Tu rostro es demasiado adorable y sexy como para asustarme. - se burló.

- ¿Sabes qué? - murmuré irritada. - Te odio - gruñí. Aunque sabía que era mentira, quería que supiera que todavía estoy enojada. Comencé a dar vueltas con mis manos hacia adelante y cuando mis manos tocaron su brazo, le golpeé fuerte.

Pero me dolió mas a mi que a él.

Y para el colmo, el idiota se hecha a reír. ¡A reír!

- Ay Bella... Y te preguntas a veces por qué te amo. - estaba a mis espaldas ahora. Sus manos rodearon mi estomago, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

Se fuerte Bella. Resiste. No te dejes caer bajo sus encantos. Todavía tienen una conversación pendiente.

Lo único que quería hacer en verdad, era darme vuelta y abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, o no lo sé.. dejarme llevar por él. Pero no lo hice. Aunque mi yo interno estaba gritando:

"TE AMO EDWARD, TE AMO, ERES EL MEJOR HOMBRE, HERMOSO, ESTAS QUE ARDES, ENSERIO, TE DARÍA CON TODO, SI FUERA HOMBRE, SERÍA TOTALMENTE HOMOSEXUAL POR TI, SIN DUDARLO, SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES. PERO COMO TENGO SUERTE, SOY UNA MUJER Y PUEDES DARME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS. PORQUE ERES PERFECTO, TE AMO EDWARD, TE AMO" Veía a la loca de mi saltando y agitando los brazos, casi como si estuviera en un concierto.

- Sé que no me odias Bella. No trates de evitarlo - murmuró.

- No es cierto. No estoy evitando nada, te odio porque eres un idiota - gruñí, pero mis actos engañaron mis pensamientos, y mientras iba gruñendo, mis manos se posaron sobre las suyas que me abrazaba por el estomago.

- Tu me amas - susurró. - Tal como yo te amo a ti - susurró de nuevo. - Pero eres muy orgullosa y tienes mucho rencor en tu corazón para admitirlo. O tal vez porque crees que eres ruda, pero eres simplemente una bola de ternura...

- ¿Me acabas de llamar gorda? - pregunté ofendida, interrumpiendo su discurso por que estaba un poco nerviosa con lo que dijo.

- No - rió. - Pero tal vez, algun día realmente seas una bola de ternura y aun así te seguiría amando. Crees que al no admitir que me amas, te hace tener menos sentimientos, y crees que al decir que me odias, me estas ofendiendo o algo así, pero descubrí que es tu manera de demostrar tu sentimiento. El "Te odio" es tu manera de decir, te amo. Y eso es lo que me basta...

Todo mi enojo se esfumó como si fuera un fantasma. ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas? ¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan tierno? Es ilegal, debería ser definitivamente ilegal, porque no es legal ser tan tierno. Es un arma muy grande para desarmar a la gente y yo no puedo estar desarmada.

- ¿Como puedes sacar un "Te odio" a partir de un "Te amo"? - pregunté tratando de arruinar su teoría.

- Por que lo sé Bella. Déjame ganar - murmuró divertido, mientras besaba la piel que une mi cuello y mi hombro. Un escalofrío corrió por mi columna vertebral y casi me caigo de rodillas si no fuera porque me estaba sosteniendo.

- Bueno... - murmuré con voz idiota. Comenzó a reír alegremente y su risa me contagió.

- Mira, si no me amaras, si realmente me odiaras, te habrías ido de este hotel al leer mi tarjeta. Por que te sentirías tan traicionada que pensarías: Este idiota no vale la pena, que se quede jugando al solitario porque no me daré la molestia de buscarlo. Por un momento me asuste y pensé que te había pasado eso, y que no me vendrías a buscar. Estuve a punto de salir a buscarte hasta que escuché tus tacones haciendo eco por los pasillos. Ese sonido, fue el mas mágico de todo. Después de que oí eso, me dije: No importa cuán enojada esté Bella, no importa si me va a romper en mil pedazos, lo que importa es que ella me ama y... estoy dispuesto a aceptar su furia con tal de que... - se quedó en silencio por harto tiempo después de que dijo eso, dejando la frase inconclusa.

- ¿Con tal de qué...? - pregunté

Se quedó allí, abrazandome en silencio, sin responder a mi maldita pregunta y realmente me exasperaba. ¡Quería saber lo que iba a decir!

- ¿Con tal de qué...? - insistí.

- Con tal de que estés conmigo... - murmuró no muy convencido. Y por esta vez, lo dejé pasar.

- Bueno... Ahora que te encontré, ¿Me dirás por qué fingiste tu pérdida de memoria? - pregunté, la furia había vuelto al recordar ese estúpido acto de idiotez.

_"- Ayúdame a recordar - susurró en mi oído. - O por lo menos déjame conocerte nuevamente. Ayúdame a recordarte, Bella."_

Gran actor... gran gran actor. Debería estar en una película, enserio... Me hizo caer como una tonta, o tal vez soy una tonta y simplemente me hizo caer.

- Bella.. tus uñas... - murmuró en un quejido.

- ¿Mis uñas qué? - pregunté naturalmente.

- Me.. me los estas enterrando en el brazo... y duelen - continuó con voz temblorosa.

- Estoy consciente de ella y me alegro que te duela - dije con los dientes apretados.

- Lo siento - murmuró apenado. Dejé de enterrar mis uñas en sus, pero también dejé de tocarlo con mis manos. Escondió sus rostro en mi hombro y me apretó hacia él con mas firmeza, tratando de ganarse de alguna manera mi perdón. Pero las palabras vienen a mi mente, y me pongo cada vez mas furiosa.

- Deberías estarlo. - gruñí.

- Pero era necesario... - dijo.

- Necesario, claro. Era necesario darte cuenta que soy una tonta y que caí ante tu showcito de "No te recuerdo Bella" "Ayudame a recordar"...

- No eres tonta Bella - me interrumpió rápidamente, con mucha seriedad en su voz.

- Sí, soy una tonta muy tonta. Y tu eres un idiota por hacerme una tonta...

- No eres tonta - insistió. - Solo... eres.. confías en mi ciegamente y yo soy el idiota por no cuidarlo. Por usarlo para hacerte sentir mal, pero te juro que esa no era mi intención. Era...

- ¿Era qué...?

- Quería.. quería darte una linda linda sorpresa. Los miedos de la mayoría de las personas antes de casarse.. es, bueno, el no poder sentir lo que es conocer a alguien de nuevo, sentir ese nerviosismo, el primer beso, el.. nose.. el primer todo. No quería que tuvieras es..

- ¿Y crees que yo voy a tener esos miedos también, solo porque otras personas lo tienen? - le interrumpí irritada.

- No... pero...

- ¿No te das cuenta que contigo es suficiente para casarme? ¿Crees que tengo algún miedo? ¿Acaso no sabes que eres perfecto para mi y no necesito nada especial? Y... - mi voz era cada vez mas alta y sentía mis mejillas cada vez mas calientes. Me molestaba no poder mirarlo a la cara cuando estaba hablando, me molestaba no poder hacerle ver que no quería nada ostentoso para este casamiento. Quería que fuera algo simple, algo especial, algo nuestro. Y para eso... solo lo necesito a él, sano y salvo, con memoria y todo.

- Sé que no necesitas nada de eso - me interrumpió. - Lo tengo más que claro. Pero yo quiero que esto sea algo especial para ti, quiero que éste día, sea el día mas feliz de tu vida, claro que después del día de nuestro casamiento, que vendrá después del día en que nazca nuestro primer hijo dentro de la lista... pero son cosas que conversaremos después. El punto es... Ésto es una sorpresa, y los dos sabemos que te pediré matrimonio, pero eso no será el elemento sorpresa. Solo... sígueme el juego.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir. Me acaba de confesar que me pediría matrimonio como si estuviera hablando de la hora. Yo sabía que ese día iba a llegar, pero... no me preparé mentalmente. Pensé que iba a estar preparada, pero ahora que lo pienso, es una gran decisión.

¿Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Edward Cullen?

Sí, claro que sí, obvio, yes, ¡SI!

Bueno... de eso no tenía duda. Y entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

- Bella... - murmuró después de un momento. - ¿Éstas... te estás arrepintiendo? - preguntó serio, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz.

Giré sobre mi misma para quedar frente a él, puse mis manos sobre sus brazos y me guié con él hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo acaricié con cariño.

- No - susurré con una sonrisa. - Claro que no. Nunca... escúchame bien, nunca me arrepentiría de pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Es.. es lo único que espero. Si alguien me pregunta, cómo te vez en diez años más, mi primera respuesta, clara y segura sería: casada con Edward Cullen.

Él bajo su frente hasta apoyarla sobre la mía, y pude notar por mis manos, que estaba sonriendo como nunca.

- Entonces no hay mas que decir linda.

- Solo una cosa más - murmuré.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó curioso. Me puse de puntillas, pegando su oído a mi boca.

- Te amo - susurré suavemente.

- Ya lo sé - murmuró, robándome un beso de la nada. Maldita ceguera.

- ¿Se puede saber porque tenía que estar todo esto tan oscuro? - pregunté.

- Ya verás Bella. Como ya sé tu respuesta, puedes continuar con el juego, que la sorpresa todavía sigue.

- ¿Hay más? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Claro - dijo como si no fuera obvio. - Cuando yo digo que mi propuesta te dejará con la boca abierta, es porque lo hará. Y si te digo que no fingí olvidarte porque sí, es porque hay una razón. Ya lo verás.

- Bueno... ¿Y qué pasará ahora?

- Pasará que te voy a besar, porque eres la mujer mas linda y tierna y...

- Muchas palabras, poca acción - me burlé, un poco impaciente.

Tomé un puñado de su pelo, y lo atraje hacia mí para fundirnos en un apasionado beso, que se transformó en algo más acalorado. No sabía que tan cerca estaba de una muralla, pero la cosa es que ahora, mi espalda estaba apoyada sobre una muralla y mis piernas envuelta sobre su cintura.

Sus labios succionaron mi labio inferior con ganas, mientras un gemido involuntario salía de mi ser. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo con nostalgia, como si hace tiempo que no lo había sentido. Lo mismo pasó conmigo, que se enredaron en su pelo con ganas, mientras que nuestras bocas nunca se dejaron de tocar.

- Te amo - susurró.

- Yo más... - murmuré de vuelta, entre beso y beso.

- Cásate conmigo.

- Siempre. - respondí. - Todas las veces que lo pidas, siempre sera un sí.

Me besó una última vez antes de dejarme en el piso y separarse. Su respiración era agitada, al igual que la mía.

- Tu culpa. Tu culpa por ser tan deseable. - murmuró rápidamente, como si estuviera enojado por eso, pero sus manos seguían en mi cadera, haciendo que sus acciones contradijeran sus palabras. Note un toque de diversión en su voz, y supuse que estaba feliz por la respuesta que le dí, pero quería tener voz neutral. - Ahora tendré que salir de esta habitación con... Nunca debí haberlo provocado. Sabía que no debía, pero aún así lo hice. Tonto Edward, tonto. - se dijo a si mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te tienes que ir? - pregunté alarmada. - ¿Me vas a dejar sola en esta oscura habitación?

- Así es. Te amo. - me robó un beso de los labios antes de de salir corriendo como niña. Sus paso se perdieron en algún lugar, y ni siquiera tuve tiempo para reaccionar para cuando las luces se prendieron. Edward ya no estaba en la habitación y raramente, ya no tenía tanta urgencia para buscarlo.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras fui girando lentamente, mirando todas las paredes de aquella linda habitación. Había dicho que quedaría con la boca abierta, y no se equivocaba. Todas las paredes, pintadas de blanco como fondo, estaba rellena con letras, pero no eran simples letras, si no que formaban palabras y con ellas, frases. Pero tampoco eran palabras simples, ni frases simples. Eran... realmente importante para mi.

¿Cómo describirlo? No era como una simple mancha estilo dalmata, con algunas frases y después espacio blanco. Esto era todo una pared blanca repleta de hormigas. Eso era lo que parecía, letras pequeñas, de diferentes dimensiones y orientaciones, recubriendo toda la pared blanca. También habían letras grandes que ocupaban la mitad de la habitación. Reconocí la elegante escritura de Edward en más de alguna frase.

En la pared que tenía enfrente, estaba escrito en letras grandes, bien marcadas y recontra remarcadas, con un rojo sangre que resaltaba en toda la pared, había una frase gigantesca que decía:

"MARRY ME, BELLA!", con un corazoncito al lado. Algo que me derritió el corazón. Pero eso no era todo, había otra pared que decía "Cásate conmigo" y me di cuenta entonces que estaban casi todas las formas de pedir matrimonio en diferentes idiomas que se repetían y se repetían interminable veces.

Hubo una frase loca que me llamó un poco la atención y que decía: "El azúcar hace bien para el dolor muscular" extraño, pero bueno.. mas tarde le preguntaría de que se trata. Y hubieron otras frases que me llevaron de vuelta hacia unos ocho años atrás, donde todo esto comenzó. Como "Lily", "Seré Baichi, pero soy tu Baichi", "Obesa", "¿Cuantos hijaos quieres tener conmigo?", "¿Serías mi obesa eternamente?" y la lista seguía y seguía.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede mirando las frases de la pared, con una sonrisa de idiota eterna. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no me di cuenta del vacío de la habitación. Enserio, era igual que todas las otras habitaciones, vacía, la diferencia es que ésta tenía las paredes pintadas. ¡Hasta el techo estaba decorado con palabras! Pero había algo en el centro de la habitación, era otra caja, ahora era de color naranjo. Me acerqué a él con curiosidad, ansiosa por lo que había dentro. Cuando abrí aquella misteriosa caja naranja, las luces se apagaron automáticamente, y para mi sorpresa, no me asusté ni nada. Debe ser que, internamente, estaba preparada para todo. Esperé a que apareciera Edward por algun lado, como pasó la última vez, pero para mi decepción, no ocurrió.

Después de unos dos minutos, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, unas manchas fluorescentes comenzaron a aparecer en la pared. ¿Qué será ahora? Me pregunté. Brillaban de un color verde que le hacía resaltar en medio de la oscuridad. Me di cuenta que se trataban de letras que se estaban formando lentamente.

Se me ocurrió tapar la caja, y repentinamente, todo se volvió oscuro, pero cuando la destape, las letras comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente. Fue así como descubrí que en la caja había un aparato donde emanaba algún tipo de luz que se reflejaba en las letras en la pared, de este modo las hacía visibles. Había una palabra en una pared que decía, "Sigue", había otra palabra que decía "pistas" y así, pero si juntaba las frases para armar algo coherente, quedaba algo mas o menos como: "Sigue las pistas del lienzo" Pero había una frase completa en el techo que decía: "Si continuas subiendo, llegaras al cielo"

Con el ceño fruncido me puse a analizar las pistas que tenía y comencé a mirar alrededor de la habitación para tratar de encontrar mas cosas. Había algo emocionante en este juego que mantenía mi corazón palpitante todo el tiempo. Me hacía sentir como si estuviera en una pelicula, donde yo era la protagonista y debía buscar a mi amado. Y no solo era por el juego, sino que por el hecho de estar con Edward me hacía sentir así, como la protagonista de mi propio cuento, donde todos saben que conseguiría mi final feliz.

Me fijé de repente, que comenzaron a aparecer la mancha de unas suelas de zapatos en el piso, eran como pisadas, como si alguien hubiera tomado un zapato y hubiera comenzado a marcar un caminito con él. En efecto, eso era, un camino desde la caja hasta lo que supuse la puerta de salida, por donde salió Edward.

Ansiosa, salí de la habitación para encontrarme una luz cegadora. Me costó un largo rato acostumbrarme a la luz después de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, y cuando al fin pude hacerlo, me dirigí hacia la escalera, pues era la única manera que me permitía continuar subiendo. Fui subiendo escalón por escalón, pasando del piso 9 al 10, del 10 al 11, y así, pero me detuve en el piso 12 cuando me fije que un lienzo de color naranjo, al igual que la caja en la habitación anterior, estaba colgado de la placa que indicaba el piso en el que estabas.

Supuse que en este piso, iba a encontrar otra pista, así que más emocionada de lo que estaba, comencé a recorrer el lugar hasta que me detuve frente a la puerta cuya manilla, tenía un lienzo.

¿Cuanto habrá invertido en todo esto? ¿Cuánto tardo en planificar todo esto? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió todo esto? Esas y miles de preguntas mas se me vinieron a la mente, pero no tuve tiempo de respondermelas, ademas de que tampoco sabía la respuesta. Solo me dediqué a abrir la puerta.

No supe como contener el nudo en la garganta que se formó en menos de un minuto, fue algo catastrófico, porque simplemente eran muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Demasiado abrumador. Entre lentamente a la habitación, vacía, para variar, mientras me recibía una canción de los Beatles. Las lágrimas lucharon todos por salir, y me fue inevitable derramar un chorro de agua cuando finalmente llegué al centro de la habitación.

Había una foto gigante donde salía Edward y yo en la pared, estabamos en nuestra primera cita de amigos, esa misma que tenía en mi billetera. Tuve un mini-flashback, donde la imagen de un Edward mucho mas joven que ahora - pero no por eso menos atractivo - estaba masticando adorable y sexymente un pedazo de pizza mientras decía " ¿Sabías que tecnicamente, nos dimos un beso indirecto?" Fue una frase una de las primeras frases que me provocó taquicardias.

Había otra foto de mí riendo como loca mientras Edward me abrazaba por la cintura y me miraba con ternura. No supe como, cuando ni donde tomó esa foto, pero de que era antigua, era antigua. Seguramente, fue Alice, Rose, o Emmet, que estaban siempre con la camara. Nunca me mostraron esas fotos, los muy desgraciados.

_Le tendí la mano para que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. Una vez que estuve sobre mis dos patas, echó a correr fuera del gimnasio como un demente, arrastrándome con él. _

_- ¡Edward! - exclame, tropezando un poco antes de poder recuperar el paso y correr a su mismo ritmo._

_- ¿Eres feliz? - había preguntado, mientras seguíamos corriendo._

_Sonreí con una felicidad y una ternura en mi corazón que nunca había sentido. ¡Claro que era feliz! ¡Contigo siempre soy feliz! Le quería responder, pero en ves de eso, negué la cabeza y dije:_

_- ¡No! Soy miserable. -_

_- Entonces seguiremos corriendo hasta que seas feliz - dijo componiendo esas sonrisas matadoras. _

Un sollozo acompañado de una risa de histeria salió de mi pecho involuntariamente. Esto era demasiado para mí, muchas fotos, muchos momentos que recordar y muchos momentos mas por vivir. Ya no quería seguir con el juego, quería ver a Edward ahora, y decirle que fuéramos a las Vegas para casarnos de una vez por todas. Pero lamentablemente, tampoco estaba en esta habitación y no había ningún rastro de su maldito y lindo trasero.

Sorbiéndome la nariz, llamé su nombre patéticamente, mientras continuaba mirando las fotos que me partían el corazón cada vez mas.

- ¿Donde estás? - pregunté, sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio.

En el centro de la habitación había una caja de color amarilla, y sin perder tiempo, fui hacia él, ahogando mis risas de felicidad. Simplemente no me podía contener, era mucho para mí. Ésta caja, me llevó directamente al piso 18, y nuevamente se repetía la frase que decía: "Si continuas subiendo, llegaras al cielo"

Cuando entre a la habitación, no sabía lo que me esperaba y me decepcionó un poco al encontrarla vacía, sin mas que otra caja en la habitación. Pensé que habría mas cosas en las paredes, pero al parecer, Edward es mucho mas listo que yo y sabía que me daría cuenta de las decoraciones en las paredes como patron, pero como quería sorprenderme, hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Como todo este puzlze.

Me acerqué de todos modos y tomé la caja, donde había una tarjetita roja que decía:

_"Has llegado muy lejos bonita, ya pasaste esta etapa, pero todavía quedan. ¿Cansada de subir tantas escaleras? ¿Cansada de esperar tanto? ¿Cansada de no encontrarme? Ya llegaré y ya me verás. Espero que estés disfrutando de todo esto, porque lo hice con mucho amor.  
>Bien, como ya no quiero que sigas pensando, te estaré esperando en el piso 21, donde habrá otra sorpresa. <em>

_Paciencia._

_Te ama, E.S.T_

_pd. Como dije que no quería mas acertijos, E.S.T significa Edward siempre tuyo, por si no lo habías adivinado. "_

Prácticamente tiré la caja al piso y salí corriendo como una demente hacia el piso 21. No tuve que pensar mucho para buscar cual era la puerta, pues había una habitación donde ésta estaba abierta completamente, invitándome. Detuve el paso repentinamente, mientras me acercaba, ahora, con pasos lentos para tratar de recomponer mi respiración.

Cuando llegué, esperé ver a Edward en la habitación, pero al parecer, me mintió porque no estaba en ninguna parte. Solo había una silla en medio de la habitación y sobre ella, había una caja negra. Tomé la caja y la puse sobre mi regazo mientras me sentaba en la silla. La abrí con las manos temblorosas y encontré un control remoto dentro de ella, ademas de una tarjeta blanca con letras doradas.

_"Aprieta el botón. Paciencia. Te amo"_

Ésta tarjeta era mucho más corta, pero era precisa y decía lo justo y necesario. Fue suficiente como para sacarme una sonrisa, claro que cualquier cosa es suficiente con el humor que tengo ahora. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, apreté el botón del control remoto y poco a poco, un telón blanco comenzó a bajar desde la pared que tenía frente a mi. Esperé pacientemente sentada a lo que quedaba por venir, no sabía que sería, pero sabía que sería genial y me pondría a llorar, para variar. Ya no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas de seguir con mi rudeza, así que no me importaba.

¡Bum! Hubo una explosión en la habitación y luego, apareció la bomba proyectada en el telón. Pegué un salto sobre mi asiento y dejé caer la caja negra torpemente. Sin tener tiempo para recobrarme del susto, el rostro de Edward apareció en toda la pantalla con una sonrisa radiante. Se trataba de un video.

- Hola querida - dijo con una voz aterciopelada que me derretía los huesos. Menos mal que puso un asiento, lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado ese idiota. - ¡Has llegado al piso 21 Bella! - exclamó con felicidad. - Eso quiere decir que subiste todo esto por mí y ni siquiera tenías idea a lo que ibas, pero aun así confiaste. Por eso eres la mujer perfecta.

¿Acaba de decir que soy perfecta por haber... haber querido ser la protagonista de su puzzle? ¿Por que él preparo todo un acertijo solo para pedirme matrimonio, y simplemente participé?

- Como bien leíste en una de mis tarjetas, recuerdas que dije algo así como: ·_ ¿Cansada de subir tantas escaleras? ¿Cansada de esperar tanto? ¿Cansada de no encontrarme?·, _¿Verdad?_- _preguntó curiosamente. - Bueno... solo quiero que te des cuenta que has pasado por toda esta etapa. Has subido escalón por escalón y has entrado a cada habitación que te ha llevado a otra mediante una pista. Eso es, en general, el sentido de la vida y así fue como se dio nuestra relación. Escalón por escalón, hubo tropiezos, hubo retrocesos, pero al final, seguiste subiendo, lo que simboliza que a pesar de todo, nuestro amor siguió creciendo, y todavía le queda mucho más por crecer, pues nuestro límite es el cielo, pero el cielo es infinito. Seguiría hablando, pero estamos a contratiempo y necesito verte ahora ya. Así que continúa subiendo hasta nuestro donde llega nuestro amor. -

Se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, mirando fijamente a la cámara y por un momento, pensé que me estaba mirando con esos ojos verdes suyos, tan penetrantes y hermosos. Sentía el efecto eléctrico que me producía cada vez que me miraba, pero me di cuenta que simplemente era una grabación pues después de mucho tiempo, me guiñó con el ojo y alguien en el fondo decía "Corte".

No pude echarme a reír.

"Nuestro límite es el cielo, pero el cielo es infinito" "Continúa hasta donde llega nuestro amor"

Como si esos no fueran acertijos, pensé negando con la cabeza. A pesar de todo, sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que ir, así que cansada, comencé a caminar lentamente en dirección a la escalera. De alguna manera, me estaba diciendo que nuestro amor llegaba hasta al cielo,y el cielo representa lo mas alto de este edificio, por lo que debe de estar en la terraza esperándome.

Llegando al último piso, que era el piso 27, había un caminito de pétalos de rosas que me llevaban a lo que supuse, era la entrada de la terraza. Además de eso, habían un par de bombones tirados en el piso, así que fui recogiéndolos de a poco mientras continuaba caminando. Al recoger el último bombón, que era una especie de carnada, me encontré frente a una gran puerta metálica. Sin saber qué hacer, me metí un bombón en la boca y deje los otros en el piso, pues no podía tenerlos en la mano. Abrí la puerta empujándolo con fuerza y finalmente, había llegado a mi meta.

Sabía que ésta era la última etapa, pues de otra manera no podría hacer y no me equivocaba. Una oleada de viento comenzó a revolver mi cabello, al igual que mi vestido. Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios mientras caminaba para acercarme a él. Me estaba dando la espalda y por eso no se percató de mi llegada. Vestía de un esmoquin azul, que se abrazaba a su cuerpo y le remarcaba los músculos, demasiado sexy. Pero lo mas curioso fue que llevaba una mochila. Raro.

Edward se volteó lentamente, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sus ojos brillaron con los mismos brillos de siempre, pero esta vez había algo diferente, tal vez la intensión de aquella mirada era diferente. Estiró un brazo con la mano extendida, haciendo una invitación para que me acercara a él y eso fue lo que hice.

- Llegaste - dijo una vez que mis manos hicieron contacto con las suyas.

- Como si esperaras otra cosa - respondí sonriendo.

**Viernes 4 de mayo, 2012 - 11:44**

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!**

**¿Quieren explicaciones? Yo les daré explicaciones, aunque no lo justifican para nada, yo lo sé. ****No espero que me entiendan ni nada por el estilo, solo creo que se merecen una explicación. **

**No estoy en coma. Desgraciadamente.  
>No he muerte.<br>No tengo ninguna enfermedad.  
><strong>

**Lo único que tengo, es falta de tiempo. Sé que dentro de un mes, puedo darme un espacio para escribir (Y eso hice) Hace mas de dos semanas llevaba aproximadamente cinco mil palabras escritas, se suponía que faltaban algunos toques y después lo subiría. Pero surgieron los inconvenientes, sumados de las pruebas, que me han impedido escribir. Y como siento que se los debo, aquí les dejo una historia mucho mas larga de lo usual, por eso lo subo ahora. **

**Espero que me perdonen y les doy las gracias por tener paciencia. **

**Se que muy pocas me han presionado para escribir (y en parte, esta bien que lo hagan, lo comprendo perfectamente), pero siento que cuando me presionan, esto de escribir en fanfiction se convierte en una tarea mas del colegio y solo pido que tengan un poco de paciencia porque no quiero terminar odiandolo.**

** Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, disfruten del capitulo.**

**Atte.**

**FANOFSM**


	19. Ladrón

**LADRÓN**

El cielo esta oscuro ya, y cada estrella tintinea con la mayor fuerza posible para atraer tu atención, a ti, que estas en la Tierra. Pero sus esfuerzos son en vano, porque tu las ignoras.

A pesar de que sea de noche, durante esta época la temperatura no baja de los 20 grados, así que tienes calor. Mucho calor. Y el viento sopla, pero te desespera porque es un viento cálido y seco.

Quieres llegar pronto a tu casa, porque has recorrido toda la ciudad a pie y estas cansada. Te quedaste sin dinero para tomar algún taxi y estas perdida, a pesar de que sea la ciudad en la que has vivido desde tu infancia. Maldices, te insultas a ti misma por ser tan idiota y despistada, estas muerta de susto, y la paranoia se apodera de ti, crees que te violarán en cualquier momento, o te asaltarán aunque es lo de menos, pues no tienes nada de valor contigo. No sabes que hacer, así que no te queda otra opción que seguir caminando. Pareciera que la suerte esta en tu contra.

Darías todo lo que tienes para llegar a tu casa, quitarte los zapatos y tirarte sobre tu cama, para desmayarte y no despertar nunca mas. Pero sabes que no puedes, no todavía.

Afortunadamente, el destino se apiada de ti, e identificas una escuela que esta cerca de tu barrio. Una alegría inmensa te invade, porque después de haber caminado tanto, finalmente te estas acercando a tu hogar.

Con un último esfuerzo, caminas y caminas, ignorando el sudor en tu cuerpo, el ardor en tu garganta y esas inmensas ganas de orinar, que por cierto, llegaron de la nada. Deseas tener una vejiga de acero, pero nuevamente, la suerte esta en tu contra.

Vislumbras tu casa a lo lejos, las luces están apagadas, y piensas en lo que dirán tus padres, pero eso lo entierras en el fondo de tus preocupaciones, pues tu prioridad ahora, es tu cama. La vez en tu mente, toda cómoda y acolchada, te imaginas sobre ella, durmiendo, soñando con animalitos y colores. Sonríes.

Finalmente, llegaste a tu casa, tocas el timbre y se tardan un momento en abrirte la puerta. Es tu madre, esta enojada, te grita, sabes que en su mente, quiere golpearte contra la pared mas cercana, pero UNICEF se lo prohíbe, asi que solo sonries y pides disculpas. La oyes hablando, y también la vez moviendo sus labios, pero no sabes que dice, porque en tu mente, solo hay lugar para tu cama.

Le das un abrazo fugaz, te diriges a la cocina, sacas una botella de agua y la bebes, disfrutando del sabor por primera vez en tu vida, pues la odias con tu vida, pero no había gaseosa así que te conformas con agua, que por cierto, esta deliciosa. Cierras los ojos y te concentras en la sensación de alivio viajando por tu garganta.

Entra tu padre a la cocina, y junto a tu madre, te gritan por ser irresponsable y todas las cosas que deben gritar los padres. Pero tu solo sonríes, porque estas muy feliz y nada negativo te puede bajar de la nube en la que estas en estos momentos.

Con la botella en la mano, te despides de tus padres, les dices que los amas y que nunca mas se repetirá el incidente. Esta vez dices la verdad, porque después de ésto, nunca mas volverás a caminar. Te diriges a tu habitación, y tu amada cama esta allí, tal como tu mente se lo imaginaba.

Te quitas los zapatos, los lanzas a cada extremo de la habitación, te acuestas sobre tu querida cama y cada célula de tu cuerpo lo agradece. Sonríes y sientes como te vas relajando poco a poco a medida que pasa el tiempo. Olvidas todo lo que paso durante el día, todo lo que tuviste que caminar y solo te concentras en descansar. Tus ojos se cierran involuntariamente, aunque hagas un esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos, no puedes, así que lentamente, vas cayendo a la inconsciencia, donde podrás soñar con tus animalitos y colores, como lo haría un bebe que duerme plácidamente.

Se preguntarán porque estoy contando esto, que a simple vista, no tiene nada que ver con la historia. Pero se darán cuenta que sí esta conectado, pues fue mi manera de explicar lo que sentía ahora. Porque con palabras no bastaban.

Imaginen esa situación que acabo de exponer, y multipliquenlo por diez, no, por cien.. mil! No lo se, multipliquenlo por infinito, pues no hay forma de hacerles entender la inmensa paz que me acompañaba en estos minutos. Solo poniendo ese ejemplo, creo haber dado con algo parecido.

Me sentía como en casa, sentía que en estos minutos, estaba refrescando mi garganta con agua helada, y a pesar de que mis padres me están retando, no me importa.

Se que todavía quedan muchas cosas sin resolver, como la identidad de Edward, ¿Cómo volverá a ser doctor, si medio mundo cree que murió?, ¿Qué harán con la cueva, y los hoteles?, etc.

Habían muchas preguntas mas que quedaron en el aire, pero ahora me concentraré en otra cosa, no me importa nada porque ya tengo lo que mas me importa, el resto, me las arreglare mañana u otro día.

Ahora es cuando me dirijo a mi cuarto, y me desplomo sobre mi cama para abandonarme a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Sus dedos se aferraron suavemente sobre mi mano, que era una especie de caricia para mi, una forma de decir "Nunca mas te soltare".

Me encanta su manera sutil y clara a la vez, de dejarme en claro lo que esta pensando. O tal vez se deba a que lo conozco tanto, y con solo un gesto suyo puedo deducir lo que esta pensando.

El viento fue lo único que se dejaba oír por el momento, mientras compartíamos miradas significativas, de esas que dejaban a las palabras mirando hacia otro lado por sentirse fuera de lugar.

- Si - dije rompiendo el silencio. Di un paso mas hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre nosotros, porque parecía que Edward estaba en una especie de shock y no reaccionaba.

Solo se dedico a recorrer mi rostro con su verde esmeralda, que envió una escalofrío directo a mi columna vertebral.

- Yes - murmure después de un momento, cuando el seguía sin reaccionar. Sonreí con ternura y me acerque mas, hasta que la distancia que había entre nosotros era nula. Solo el tacto de su mano apretando la mía con un poco mas de fuerza me permitió saber que todavía seguía allí.

Pose la mano libre que tenia en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

Boomboom, boomboomboomboomboom, boomboomboombomboom...

Su corazón latía furiosamente, haciéndole competencia al mío. Y nada, ni con la cercanía logre sacarle una palabra.

- Edward Anthony Cullen - susurre sobre su oído. Finalmente, su mano dejo de apretar la mía para poder envolverme en un fuerte abrazo.

- Isabella Marie Swan - susurro de vuelta con su voz aterciopelada, su alma volviendo a su cuerpo, su seguridad haciéndose notar mediante sus palabras y su tono de voz. Mi perdición.

- Acepto - comencé - Acepto, en todos los idiomas que existan e infinitamente, casarme contigo. No importa las veces que me pidas, la respuesta sera la misma, y no importa el idioma en el que me lo pidas, porque el mensaje también será el mismo. Acepto pasar el resto de mis días contigo, de estar en las buenas y en las malas, de enojarme contigo apropósito, solo para que vengan las reconciliaciones. Prometo tratar... tratar de hacerte feliz todos los días, y hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo siento junto a ti, aunque dudo que pueda hacerlo...

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y me apretó mas contra él mientras yo continuaba hablando.

- Deja de leerme la mente y robarme las frases que yo debo decir. - se quejó bromeado contra mi hombro. - No puedo esperar para que seas mi esposa, Bella - me interrumpió. - Para que seas solo mía, para salir contigo y que todos los hombres me envidien por ser la persona mas afortunada del mundo.

Subí mis manos hacia su cuello, y acaricie su cuero cabelludo con ternura. Se aparto lentamente para luego apoyar su frente contra la mía. Le envíe una sonrisa, a lo que el respondio con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermoso.

- Hagamos una locura entonces - propuse.

- El que quieras - murmuro rozando su nariz con la mía.

- Tomemos el primer vuelo que hay para ir a las Vegas, y nos casamos. Imaginate, Isabella Cullen en menos de 24 horas... - susurre para hacerlo un poco mas tentador. - Piensalo...

El me miro atentamente, dedicando una sonrisa burlona antes de negar con su cabeza.

- Estas loca - río divertido.

- ¿Por que no? - pregunte haciendo un puchero. - ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? - hice mi mejor intento de ojos de cachorro tierno.

Me miro con las cejas alzadas, diciendo "¿Enserio Bella, enserio?

- No seas ridícula, por favor - respondio sonriendo.- Claro que me quiero casar contigo, pero definitivamente no nos casaremos en Las Vegas.

- ¿Por que no? - pregunto nuevamente, con el tono de un niño al que le negaron un juguete.

- Primero que todo, por que la gente que se casa en Las Vegas, o están borrachas y solo querían hacer una locura, o la chica estaba embarazada y debían casarse. No creo que sea tu caso.. ¿Verdad? - pregunto un alarmado a falta de seguridad.

Reí divertida y asentí con la cabeza.

- No estoy borracha, si eso es a lo que te refieres y tampoco estoy embarazada. Así que tranquilizate. Aunque no veo el punto de no casarnos en Las Vegas, nosotros seremos la excepción - murmure guiñando el ojo.

El había abierto la boca para formular una frase, pero cuando vio mi guiño, se le olvido todo lo que iba a decir, y solo se dedico a mirarme con esos ojos verdes.

- Serás mi perdición - gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

- No copies mi frase - murmure fingiendo irritación. - Que tu eres mi maldita perdición.

- Como sea Bella...- Comenzo a pasar sus manos por mis costados, desde mi cintura hasta mi cadera. La sangre se amontonó rápidamente en mi mejilla, provocando el fastidioso rubor. Las palabras coherentes que antes estaban en mi mente, fueron reemplazadas por otras palabras un poco... traviesas e imágenes que prefiero no describirles. Ese Baichi, siempre tan maldito... - No prepare todo esto para que luego, nos casemos en las Vegas. Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien, ademas, tu mereces algo mucho mejor y...

Me mordí el labio inferior y negué con la cabeza.

- Ya tengo todo lo que me merezco, y mucho mas. - murmure con el ceño fruncido. - Ese eres tu. Si me das algo mas, quedare endeudada porque... Olvidado. Es una tontería...

- Concuerdo contigo esta vez, es una tontería. No seas testaruda y dejate querer. - una de sus manos soltó mi cintura y se poso sobre mi mejilla, estaba helada por lo que me hizo temblar un poquito.

Cerré los ojos e inspire profundamente, su aroma invadiendo todo mi cuerpo y cerebro nublando mis pensamientos coherentes, o los que quedaban de ellos.

- Bueno... - murmure lentamente. - Entonces... ¿No nos casaremos mañana? - pregunte.

- No - respondio riendo. Recargue mi rostro sobre su mano que estaba en mi mejilla, y lo mire embobada, porque realmente era bonito cuando reía. - Ven, acompáñame.

Me beso en la mejilla por un largo rato, que pareció interminable por un momento y luego se aparto, tomando mi mano para guiarme a donde sea que tenia que ir.

- ¿A las Vegas? - bromee para molestarlo. Dio vuelta su cabeza para mirarme con las cejas alzadas. Sonreí tímidamente.

- Muy graciosa. Solo.. Acompañame que tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Se puede saber por que llevas una mochila? - pregunte con curiosidad.

- No se puede saber - respondio el con naturalidad. - Es parte de la sorpresa.

- Ya.. ¿De que se trata la sorpresa? - pregunte sin poder ocultar la intriga en mi voz. - Muero de curiosidad.. Ademas, odio las sorpresas. - mentí patéticamente.

- Bueno.. Amaras esta sorpresa - me aseguro el con una sonrisa.

- Si tu lo dices - murmuré derrotada.

Continuamos caminando por la terraza, hasta que nos acercamos a unas de las barandas. Sonreí idiotizada, porque delante de mí, había una mesa cubierta con un mantel azul marino, sobre ella, descansaban unos platos blancos que resaltaban gracias al mantel, y por último, un pequeño florero al centro de la mesa, dándole un toque mas romántico.

- ¿Vamos a cenar? - pregunté curiosa, una vez que estuvimos frente a la mesa.

- Nahh... Por ahora no. Yo tengo planeado comer otra cosa - dijo él con voz peligrosa, mirándome con ojos hambrientos. - Solo quería hacerte creer que cenaremos, pero haremos esto...

Soltó mi mano, y se inclinó sobre la mesa, barriendo el mantel con un solo brazo, haciendo que los platos y el florero cayeran al piso.

Lo miré sorprendida, sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a lo ocurrido. En cambio, el sabía perfectamente que hacer, y en menos de un segundo, me había levantado en vilo, sentándome en la mesa que anteriormente estaba adornada.

- ¿Adornaste la mesa solo para hacer eso? - pregunté.

- Algo así - murmuró riendo.

- ¿Porqué? - pregunte nuevamente.

- Siempre quise hacerlo, y cuando se te presenta una oportunidad, no lo puedes desaprovechar. Ademas.. Me pareció sexy. ¿A ti no? - preguntó alzando las cejas.

No dije nada, sin poder hacerlo, así solo asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Se acercó a mí, y me acarició suavemente la mejilla con sus manos masculinas.

- ¿Qué haces Edward? - pregunté en un susurro, cerrando los ojos. Temía que si hablaba un poco mas fuerte, esta mágica burbuja se rompería.

- Acaricio tu mejilla - respondió en un tono de "Como si no fuera obvio".

- Ya lo sé - respondí tomando su mano que estaba sobre mi mejilla. - ¿Qué hago yo sobre la mesa? ¿Qué haces con la mochila? ¿Qué... - iba a continuar, pero me vi interrumpida por esa voz suya tan aterciopelada.

- Shhh - susurró colocando su dedo indice sobre mis dedos. - Cierra los ojos y tendrás todas las respuestas. Solo, necesito que estés lo más quieta posible. ¿Sí?

- Esta bien - murmuré asintiendo. Hice lo que me pidió, y esperé ansiosa a lo que estaba por venir.

Sus dedos rozaron mi rodilla izquierda ligeramente, antes de posar su palma abierta sobre esta. El aire abandonó mis pulmones y me puse tensa enseguida.

Me quiere matar, eso quiere hacer, lo tiene todo calculado.

Su mano comenzó a subir lentamente a lo largo de mi muslo, internándose dentro de mi vestido. Su tacto era como fuego para mi cuerpo, sentía mis piernas temblorosas y me di cuenta de que hace tiempo que Edward no me tocaba de esta manera.

Con todo lo que paso, desde el viaje hasta la pérdida de memoria, me olvidé totalmente de como era esa sensación. Ese cosquilleo en el vientre, el escalofrío en la columna vertebral, el pulso acelerado, el corazón palpitante, la boca seca, el aroma embriagante de aquel hombre. Y pensar que estuve ocho años sin eso, pero por algún motivo, no se hizo tan largo como ahora.

- Respira - murmuró sobre mi oído.

Dedos helados sobre mis muslos, subiendo y bajando a lo largo de mi piel. Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior cuando sus dedos se movieron hacia el interior de mi muslo, provocandome, incitándome a hacer algo que probablemente este incorrecto, por que el lugar no es apropiado y haciéndome desear algo que el no estará dispuesto a darme.

- No comiences algo que no podrás terminar - advertí con los dientes apretados, conteniendo la respiración.

Sentí su sonrisa a mi lado, y a pesar de que me escuchó, escogió ignorarme, pues continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Me estas tentando - me quejé.

- Bienvenida a mi mundo - murmuró el maliciosamente. - Es lo que tengo que soportar todos los días, Bella.

Sin dejar de cerrar los ojos, tome su respuesta como algún tipo de desafió, así que sin previo, me moví hacia adelante acercando así nuestros cuerpos. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas, impidiendo su movilidad. Con una mano, tome su nuca para acercar su rostro al mío.

Le di un beso superficial, pero prolongado, disfrutando de la sensación de tener nuevamente, sus labios sobre los míos. Hubo un momento en el que ambos tomamos un largo respiro, y después de eso, atrapé su labio inferior entre mis labios, y lo delineé con mi lengua antes de succionar con fuerza. Creo que eso fue lo que le debilitó, pues su respiración se volvió agitada y en menos de un segundo, sus manos estaban en todas partes. Espalda, cintura, cadera, muslos.

Correspondió al beso con esa pasión que tanto recordaba. Pero de pronto, se alejó de mí rápidamente, rompiendo el beso. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y negó la cabeza varias veces.

- Bella - murmuró en una exhalación, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. - No puedes andar por la vida besándome cada vez que se te ocurra - se quejó sin parecer muy enojado del todo.

- ¿Por qué no? Tu lo haces constantemente, va siendo hora de que me cobre - respondí con una sonrisa suficiente.

- Es distinto, porque yo soy hombre y tu mujer. Si te beso, en menos de un minuto podrás tranquilizarte. Si tu me besas, me dejarás con un síndrome de las bolas azules. Es la tercera vez en el día que tengo una erección sin una maldita puta liberación, hermosa. A este paso, voy a explotar y tu solo tendrás mi cabeza con que divertirte.

- Cualquiera de las dos cabezas me sirven - me burlé, riendo maliciosamente. - Si tanto te quejas de no tener una liberación, lo podemos hacer en este instante, aquí y ahora. - puse mi mejor voz seductora que pude, y le lance miradas sugestivas para que cayera en la tentación.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, dándole un toque de oscuridad a sus ojos. Como se demoró en responderme, supuse que su ángel bueno y ángel malo, estaban teniendo una discusión. Por la determinación en sus ojos, supe que el ángel bueno había ganado.

Maldito idiota.

- Estamos muy expuestos - justifico patéticamente - Aparte, está corriendo mucho viento.

- Ambos sabemos que no pasaremos frío - dije alzando las cejas.

- Te diré la verdad. Por mí, tu estarías sobre esta mesa, definitivamente sin ese vestido que llevas puesto. Y yo estaría sobre ti, haciendo cosas que probablemente, romperían esta débil mesa. Pero, todavía tengo que darte la sorpresa, linda. Y hasta que eso no este listo, no pasará nada.

- Te amo - murmuré aferrándome a su cuello. Besé su mejilla por largo tiempo, saboreando el momento con mi corazón.

- No te servirá - respondió el con los ojos cerrados. Lo mas probable, tratando de imaginar cosas para no tener la cuarta erección en el día.

- No lo estaba usando para convencerte. Pero es bueno saber que tiene efecto sobre ti - dije riendo. - Te amo Edward. Lo digo de verdad. Ahora, dame esa maldita sorpresa y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. - dije volviendo a mi voz ruda, haciendo como que ese ataque de ternura no pasó.

- Bien, cierra los ojos, y esta vez nada de embaucadas. - dijo manteniendo su pelvis lo más lejos posible de la mesa.

- Y tu nada de andar metiendo la mano donde no debes. Yo te advertí, pero no escuchaste - dije negando con la cabeza.

- Hecho. Cierra los ojos linda, y no los abras por nada del mundo - murmuró. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y espere paciente.

Escuche el subir y bajar de un cierre, el movimiento de su ropa, suspiros, exhalaciones, mas suspiros y mas exhalaciones y luego, sentí su mano en mi rodilla.

Abrí los ojos automáticamente, y le lance una mirada de odio por hacer lo que no debía hacer.

- ¿Sabes? Ya no funciono. Con Emmet había resultado todo perfecto, hasta salió hermoso y romántico, pero como soy idiota, no conté con que ibas a usar ese vestido. -comenzó a balbucear rápidamente, no entendí a lo que quería llegar con lo que dijo, por lo que sonreí asentí felizmente.

- No se de que hablas- murmure.

- Lo que pasa, es que tu vestido es un maldito estorbo, lo digo en todos los sentido.- concluyo. Poso su frente sobre la mía y sus manos en mi cintura, lanzando una mirada significativa.

- ¿Porque es un estorbo en todos los sentidos? - pregunte ruborizada.

- Tomare ese sonrojo como que algo sucio pasa por tu mente, y si, ademas de que sea un estorbo porque cubre tu increíblemente hermoso desnudo cuerpo, también me impide hacer otra cosa. Así que.. Haremos esto.

Con sus manos todavía en mi cintura, me bajo de la mesa rápidamente, tan rápido como me había subido.

Sin decir nada mas, se quito la mochila y la dejo en el piso antes de comenzar a desabrocharse los botones de su chaqueta. Luego, se despojo de ella lentamente, pasando los brazos de un lado hacia otro.

Lo observe como una serpiente observa hipnotizada a quien le esta tocando una canción en la flauta. Estaba hipnotizada o embobada, como quieran llamarle, por las razones obvias.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, volví nuevamente a la tierra de la cordura.

- Si sigues con esa mirada, no me haré cargo de mis acciones - dijo con voz ronca. Paso sus brazos por sobre mi cabeza y me cubrió los hombros con su chaqueta. Por instinto, metí las manos por las mangas, sin entender todavía el propósito de eso. Pero lo hice si preguntar, pues sabia que era parte de la sorpresa.

- ¿Y que pasa si no quiero que te hagas cargo de tus acciones? - pregunte curiosamente, jugando con su corbata mientras el arreglaba la chaqueta.

- No me tientes - murmuro con los dientes apretados. Amaba molestarlo, tal como el amaba hacerlo conmigo. Contuve una sonrisa y solo por piedad, hice lo que me pidió. - Gracias. Ahora. No te asustes por lo que voy a hacer, es sumamente necesario y...

Se inclino levemente, sin siquiera terminar con su frase, y sin previo aviso, metio sus manos bajo la chaqueta, tomando el vestido a la altura de mis muslos, y tiro de el con ambas manos, dejando mis piernas descubiertas.

Se oyó el típico sonido de la tela al rasgarse, y Dios.. Nunca me había sentido tan... Tan acalorada en mi vida.

- Eso fue... Sexy - dije después de un minuto. El me miro y sonrió, luego, miro mis piernas por largo tiempo antes de decir:

- Que bueno que se me ocurrió ponerte la chaqueta antes de hacer lo que hice, por que de lo contrario, realmente hubiera sido mi perdición.

Después de hacer unos cuantos arreglos, y de obligarme a ponerme una especie de calzón, me subió nuevamente a la mesa y me cubrió los ojos con una venda, porque según el, hacia trampa y no mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

Cegada, decidí mantener silencio mientras apoyaba mi frente en su hombro para dejarlo hacer su trabajo. Con sus manos, me acerco a el lo mas posible, cortando todo tipo de distancia entre nosotros.

Me dedique a respirar e inspirar, embriagándome de nuevo con su perfume tan masculino que me hacia perder la cordura. Subí un poco mi cabeza, de tal manera que mis labios hacían contacto con su cuello. Con mis manos en su nuca, lo acerque aun mas a mi, dejando besos mariposas sobre la piel expuesta.

Su respiración se hizo mas pesada, pero nunca dejo de hacer lo que tenia hacer.

Envolví su cintura con mis piernas nuevamente, impidiendo su movimiento. Decidí torturarlo un poco mas, y abrí mis labios, lamiendo su cuello lentamente, imaginando que yo era una vampiro y el mi presa.

- Bella - susurro derrotado. Sus manos dejaron de tocar mi cuerpo y las apoyo en la mesa, dejando su cuerpo a mi merced. - Eres un peligro para la comunidad.

- Solo para ti - murmure contra su cuello. - No hago esto con nadie mas que no seas tu. - comencé a succionar fuertemente, consciente de que iba a dejarle una marca, pero sin darle mayor importancia.

- Dejaras una marca - gruño con voz ronca, aunque no hacia nada por detenerme, por lo que tome eso como un "continua".

Comencé a dejar un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello, llegue a su mandíbula y luego a su mejilla, demasiado suave bajo el tacto de mis labios. Cuando estos hicieron contacto con la comisura de sus labios, Edward reacciono.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. - dijo apartando su rostro. - Tu deja de acosarme con esos labios mágicos tuyos. Te daré la ultima sorpresa y después de eso, no te libraras de mi. - por el tono de su voz, supe que hablaba en serio.

Puso sus manos en mi trasero y me alejó de la mesa, cargandome como si fuera un bebe. Yo me colgué de sus hombros y apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras el seguía caminando.

- ¿Adonde vamos ahora? - pregunte en un susurro sobre su oído.

- A donde el viento nos lleve - respondió el en un susurro.

Sentí que se detuvo y luego, con mucho cuidado, se subió a lo que supuse que era una plataforma. Escuche ruido en todas partes, y sentí mucho movimiento.

- Voy a saltar ahora - dijo en un susurro.

No supe que significaba eso, hasta que salto y todo el peso de la gravedad desapareció de mis hombros. Sus manos abandonaron mi trasero y viajaron una a mi cintura y la otra a mi rostro.

- Bella - dijo quitando la venda de mis ojos. - Mira - murmuro. Parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz.

El viento soplaba mas fuerte de lo normal, desordenando mi cabello. Mis piernas también se helaron, pero la verdad es que no lo note.

Los ojos verde de Edward me miraban intensamente, y aquel brillo me tenia tan hipnotizada que por poco no me había dado cuenta de que estabamos volando.

Wait.. Estamos volando!

- ¡Estamos volando! - exclame después de un minuto. Edward soltó una carcajada que me estrujo el corazón.

- No me digas - se burlo.

Mire hacia arriba, y un gran globo arcoiris me tapaba la vista del cielo, torcí el cuello para mirar hacia abajo, y me dio vértigo. Veía las cosas diminutas bajo nuestro, pero había algo que llamo mi atención.

Habia una gran colchoneta negra, pegada hacia el edificio del hotel. Supuse que estaba en caso de si las cosas no resultaban y el paracaídas se nos rompía o algo así. También había un jardín, con pastos, arboles y flores que cubrían una gran cantidad de terreno.

Pero no era eso lo que llamo mi atención, si no que era algo de color rojo que estaba sobre el pasto. Era un mensaje y decía...

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Te casarías conmigo? - pregunto Edward en mi oído, como si estuviera leyendo lo que estaba escrito en el pasto.

Cerré los ojos porque se habían llenado de lagrimas. Apoye mi frente en su pecho, y lo apreté contra mi.

No es momento de llorar, pensé. Pero no lo podía controlar.

Había leído esa frase, lo había escuchado a el diciendo que estaríamos casado o algo por el estilo, pero no me lo había pedido oficialmente, por lo menos no en persona.

Al fin llego el momento, el momento que tanto había esperado, pero que fue totalmente inesperado. Me advirtió de antemano, me dio todos los signos que me indicaban que me iba a proponer, y aun así no me prepare mentalmente.

Pensé que cuando me dijera esa frase, yo saltaría de felicidad y le gritaría un si en la cara. Aunque ya se lo dije, pero esta vez fue diferente y no pude, no pude formular frase alguna porque la emoción me había robado la voz.

- Te dije que te dejaría boquiabierta - murmuro con voz temblorosa.

- Bueno, te equivocas porque no estoy boquiabierta. Estoy desarmada, que es otra cosa, maldito bastardo. - me queje con la vos quebrada. - Ya te había dicho que si. ¿Porque tienes que preguntar de nuevo y hacerme llorar como idiota?

- Por que yo no te he preguntado oficialmente, así que tus respuestas no tienen valides. Ademas, no es mi culpa de que tu seas una llorona. - bromeó. Por eso me vi obligada a golpearle en el hombro. - En fin. ¿Te casarías conmigo? - preguntó nuevamente.

- ¿Por que estamos volando? - pregunte cambiando el tema, solo para fastidiaron. La expresión en su rostro se descompuso, y paso de ser una sonrisa de hombre feliz a la de uno triste. No pude evitar echar una carcajada y luego asentir con la cabeza. - Claro que me caso contigo, ya te lo dije cientos de veces. Tu solo me ignoras.

- No te ignoro, solo decido no escucharte.

- ¿Estas preparándote para que cuando estemos casados y yo te este gritando, usaras tu habilidad para ignorarme? - pregunte.

- Tal vez, o simplemente te calle con un beso y así todos estamos felices. - sonrió ladinamente.

- Yo te callare con un beso.

Mis manos se fueron a su cabello automáticamente. Lo besé con ferocidad, mientras me invadía una combinacion de emociones. Las manos de Edward en todas partes, los labios de Edward acariciando los míos, el viento en mi rostro me recordaba que estábamos volando, y que todas las preocupaciones estaban abajo.

Realmente me sentía en el paraíso.

Un gemido involuntario se escapó de mis labios cuando su lengua delineó la mía en una suave caricia. Me pregunto cuando me acostumbrare a esa sensación de placer y emoción cada vez que Edward me besa, pero supuse que esa llamita de atracción y pasión siempre estarían encendida.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace poco, me dijiste que sería imposible hacerte volar con un beso? - pregunto rompiendo el beso rápidamente, para luego mover sus labios hacia mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que provocaban sus labios.

- Aja - musite con los labios entreabiertos.

- Bueno, tome eso como un desafío y lo hice realidad. - dijo él orgulloso de si mismo.

- Si serás idiota - reí negando la cabeza. - No necesitas armar un globo terráqueo solo para hacerme volar con un beso. Creo que... te basta con tirarme un beso al aire y ya estoy volando.

- Bueno, pero a mi me gusta exagerar - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Y te lo agradezco, por eso te amo tanto - dije como una manera de agradecer todo lo que había hecho por mí. - ¿Ves que eres el hombre perfecto? Nadie jamas en la vida haría lo que tu has hecho por mí. Solo tu.

- Claro que solo lo haría yo - respondió como si no fuera obvio. - Porque nadie te ama como yo. Nadie. Jamas. En. La. Vida - susurró la última parte lentamente.

Enterró su rostro en mi hombro e inhaló profundamente. Acaricié su cabello con ambas manos, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía algo en mi interior creciendo.

No era pasión, era algo diferente que no sabía como describirlo. Si utilizaba la palabra amor, sería muy poco. Las palabras te limitan a expresar realmente el sentimiento. A menos que no lo estés sintiendo, no lo entenderás.

Permanecimos un largo tiempo así, abrazados. Sentía que se cerraba un capitulo de nuestra vida. Siempre pense que a pesar de que me había perdonado por lo que paso en el aeropuerto, aun no estaba satisfecha, que aún estaba de cierta forma endeudada con Edward. Pero ahora, todo eso queda olvidado en el pasado, pues ahora realmente se y siento que a él no le importa.

Tal vez el lo piense así, porque estuvo muy cerca de la muerte y estuvimos mucho tiempo sin estar juntos. Por eso no vale la pena pelear por algo del pasado, ahora que nos tenemos entre nosotros, y que tenemos la posibilidad de estar juntos, no podemos permitirnos el desperdiciar tiempo en tonterías.

Sentí sus suaves labios entre la union de mi cuello y hombro, luego, lentamente, comenzó a subir y subir con sus labios por mi cuello, tal como lo había hecho yo con él.

Cuando llevó a mi barbilla, se entretuvo por ahí mordiéndola varias veces antes de besar con ternura mi mejilla.

Ronroneé con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro.

.

.

.

No supe cuando fue que llegamos abajo. Sus pies casi tocaron el suelo, pero alcanzo a flectar las piernas para quedar arrodillado en el pasto. El paracaidas comenzó a desinflarse sobre nosotros, asi que Edward rápidamente empezó a quitar las bandas que me envolvían, desabrochando cosas por aqui y por allá. Una vez que terminó, se quitó la mochila y para cuando eso ocurrio, el paracaídas nos cubria por completo, formando como una especie de carpa o burbuja que nos protegía del exterior.

El silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera, por eso, nuestras miradas se vieron obligadas a hablar por nosotros. Me acosté lentamente sobre el pasto, y llevé mis manos hacia mi cadera para quitarme ese calzon que me había puesto Edward. Lo deslicé hasta mis rodillas y él los quitó por mí, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

Al parecer, ambos sabíamos lo que estaba por venir, pero nadie decía nada porque las palabras sobraran.

Se inclinó hacía mi con suma lentitud, atrasando este momento, como si lo estuviera grabando en su memoria, específicamente en su disco duro.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron, haciendolos lucir mas oscuros. La lujuria es lo que llena su mente en estos momentos, el amor y la pasión ocupan un lugar en su corazon, al igual que en el mío.

Una extraña energía nos conecta, nada puede romperlo pues nadie puede entender lo fuerte que es.

Sus dedos acarician mi mejilla con cuidado y con mucha ternura, su rostro sigue bajando hasta apoyar su frente contra la mía. Nuestras miradas se trancan, se siente raro, pero a la vez familiar. Como si fuera un reencuentro, como si estuviéramos hechos para estar juntos, solo que nos separaron y ahora volvimos a encontrarnos.

Con la mirada nos decimos todas las cosas que con palabras no alcanzan, y con el tacto lo estamos reafirmamos.

Me besa suavemente, es lento, pasivo pero aún así me quita la respiración, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Sus labios apenas tocan los míos, es una especie de tortura, así que yo decido terminar con ella.

Mis labios acarician los suyos en un dulce beso, es lento, no hay prisa. Se saborea mas, se disfruta mas. Es como un chocolate. Estamos prolongando el momento.

Las respiraciones se vuelven agitadas, porque el beso ya no es tan lento, ya no es tan dulce, ya no es tan suave. Es mas fuerte, demandante, apasionado, hay mas necesidad. Profundizamos el beso, abrimos nuestros labios para conectarnos de una manera física, que a la vez, nos ayuda a conectarnos de manera espiritual.

Me desconecto del mundo, me olvido de donde estoy, hasta de quien soy pero no me olvido de con quien estoy. Que es lo mas importante.

Los pulmones, ignorando la insistencia de mi cuerpo entero, demanda oxígeno. Así que rompo el beso y echo mi cuello hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente con la boca abierta para tratar de recuperar el aliento que me había robado ese espécimen de hombre.

El sabe lo que hace, es un experto y le encanta. Sus labios se dirigen hacia mi cuello, deslizando su cálida y suave lengua sobre mi piel, haciéndome temblar de placer.

Sus manos me desnudan con una urgencia que no había notado y yo solo me dedico a gemir, a retorcerme en el pasto y a disfrutar. Me quita la chaqueta que él me puso cuando estábamos arriba, y lo tira hacia algún lado que no me importa.

Se arrodilla apartándose de mí, solo para apreciar lo que hay delante de sus ojos, los cuales se se oscurecen y aparece un brillo peligroso, como si me fuera a comer. Se relame los labios sensualmente, fue un acto inconsciente de el o tal vez no. Luego me sonríe y mi corazón se detiene, me quita el aliento nuevamente sin siquiera haberme tocado.

Recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada y no puedo evitar ruborizarme. Sus manos se dirigen hacia mis muslos descubiertos y los acaricia suavemente. Cansada de no hacer nada, me incorporo hasta quedar sentada y luego me arrodillo, quedando así frente a frente.

Su cabello luce desordenado, sus labios hinchados, camisa arrugada y hay un bulto en sus pantalones. Ahora es mi turno de relamer mis labios y mirarlo con cara de hambre.

Mis manos se dirigen automáticamente hacia su camisa, desabrochando los botones a una velocidad que ni yo misma me sabía capaz. Una vez que no hubo ninguna barrera, toco su pecho con ambas manos. Sintiendo su suavidad, su dureza y su calidez.

- Casi olvido como se siente esto - murmuré subiendo las manos hasta los hombros, sin dejar de tocar su piel y las deslizo por sus brazos para quitar la camisa, que fue a parar junto a su chaqueta.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo desvergonzadamente, notando su cuello, su marcada clavícula, su duro pecho, sus pezones morados, su abdomen plano y fuerte, los músculos de sus brazos tensos. Todo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y siento la sangre llenando mis mejillas rápidamente. Por fin me digno a despegar mi mirada de su asombros cuerpo para dirigirme a su rostro, quien también me está mirando desvergonzadamente.

- Deja de desnudarme con la mirada - susurro en su oído. - Para eso tienes manos, hermoso.

- Tienes razón, mujer. Lo hice tantas veces en mi mente que no me di cuenta de que ahora lo puedo hacer de verdad. - murmura de vuelta.

Toma mi vestido con ambas manos a la altura de mis pechos, y luego con fuerza tira de él, tal como lo hizo con la falda, partiendo el vestido por la mitad.

- ¿Qué te parece? - pregunta con su voz ronca, pero no me da ni tiempo para pensar en la respuesta cuando sus labios me atacan, silenciando mis pensamientos.

Correspondo el beso, cierro los ojos e inhalo por la nariz para tratar de captar el mayor aire posible. Lo empujo hacia atrás y él lentamente, se va inclinando hasta quedar acostado por completo sobre la hierba.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre él, y me quito el vestido que cuelga de mis hombros, o lo que queda de él. Ahora estoy en ropa interior, a diferencia de él que esta todavía con su pantalón. Me levanto un poco para poder desabrocharle el cinturon, pero parece inútil, no funciona. Mis manos son muy torpes, o estoy muy idiotizada.

Él toma mis manos y me ayuda a desnudarlo, con lentitud y con paciencia. Me dedica una sonrisa ladina cuando lo miro con ternura.

Me tira hacia él y nos voltea, ahora él tomando el control sobre el asunto. Los sostenes, las bragas y sus calzonsillos desaparecieron en cuestion de tiempo, no se como ni cuando, simplemente pareciera que hace un momento estaba completamente vestido y cuando pestañeo, me lo encuentro desnudo. No es que me queje.

Juega con mis senos, me besa y me vuelve loca. Mis musculos se tensan, no puedo parar de sentir espasmos y luego se detiene.

Ahora de la nada, estoy a horcajadas sobre él nuevamente, es mi turno de hacerle gritar mi nombre, aunque no se lo exija, sale involuntariamente de sus labios y me encanta. Sonrío y dejo un camino de besos humedos desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

Llega el momendo en que nadie puede esperar mas, ya no quiere juego previo y es allí cuando finalmente, nos conectamos de verdad.

Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me deslizo sobre su erección que me va llenando lentamente. Muerdo mi labio inferior y me concentro en todas las sensaciones.

- Por Dios, Bella... - gruñe Edward con los dientes apretados.

Apoyo la palma de mis manos sobre su abdomen y comienzo a moverme de arriba hacia abajo. Abro los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos mirándome con un amor y una adoración que jamás había visto en alguien.

El toma mis caderas y me ayuda a llevar el ritmo que cada vez se hace más y más rápido, cada vez que yo bajo, él sube la cadera para encontrarse con mis movimientos, y lo siento en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Los jadeos se hacen presentes y no puedo dejar de gemir, su nombre sobre todo. Mis músculos se tensan y me siento cerca, el también lo siente y lo sabe.

Sin dejar de estar unidos, nos gira, tomando el control nuevamente. Apoya un brazo en el pasto, con la palma abierta a la altura de mi cintura, y con la otra mano, toma uno de mis muslos pegandolo a su cadera y comienza a embestir con fuerza y a una velocidad animal.

Cierro los ojos automaticamente y trato de aferrarme a algo para poder soportar el placer que esta creciendo en mi interior. Ya no puedo contener los gemidos y son cada vez mas audibles, mientras me retuerzo en el suelo, arqueo mi espalda.

También escucho esos gruñidos y jadeos que salen desde de su pecho.

- Mirate Bella - me dice él maravillado, como si en estos momentos fuera la mujer mas bella de toda la existencia. Solo él me puede hacer sentir de esa manera, solo él.

Aprovechando la cercanía, se inclina y toma uno de mis pezones entre su boca, succionando y mordisqueando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mis labios están abiertos en una perfecta "O", y mis mejillas estan rosadas. Él continúa con las embestidas, que van y vienen una y otra vez.

Mis músculos se contraen alrededor de él, al mismo tiempo que él continua con tres estocatas más antes de liberarse dentro de mí. Todavía siento los espasmos del maravilloso orgasmo que me acaba de dar, se derrumba sobre mí y automáticamente lo recibo entre mis brazos.

Mis piernas envuelven su cintura para prolongar la unión. Suelto un jadeo cuando su duro pecho choca contra mis senos.

Tomo su cabello entre mis manos y comienzo a masajear lentamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias - susurro sobre su oído, sonriendo con una felicidad que no me alcanzan las expresiones faciales en el rostro para demostrarlo.

- Gracias a ti hermosa - responde él besando mi mejilla.

En este momento, en este mismo instante es cuando finalmente llegas a tu casa y te desplomaste en tu cama para poder soñar con animalitos y colores.

No, de hecho, ya estás soñando con animalitos y colores, y es por eso que estas tan feliz. Estas en un sueño tan profundo que nada ni nadie te podrá despertar.

A menos de que justo en ese minuto, llegue un tsunami, un terremoto, un ladrón, un incendio en tu casa... cualquier cosa que te impide permanecer en tu cama.

- ¿Crees que Bella haya descubierto ya el enigma, o seguirá dando vueltas en el hotel buscando a Edward? - preguntó una voz familiar un poco alejada de nosotros.

Edward se apartó rápidamente de mi hombro, y me miró con una expresión de pánico que probablemente estaba reflejada en la mía.

- ¡Hey mira, el paracaídas de Edward! - grito el maldito de Emmet.

Ese maldito ladrón que entra a mi casa. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

**Viernes 8 de Junio, 12:59 AM**

**Lo se... no tengo perdón de Dios. Gracias por haber sido pacientes y nada pues, solo disfruten del capitulo y traten de no desear mi muerte xD **

**No tengo excusas. **

**Gracias de nuevo, son las mejores :D **

**Se despide **

**Atte**

**FANOFSM**


End file.
